A King and Queen of Ice (Elsa & Jack Frost)
by RavennaLightwood
Summary: This is a third person Fan-Fiction of Jack Frost and The Snow Queen herself, Elsa of Arendelle. Now, to get things into perspective; both Jack and Elsa are in their early twenties. Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf will appear as well; Anna 18, Kristoff three years her senior. Timeline is within the same year Frozen ended. Enjoy! (Review would be nice as well!)
1. Chapter 1

She tossed and turned in the early morning hours, not quite used to the warmth that the late summer brought, but it wasn't the heat from the sun that caused it, it was the dampness that promised rain. It was something she loved to watch, even as a child, the rivulets of water that nourished and washed the streets of her beloved city and made each color more vibrant in the dimmed light. The late summer rain signaled the last push of life before the cold, hard frost would set in. Still, the clarity and refreshment the rain brought joy to her and it rivaled her love for the coming months. Even before she discovered what she was she had loved the winter; the beauty of the pure whites and crystalline fortress that came about the castle, the flickering of flame and the promise of hot chocolate – something new to her that a tradesmen had brought. The Ice Men would bring large blocks of dazzling blues that rivaled the sapphire of her crown. The crown a gift from her late Mother, now three years past.

With a start she sat up in the near vacant room, her heart racing and her eyes wide with fear. Besides her bed and nightstands there was a high-backed chair in the east corner near a large ornate door, painted white with patterns of deep blue snowflakes. On the west wall underneath the window was a small bench, just big enough to fit two people. What she saw as she stared straight ahead was another high backed chair, a large oval mirror and a wardrobe made of pale wood; the doors hung open and even in her age, she still could feel shadows creep out of them. Upon the pale walls ice seemed to grow, like moss upon a tree. The ice had grown soft as powdered snow the farther it was from her, yet as her eyes gazed down the side of the wall and upon the ground the ice grew thicker, more dangerous, and the soft blues and whites faded. The stalagmites that protruded from around her bed were akin to wolves teeth after a fresh kill. The reds glowed dimly around the navy and black swirls within the ice. Her breathing was ragged as she tried to recall just what had set her off. She started at the soft knock at the door and froze. The sound of her racing pulse was all she could hear as she slowly crept from the soft blankets to the door. With a shaky hand she reached, and turned the knob.

The door swung open and she all but sighed with relief at the sight of the young woman standing at the threshold. But something was odd, she thought, and it only took a few moments to realize what it was. Fresh tears threatened to spill from the young maidens eyes and almost immediately she understood why. It has now been four years since their parents had perished in a storm, four years of darkness and sorrow in the young queen's life, but at the time she had only been a princess.

She opened her arms and quickly embraced the young woman, her sister. Stiffly, almost in shock the other raised shaky arms to embrace her queen, but then she sniffed and soon began to sob. She clung to her like a lifeline and buried her face in her shoulder, tears staining the dark blue night gown. They had never been in this situation before; every knock was never answered, every year they would shed silent tears of grief in their own way on their own time, but now with the doors wide open and a bond reestablished a true sorrow over took them both and they slid from the door frame to the ground.

Lightning flashed and the gods themselves seem to shed their own tears, yet the storm that raged outside was nothing compared to what the sisters shared. Minutes passed and soon the tears ran dry, the Snow Queen slouched on the floor, her head leaned back against the wall, eyes closed she listened to the thunder and rain. Her younger sister curled up at her feet, her head in her lap. The younger had fallen asleep sometime recently; the mess of strawberry hair seemed black in the dim light. Unbeknownst to her a small smile graced her lips, the soft pink edges twisting upwards in fondness and pity. How much she'd thought she had been protecting her sister, when in the process killing her emotions. It's a wonder the girl that now slept on her lap had not become as cold and hard as the stalagmites that lay behind her.

Stroking the soft locks she almost didn't hear the footsteps as they approached. She turned a wane face to the intruder, her eyes tight with concern. The man that crept from the shadows was akin to the North Mountain, large, imposing and very strong. Clad in not but fur trousers she could see the taught muscles of his arms and bare chest. The Ice Master was handsome but for his nose which was a bit too large for her tastes, the blonde locks disheveled in sleeps disarray. He took note of the queen, her own silvery mane a thick tangle at her shoulder, but it was the woman on her lap that he had eyes for.

"Is it today?" The man asked crouching, his voice soft as to not wake his beloved.

The queen nodded, "Four years, and it still feels like the day the letter came." She looked back down at the woman on her lap. "Try and make her happy today, distract her, I do not wish to see my sister like this again."

"I will try my best your majesty." He bent and scooped the small woman into his arms.

"You do not need to call me that." The queen said softly, sending a reassuring smile at him as he stood.

The man smiled and looked back at the girl in his arms. Cradled like a babe, the girl instinctively turned towards him and the queen could see how her shoulders relaxed and true sleep overcame her.

She bit her lip, "Kristoff," The Ice Master glanced back at her, she sighed, her voice lost to her. She was always taken aback by the amount of love that swam in his deep brown eyes. "Take care of Anna."

"You can count on that." He said firmly; he turned and with his charge made his way down the hall towards their rooms.

It wasn't until they were out of sight that she stood. Brushing off the dust and wiping away the rest of the tears, she crept back into her room. The ice was removed with a gesture of her hand and at the next flash of lightning her room was at once back to its original state. Dawn was yet hours away but she still felt that ache in the depths of her soul, the sense of longing was all too familiar to her. How she longed for a companion; her snowman Olaf was pleasant enough, but his naivety was a nuisance every-so-often. No, this was something stronger than what she had experience before, and it clawed at her chest like a raw wound.

Almost violently she pushed the emotion aside and sat at the bench against the window, her breath leaving slight fog at the panes. She could see smudges from years past upon the glass, and with a wave of her hand she illuminated them all in thin frost. Intricate patterns she had drawn on the higher panes reflected the snowflakes on the wall, yet at the edge of the window on the bottom, were the small circles and shapes. She found three figures at the bottom of one pane, stick figures they seemed, like that made by a child. One of them had an arrow that read "_me_" the other said "_Anna_" the third was a mass of circles and lines, underneath it read "_Olaf_". She mused at the image, not entirely recalling when she had drawn this.

Her brows furrowed for behind the figure labeled "_me_" was another figure, smudged out slightly. Its head was square with spikes for hair and in one of its hand had what looked like an enlarged cane. With a frown she wiped the image away. There was no need to dwell on the past, not when the future seemed so much brighter. The ache was still there when the queen returned to her covers, the furs a welcoming embrace and for just a moment, she could feel someone's arms around her as sleep over took her once more.

* * *

As if under a spell she had awoken as soon as those arms had left her. She felt a chill beside her which was quite odd, but what was odder still was she awoke to the sound of her begging, pleading, for what she could not tell, though she desperately did not wish for them to leave. She curled in towards herself as the sense of longing filled her once more, and for a moment, she was afraid again. Alone in her Palace of Ice atop the highest mountain in the land she had reigned over her kingdom of isolation, a queen of ice and snow and frost. It was here that she had accepted the solitude and the ancient longing that plagued her had dispersed some, yet in her tower chambers she never truly felt alone. She always felt a comforting presence there, and only in her dreams did the presence take form. It was only now; here in her own castle chambers surrounded by those who loved her did she crave for that solitude again, if only to feel that presence once more. She cursed at her naivety and rose; her eyes hurt and she had to blink the sleep from them before she could see properly.

The rain still fell outside but the clouds were visibly lighter, another day as Queen in Arendelle. _But it isn't just any other day, _she thought bitterly. With new resolve she crossed to her wardrobe to dress; with Anna's visit her gown was thoroughly stained and in need of a wash. Slipping the soft fabric off and tossing it in a corner she caught a glimpse of herself in the large oval mirror. Despite needing a bath the alabaster skin shown as flawless as fresh snow, save for the dusting of light freckles on her nose. The thin frame seemed as fragile as an icicle but still just as strong.

A smirk graced her lips and she turned away from the reflection. A familiar gown caught her attention and it only made her smile widen. The day she had forsaken control for the opportunity to test the limits of her power had not only gained her a safe haven away from Arendelle, but a new found power within her. This new creature was dazzling, albeit imperfect and yet far more powerful than whom she had been before. The gown had brought back those memories and for once she felt as free as she did atop the world. An idea came to mind, if she could make this gown why not make another?

Turning back towards the mirror she focused her powers and began anew. This gown, though similar in design was far more fitting of the occasion than any other in the wardrobe. The dark sleeves ended just at her elbows and the neckline swooped slightly, the edges clinging to her shoulders. The floor length piece was a deep blue, almost black and the bodice only a few shades lighter. It twinkled with snowflake motifs, the sweetheart design edged in white. A thin cape clung to the bodice and blended with the designs, though it was not as dramatic as her usual ones. Pleased with her work she turned to admire the way it clung to her figure, the cloth draping dramatically in all the right places.

She then turned to her nightstand and began wringing the brush through the many tangles brought about by sleep. Twisting her hair into intricate designs she settled on a simple yet still stylish look. The thick platinum hair hung loose in the back, but she had braided the front to keep it out of her face. Her bangs had settled into place after a quick run through with her hand. She set the comb down and her fingers brushed the crown, she hesitantly took it. The dull gold seemed lost next to the dazzling sapphire set within, just a few shades darker than her eyes. Today she would wear it, in homage and respect, but she sighed at the little thing, feeling as if the weight of the world was trapped within the gem. She took a breath and placed it atop her brow and glanced once more in the mirror.

With a satisfied nod, she threw on a touch of makeup and her shoes before heading out for the day. Her bath would have to wait; it was already late in the morning. Passing by a few servants she met up with one of her favorites, his name was Jonas, a portly man with thinning auburn hair. He bowed to her and seemed to follow just a step behind.

"May I ask where you are headed your grace." Jonas inquired after a moments walking.

"I wish to speak with Anna; I will wake her." She assured the man.

"I shall see that breakfast is prepared." She nodded in agreement and left him at the corner of the corridor.

Halfway down the hall she heard Anna yelp, at the sound she quickened her pace in almost a run. She was about to knock when she then heard laughter, and not just from her sister, but from Kristoff as well. With her curiosity peaked and a suspicion forming she crouched to look through the keyhole. She could see little but it was enough. His back was to her, but Kristoff was still in his fur trousers and Anna the thin olive nightgown but it was her face that captivated the queen. In those clear blue eyes the look of trust and the thrill of excitement were to be found, yet despite it all she looked scared to death. Kristoff bent and took her face in one of his large hands, bringing her lips to his. The kiss was soft and tortuously slow, her eyes fluttered shut. Anna sat up higher and brought slender hands to his chest while one of his rested on the edge of bed. A shaky hand reached to the side of his head to tangle in his hair, and with the slightest bit of force they fell back into the bed. A soft sound escaped Anna's lips.

She had seen enough and a familiar chuckle had her on edge, standing briskly and with a nervous, knowing look she hurried to the end of the hall, just as Olaf turned the corner.

"Elsa!" He shouted enthusiastically, waving a stick hand. He looked behind her at Anna's door. "Where's Anna? A-and Kristoff?" He looked disappointed, like a child whose friend couldn't come out to play. "Are they still asleep?"

She bit her lip, "Yes Olaf, they're…still sleeping." She looked behind her at the door, but heard nothing.

"Oh! Well, I'll wake them!" He moved to hobble around her with another chuckle.

"No, no…" She said nervously turning the snowman around. "We'll um, let them get a few more minutes." She looked behind her again, "I'm sure they'll be down soon." She said louder, as if trying to warn her sister.

She pushed Olaf down the hall until they reached the end, letting him go and continuing on her stride. Olaf stumbled before he quickly caught up with her.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Olaf asked, looking up at her.

"More meetings with the city council, there's a few lords who do not wish to come to Arendelle." She felt a frown and it only seemed fitting.

Not long after The Great Thaw had many a rumor spread of a mystical land plagued by an Ice Witch. Trade had slowed dramatically and her own powers had harmed the land in the few days winter ruled the summer. Large amounts of live stock had diminished and the fjord was all but abandoned after the lords and company had left. Her coronation had been a disaster for the histories, but it was her determined actions thereafter that had earned her respect again. Still, there were a few kingdoms that had cut off trade all together, based on the lie that the Duke of Weselton had spread.

Though she had written many a letter only a few replies came, some were threats, some were thankful for her explanation, but mostly she was met with silence. She had hoped that the kingdoms Hallows Eve Ball would bring them back and earn her in their good graces, gods know her kingdom needed it. With winter approaching she had taken extra care to replace what she had destroyed.

She flexed her writing hand and felt the lingering stiffness, her frown deepened as she began to massage the tendons. _No matter what I do they still believe that old man. I'll show every one of them what a conniving weasel he is and bring his trading empire to the ground._

"Elsa?" Olaf asked, in a voice not particularly fitting for him.

She looked down at him and only then did she realize she had stopped walking and a scowl was set on her face. She smiled down at him.

"It's nothing, just a thought." _Revenge is the only thing that makes my blood run hot,_ she thought with a sardonic smile. "Come on little guy, I can smell breakfast."

Olaf looked back only once at the jagged swirls that laced along the floor where his Lady had been standing.

Opening the doors to a smaller dining area she could see platters of cooked sausage, bacon, eggs and biscuits littered around the table. Staff members offered her pleasantries which she returned however they did note Anna's and Kristoff's absence. She felt a small blush as she looked over her shoulder at the doors. Olaf went over to the window where he could sit comfortably and watch the town. Elsa followed him with hands clasped behind her back. Gazing out at the town square just beyond the gates she could see a few ships pulling into the harbor, a new but familiar banner was on one of them. She felt the corner of her lip perk up, knowing that this was a reply to one of her letters. She heard the last platter be set upon the table, she turned to the staff.

"It'll be a few moments before the Princess and Ice Master grace us with their presence. If you'd like, you may all take a plate for yourself." Though her tone was light her smile was smug.

She turned back to the window; after a few moments she heard the sound of plates scrapping. She smiled when she heard a remark from a young man, something about sisterly affection. She was glad of their ignorance and only wished she had some as well. _Speaking of…._With a thought and a slight gesture of her fingers she sent a trail of ice out the door and down the hall to Anna's room.

A tap on her shoulder made her turn; it was the young man from before, the one who made the jest. He informed her that a large stack of papers had arrived and that there were a few townsfolk who wished to speak with her, another was for Kristoff himself. She thanked him and requested that the townsfolk be let in as soon as they were done with their meal, the papers delivered to the council chambers. He bowed thanks and was about to exit when the doors opened beneath his hand. An ecstatic Anna bust through the door, her face beaming with joy. She awkwardly danced around the servant uttering many apologies before she turned loving eyes back down the hall, soon an equally bemused Kristoff followed greeting the young man as he passed. Anna ran right up to Elsa and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Anna?" The queen asked, faking the puzzlement of her sister mood.

"We got your message," She said, tucking one of her braids behind her ear.

Her dress was simple, a white bodice with olive sleeves and skirt. Kristoff was distracted by the assortment of food at the table. Though he still wore his fur trousers and ice boots he had traded the fur lined doublet and for a brown leather vest and a cream colored tunic, the sleeves rolled to his elbows.

"I know you know." Anna said playfully, for her sister's ears only.

The blush was uncontrollable, as was the ice that suddenly streaked up the wall. Anna didn't need her sister to say it was true, she had enough proof already. With a delighted clap she turned on her heel to fetch her plate. Elsa stood flustered, and slightly embarrassed, her mouth agape in shock. She laughed quietly and shook her head, her own hunger getting to her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Has there been no word from the south?" Kristoff asked, filling his second plate.

Elsa put her fork down, "None, but a ship from the east was pulling in earlier." She looked up and saw Anna's worried face, "We have just over two months before the festival and a month to get everything in order. I'll be sending out letters today along with invitations." Almost forcing herself to look away she began eating again, but she did not believe she could taste it. Anna and Kristoff shared a look, but there was little they could do. In truth Anna was more anxious about other things.

Their plates cleared and cups empty Anna rose swiftly and reached for Kristoff's awaiting arm. Olaf left the window and was already making his way down the hallway ahead of them.

"Kristoff," He turned, confused and worried at the sound from his queen's voice. "A word if you please."

"Elsa," Anna began,

"Anna, you may leave." She hated to say those words but they were necessary, in more ways than one.

Kristoff gave her a reassuring look and gently removed her hand from his arm. Anna left the room, shutting the doors behind her. Knowing how her sister said those words made her feel foolish for letting Elsa know she had noticed her at the door. How could she not? Not when she had been in the same situation year after year. She walked slowly down the hall, her stomach twisting into knots and she hoped her Ice Master would remain unscathed.

"Yes, my queen?" The Ice Master asked for he knew that tone; it was the same the trolls used when he was in trouble. All formalities were addressed and he stood straight and patiently waited for her command.

"Sit," She instructed, her face held nothing for him to read, but the way her hand curled at her chin told him she was indeed, upset with him. He took his chair and sat patiently at attention. "I asked you to make my sister happy, to distract her from today." She laughed once, "You've certainly done that." To his surprise she relaxed and looked away, her hands folding in her lap.

"I apologize if I break tradition…" He said; his throat tight. He did not know the customs of royalty, and without the former King or Queen to help him along, and Elsa's own lack of companionship to follow, he was at a loss. To further his surprise she smiled as if she had heard his thoughts.

"Just…" She seemed to struggle for words, "Just be careful. I broke her heart once before, and I don't think if you break hers she'd be able to bounce back like she did." She turned her head to look at him. "Anna loves you, more than you know." Her eyes darted to the door, and a smirk came to her face. "There is a matter of business to discuss actually." She stated, bringing his attention back to her. "One of the townsfolk wished to speak to you, though I do not know what for."

He frowned, and Elsa could see a dark shadow cross his face "I see." was all he said. To his surprise and a little of her own, she had crossed the room and placed a hand on his shoulder, he stiffened slightly from the icy touch but otherwise did not move. She left him there in his chair. When she opened the door she smoothly glided out of Anna's way as the girl unceremoniously spilled onto the floor. The younger blew her hair out of her face, blushing that her sister had caught her at the keyhole.

"See to your Ice Master." The queen instructed turning and shutting the door. She made her way down through a maze of stairwells and corridors, passing many paintings and portraits, including her own. She stopped, unsure of when it was painted. She could see the timidity in her eyes, the nervousness that had gripped her that day, though the painter had done their best to show a strong leader. She could not see it; no one would be fooled, especially compared to the one next to it. Her very own father stood proud and noble, but even she could see the timidity in his eyes. Seems the painter was better at masking her father's nervousness than her own. Her eyes were down cast as she made her way past the painting and into the Council Chambers.

The chambers held a large ornate table, capable of sitting twelve people comfortably, more if need be and bookcases lined the walls. A large fireplace took up most of the north wall, but just to the left of it was an equally large square window. A guard stood at the two back corners and two at the door. Inside the room quieted as she beheld the city's Masters.

The Master of Coin sat in the chair closest to her. A large man garbed in deep sunset colors, his copper hair and thick beard swallowed up his face and his eyes were that of liquid gold. Elsa imagined him so consumed with money he was slowly turning into it. To his left was the Master of Word, an aging fellow who stooped some with the constant weight of papers he seemed to be carrying; his green and purple robes dusting the floor as he walked. He had been the longest served in the castle, she remember her father telling her, with thinning white hair and a cropped beard he seemed as old as time itself. His voice however defied his age, a rich and clear tone that quieted all others. He smiled up at her with soft green eyes.

Finally across from him was her Master of Trade, newly appointed to Arendelle's council and seemed as comfortable within the castle as he did atop a mast. He had been a sailor, and had traveled to many of the surrounding countries. He was dressed in a simple white tunic and brown trousers, but that was where the simplicity ended with him. He gave her a mischievous look behind bushy black eyebrows as he straightened in his chair. His sun kissed skin unmarred, save for the few tattoos on his chest and wrists from his times at sea. The salt seemed to stain his black hair and thinly cropped beard. He rang with the many gold piercings in his ear, and even a peculiar one in his left eyebrow. He was handsome; she gave him that, except he _was_ twenty years older than her.

The guardsmen shut the door behind her and it was only in here where the weight of her crown seemed immeasurable. They gave her a cautious look as she made her way down the length of the table to sit at the head of it. Various articles of paper lay scattered about the table, and a roaring fire burned just to the right of her. As she sat the Master of Trade laid a hand over the arm of her chair. She looked at him, confused by his actions but she saw the sincerity in his sea green eyes and she knew. They all knew, and it was only when she cleared her throat – which had suddenly become tight – and gesture to the papers did they begin to speak. The council wasted no time getting down to business.

Trade was slowly but steadily picking up, new trade ships lined the fjord each day and even those who had never known about her heard tales of a beautiful Ice Queen that was more dazzling than the first snowfall. The queen laughed at this, as well as the mischievous look in the Trade Masters eyes. The absurdity was amusing and it thrilled her to know she had another reputation in her short time as Queen Regent.

The Master of Word spoke then, adding his observations of the traders as well as other more surprising news. Word that the Kingdom of the Southern Isles was actually helping bring the reputation of Arendelle back, the five eldest sons as well as the King had actually visited Arendelle when her father was still prince. They also sent word that Prince Hans had returned to the Southern Isles as well as congratulations for her succession.

She had to scoff at that, "Prince Hans is in no way to be trusted." She sneered the name and slammed her fist on the table, the fire behind her flared dangerously at her powers. "Anything from the Southern Isles is to be searched, and thoroughly at that." She glowered, a scowl firmly affixed on her face. How could she forgive the manipulative leech? He had lied to her about her sister and in the end of it all cared little for either of them. He was going to kill her, if not for Anna.

She relaxed a little, and the fire flared back to life as the ice melted. A knock on the door hushed the room, Jonas poked his head through. He had a line of townsfolk outside the doors and asked if she wished to speak with them. She nodded once and Jonas disappeared, but had reappeared with two guests in tow. They filled seats at the far end and sat staring at the imposing figure before them. Elsa did not know but the way she sat in the chair cast looming shadows from the fire upon the table and her face, an awesome display of power and nobility her crown shown like beacon of authority in the half light.

She let them have a moment to themselves while they took in the room. She had done so herself when she was a child. The ornate carvings upon the walls and chairs beautifully dotted and outlined with various paint and scroll work. Her favorite had been the hearth itself; wolves poised gracefully at the foot of the mantel, and almost seemed to welcome and warn all those within the room, the dark wood hardened to something akin to black marble over the years.

The man ahead of her cleared his throat and began. A simple farmer looking for an extension to pay his taxes, his crop had barely survived the flurries and he was struggling. It was stories like these she heard every day, and with each one her guilt grew. She smiled and announced that they did not have to pay their taxes the remainder of the month. The Master of Coin opened his mouth to contest but her hand shot out stopping him. She did say that once he had recovered however that there would be a gradual increase to make up the difference. It didn't matter to the farmer; he was very thankful and his wife wished her many blessings for a long and happy life. She thanked them both and gave her Master of Coin a queer look. He bowed and muttered apologies but she did not believe he meant them.

Other stories she did not have to answer, the council members answered for her. Her only acknowledgement in these cases was a simple nod of her head. Hours passed and as the day wore on there were no more townsfolk, the council and guards had left and the pile of papers had all but diminished. It was pleasant enough for her, for she was busy writing out each invitation to the kingdoms surrounding her own. She had received a very excited letter from the prince and princess of Corona, who would apparently be attending the Harvest Moon Festival. She could not name where she knew them but wrote them an invitation anyhow.

Just as she was finishing a stack of ledgers she felt a chill and noticed the light from the fire had dimmed dramatically, a slight breeze told her the window was open. She looked up from her work and felt a twinge in her neck, instinctually she reached for it. Before her hand found purchase however, a cooling sensation overcame her and she relaxed from it. She suspected her powers were at work, but somehow she wasn't quite sure, it was a colder sensation than her own, but only just.

She didn't question it however and welcomed the sensation all the more. Like wisps of hair the cold crept from one shoulder to the other, lingering on unseen knots. She could feel them loosen and wondered just how bad she'd hurt herself to cause this. Her eyes fluttered sleepily and the pen slipped from her fingers to the floor. The cool pressure left and she sighed tilting her head back and letting her arms fall loose at her sides.

She felt a soft chill just underneath her jaw, not unpleasant but noticeable. It had her look back up and towards the window in curiosity. How did it open? Had it always been open? She was sure it had been closed earlier. She stood and reached for the open pane, gazing out at the rolling hills. The rain had stopped but the clouds remained, turning the hills a vibrant green. She was about to close the pane but for a touch of frost on the edge of the tower roof, just beyond her reach and again at the windowsill. It hadn't from been her, she was sure of it, yet here it was. It could have been the rain, it _was_ cold, and she could see a passerby clinging to a shawl as they walked outside the castle. The cold never bothered her anyway and she would have had the window stay open if not for all the smoke coming from the fireplace.

Regretful and confused she closed the window and returned to her seat. She kicked something on her way back and yelped slightly at the sharp pain. With a groan she bent and picked it up, inspecting it closely it turned out to be a book of children's stories. Why it would be here? She had no idea; a loose page called to her and she tugged on the corner, it was a map to the trolls she recognized. Stuffing the map back in place she moved to a bookshelf and found a spot for the thick volume. She had just set the edge on the shelf when a touch of frost next to her finger intrigued her.

She opened it and laughed, it was one of her favorite stories and one that her father often read to her at night. It was a tale of a boy, who had fallen into a frozen lake. His name was Jack and when he climbed out of the lake his hair had turned white and everywhere he walked he brought the cold with him. A smudge had blotted out the last word of the page; she could make out the letter 'F' but that was all. She closed the book after rereading the tale and set it on its shelf.

A large stack of letters now sat awaiting delivery, but something struck her then. It was a notion that a child had brought up earlier and one that could work to her advantage. She _was_ inviting dignitaries from kingdoms that until recently had never even heard of Arendelle. Why not make the fabled Snow Queen anonymous? Let them guess who she was. She pulled the letters out and addressed them all, adding the final touch before sealing the envelopes with the wax seal of Arendelle. With a satisfied look on her face she left the sanctuary of the study for an even more daring place. She would visit her parents.

* * *

Anna had been reluctant to go, but with Kristoff's persuasion the two sisters rode in heavy woolen cloaks to the hill where the King and Queen's stones were erected. Elsa did not go to the funeral, her powers yet uncontrolled she had destroyed her room on that fateful day. It was Anna who led the way, her face full of fierce determination. The queen's stomach twisted painfully into knots and it was a shocking sight when they crested the hill. She reeled her horse and the white mare pranced and huffed for a few moments at her rider's sudden fear.

Anna noticed and slowed as well, looking at her sister's face, she could see the shock at the physical realization at how much their family truly meant to the kingdom. The two large slabs of stone that sat on a soft green knoll seemed more alien than a living snowman. Anna reached her sister and led their horses the rest of the way. The queen was stunned, shocked at how well kept the area was, there was barely the hint of moss at the base of the boulders.

The princess helped her queen off her horse but did not go father, she didn't want to. This place was haunted to her but it was almost comforting to be in the foreboding presence of the stones. The queen made her way up to the rocks laying a hand upon their smooth surface stunned at the care the craftsman took, however it was the words she read that brought her to her knees. Anna almost went to her, but for the smile that she saw tug at her sister lips.

Kind words of love carved by the build master let all know how great the two rulers were, but it was the little stones and small boulders that gave the build masters words prominence. Scattered about the field, Elsa could see words of farewell, words of loss and words of hope. Hope for the two princesses, hope for the kingdom and hope for them beyond the realm. On occasion she saw names, hers and Anna's were most frequent.

With a shaky laugh she stood, using her father stone to help her up. He always had helped her when she needed it. Anna's tears were just brimming, but she was smiling equally back at her sister, proud of what she had done. Elsa turned and summoning her powers unleashed a bed of crystal roses that shown like glass, reflecting the green and everything around it. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and without looking she took it.

Their parents would be proud, Anna thought. Her big sister had made her life the best of what it was and even though she made mistakes, she had learned and grew from them. She knew her sister would be a great queen, she just didn't know how great. With a sigh Elsa released her sister and they climbed back onto their horses. Elsa turned to give one last look before she clicked the reins and trotted off back towards the castle.

* * *

Dinner was served and eaten in silence; everyone exhausted from the days tasks. Kristoff had informed them that the townsfolk whom he'd talked to was actually the castles stable master. He had made special accommodations for his reindeer, Sven, for the winter months ahead. A welcoming notion to both he and the animal considering they had struggled in the past for warm lodgings. Now here they were, housed in a castle, with the world open to them. Elsa had finished first, eager to get a bath in before she collapsed from exhaustion.

At an earlier request at supper her bath laid waiting, the steam still rising from the water in the copper tub. Grabbing a dressing gown she draped it and her clothes over a nearby chair. The water burned her skin and she tensed at first, but it was a pleasant feeling. A moment passed before she reached up to untangle her hair. Once it fell she settled in and closed her eyes in bliss. The water did wonders for her back and she could feel all of the day's troubles melt away.

She opened her eyes after a time and shrieked, curling in to cover herself. Anna sat in the chair just ahead of her, a bemused smile on her face.

"Seriously Anna?"

"Well this must not be as traumatic as you think." She mused

Elsa blinked, "What do you mean?" Her quip confused her.

"No ice Elsa, you like being admired."

"Oh honestly!" She shrunk deeper into the water.

Anna laughed and brought the chair behind her sister, taking the brush from the counter she began to comb it. Elsa had to admit, she did enjoy her sister presence, but she was still very aware of her nakedness and did not uncurl herself.

"So, why were you at my door this morning?" She tugged on the hair, making her head tilt back, "And I want the truth."

Elsa blushed and laughed nervously, "Well," She sat back up, "I was going to see how you were doing, but then I heard you…" She bit her lip.

"I hope you heard nothing else."

"Actually I didn't," She smiled, "As soon as your head hit the pillow I left." She blushed and laid her chin on her knee.

"Which time?" Elsa splashed water over her shoulder and heard Anna laugh, her blush deepened. "…Do you wanna hear about it?" Anna asked, slightly hopeful. Her sister looked over her shoulder, a sultry smile graced her lips and her eyes dark with mirth. That was all the answer Anna needed.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a week later that the queen had found time to herself again. Many more letters had been written, many more pleas of mercy heard and more and more trade ships found their way into the harbor with each passing day. It was midday and the Lady of Ice had found sanctuary in the library, a fire smoldered to her left as she lounged in the chaise. To her right was a table that held a chess set, the dust showing how infrequently it was used. Her mug of tea sat on the table untouched, the steam rising from the glass.

With her arm curled behind her head she used the other to support a large book in her lap. She read endlessly, flipping the thick yellowing pages with delicate thought. She couldn't fathom why but she had gone back to the Council Chambers for the book. She felt that there was something hidden in its pages, something to explain where her powers had come from, and explain why they seemed so combustive and sporadic lately. On more than one occasion ice had crept up the walls and on the floor in the rooms she frequented, yet oddly enough they always seemed to stream from her to a window, never anywhere else in the rooms.

But like her parents before her, they had poured over the old tales looking for some clue and came to the same conclusion. Unfortunately it would seem only the trolls held the answers. She ran a finger over the notes her mother had made on the page, the dried smudges of tear splattered ink. She flipped the page again with a drawn out sigh, reaching for her mug. The scent of peppermint permeated the room and the sweet taste cleared her cluttered mind. She looked up again at the sound of a door shutting.

"I thought I'd find you in here." Anna said, coming around the table; she stopped for she noticed the steaming mug. "Is that tea?" Elsa nodded, confused. "Peppermint?" Again, Elsa nodded but this time she smiled up at her sister. "I thought so."

Elsa laughed quietly, curling up to let her sister sit and turning her head away as a puff of steam drifted by. Anna noticed the vacant seat and plopped down next to her. "Why are you being so quiet?" She asked with a laugh and tilted her head in curiosity.

Elsa smiled and looked over her mug. "This is the first time in _years_ I've drunken tea in front of another person_._"

Anna blinked at the news, "Really? Why's that?"

"Hot drinks have a strange effect on me…" Her voice trailed off as she took another draught of tea, leaving Anna hanging on her words and with a perplexed expression. She laughed once as Anna's eyes shifted from the tea back to her face. "It makes my breath look like this."

As she spoke her breath became visible, like a cloud of smoke. Anna's eyes grew wide as she watched the steam dissipate into a thin trickle as she smiled. Elsa's smile faltered and she lowered her mug as her sister continued to stare dumbfounded. "A-are you okay?" When she didn't answer she dropped her gaze to the floor, "Sorry, it's creepy I know-"

Anna's snort of laughter made her pause. "Elsa," She looked back up. "You look like a dragon." Anna was desperately trying to control the laughter and the curious excitement.

Elsa laughed and the steam finally disappeared, "You think?" She took another drink and leaned towards her sister though the smile she wore made Anna curl away, "Come now, don't be shy." She drew out the last word like a hiss and let the steam slide through her teeth.

Anna blinked before she snorted again, "That's so cool!"

Elsa laughed and Anna followed soon. Elsa fell back onto the head of the chaise and looked over her sister. Anna had a few shadows under her eyes and she didn't have to guess why that was. Instead of thinking about it she took another drink and turned her eyes to the book.

"I'll have to bring you tea more often." Anna declared enthusiastically.

Elsa's laugh came out in a bemused sigh, which sent Anna into a laughing fit as the steam that vented from her nostrils added to the dragon persona. The princess tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and seemed to look for something else to say.

"I wonder what you said to Kristoff, that day I mean."

"Has something happened?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. Anna's smile fell and Elsa's eyes narrowed.

"He's down at the stables, though I don't know why." She confessed, toying with a braid. "Probably spending time with Sven, he's not doing so well."

The queen blinked in surprise, setting the book and mug aside. She sat up and took her sisters hand. Anna lifted solemn eyes but she smiled at the gesture. Curiously, Anna reached for the book and laughed; the same expression on her face as her sisters when _she_ had discovered it.

"And what is the Queen of Arendelle doing with a book of children stories?" She inquired with a wry smile.

"Nothing in particular, just passing the time." It wasn't completely a lie.

Anna flipped open the book and landed on the story of Jack the frozen boy. Anna noticed the same thing Elsa had; the smudge of his name, like the ink was rubbed at the last moment.

"What's this?" She asked, turning so her sister could see, "Jack…something. It starts with…what is that?"

"It's an 'F', though I can't make out the rest of it. This right here looks like an 'R', maybe an 'N'? I don't know." A chill blew in the air, making the small fire dim and sway.

"Elsa!" Anna complained, holding the book tight to her chest.

"It's not me!" The queen stood and moved from her sister in one fluid motion, curling her arms over her chest at the window; curiously the panes remained shut. "I'm sure it's not me…."

"It's okay you can get this under control again." Anna said instantly recognizing the fear in her sister's voice. "Besides, it's not like before. You understand your powers now."

"No Anna, I don't." She confessed on a sigh. "It's true I've discovered more about them than I've ever known before. My emotions conjured them, as they've always had. But even so, I can't control the curse."

As if for effect she conjured up a large snowflake that briefly floated in her palm before she closed her fist and the snowflake turned to fresh powder. It snaked from her palm and onto the floor, leaving twisting spirals where she stood. She thought back to her parent's anniversary, how the ice had cascaded the walls and floors of her bedchamber. With a bitter scowl she let the fist fall against her chest.

Anna had stood and crossed the room.

"This curse, as you seem so determine to call it. Is different, than what I felt." She slipped a little on the swirling ice but caught herself. "Your powers will never be known to me, but I think I am the only other person to know what this feels like."

Anna took the hand, smoothing out the fingers and matched it with Elsa's. Like vines the ice twisted and bound their splayed hands together at finger and wrist. Anna's smile was full of nothing but gratitude and love and held enough for both of them. The queen felt the corners of her mouth perk up, but her mood remained somber.

The ice retreated and Anna could once again stand on solid ground. She never understood how her sister stayed so firm on it, especially in those shoes. With a smile, she dropped her hand and turned to leave but then stopped at the chess board, a white pawn had moved into play.

"Did you do this?" She asked her sister, drawing her attention from the window.

Her brow furrowed as she moved closer. "No, but it wasn't like that before…."

"Your Majesty," They both looked up, Jonas stood at the door. "You are requested in the stables immediately." His face was neutral and he left as quickly as he came. Anna gasped and looked back at her sister, heading for the door first. As the queen moved to follow her she looked back down at the chess board. There was a touch of frost that glistened on the surface of the piece. With an amused smile she pushed a pawn into play and left the room.

* * *

Kristoff was seated on a large bale of hay, the great reindeers head in his lap. Anna ran to them both and fell at their feet. Sven's large eyes rolled lazily toward her but he did not stir beyond that. The queen made her entrance after many a bow and knelt before the friendly beast. Immediately she could sense something was terribly wrong, but she could only guess what. Heat radiated off his fur as she brushed it with her hand, trailing soft patterns of ice to make him more comfortable, but when she reached his hind quarters he tense and snorted in pain.

Kristoff held onto his antlers in order to protect the two women as the animal thrashed beneath him. They both jumped back as his hooves kicked wildly, he kicked a stool and it sailed into a nearby wall, the sounds of mewling and whinny's filled the stables. Anna was terrified, unsure of what she could do, if anything at all. The queen, on the other hand, noted how oddly his hind leg twitched and the odd sounds emanating from his hip as he lost the will to fight. Her eyes narrowed and she conjured a large mound of snow, spreading it over the leg. Sven stiffened but relaxed and closed his eyes one more time, his breathing slowed as he fell into sleep.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Anna asked.

"The stable master only said he came limping back in recently, but there were no signs as to why." The Ice Master petted the soft fur at his neck, smoothing it out.

The queen lifted cautious eyes to him. "I think he's broken something." She stood and brushed the dust and hay from her gown. "How long has he sat this way?"

"As soon as I walked in he fell into my lap, and that was over an hour ago."

She nodded and turned to the stable master as he passed. She instructed him to create a sling for Sven, so that he may stand while the wound heals. He looked at her perplexed and a little amused at the idea but did as she ordered. The stable master was a burly man of his middling years, and his son was soon to see his fourteenth. He came running by with a large pile of hay and a bucket of water for Sven. Anna opted to stay with the two and when the queen saw that the stable master had begun to work on the sling she left soon after, leaving the musty smell of hay and oats.

Her walk led her back to the library, though she did not have a true destination in mind. She sat heavily in a chair and with an equally heavy sigh let her face fall into her hands, the stress of the coming gathering weighing heavily on her mind. It was easy in times like these to let go and relax a little. She felt her powers rise and lazily make their home upon the ground and walls, snuffing out the embers of the fire. She did not mind and frankly she didn't care at this point. She welcomed the quiet and the dark.

Another thought went through her mind as she saw a trail of ice twist in intricate patterns across the hearth. Despite her sister's efforts, she still felt like she was missing something. _Not something, someone. _She thought as she twisted her crown in her hands. The past events in the stables had only confirmed it. Sven had Kristoff, Kristoff had Anna, and Anna had her, but who did she have? _Perhaps all these efforts will bring a new face to me, someone to help with this ache_. As she twisted the small crown she looked at her hands, a bitter smile on her lips. _I would even return to wearing gloves if I have to._

She heard the sound of something slide just behind her. Curious, she turned and stood with a small sound, moving as far away as possible from the table and dropping her crown in the process. Another piece on the chessboard had moved.

She did not understand it, how could she? Maybe it was just Olaf playing a joke on her? No he would be more direct than this, and she had not seen him all day.

Her hand shook as she moved to touch the board. The sensation was odd to her, like plunging your hands into cold water. As suddenly as it appeared it was gone, like it had moved. She flinched from the sensation and headed for the door. As soon as she got the door open she rushed to her rooms, slipping slightly on the ice that trailed under her. She passed many concerned faces as she ran down the halls, a few voiced their concerns but she paid them no heed.

Once safely in her rooms she slammed and locked the door, backing away almost instinctually and not entirely believing that whatever it was that moved those pieces would stay out. Ice crept up the walls and barricaded the door. She let out a heavy breath and began to pace the length of her room in an effort to comprehend what had just happened.

She could understand a piece being out of place, but she could _not_ understand it happening a second time, especially when no one was in the room with her. There _was_ no one in the room with her, right? The ice began to groan and creak around her, large imposing sounds that seemed to frighten her more than the mysterious presence.

She stopped her pacing and took several deep breaths. Soon, the creaking had stopped and the hues began to grow lighter as she attempted to regain control. Minutes passed and the ice had receded to a thin film, though it still remained on the door and that was enough for her. She resumed her pacing, looking for all the logical possibilities that could have done this. Yet after an hour of pacing she could find none, other than one and it wasn't reliable. Jack the ice boy was just a myth! A story to entertain children, that's all it was, and yet the very thought of him caused a chill in the air.

She looked for the source and was stunned to find that the window behind her was coated in frost. Mystified, she watched as the frost crept up through the window and onto her walls. She could see the ice puckering in odd ways and when it had finished shaping there was her snowflake, large and made of solid clear ice. Almost in a trance she reached for it; the ice smooth as glass and not the least bit cold. With a flash of light the snowflake and all the ice within the wall had exploded into a powder like fresh snow.

This was different, she noticed, her powers could never do this. She looked up in awe and saw how the snow swirled above her head before it slowly fluttered down. A snowflake landed near her eye and she had to blink away the water as it melted; curiously she felt a sudden warmth, and a short laugh escaped. She clasped her hand over her mouth and torso as she tried to understand where this sudden flash of happiness had come from. It was nothing like she had experienced lately, and a memory flashed in her mind. It was always a sad memory to her, but now she remembered it differently. Instead of reliving the day she almost harmed her sister as a child, she remembered all the joy and fun that they had shared in the moments before.

"_Fun_," The word had a funny taste on her lips. She laughed again and relaxed a little. The snow had dissipated and only at the edge of the windows did a thin layer of frost remain. She smiled and went to the window, looking out over the glen that led to the forest. She could see a patch of frost form upon a tree before it suddenly stopped and began to recede.

With a wicked smirk she pushed away from the sill and headed for the door, but she stopped, hesitantly looking back outside. She noted the time and how it was getting darker by the minute. She cursed silently; frustrated that she could not have her question answered at this hour. Unless... She grabbed a cloak and threw it on, heading briskly through the doors to the stables once more. Mounting her horse she kicked and shot off through the gates, passing many confused and concerned guardsmen; she did not see Kristoff or Sven. Soon she was out of the port city all together, and wound her way through the surrounding forest.

* * *

She knew the path only once, but the sights seemed as familiar to her as that fateful day. She wound through the birch, willow and pine, noting the wet smell of decay. She was about to give up her search, wishing she had braved the library to fetch the map when something caught her eye, a swirled rune hidden in shadow. She urged her horse forward and trotted down the thin pathway. She had found the little cove hidden in the rock; the many boulders lay scattered, covered in moss, mushrooms and various insects. She quickly dismounted and walked the remainder of the way, standing where she stood nearly sixteen years ago.

"Hello?" She called out, feeling almost foolish. "I-I wish to speak with you." She turned this way and that, but saw nothing move.

She closed her eyes and felt the disappointment wash over her like a great wave; she brushed the emotion away vehemently when suddenly there came a rumble. The boulders rolled to surround her, and she felt frightened again. The little trolls uncurled themselves and stared up at her in amazement.

"It's the Queen." They sounded, "Get Pabbie!" She heard one say.

She noticed a solitary boulder make its way through the crowd before stopping at her feet. She knelt for him, and he bowed to her.

"Your Majesty," He took her hand, "All grown up I see." He studied her palm but for what, she could not tell. "Why have you come to us Queen of Snow?" His tone suspicious.

"I came ask," She took a breath to steady her nerves, "If you knew anything else about these powers?" The troll blinked. "I heard you once ask my father if I was born or cursed with them. Have there been others like me?"

His face grew grave and he folded her fingers. "Ah, yes. I do recall. No doubt you've heard the tale of Lord Frost."

"Lord Frost?"

"He was young, not much older than you actually, when he was cursed." The old troll began to walk around her. She followed him as he conjured up an image in the air. The image was familiar to her; a slender man with short hair in scattered disarray. He wore no shoes and a shawl at his shoulders.

"Lord Frost always had a knack for being mischievous, but in an innocent way. It seemed that his singular goal in life was to have fun." The image displayed the young man in various forms of play, jumping from trees, shadow puppets, snowball fights, but then she saw him standing with another person upon a thin surface. "One winters morning he had taken his sister out to teach her how to ski, the lake nearby had frozen over days before and seemed solid enough. But when she reached the center of the lake, the ice began to crack." The sister stood in the center of the lake, the boy cautiously reaching out to her with a large stick, the end curved. "He had saved her but," The cane moved and the sister was thrown just as the ice gave way. "He could not save himself." Elsa could see him floating lifeless in the air. "He did not die they say, but he did not live. When I was a much younger troll he came to us, his hair turned white and his skin to ice, frost seemed to follow him wherever he went. He even carried that sick as a sort of staff, waving it here and there creating flurries as he went. He had heard of our magic and pleaded with us that we not let his sister see him like this. But this was a price that in time, he could not bear. Our magic made him invisible to all those who did not believe he was there. His only communication was his manipulation of the ice around him, yet that was not enough sometimes." He turned his ancient eyes to her. "It is said after he abandoned his home some years later he came back here and lives atop the North Mountain. We even suspected it was him that had caused this past flurry, not you."

"The North Mountain?" She stood and looked up at its forlorn peak, "But…I didn't-"

"You did not see him, because you did not wish to see him. If I recall you wanted isolation from the world. That is why you climbed the mountain isn't it?"

Her face fell in shame, but then her head perked up in curiosity. "Lord Frost, did he have a first name?"

"Sadly I do not remember; it has nearly been a hundred years." The old troll bowed his head in respect before he turned and rolled away.

She thanked them and left as well. Mounting her horse she rode back out into the forest, her mind buzzing with this new information. Her puzzlement kept her pace slow and she rode ahead with unseeing eyes. She now knew Lord Frost had lived, and by the way the trolls described him he may still be alive. But how was that so? He must be near a hundred. If she could find this..."Lord of Winter", then perhaps she could learn more about her powers, maybe even find a companion in him. It wouldn't be what she desired but it would be more than what she had. If only she could learn control her powers enough, then she may be able to fulfill that _other_ desire.

The walk was slow, and it had grown immensely dark, the moonlight flickering between the trees and clouds. After a time her already frazzled mind shut down and she no longer cared that the low hanging branches gently tugged at her cloak and arms. Soon she stopped fighting the urge to keep her eyes open altogether and fell asleep to the sound of hooves upon the soft earth, the wind in the trees, a faintly familiar chill at her side….


	4. Chapter 4

What was he _doing_, coming down to see her? He had no real answer, and that only infuriated him more. He honestly had not expected her to move a piece of the chessboard, but when he returned and saw it he felt hope within him. Unfortunately, she did not take his playful banter at a simple board game as he had hoped. He laughed and hit himself in the head with the crook of his staff. Of course she wouldn't, not with how observant she had grown, and even worse still she could still not see him. He'd hoped that his clue in the book had helped, but when he himself read the passage it melted away. There was no way she could see him now, not without knowing his full name.

To end his torment he took the book, meaning to keep it as an ironic keepsake. He sat idly in the trees wedged in a branch of a large oak and turned the yellowing pages. His apathetic mood only grew as he read his own tale and at the sight of his butchered name he snapped the book shut. With a sigh he stood and turned to leave, but then he heard the sound of hooves nearby. He looked down and an astonished smile flashed across his young face. There the queen rode on her mare; he watched her ride by at a slow and steady walk.

Curiosity was always a curse to him, so he crouched to get a better look at this mysterious beauty. He noted that she swayed some and how her grip on the reins loosened with each step. Soon her horse slowed to a near stop and she began to slide. In an instant he had dropped the book and rushed to catch her before she fell. He caught her awkwardly in his arms, but had saved her from a hard fall. The rough stones just beneath the grass pricked at the bottom of his feet and he had to bite back a groan at the discomfort.

The mare grazed on a patch of nearby grass and had taken no notice of him…and none for her rider in fact. He scowled at the animal; at a touch he looked down at the young woman in his arms. At first his eyes went to her hand for it laid on his chest, the fingers curled some and it was the prick of her nails he'd felt. Though her head lay tucked in the crook of his shoulder he could see her eyes were closed in sleep. He noted the faint shadows under her eyes, almost dark as bruises. He knew she had been keeping odd hours, endlessly pouring over papers and books, but for what or why he did not know.

He made a face before he conjured a small gust of wind, lifting him up so he could set her atop the horse. He went back for the book but hesitated as his fingers brushed the leather. He had a mind to bring her back to her castle, depending on how far into sleep she was he would even take her up to her room. For some reason he ignored the thought and with a sigh he shook his head, stuffing the book in the crook of the saddle and mounting the horse behind her. He gathered the reins in one hand and in the other he used the staff to hold her to his chest. No need to have the queen fall again. He turned the horse north and headed home.

* * *

He loved the North Mountain, ever since he came to this land. He loved it even more now that a fortress of ice sat tucked in its shadow, made by the very woman in his lap. She fell against his shoulder and he felt the shallow warmth radiate from her in waves. The horse grew more anxious as they climbed higher and each new whinny had caused him to stop and sooth the frightened creature. He led them to the outcrop before the grand staircase. The horse shifted uncomfortably and began pawing at the ground; at once he stepped down and slid her and the book back into his arms.

With the reins released the horse turned and headed back for the castle stables. The Lord of Winter smirked before he turned towards the castle. With a gust of wind they had reached the second floor balcony and with some clever maneuvering he had avoided the fallen ice. They entered a large room with an ornate snowflake in the center, the chandelier shattered into thousands of crystallized fragments and many large slabs of ice littered the floor. He had never gotten around to repairing it, or the large double doors that led to the balcony. He remembered the last time she had been here, and like before she was unconscious within the room. But unlike before, she was carried to a chaise in her tower rooms and not beneath the dungeons of Arendelle.

Her tower rooms held only a small bed, a wardrobe, and a chaise within, entirely constructed of ice. It was here he spent most of his time, remembering what it was like when they both shared a room, unconsciously of course; this was his favorite spot on the mountain. He laid her upon the chaise and cursed silently as the book fell and landed on the floor with a heavy _thump_. He cringed away at the sound, hoping it would not wake her. He sighed in relief as she slept on, undisturbed by the ice and cold.

He felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips. It was in these few and fleeting moments did he truly see the woman before him. A fragile young woman, a queen by force that was as insecure and afraid of the world as a newborn. He would know, he had seen her grow up locked in her castle chambers, seen her mumble words her late father had taught her, and seen her fret and fear over every small glimpse of her wondrous power.

He had pitied her, and thought to befriend this girl in her lonesome world. He tried, bringing snow flurries to her room and drawing on the windows with her, but those had only frightened her more. He assumed she mistook his powers for her own and secluded herself even further. Ultimately he never returned, instead he brooded over the land, sending harsh storms of his sorrow in the winter. Years passed and he began to lose hope on the young girl with the ice touch, until one day.

It was a commotion at the shore that drew him from his mountain home and he was astonished to see this woman run across the water, freezing as she went. As if on instinct he waited for her on the other shore, to ask why she had fled. But like so many others, she ran past him, unknown and unseen. He followed her and was troubled immensely at the tears that fell; though there were few he could see how her heart broke with each step.

It was here he learned what had caused her to run, why she had fled her castle. Drawn by the solitude of his mountain she climbed the steep slope and seemed unperturbed by the howling wind and biting cold, but he wished that it was his companionship she sought, not the isolation.

From the moment the first waves of power flew unchallenged and unrestricted to the impressive castle that lay tucked next to the mountain he'd felt a warmth that he'd long since forgotten fill his being and steal the very breath from his lungs. He could hear her voice but not the words, yet it was enough to show him that she was no longer a girl frightened by her powers. She was strong, independent and fiercely protective of the world she left behind, and as she walked onto the balcony to great the rising sun she had done something he didn't know still possible; he felt hope…and something else entirely.

It frightened him at first and as soon as she closed the doors he had stumbled in the snow, the shock was almost painful yet he wept tears of joy. Though he did not understand the reason for his emotions, he would stay with her until he did, as an afterthought he vowed to protect her from harm as best as he could. She became something important to him. She found an emotion that had been tucked away for decades; how then could he simply go back to living atop the world without her?

When he had discovered her castle destroyed he felt a raw fury for whoever took her, the ice seemed to freeze hard as rock and shattered in on itself around him. It wasn't until the whiteout that took the kingdom did he find her again. He stood in horror as he saw her fall to the ground, the flurry all but collapsing around her while a man wielding a sword stood nearby. As he made his way to stop the man another had stood in his place.

Shocked as the rest, the young girl sacrificed herself for the woman on the ice. His heart broke with hers as the tears began to flow; yet, by some crazy magic that even _he_ didn't understand the younger woman was whole again. He saw that her love for the other woman was greater than that of her castle and even of him, he smiled sadly and left.

The land around him turned green as he went and he smiled proudly at his young Lady of Ice, forever knowing she would never return to the mountain for him. But as the days and then weeks passed he could not stop thinking of her, he only saw her smile once and he wished to see it again. Each day he tested his limits, climbing down to see her if only for a moment. His greatest tests had been within the past few weeks. He dreamed that she would finally see him, if only she had a name, then she could start. This latest stunt should prove to her that he really does exist, and he felt a smile. He stood at the balcony and greeted the dawn as an old friend.

* * *

The surface was hard and cold, yet oddly comforting. She reached for her head as it pounded like a drum. She did not feel the crown but she did feel how disheveled her hair had become. She turned to rise and kicked something in the process. It was a book, the book of children stories. Certainly she had left it in the library? Her curiosity peaked as a familiar hint of frost lined the edges of the tome. Her hand shook but she couldn't fathom just why. She hefted the heavy object and turned the page to the story and read it again, this time when she found the smudge on the name she read it aloud.

"Jack," He turned; stunned by what he heard. "Jack…Fr-" With a yell she hurled the book across the room, the pages flapping wildly. "What is it?" She said, standing and began pacing the room. "I can name ever citizen in my kingdom, every dignitary that has visited, but I can't remember the name of a children's story?!" She roared, and the frost that left her teeth seemed to vaporize in the cold air.

The sound of her pacing drowned out her own thoughts until she stopped suddenly and seemed to curl her hands in furry. With a great huff she threw her hands in a sweeping motion, venting her frustration in the ice, causing jagged shards to erupt in sporadic designs.

"Who _are_ you?" She growled, staring at her reflection in the ice.

She did not see the answer; instead she saw herself snarling back like a great dragon. Anna's earlier quip made her see it and it frightened her. In truth she saw that monster full of power and it was that that scared her.

Jack stood in the doorway and saw the color of the room lighten as she calmed down. He saw her eyes clear and her shoulders slump some, as if in defeat. The queen sighed and turned from the ice, reaching up she pulled on the ribbon that kept her hair up and let it fall, the loose braid draping over her shoulder.

"I should sleep," She said quietly. "Maybe then I can figure this out." She took a couple steps before she stopped suddenly, eyes wide, as if she had just realized where she was. "What…?" She tore off past him, her dress gathered in her hand as she raced down the stairs and stumbled into the large room with the snowflake floor.

A hand covered her mouth in horror as she beheld the destruction that lay waste to the great room. She crept passed the fallen bits of ice before she ran to the balcony and stopped suddenly as she realized the railing had been broken off completely. The doors funneling her to the edge and a large wall of ice at the threshold. She looked over and beheld what was true. She was back at her palace of ice atop the highest mountain in the land and far, far away from the kingdom she ruled.

In her fear and confusion ice began creaking angrily and reflecting its color. The sun was still low in the sky and guessed she could not have been here for very long. How did she get here in the first place? She noticed the tracks in the snow, but she only saw one pair leading up while the larger of the two headed back down. Her horse was nowhere to be found, so she assumed that was what made the larger tracks. The others however, seemed much larger than her own.

With a slight frown she turned and headed back into the great room, a tired but confused expression warred with the frustration. She huffed and threw up her arms in defeat, falling back to lean on a nearby wall, relaxing against the ice. She stood like this for a few moments before a twinkling sound caught her ears, the chimes calling to her. She opened her eyes to see a beautiful display of soft swirling snow and saw how the fragments of her chandelier pieced themselves back together and rose to reclaim its place in the center of the high ceiling. The doors next to her followed soon, closing with a definite _boom_ and quieting all other sounds. In the ringing silence she felt a smile tug at her lips. The familiar companionship she had found here lingered where the ice had been. In her weary state she must have came back to this place to find some sort of a respite.

She felt something cold on her shoulder, but when she turned there was nothing there. And then it hit her. All that the trolls had said came rushing to her mind, but one sentence stuck out in particular. _Our magic made him invisible to all those who did not believe he was there. His only communication was his manipulation of the ice around him, yet that was not enough sometimes. _She tilted her up head and saw the frost creep up the side of the wall behind her and upon her cloak. With a thought she turned and headed back for the book; flipping to the last page she read it again.

"And to all the world this Lord of Snow was forever known as Jack-" She lingered on the name until it clicked, "…Frost." She let out shocked laugh at the _eureka_ moment, and smiled at the page, "Your name is Jack Frost, how did I miss that…?" She whispered, running a hand over the smudge of ink.

"She figured it out…."

She turned and clutched the book to her chest, and almost as quickly, she dropped it.

There he stood; the one who had haunted her steps these past few weeks and had entertained her childhood memories, the Lord of Winter himself, Jack Frost. He was taller than her, towering by a few inches. Clad in a white tunic, a thin leather vest and rough spun trousers tied just below the knee. He wore no shoes and a brown woolen shawl covered his shoulders, everywhere the cloth met his skin ice patters danced upon the fabric.

She reached a shaky hand towards him, almost not believing that this was the man she had learned about. He took her hand in his and she could feel a slight chill to his skin, not unlike the feeling of the first snow. He was handsome, more so than she'd even begin to realize, and far better than whatever she had imagined, she couldn't even recall the former image. In his young face she couldn't read much past the bewilderment and joy. Yet what she saw fill his crystal blue eyes reflected her own emotions. At last, the void was somehow filled, after what seemed like millennia they had found a companion similar to themselves.

They both laughed, shaky and nervous, equally wondering if this was a dream and would shatter at an instant. He reached for her face and when his hand found her cheek she sighed into it, closing her eyes at the soft touch. He rested his forehead against hers and she raised her other hand and held him there, whispering, "I knew you were real." He smiled, though she could not see it. They stood like that for what seemed like eternity, though they did not mind, and they did not care.

Almost regretfully she let go and stepped back, though he still held onto her hands. "It took you long enough." He mused.

"Actually, I didn't do it on my own," She confessed, looking away and blushing slightly. He arched his brow, "I had a little help from the trolls."

He clenched his jaw and turned away. Unconsciously she reached for him, but she caught herself and stared at her hand confused and a little irritated. She could hear an irritated sigh from the doorway.

"Why would you seek their help?" The malice in his voice was nearly tangible.

"They warned me about my powers, after I had hurt my sister." She folded her hands neatly in front of her. Unsure if her powers could harm him. "I thought they would know more."

"Is that why you ran?" His voiced lightened into pure curiosity.

"No… no, it was many years before that. I ran after all that I had done to conceal this was revealed. I almost hurt her again, and a few others. Fear was my curse, not this power."

She didn't know if the last was from how tired she was but it was the truth. She never hated the power itself, but she did fear that it could control her and what she would become if it did. An image of the ice dragon flitted in her minds' eye.

He turned back to her, "How could they help you when your own family could not?"

She winced but her resolve did not waver. "Sometimes you need an outside opinion."

He blinked at her but turned away again; grabbing his staff from the wall he headed out the door. She followed him, though she didn't know exactly why. She could say it was from the curiosity that she was suddenly in the presence of someone who until quite recently hadn't been there. It could be that he was the companion she had sought for. To her surprise he wasn't bad looking at all; quite honestly she was intrigued by him. In truth, she didn't know which weighed out more. She found him on the balcony, leaning on his staff and brooding into the horizon.

"I assumed that you would know my hatred for those creatures."

"The story I know doesn't mention anyone else." She tilted her head to the side "It's just you."

He glanced in her direction and stood straight, "I hated what they did to me. I didn't want my sister to find out I was a monster. I didn't know it meant everyone." His hand clenched and ice spiraled on the floor beneath him. "Seventy five years, and this is what they've done to me!" He slammed his staff down and a portion of the balcony gave way, yet the part they stood on remained. "You don't know what this feels like." He said bitterly watching as the ice crashed down below, shattering parts of the bridge. A scowl seemed carved in his face at his fury.

She was frightened by his display of power, but she steeled her nerves and stepped out to him. "You're right," He blinked and his scowl fell like the ice as he looked at her over his shoulder. She lifted her hands and ice plates began to form and reshape the balcony, his eyes followed her. "I don't know what it's like not to be seen by others, or to be constantly ignored. But I have lived the past sixteen years in fear of this power. I never saw my sister, or my mother, and even my father was distant afterwards." The railing had reformed and she leaned over it. "Even when they tried to help I was always afraid I would hurt them and when they died…it grew worse.

I had no one, and that was a choice I made, a choice that I had to live with. And it was that choice that I came here and built this castle and I felt that-" She felt the memory, and with a breath recited the same words she said to her sister. "I belong here, alone." She said on a laugh, "Where I could be who I am without hurting anybody."

She turned to look at him, her voice tight. "I came here so that I may be free from fear and free from the idea of being caged by my powers." She looked at the bridge as it too began to reform. "When you earned your powers your sister believed you dead. I wake everyday wondering if I can continue to control my powers and protect my kingdom, not only those that live within its boundaries but my family as well. I know that it's possible to keep some control, but I still know so little. I am still caged, and I am still afraid." At the last she looked to the horizon and unconsciously hugged her chest.

He listened in silence, but held his arms stiffly to his sides, fighting the urge to comfort her. He didn't know her tolerance for touch; she always seemed to keep a distance from others and continued to do so here. He did know about her isolation, he just didn't know how much it truly tolled on her.

She was right, he had sacrificed himself to save his sister and even though he still walked the earth his sister was none the wiser. He felt selfish and foolish at his behavior and he felt the urge to turn away in shame. Instead, he stood next to her and leaned over the railing as well.

"It would seem we are more similar than imagined." Her smile was small, but it was genuine. He touched a hand to her shoulder and led her back towards the castle. "Come on, I'll take you home."

* * *

"Elsa!" Anna shouted, clomping her way through the forest. Her sister had been seen leaving in a hurry, but when her horse came trotting back through the gates with no rider, she had feared the worst. "Elsa!" Kristoff sounded behind her, riding Elsa's horse. He did not like the difference but had little choice as Sven was still recovering in the stables.

While the Princess and the Ice Master trudged through the thickening forest the other castle guards had gone elsewhere in search of their queen. Elsa was not accustomed to leaving without a cause, and if she took her horse then she had to have gone far. Anna imagined she had gone to the Ice Castle, if it still stood. But why then would her horse return? Anna was more afraid than anyone else within the kingdom. A threatening letter from Weselton had arrived that morning and with Elsa nowhere to be found she feared the worst.

"ELSA! Where are you?" She shouted. She shared a look with Kristoff before flicking the reins and continuing on.

* * *

"Are you _crazy_?" The queen screamed in his ear, but the rush of the wind drowned it out, as did his laughter.

Jack had explained that his control of the wind was one of the powers he was given, and he had not yet mastered it. She disregarded the nervousness in her stomach, knowing that this was the fastest, and what seemed like the only way, back to Arendelle. She almost immediately regretted the decision as her feet left the floor and they were hurdling past the trees at an alarming rate. She clung to his neck tighter as he held onto her waist with one arm, the other holding the staff that seemed to be steering them onward.

He laughed at the rush as they twisted past a tree and tumbled into the tall grass of a high hill. He let go her as not to hurt her but her grip was too tight on him and he landed on his back with her on his chest. He continued to laugh as she growled at him, sitting up and pushing him away. He laughed again and threw himself backwards, rolling down the hill. Elsa hid the laugh behind a hand and smiled after him. The feelings that coursed through her veins were odd to her, but she welcomed them all the same. He may have been older than her but he certainly didn't act like it. She dropped her hand as he used the wind to ascend the hill in a single bound.

"Thank you Jack," She said when he helped her stand, "Though I think I'll stick to the ground from now on." She said dusting off her skirt.

"You can't tell me that wasn't fun!" She stared at him with a blank expression, "Even a little bit?" He tilted his head and made a gesture with his fingers.

When she continued to simply look at him he began making noises and pinching the air around her. She relented with scoffed laughter and he immediately straightened with a bright smile.

She smiled thinly, "A bit."

He made a sound of triumph and the wind seemed to hold him in the air as he leapt. She laughed again and he dropped to the ground. She felt something odd pricking at her brain and her curiosity for him grew. She needed to see him again, if only to answer the many questions that suddenly buzzed around her head.

"I have something to ask of you."

"Anything," He answered at once.

She turned slightly away tucking a strand of hair behind her ear; mostly it was to hide the slight blush. "This is going to sound strange, but-"

"You want me to attend the Hallows Eve Ball." He finished in an almost bored tone.

"How did you…" Her eyes narrowed but the smug aloofness on his face gave him away, "Jack!" She stepped away from him.

"Well, what else are you supposed to do when you're invisible to the world?" His tone was light but she could see the anger that lingered in his eyes.

She bit her lip, but she turned her head at a familiar sound. "When can I see you again?"

He looked down at her, made sympathetic by the longing and hint of fear in her face. "As soon as night falls." He laughed and leaned on his staff, "Don't want to get you in trouble."

"I'm afraid you already have," She said quietly. She turned and saw Anna and Kristoff emerge from the forest and round the corner of a large rock face.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted. She urged her horse forward and as soon as she was close enough launched from the saddle onto her sister. They fell to the ground in a heap; losing their breath from the impact Elsa winced. Anna made a sound of relief while Elsa scowled up slightly at Jack who covered his mouth to stifle a laugh. The queen hugged her sister but was shocked when Anna pulled away with an absolutely furious look.

"Why did you _do _that?" She roared, hitting her shoulder.

"Easy," The queen held her arms out, trying to calm her sister.

"How could you do that to me?" She wailed, attempting to strike, "Have you _no _idea-"

"Calm down! Anna-" Elsa flipped her sister over and held her down in the grass by her wrists. "Enough!" She saw how her sister broke at the words and Elsa hurriedly let go, at a loss of what to do. Kristoff came riding up and she saw the relief pass over his face at the sight of her, but he seemed more concerned with Anna at the moment.

Elsa sighed and took her sisters shoulders, "What's going on?"

"A letter-" She took a steadying breath, "A letter came from Weselton, threatening your life…and when I was told your horse came back without you-" She crumpled and fell against Elsa's chest, clinging to her tattered cloak. Elsa blinked at the sudden motion and turned concerned eyes to Kristoff.

Kristoff dismounted and took Anna from her. He pulled her up gently and led her back to the horses, trying to calm her down. Elsa stood and felt a hand at her shoulder. The Lord of Winter looked serious and she was troubled by his eyes as they studied Anna.

"She's not wrong, something's happened. You'd better get back to your kingdom. I'll be back for you later." He said the last lighter and with the hint of a smile.

She nodded, and she knew he was right, but she didn't want him to leave just yet. She laid her hand on his as if to keep him there. She felt the chill of a winter breeze and he was gone, she turned but saw nothing.

"We'd better get back." Kristoff said, mounting Anna's horse with her in front of him.

She looked one last time after Lord Frost before she grabbed her reins and pulled herself up, heaven knows what lay before her at home.


	5. Chapter 5

She crumpled the letter. Her hands shook with anger and she did not even try and conceal her powers. She let the raw fury creak up the walls and push the furniture violently out of the way. Hues of dark amber cast strange shadows over the queen and the few that were in the room. The guards drew their swords, unsure of what to do. The fire roared before suddenly going out in a rush, smothered.

Only in the dim glow of the ice did Anna truly see what her sister could have become had she remained isolated and in the dark. In a twisted sort of way, she thanked Hans for saving her, even though he had wished to kill them both in the end. She stood in the corner, silently panicking, but her face remained reserved despite the destruction around her. The queen straightened and the room lightened, like a curtain had been pulled back. The ice began to recede, but the angry tinge lingered.

"The nerve of that man." She said on a laugh though her voice remained cold, the letter was dropped carelessly to the floor in a heap of ice and snow. "He should have learned."

"Am I forgiven?" Was all she said.

Elsa blinked and turned to the princess. She could see how strong Anna was trying to be but she could also see the fear in the back of her eyes. She didn't say anything, instead she touched a hand to Anna's shoulder. "May I talk to you, please?" She looked over her shoulder at the still weary guards. "Alone?"

"Of course your highness,"

"Anna," She said on an irritated sigh. She then looked over her shoulder at the guards within the room. "Leave us, and close the doors."

"Yes your majesty." They sounded almost grateful to leave. As soon as the doors shut, Anna took off.

"Elsa, please! I'm so sorry! I just-"

"Slow down," Elsa placed a hand over her mouth, silencing the babble. "I'm not mad at you, I could never be." She removed her hand and loosely held onto Anna's arms.

"But…but you-"

"But nothing." Her tone broke no argument, then it softened. "You've done more for me than you know, Anna. The fact that the love I have for you is returned, is what makes the sacrifice I make that much more bearable. If you weren't in the room just now, I don't know what I might have done. That was about as uncontrolled as I've been in months."

"But where did you go?" Anna grabbed her sister's arm and shook her almost in a panic. "We couldn't find you! Hours and hours we searched! And then there you are in a field, all _alone_!"

"I'm very used to being alone, if you remember."

"That's not the point! Why did you leave? Why were you _there_?"

She hit a snag, how was she to explain away her being out in the hills? How was she going to explain the missing book and the trolls and her horse and…how was she going to explain Jack? Jack! She almost forgot! Her eyes widened and she looked outside. _It's nearly dark! He would be here soon_. Anna gasped and recoiled as if she had just heard the passing thought, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"You've met someone…" Elsa kept her face carefully blank and turned away folding her hands over her chest. "Oooooooooh you did! You did you did you did you _did_ meet someone! Who is he? What's his name? Where does he live? Is he a prince? Oh! I bet he's-"

She tuned out the nonsense her sister was spewing. She can tell her only part of the truth, claim that the man she met was only in a dream, it seemed more like a dream anyways. How in this good wide earth did she find him? She smiled at the thought and faintly saw something move out of the corner of her eye and her smile widened, thinking it was her friend in the snow.

She felt herself say the words and it was only now did they carry so much more meaning to them, for they were the truth of her new friends life.

"The world it seemed grew bleak, for the warm light had gone from the earth and was reborn in cold and darkness." She began; her sister's voice died out and was replaced by the clearness of her own. "His death was greater felt than anything. The wind screamed and the skies opened up; their sorrow brought the first snowfall." She turned and looked to her sister who stood aghast listening to the tale. "With them the boy who had once been nothing more than a lowly peasant had risen to the highest peak among the gods. And to all the world this Lord of Snow was forever known as Jack Frost."

"What are you talking about?" Anna said confused.

"You wanted to know where I was." The queen turned back and only when her face was hidden did she reveal her fear and hope her sister believed her. She bit her lip.

"You expect me to believe you were with Jack Frost." Elsa could hear the disbelief.

"I took that book, the one with the children's stories, and left the castle. I went to the trolls and asked if they knew anything about me and those like me. It was there they told me about a man, he was crowned Lord of Winter and his name was Jack Frost. This happened so long ago, that he's turned into a myth – which explains why he's in that book. He existed at some point, so I sought out any trace of him. But after hours of wandering the woods I found nothing. I _was_ heading back here but then…I fell off my horse, and next thing I knew I-" She took a breath and felt a smile, remembering the Ice Castle. "I was in that field."

"Elsa," She turned and was rewarded with a sharp smack on her shoulder.

"Hey!"

"You liar!" Anna teased. "Fine, keep your secrets. But I want to meet him, and soon."

The queen's eyes drifted to the window. "Sooner than you think," She murmured.

"What was that?" Anna's smile was smug.

"Oh," She threw a couch pillow at her. "Go play with Kristoff!"

"That's a great idea!" Anna threw open the doors and skipped down the hallway.

"Wait! I didn't mean-" Anna had turned the corner and was out of sight, the doors shutting neatly behind her. "Damn…" She sighed and smiled at her sister, so caught up in love.

"Well, that was entertaining." She wheeled back around and found him lounging on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Jack!" She sighed in relief. "How long have you been there?"

"Oh, I caught the last but-" He pulled himself into a sitting position, "It was funny to see how your sister reacted. Spontaneous little thing isn't she?"

"You've no idea." She rubbed tired eyes. "You're a little early aren't you?"

He grabbed his staff and made to stand. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No," She said quickly, earning a raised eyebrow. "No, you can stay."

He dropped his staff and fell back, his legs dangling over one of the arms, she saw him raise his hand and wave her over. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, smiling the whole time. She found him toying with a speck of snow, much like a cat with a string before he smiled up at her.

"Your Majesty," He nodded with a wry smirk.

"My Lord," She bowed her head and returned the smile.

"Pft," He swung his legs and stood in one fluid motion. He towered over her and she had to tilt her head slightly to meet his eyes. "I don't know how I earned that name."

"You've brought the blizzards and the snows." She tilted her head to the side in a mocking gesture. "It would only make sense that he who makes the winter be the lord of it. Besides," She said walking around the couch, "You bring the best time of the year."

"I thought that was summer?"

"Not in my opinion." She found herself smiling up at him.

"Well then," He kissed the back of her hand. "This winter shall be a little more then."

"More?" She was confused by his statement and a little hesitant to ask, despite the slight blush on her cheeks. "How so?"

"Because you're going to help me."

She felt a familiar panic and the ice that lingered within the walls creaked against the wood. With a sharp intake of breath she pulled her hand out of his grasp and quickly turned. "No, we can't." Her tone was firm but he did not take that for an answer.

"C'mon, have a little fun!"

"I can't jeopardize the safety of my kingdom." She leaned heavily on the windowsill and saw the frost from her breath trace patterns on the panes. In a fit of fear she released the sill and stepped away from it. _Conceal don't feel, don't feel,_ "Not again," Jack didn't know whether or not the statement came from a memory or the ice that now angrily covered the entire window.

"Your powers come from your emotions?" She didn't answer him; instead she turned her eyes back to him, silently pleading that he would understand.

He stared at her, pitifully and he remembered what he had told her that morning. It was only here that he saw how honest her words had been. _I wake everyday wondering if I can continue to control my powers and protect my kingdom, not only those that live within its boundaries but my family as well. I know that it is possible to keep some control, but I still know so little. I am still caged, and I am still afraid. _He looked away for a moment before he advanced with an outstretched hand.

"You don't want to hurt Anna," He began gently, "I get that but if you could just let loose and-"

"And what?" She challenged him, her own temper flaring. "Suffocate my kingdom in torrents of snow while the ice tears their homes apart?" At the sound of fracturing ice she seemed to catch herself and her eyes widened. She took a step back away from him and stared at her hands, the sounds thundering around her.

He grabbed her wrist and tugged her closer. "Stop hiding your feelings!"

"It's all I know!" She shouted, wrenching her arm away from him. The ringing silence was just as loud as the ice before. She took a shaky breath realizing what she'd done and turned away from him, but he'd seen her guilt as plain as day. She held the hand close to her chest, "I don't want to hurt you too…"

"Hey-" His advance was cut off as a wall of ice blocked his way, through the reflection he could see her curl in towards herself, her hands on her head as if trying to block him out. He leapt to the side of her but as soon as he got close enough another wall blocked him, he tried two more times before she had ensconced herself within the ice. He pounded on the wall in anger and at the sound of his shout her eyes shot back up to him.

"You've caged yourself!" He pounded again and the ice cracked beneath his fist.

"I can't." She said the word so softly he almost didn't hear it.

That stopped him. Jack was disturbed by how her brow furrowed. In her eyes he read fear and sorrowful regret, and she simply looked defeated; he felt guilty for yelling at her. Immediately his face fell and the only sound was the hand hitting his thigh and the twinkling of the ice. He let out a long breath and returned to the couch, casting his own powers over hers with the sway of his staff. He sat in the couch with a heavy _thump_ and leaned on his staff as he thought. Silent as a ghost he didn't hear the queen approach him and only when she sat next to him did he realize she moved.

"You won't help me in the winter," He looked at her but she kept her eyes affixed to the floor. "Will you?"

"No." She said simply, looking for all the world ashamed. "I won't risk it." She wrapped her arms around her chest and turned slightly away from him.

He surprised her by not showing any anger. Instead he stared at the floor in thought. "…What if I helped you?"

"What?" She quickly turned back to him, a flutter of hope in her heart.

"If I can help you control your powers then you won't have to worry about losing control anymore." His head perked up and Elsa leaned away, disturbed by his sudden change of mood. "It should be easy! You're powers are like mine." He was so full of enthusiasm she felt the corner of her mouth perk up. He noticed her skeptical look and smiled. "I _have_ had longer time with this."

She laughed once under her breath, "I'll believe you on that."

He chuckled, and stood before her, a mischievous look on his face. She looked up at him with that faint hope in her heart. He held out his hand and she stared at it blankly before she looked back up at him. "C'mon, let's get a head start. You'll want to be away from here." She looked back at the hand as she began to understand his words and she took it. She felt the nervousness and lingering fear from earlier, but she pushed it aside as he led her to the window and pushed it open.

* * *

She lay on her back enjoying the moment, tracing light patterns on his back. She had taken her sisters words and found her Ice Master lounging in their room reading a book; she didn't particularly care what it was. That first morning was by far the most terrifying thing she had been through, and that included a near death experience. But as the weeks passed she grew more accustomed to sleeping without her night gown and in the arms of her beloved. She blushed recalling all she had told Elsa and how she remained silent save for the slight blush on her face.

But now some hours later and thoroughly exhausted did her mind relent her from finding sleep. It was dark out and the only light came from the few candles still lit. She hadn't heard her sister walk by or rather anyone for that matter. She wondered if everyone knew what went on behind closed doors. She smirked and heard her mountain rumble.

"What are you smirking at?" He asked.

"Just a passing thought." He sat up and they kissed

"Do tell," He snuggled back onto her chest.

"Just wondering why no one has walked by in a couple of hours."

"You are kind of loud." She lightly smacked him in the head. "I didn't say all the time, just, you know…."

"I know," She laughed but then turned towards the door, thinking of her sister. "Kristoff," He looked up, "Do you think…Elsa-"

"No. Don't even go there." She looked at him perplexed and he rolled over folding his arms above his head. "I know she's your sister but-"

"Wait, what?" She sat up on her elbow. "No! That's not what I meant at all!" She shuddered at the thought and fell back against the sheets. "I just meant that…well she told me something."

"There's a surprise."

"Well I did tell her about us."

"Wait, you did what?" He said again, now rising up on his elbow.

"She didn't freak out like I thought and now, I don't know she-"

"You're telling me you told the queen, your _sister_, that you were sleeping with me?"

"Again with this?" He thought a moment then flopped back against the covers. "Yes, I told her."

"What exactly did you tell her?"

"Everything, but-"

"Everything?"

"Everything," They looked at each other and he hit her shoulder playfully looking out towards the window while she laughed. "I left some personal details out because no one else should know."

"And I don't plan on sharing them." She looked at him with loving eyes and he couldn't help himself but lean over and kiss her forehead. "So, tell me why Elsa's on your mind."

"Jealous." He opened his mouth but she continued before he could respond. "She was telling me earlier that she had left to talk to the trolls, and that she had found something out."

"_She_ talked to Pabbie?"

"She is the queen. She said they told her about some guy, they called him 'Lord of Snow' or whatever and she thinks it's this character she read in a children's book."

"What was the story about?"

"Some guy named Jack something or other, I don't know, had to do with cold and winter that's all." Kristoff's eyes widened some but then furrowed in thought. "But honestly, she expects me to believe that she had wandered off into the woods, spoke to the trolls and then spent the night in a field with this guy who doesn't exist." She sighed. "I wish you could have seen her face. I've never seen her like that, and the thing is I don't even think she realizes yet."

"Realizes what?"

"That this guy she met," She looked towards him, "She definitely feels something for him. I just hope that he really does exist and she's using this fairytale as a cover for him. Heaven knows I've tried to get her to even consider seeing someone but she always…shuts me down. I'm used to that but still, it hurts."

"Maybe with this festival she'll find something on her own, and if not…" He trailed off.

"I'll shove the next prince I meet towards her, whether she likes it or not."

He laughed and his eyes drifted downwards, over her delicate hips, the candlelight giving her skin a warm glow. His fingers trailed down her legs and her eyes fluttered at the touch. "So," His voice had deepened. "We're not inviting Elsa to spend the night, are we?"

"No, we most definitely are not." She pulled on his shoulder and the candles went out.

* * *

She stumbled a little as they floated down onto the balcony. Jack landed and slid a few feet from her, laughing as the soft wind pushed him across the ice and towards the edge of the balcony. Jack did not pay attention to the railing however, and the sound of the wind drowned out Elsa's warning. He toppled over the edge and Elsa ran to the other side. Looking over she saw nothing and she worried for her friend. She heard his laughter as he landed neatly on the edge of the railing beside her.

"You do care," He noted with a sly smile.

With a huff she tugged her cloak around and headed inside, slamming the doors behind her.

"C'mon!" He groaned outside the doorframe, "Don't be mad at me."

She said nothing and was glad the thickness of the ice hid her smile as she bit her knuckle. She opened the doors with a gesture of her hand; Jack entered but seemed to be paying attention to something else. She was about to ask before something fluttered past her. She blinked and caught the movement again. It was a bird, a little transparent sparrow. As it flitted about the room she followed its trail of frost before it flew to the top and burst into a wave of snowflakes. Her smile was bright and she felt Jack come up behind her.

"How did you…?" Her voice lost to her in the wonder of his power as she caught the falling snow.

He laughed quietly, and watched the few snowflakes disappear. He placed a hand on her shoulder and drew her a few paces away.

"Close your eyes." She shot him a look, to which he laughed. "Humor me," She rolled her eyes but obeyed, a little nervous and confused at the request. "Find your power, feel it flow within you at each pulse. The calm quiet lock that keeps it contained, keeps it hidden. Do you feel it?" She nodded, her eyes still closed.

The crystals of winter that laced her very being became almost tangible as she concentrated. Each breath she took seemed to make them glow in the dimness of her mind, she could feel its power, subdued but magnificent as it trembled beneath the skin.

"Good, now, let it go…" She took a deep breath and opened her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

The days soon passed in a similar pattern; by day she spent her time in council and at the table writing, nights spent with the Lord of Winter on the mountain, steadily honing her powers. Often times he would meet her, but on those rare occasions she ventured out herself they had met on the hill of tall grass and simply talked; everything from books to memories. Some days they'd talk for hours others only a few moments before she'd leave. He did his best; they never talked about the trolls and he avoided all things concerning her parents and her coronation, anything not to provoke her. She noticed and she was ridiculously grateful, she did not want to run.

It was a little over three weeks since their first encounter when he visited her again. An autumn storm was raging outside. They'd felt it the night before and had seen the gathering clouds in the distance. She sat in a chair in the library, a thin book in her lap; her only light was the fire to her side and the occasional flash of lightning. She saw the lines but could not read the words; her thoughts were of her castle and the man that lingered there. She gave up and set the book on the table before crossing to the window. She gazed out at the sky and wondered what Jack was doing at the moment. Was he adding to the storm or was he simply wading it out like her?

A strong gust of wind threw open the window and made the iron clatter wildly. She squinted through the rain and quickly shielded her eyes. After a moment's shock she grabbed the swinging panes and fought to shut out the storm. At the next flash of lightning something caught her eye and made her pause. She blinked through the pounding rain; it was an object fluttering helplessly in the howling wind. She watched the object twist and tumble and occasionally slam into the surrounding houses and trees. It was quite large and she wondered what it was.

She only had a moment's notice before that object came flying at her and crashing through the window. It knocked her down and she froze upon the floor. The object in question wasn't really an object at all; it was Jack. She felt her pulse race as she stared up at him. He heaved himself off of her and shook the rain from his hair before giving her a sheepish grin. He bounded up and quickly shut the window before he turned back to her. She blinked before took the offered hand and stood.

"I'm sorry." He said immediately letting go and stepping back. "I know I told you not to go out and here I am and-"

"Jack, it's alright." She said softly.

His eyes became concerned, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, diverting her eyes away from his, her arms wrapped tight around herself. She felt her eyes would betray the relief she felt when he'd came crashing through the window; but she didn't quite understand why she missed him so dearly. She felt his hand cup her cheek and she sighed into it, oddly grateful for the touch. She heard the clatter of wood before she felt his arms around her in a loose embrace, drawing her close. She stiffened at first, struck by his sudden motion but she relaxed almost instantly. He smelled of clean air and she ignored the dampness of his clothing and the rain that dripped from his hair into her own. She leaned into his shoulder keeping her arms around herself, but she let him hold her, let him comfort.

"It's okay," Jack murmured, pressing his lips to her temple. "I'm here."

Elsa felt the sigh escape her, "I know."

He felt warm and a little bit of relief flow through him at her voice. At first he'd cursed himself for his sudden act but now he smiled. She always seemed so strong, even around him. It was odd, yet humbling to see that she trusted him enough to let him hold her. Reluctantly he let go, but he lifted her face to his and saw that she was steadier on her feet.

"There's my girl," He said with a crooked smile. She gave him an impish look and he dropped his hand. He cleared his throat and withdrew something from his shirt. "Um, here, I brought you this."

She blinked at the leather bound object. Her fingers brushed his as she took it and she smiled down at the heavy thing. It was the book she had left at the castle, she completely forgot about it. She felt something stir within her at the look on his face and unconsciously she lifted her hand to his cheek. "Thank you," She said sincerely. He smiled down at her but his eyes moved to the fire.

His smile widened and he looked down at her, she laughed and gestured to the open chairs. His face went as bright as the fire and he jumped clean over the table to land on the chaise with an excited sound. She laughed and shook her head, still clutching the book to her chest, wondering just what she had gotten herself into.

* * *

Elsa had fallen asleep on the chaise, the last thing she remembered was Jack running his hands through her thick hair, telling her about him and his powers. In place of his lap was a cushion, the corners edged in the same icy patterns that lingered on his clothes. She remembered how big a leap it was for her to let him hold her like that, and even greater still to lay on his lap. It was easy with Anna, sisterly affection and all – for god sakes Anna had practically seen her naked! Still, she felt a touch of pride and felt the hint of a smile.

Her shallow smile faltered into a frown and she felt the room seemed…larger somehow. She noted how the fire had been reduced to embers and guessed that it close to dawn. She ought to be getting up soon anyway, so instead of lounging back on the chaise to catch a couple more hours she stretched and felt the muscles tense in odd ways. After throwing a couple of logs on the fire she quietly exited the room.

She heard silence and the occasional snore as she walked down the halls. Though she did suppress a chuckle as she walked passed Anna's room. Loud snoring emanated beyond the door and for the life of her, she couldn't tell who it was. This way and that she slowly wandered the empty quiet halls and it was in these quiet moments where she did not think at all. Not about her sister, her kingdom, her powers, nor the stack of papers at her desk that must be piling up by now; she did not think of Jack. She simply let the quiet emptiness permeate her being.

She had made her way to the small balcony that over looked the castle square, creaking open the doors and carefully shutting them behind her. She stood out, overlooking the deep blue water than shown in the waning moonlight. Dawn was not far off; in fact she could see hints on the horizon as ribbons of orange and yellow slithered in the sky. She folded her arms, one hand tugging at her collar and soon, she was lost in the beauty of the sunrise.

The wind whipped her hair gently and it wasn't until the waters had begun to lighten to their usual hue did she turn and head back inside. A satisfied smile on her face, for with the dawn came three new ships. The sunrise had come into full bloom as she shut the doors and it seemed to her that today was going to be as bright as the sky behind her. Fashioned with that smirk she headed down the halls to greet the day with renewed fervor.

* * *

Kristoff had gone out to the stables to visit Sven and go about his duties as Ice Master. There was only a handful of weeks left before the festival itself and many of the larger preparations had begun. Anna had left the castle entirely and Olaf was nowhere to be found. The queen had barricaded herself in the Council Chambers and furiously wrote, signed and waxed the remaining ledgers that now sat neatly in a pile. The pen dropped from her fingers and clicked against the hardwood. She stared amazed at what she had accomplished, the stack nearly towered the pen itself, and she had to give an exhaustive laugh at the sized of it.

Sadly her work was not done, as soon as she'd gone to stand the Master of Word entered carrying a stack of papers. He dropped them on the table in front of her before he turned on his heel and left. She groaned and began picking through the pages again. She stifled a yawn and called for tea, pinching the brow of her nose to fight of the headache. Unable to sit any longer she crossed to the window and looked out at the rolling green hills in the soft midday light. As she awaited tea her mind drifted to the night before.

She had stood behind the chaise while he sat and spun tales of mystical lands beyond her own. She knew them by name but they all sounded so much more colorful than she'd ever known. It made her realized the smallness of her own world, it consisted of only her kingdom and the vast openness of the forest and mountains beyond, mostly it consisted of her room and the hallways of her castle. She had a thought to travel to these places Jack described, but her reserved fear of the open sea made her hesitate, it was not a fond memory.

It wasn't until he'd stopped midsentence that she realized she had moved from behind the chaise and now leaned on the corner of the table, the book nearby. He'd given her a smirk before he'd used the crook of his staff to pull her down by the waist. She made a sound of surprise and scowled up at him as she sprawled on the chaise, her legs hanging over the edge and her head in his lap. He laughed at her annoyed expression but she smiled up at him, infected by his mood.

He continued on his story as if nothing ever happened and she listened as intently as a child would. His voice reminded her of her father's, twisting the words in ways that made the stories come to life. As she drifted into sleep she'd felt his lips on her forehead and she was sorely tempted to tilt her head, just a little higher...

She smiled at the memory, and bit her knuckle laughing at the thought. She would be meeting him again tonight, and she'd wondered what they would do then.

Her thoughts scattered by the sound of the door opening and she turned to see a young man walk in; he was obviously new and seemed out of place. He set the tray on the table and quickly made his way out. She frowned after him, puzzled but then she noticed something shift in the corner of her eye. Unbeknownst to her ice had trailed around the room and shown pure and clear as glass; she chuckled at it and after pouring a large cup, set back to work.

* * *

The day didn't seem to pass by quick enough. The council meeting seemed to drag on longer than it usually did and she'd found herself growing more and more anxious as the hours ticked by. Anna and Kristoff had not yet returned but she did catch them walking outside not too long ago. As soon as everyone had left she turned lazy eyes to the few remaining ledgers. She only hesitated for a moment before she grabbed a cloak and exited the castle entirely. She found Sven limping about in his harness, and after giving him a scratch under the chin she mounted her horse and rode out at an even pace.

She felt something she hadn't for weeks as she started into the forest. She felt afraid. She was not afraid for herself however, she feared for Jack. She had come up with the idea earlier while her mind had wandered during the council meeting. She learned firsthand that the trolls had turned Jack into a spirit and she wondered if there was a way to undo it. She felt she had chained him somehow, reduced to meeting him in the night and away from the castle. She imagined the rumor that would spread and smirked at the thought but then it fell just as quickly as it came.

She rode on through the twisting trees trying to examine her own feelings, disturbed at how vehemently they presented themselves. When he was there she felt a sense of carefree ease and freedom, like what she had found atop the mountain months ago. Yet each time he left he took that with him and left her feeling like a hollow shell, lost and confused. She was disturbed at how clearly she _missed_ him. Not just physically, she needed to hear him talk, see his face….

Her thoughts drifted back to the stone creatures and she felt fear twist her stomach into knots. Would they be able to reverse their spell? What if they couldn't, then where will she be? In love with a shade, the spirit of winter?

Even as the thought occurred to her, Elsa felt her heart constrict painfully within her chest. She pulled up on the reins, a hand pressed over her heart, not entirely sure that it was beating beneath her palm. She paused and waited, but then she laughed in relief as she felt the steady beat return. It was if a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders at the realization. Now she knew that where life beat good and strong so too did love. It was incredible, it was impossible, and despite knowing it, it was terrifyingly wonderful as well. She smiled and flicked the reins, a new destination in mind.

She stopped at the crest of a nearby hill and waited till he stood. He raised his staff in greeting before she wheeled her horse around and sped back into the forest. She hoped he would follow her and at the sound of his voice she urged the mount forward. She dodged low hanging branches and laughed at the rush, hearing him laugh faintly behind her. She broke through the trees and stopped at the edge of the ravine. Dismounting, she let the horse wander, picking his way over the fresh grass. She knew this area well and trusted it would not wander off too far.

The sounds of the water cascading off the rocks and the wind whistling through the trees filled her ears and if Jack hadn't broken a branch on his descent she wouldn't have heard him at all. He stopped at the threshold and took in the scenery. The many rains had made the grass grow tall and thick. Wild flowers littered the ground, hues of reds and yellows and blues sprung up in patches here and there. The willow trees filtered the moonlight and moon roses grew just underneath them, and it was there he found her.

She leaned back against a tall and twisted tree at the edge of the meadow, her face lit with a warm and happy smile. He looked this way and that before crossing underneath the branches.

"I give you a mountain, and you give me a castle" He mused picking a flower, "I give you a hillside, and you give me paradise." He smiled softly.

"I do have a tendency to overdo things." She ducked her head to hide the slight blush.

He slipped the dark flower in her hair and titled her chin up, she smiled. As always, her smile warmed a place in his heart and he felt weak. He laughed once and pulled her from the tree, she led them near the thin stream at the base of one of the falls. It cascaded in threes, stirring up frost melt and making the air colder around them.

His eyes wandered over the field, taking everything in around them. She let him and when his eyes found her again she was lounging on a little knoll, her eyes closed as she drank in the sounds and scents. It had been quite some time since she'd come here; her last memory was before Anna. She heard a sound and lazily opened one eye. She laughed and covered her eyes as he lounged next to her in a ridiculous manner.

"I wish you had a pen and paper." He drawled seductively.

"So that I can write how ridiculous you are?" She drawled with a raised eyebrow. He blinked before he threw his head back and laughed, and she smiled.

"So why the change?" He asked sitting up. "It's a good change, but I'm curious."

"I wanted to show you something." She tilted her head to the side. "You've given me so much; I felt I owed you something." She sat up and looked away across the meadow. "It's my favorite place in the forest."

"I can see why, but I think it's so much better now."

"Because it's not buried in snow?" She said bitterly.

He took her hand in his, "Don't do that." He raised their hands so she could see. Between splayed fingers a light glowed, his powers under hers. "This power is not what defines you. It is what you do with it that does." When he released her hand, his held a ball made of ice and it floated in his hand before it burst into snow, raining down on them.

She smiled up at it, and again she felt the ease and freedom that came with his presence. She bit her lip as a thought trailed by, how was she going to explain this without making him upset. She saw his reassuring smile and it calmed her some. She stood and moved away from him, but did not go far.

"Jack, remember how you offered to help me?" He nodded, confused by her serious tone. She took a shaky breath and looked him in the eye. "I may have found a way to help you."

"What are you saying?" He asked when she remained silent.

She hesitated slightly. "I have a theory. If someone can cast a spell, they should be able to undo it, right?" He nodded and then his eyes grew wide as he caught the meaning in her words.

"You think you've found a way to change me back?" She nodded, he laughed and stood. "C'mon then, give it a try!" She did not move and his face fell. "You can't, can you?" She glanced away as if in shame and shook her head.

"I think it has to be the original caster." She said slowly. She heard the crackle of ice and she wrung her hands together in thought. "I know it's a lot to ask but-"

"There's nothing to ask." She did not see but she felt there was a scowl where his smile had been.

She let out a heated breath, "This is getting ridiculous."

"To even think-"

"Do you want to be seen or not?" She asked bluntly.

He opened his mouth but closed it again. He leaned heavily on his staff as he thought; she imagined she could see the wheels grinding there as they struggled to believe what he didn't wish to. She felt a pang of guilt but she shoved it aside, she knew that if she could convince the trolls to reverse their spell then he can be free. Hopefully by then he could truly begin to live, instead of fuming at everything. Stubbornness and pride warred within him but in the end logic won out.

"I'll think on it." Was what he said, what she read on his face was something else entirely. She felt a small smile and a stubborn determination to see it through to the end. She crossed to him with a twinge of apprehension but she flatly ignored it. She turned his face towards hers and kissed the edge of his mouth. He looked at her with a small smile.

"Sit with me again," She said, lifting her eyes to his. "Let's change the subject."

"Gladly," He said, sitting with her amongst the flowers. He looked back at the blue-violet flower tucked in her hair "I like the look of spring on you."

She made a face and he laughed. "Spring's not my forte.

"Neither is summer it seems." He teased

"I thought we agreed not to talk about that."

"I thought we agreed no trolls."

She gave him a measured look. "Fair enough," He let out a shocked laugh. "What?"

"My queen is so easily persuaded."

"My lord is not often correct."

The slight mocking tone did not go unmissed.

"Has anyone told you that you're something of a brat?" Jack asked her.

"Not to my face," She said wryly, "But I'm sure it's been thought often enough."

He laughed unable to respond with his usual remarks. When he had collected himself she had a bright smile on her face.

"So tell me, isn't it a little concerning that the queen is having secret meetings with a man in the forest. Oh what will the town say?" He inhaled dramatically, "The scandal!"

"You're not the first rumor around me concerning men."

"Wait, what?"

She laughed lightly at his shocked, but amused face. "In the summer a man came to Arendelle, his intentions at first were to marry me."

"And you refused?"

"I didn't know a thing about him, not even his name. He _was_ handsome though." Her face grew dark, "Prince Hans of the Southern Isles rode into my kingdom atop a gallant horse with every buckle and button on him polished till it shown in the sun. He'd greeted me on the morning of my coronation as I stood from the balcony. I gave him a nod of my head and headed back inside, the doors shut behind me. The next I saw him that day he was with my sister and-" She paused to laugh, "He asked for me to bless their marriage." She laughed again, the thought just as ridiculous to her now as it was then.

"Sounds like quite the charmer," He laughed with her, a little uneasy as her eyes were hard as glass.

She glanced at him and a slightly wicked smile came to her face. "You know Hans tried to kill me."

Jack let out a choking laugh, "I'm sorry, what?"

The queen held up two fingers and wiggled them, "Twice."

"Seriously?" He said slowly, sitting back.

"He did try and behead me on the ice. Wait, was that before or after he tried to drop the chandelier on me?" She smiled ruefully.

"I thought he wanted to marry you?" His eyes narrowed, though he continued to smile "Did you want to marry him?"

"Is that any of your business?" She asked in return, her own eyes narrowed as well.

He burst into laughter unable to hold his composure any longer. She only held out a moment longer before she was also overcome by laughter. The sound was strange to her own ears, but she delighted in it. Again she was reminded at how easy it was to be around him. When she was finally able to catch her breath she sighed deeply.

"I should go back." She said, her smile wilting slightly. "Anna would have noticed my absence and I don't want her to come looking for me again."

Jack looked at her carefully a moment before he stood and offered his hand to her. She took the hand and let him pull her to her feet.

"You know," He said touching a hand to the flower in her hair. "If it isn't obvious already, I would never hurt you." He smiled at her while he turned over a thought, bringing his hand to her chin. She had but a moment to register before his lips brushed hers. Instead of fear or nervousness she felt as if the sun filled her heart, a warm blaze that ran through her veins and made her feel as light as a feather. She touched a hand to his cheek, keeping him close.

Her eyes fluttered open as he pulled away. Their eyes met and held. It was a test, she realized, not only for him but for her as well.

"I have to go." She whispered, almost regretfully.

"Tomorrow?"

"If you could manage it." She replied, eyes glittering with mirth. She lowered her gaze and stepped around him, following the grunts of her horse.

"I'll find something interesting to do." He said, helping her up.

"Now I'm definitely coming back." She said atop her horse.

He laughed and she smiled down at him. He conjured a gust of wind and hovered just off the ground. Brushing a strand of hair from her face he kissed her. After the initial shock wore off, she all but eagerly returned the kiss and it deepened without his intending it. _So this is wanting,_ Elsa thought hazily, a thrill running under her skin._ This is what I've been missing._

They broke away and she laughed lightly, he rested his forehead against hers with a sigh. She wondered where that sudden courage came from, but she wished it wouldn't leave her. He patted the neck of her horse and fell back to the grass with a soft crunch. With great difficulty, she clicked the reins forward. Jacks eyes followed her until he lost sight of her among the trees, and when he could no longer hear the clopping of hooves in the distance he turned and headed home. He was still smiling.

* * *

Anna stumbled through the halls picking hay out of her cloak. She had just returned and had left Olaf asleep in the stables with Sven. There she asked of her Ice Master. He had not yet returned and for the first time in what seemed like forever, she felt alone. She walked in a haze as she pushed open the first door she recognized and fell atop the covers. She felt her eyes grow heavy and her last thought was a prayer to keep Kristoff safe.

* * *

Her mind was in chaos as thoughts whorled in a storm. She replayed the events over and over and she couldn't seem to stop smiling. She felt ridiculous but each time she tried to control her joy she'd bubble with quiet laughter and start all over. It wasn't until she had walked up the stairs to her rooms did the exhaustion of the day seem to catch up with her. She was startled at first, for the door was open and she _never_ left her door open. She peaked in and smiled softly. Her sister must have had an equally exhaustive day for there she lay atop the covers, though she wondered why she'd come to her room. She threw off her cloak and tossed it carelessly on a chair, her boots followed soon.

Elsa softly closed the door with a _click._ She froze and listened for any sound. Instead she heard a muffled laughter.

"Hurry up; I was just about to fall asleep." Anna mumbled,

She laughed a sigh and fell on her back next to her. "Scoot over."

Anna sat up once before her arms gave out and she collapse from exhaustion next to her. Elsa laughed quietly and curled her arm over Anna's shoulder. Soon, Anna was tucked under her arm and the girl at her side was fast asleep. Her heavy eyes drifted to the window, she saw the glitter of the moon and Jack's face came unbidden to her mind. She smiled sweetly and her eyes drifted closed.


	7. Chapter 7

With the dawn Elsa stirred slightly and felt something warm next to her. She squinted in the early light and almost jumped clean out of bed. She felt a sliver of irritation and amusement at the sight of her sister but then remembered she had been the one to let her stay. Anna sprawled unceremoniously atop the sheets; one arm hung off the edge of the bed while the other curled under her. Elsa smiled as a memory filled her mind. A few moments later Anna stirred, she turned over and smiled sleepily at her sister.

"Bath?" She asked; her voice thick with sleep. Elsa snorted quietly and pushed her shoulder gently. A flash of panic and she tumbled from the bed in a heap. The elder coughed a laugh and crawled over to the edge. Anna sat on the floor and blew a strand of hair from her head as she glared up at her sister. The other laughed and was quickly rewarded with a tug of her arm and she too was sprawled on the floor; the pair erupting into uncontrollable laughter.

She tugged at a strand of her sisters' hair and stood, pulling her along and out of the room. Anna leaned heavily on her sister in a playful manner, and she returned it in kind. Jonas had turned the corner of the hall just then and saw the two sisters stumble up to him. Anna saw him first and she pulled the queen just short before she ran into him. They both straightened and tried to tame their unruly hair.

He stared at them with shocked and slightly amused eyes. "I'm not going to ask, but shall I arrange for a bath?"

They quickly nodded, too embarrassed to speak. He smirked and with a turn on his heel, hurriedly made his way back down the hall. As soon as he was out of sight they burst into laughter, slowly making their way down the hallway. As soon as they stopped all they had to do was look at each other and it'd start all over again. It was a good feeling and the queen couldn't remember the last time she laughed this much. To her this was as much a slip of control as using her powers.

They turned down another corridor just as two servants passed with heads bowed in respect. They opened the door and at the sight of the fresh water Anna seemed to become fully awake. She bounded ahead with a small laugh until she reached the hardwood. She slid smoothly up to the steaming tub, sticking her hand in the water. With a smile she turned to her sister, who then handed her a bathrobe, clad in her own. Elsa turned away and made her way to her own tub which sat a few steps away. In the slow steam that rose, unbidden to her mind came the memory of the night before. The frothing water as it cascaded down the falls and made Jack's hair shine like glass, she felt a smile.

"What's the matter? Too cold?" Anna mused, Elsa turned to look at her; she sat on the edge of her tub, the bathrobe on but not entirely closed.

Elsa shook her head and chuckled, half covering her face with a hand. She gestured to her sister with the other, "This on the other hand…"

"Uh-huh," She pulled it tighter, but only just, "And how well do _you_ deal with the heat?"

"Well enough, I'd think" She said, turning back to the tub and slipping the robe to her shoulders. She saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned around just in time to see Anna push her backwards and into the water. After the initial shock wore off she surfaced, her face livid.

Anna threw her head back and laughed, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't help it; her sister looked very much like a drowned, unhappy cat. She only had a moment before she too was shoved into her water. However, in that moment she had loosened the robe enough that the cloth remained mostly unscathed by water. She noted how her sister continued to glare at her, and she couldn't get that image out of her mind. In time she saw the corners of her mouth twitch as her sister fought the urge to laugh, she lost and laughter rang about the room. Soon there was a great slopping sound as Elsa removed the robe and dropped it to the floor. Sitting back the queen closed her eyes and soaked in the warmth.

Anna sighed, and reached for a scrubber, "Feels good to have fun."

Elsa opened one eye, "If by fun you mean being pushed into scalding water still clothed-"

"A bathrobe doesn't count."

"Doesn't it?"

"I'm your sister for goodness sake!" Anna said throwing another scrubber into the next tub.

"Thanks." Elsa said dryly wiping away the water that had splashed in her eyes. "Even though that's true it doesn't make it any less awkward."

"Being naked with your sister is _not_ awkward. Now if it were Kristoff then-"

"Anna!"

"Well you have to get used to the idea of being naked at some point." She shrugged.

Elsa paused and gave her a sideways glance, feeling her face grow hot. "I like my dresses. They're comfy and not as confining as they used to be." She dismissed.

"True," Anna gave the queen a measured look before she spoke. "But how does your admirer feel about it."

"I'm not sure I know what he wants," Elsa said with sigh, looking at the soap that streamed sluggishly from her hair.

Anna felt a familiar twinge in her heart for she knew that expression; it was the same confusion and longing that she felt when Elsa's door first shut. "Elsa," She scooted closer in the tub and leaned over, folding her arms over the edge and resting her chin on them. "Tell me about him. I don't know a thing about the man who makes my sister smile."

"I already have actually." Elsa said on a laugh and sat back as she tried her best to explain Jack. "He's…something of a Lord, though I feel he's more of a King than a Lord. Tall, slender-"

"Handsome?"

"_Very,_" Elsa teased, but Anna saw how her eyes narrowed and a flicker of what could have been lust, but it was too quick to tell. She shifted slightly so Elsa would not she the smug smile.

"His hair's a shade or two lighter than my own." She saw Anna blink in surprise, "He's very kind, and understands a great deal, though he has a temper, but I rarely see it. He's usually smiling or coming up with some sort of mischief to do." She smiled absentmindedly. "The only thing I care to complain about is his clothing, but even that's minimal."

"Where's he from?" The princess asked, as if trying to use that as an explanation for the latter.

"Somewhere south I think he said, over by the Southern Isles but…more west than that."

"And he's here?" Her voice incredulous, "Where the snowfall is five feet thick, and the ice climbs from the mountains. And that's on a good year."

"It snows there too."

"How long has he been here?"

She hesitated, "A long time, I don't exactly remember how long though." She lied.

"Well, if he can put up with the winters not caused by you then I'm sure you'll both do fine." She waved a dismissive hand and shrunk back into the water.

Elsa laughed and a hand went to her lips. "He kissed me." Out of the corner of her eye she saw Anna's head prick up, she laughed once. "I wonder if the Lord of Snow could unfreeze the Ice Queen." She mused with a wry smile.

"Your heart is not frozen." She splashed water at her.

She chuckled quietly, "Come on, I'm turning into a prune."

"I hate prunes!"

"Get used to it." With a gesture of her hand the surface froze, effectively trapping Anna inside, and earning a very satisfying yelp.

"Elsa! That's n-not fair!" With her free hand Anna began pounding at the ice.

"Prefer the warmth?" She teased, stepping out she used her powers to conjure up her own robe of ice, earning an irritated look from her sister. With a laugh she unfroze the water and held out a hand. "Are you okay?"

Anna took the hand and tried pulling her down into the tub, but all she got was a stiff jerk and her sister smirking. It was then that she noticed that her sister had frozen her feet to the floor. With a heated sigh she stood, using the hand to help her out. She gathered up the robe and after toweling her hair dry, she headed out the door in the wake of her sister. Curious at the smile still on her queen's face she felt her own, and silently hoped that this unknown man would indeed 'unfreeze the Ice Queen'.

* * *

They sat lounging on her bed, a book betwixt them both. Anna had donned her simple dress of creamy whites and greens, intricate gold-toned rosemaling covered the bodice. Her queen was also in a similar dress, greens and gold's replaced by blues and whites. Their hair hung in loose braids and now only thin droplets occasionally dripped. The sun was warm and only a few clouds drifted lazily by. After an exhaustive day before, it was nice to spend some time together, and much needed at that. Simply being in each other's presence was enough.

To Anna's surprise midday meal was brought to them, and with it, came a little note. The tray was set on a nightstand and the young servant left without a word. Elsa looked up from her book and saw the letter, her brow furrowed. There was no seal but the cover had her snowflake drawn elegantly on the surface in blue ink. Anna rolled over from her stomach and looked up, noticing the smell of fresh bread, tomato and basil.

While Anna grabbed for her bowl of soup Elsa had just opened the letter and it was the crinkle of paper that grabbed the other's attention. She watched as her sister's crystal blue eyes quickly scanned the parchment, she saw the blush deepen and had to wonder, just what it was. Elsa noticed and waved it away, carefully tucking the letter into a drawer and grabbing her bowl.

"Who was it from?" Anna asked, dipping her bread into the soup.

"My secret,"

"Mmmm, this is super good." She heard a chuckle, "What did it say?"

"I asked him to do something for me and he's given me an answer. Or rather, it's an answer he didn't know he gave me."

"Is it marriage?" Anna teased, and laughed at the horrified expression that flashed across the queen's face. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! I take it he agreed?"

"He did," She took a long drink. "Call it a selfish desire; I've invited him to the Hallows Eve Ball." She smirked as the steam drifted from her breath and the bowl in her hands.

"Oh, _that_ will be interesting. Will you be looking for others while he's there?"

A loud slurping sound was to be heard. Elsa had looked towards the North Mountain as the thought occurred to her, should she look? Would her idea even work? She had no real answer, and it wouldn't be until she convinced him to go when she would find out.

"We'll see," Was all she said, her sister flipped back over to her stomach groaned loudly into the mattress. Elsa laughed, "I'm not marrying him just because I know him. What did I tell you before?"

"You can't marry a man you just met." Anna's voice was muffled slightly. "I know, I know. I get that now, completely." She sat up, her bowl on the floor. "It's just frustrating that-"

"You're frustrated?" The queen scoffed, the astonishment clear across her face. "How do you think I feel?"

Anna had no answer, though she did lift her finger and open her mouth several times. Elsa thought she looked like a fish. Anna sighed and picked up her soup; they ate in silence after that.

* * *

Kristoff returned around suppertime, cold and exhausted from his trip into the mountains. Anna noticed that Elsa had not joined them; in fact she hadn't seen her sister since she left her room a few hours before. The servants said they haven't seen the queen since that afternoon either. Anna worried for her sister, but she felt a smile come to her face and unbidden she looked towards the North Mountain, as if she knew that's where she had disappeared to.

* * *

Anna wasn't entirely wrong. As the Queen of Arendelle trotted at a slow pace through the piles of fallen leaves she breathed in the fresh air. Today had been an especially good day and she prayed that where she was headed would be its crown jewel. She knew where he would be and a nervous thrill ran rampant through her veins and filled her heart. She trudged through the forest, noticing the quiet calm that came with the rising moon. Dusk lay behind her, like a banner on a march.

She heard the crackling of branches as creatures roamed above her and quickened her pace at the sound of rushing water. As she broke through the tree line she felt a little disconcerted, for there was no one in their meadow. Dismounting she patted the side of her horse and it grunted as it walked away. She folded her arms over her chest and walked to the center to wait for him.

She saw something at the edge of a tree, reaching for it she picked up the book, turning it in her hands. In its tattered form she couldn't find a name to it, her eyes narrowed. She heard a sound behind her and quickly turned, clutching the book to her chest.

"Frost?" She called out, but there was no one there. She frowned, and felt a tapping on her shoulder. She turned, again, no one. She felt a prickle of fear but it was overshadowed by her annoyance. "Jack, stop it."

"You're no fun." The voice came from behind her, and it was dark velvet. "I may have to change that."

She felt arms wrap around her waist and her heartbeat skyrocketed. She was pressed against him, effectively trapped and she saw the book tremble in her shaking hands.

She licked her lips and struggled to breathe, "Jack-"

"Yes my Snow Angel?" She felt his cool breath at her ear and she froze, "What is it?"

"Please…" She managed to breathe out the simple word but the others faltered as his lips found the crook of her shoulder.

"Please what?" His lips trailed from her neck to her ear and back, grazing the skin, sending little shivers down her spine and she leaned against his chest with lidded eyes.

"S-stop," Her voice broke on the word and she found his strong hand at her waist.

He turned her head and she met his eyes. Deep as the ocean and swimming with desire. "I think we both know you don't want that."

Elsa let out a nervous breath as she turned in his arms, but tilted her head up as Jack pressed his lips gently to hers. The book fell from her grasp and she lifted her hands to frame his face. Jack's other hand touched the back of her neck and the kiss deepened. For a long and breathless moment they remained that way, lost in each other in their glen.

With a sigh, Jack touched his forehead to hers. "I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad I came," She whispered back, linking her hands behind his neck. Without even thinking about it, she lifted her face and kissed him again. "Is this why you called on me so early?"

He let out a nervous laugh and looked away, "Well, I…dammit, yes. I wanted some time with you before you ran off."

She laughed and traced a hand over the icy patterns of his shirt. "I hope that's not all you've brought me out her for." Her smile was dark, but hinted a promise.

"No," He smirked down at her, "but it _is_ tempting." He pecked her on the nose and she laughed.

He let go of her waist to pick up the book, he held the volume in his hands up for her and she squinted at the gilded cover. It was old and the leather shredding but she knew it came from Jack, and that was reason enough. She took it from his hands. Turning it around, searching for the author.

"This is an old book, and I mean _old_ old." He explained, leading her under a willow tree. "It was written before I was even born, but it was something my mother had loved to read when times were hard. It reminded her that there was always a light at the end." He let out an exhaustive breath as his back hit the tree.

As she sat next to him she realized that she held a little treasure. She flipped open the hard cover to the first pages and there she saw the name. "_The Divine Comedy_?"

"The subject is a little odd, but it's a fascinating tale all the same. Hand it here."

She smiled at it and handed it to him. "Are you going to read me some?"

"I am," He flipped open a page and beckoned her over. She lay on her side and rested a hand on his chest and waited. Then he began, in a slow and powerful voice, like the thunder of the sky his words rang out and the words took form.

_Midway upon the journey of life_

_I found myself within a dark forest_

_For the straightforward path had been lost._

_Ah me! for it is a hard thing to say_

_What was this forest savage, rough, and stern,_

_Which in the very thought renews the fear._

_So bitter it is, death is little more;_

_But of the good to treat, which there I found,_

_Speak will I of the other things I saw there._

And as he continued on she rested her head upon his chest and closed her eyes to listen. She could see the poet on the path, the lion, the she-wolf and the panther as they leapt at him, the bright shade that beheld himself as Virgil in the distance, the fair face of Beatrice in the high heavens. She opened her eyes when he stopped and kissed the corner of his jaw.

"Thank you," She smiled at him and raised an eyebrow. "So a book on hell will interest me?"

"It holds so much more meaning than that." He said pressing his lips to hers.

She laughed quietly before she laid her head back down, "Read me another."

He smiled down at her a flipped the page.

* * *

She returned to the castle later than usual but she did not care. With the book tucked close to her heart she walked into her room and as soon as the door closed she slid to the floor. Her head fell into her hands and she laughed at the emotions that bombarded her. With her mind left to think she nearly turned her horse around and rode back to him. This was getting dangerous, and what scared her most, she began to not care. She laughed. Never in a million years did she think that someone could do this to her; make her forget everything, and on occasion, forsake everything.

She stood and found the little wild flower he'd given her, still on her nightstand. She twirled it in her fingers and recalled all that occurred. She smiled, and it was darkly sweet as her thoughts continued to tonight. As if remembering she looked back down at the book. _A silver lining you say? _She placed the flower back on the nightstand and sat on the bed. Once there she found the page where he had stopped and continued reading, hearing his voice twist the words and making her imagination soar.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a few days later and the sun peaked behind a cloud, casting long rays and dispelling shadows. The sun on her hair shown almost as bright as white gold, but she did not care. She was lost in a dream, or rather a memory, of the night prior…

_He tugged at her braid, with a laugh. They sat before the ravine and she watched the water cascade off the falls. The drops of mist covered everything and made it shine like the stars. With a smile she felt a hand at her chin. He looked at her, a warm glow in his eyes as he leaned forward. His lips were soft, and hesitant._

_Gently, they fell back against the ground. Elsa's hands tangled in his hair, her lips parting beneath his in invitation. Jack let out a soft sound, falling deeper into her kiss. He smelled of the wild flowers around them and of the snow. She loved the scent of him, and the taste…_

_Jack pulled away first, smiling down at her. Elsa smiled back, running her fingers through the mess of hair._

"_This is dangerous ground," He murmured, his hand running down her side._

"Very_ dangerous," She agreed. She pulled him back down for another kiss, a hand trailing up his shirt…_.

She bolted upright at the sound of furious knocking. She made a sound of irritation and her head fell back against the pillow. With arm thrown over her eyes she silently cursed the intruder.

"Elsa?" It was Olaf, she realized, "Why isn't she opening the door?"

The pounding intensified, "Elsa, wake up! It's nearly noon." _Anna?_

She lazily lifted her other hand and with a spark of power the door began to freeze.

"Anna, we'd better leave." She heard beyond the door.

"No!" She heard a low grunt and a loud _boom_. Elsa sat up slightly with a bemused expression. It pounded with enough force the layer of frost fell and twinkled to the floor. The knob turned and Anna shoved. The wood groaned in protest and thin film of ice pushed back on her. As soon as she cleared the door it slammed shut behind her and ice secured it to the frame.

"Elsa?" She sounded breathless as she looked around the room.

For a response the queen pulled the covers over her head, effectively blocking out all light. Anna caught the look in her eye before it disappeared behind the cloth. She found a smile, almost mischievous, on her lips. With a playful leap she landed on the bed with an arm over the lump that was her sister, the other propped up her head on the pillow.

"So how'd it go?" Anna heard nothing, so she pulled up the corner of the cover and peaked in. The queens' eyes glittered with annoyance and humor. "C'mon…tell me about it."

Elsa sat up on her arm and threw off the top of the cover. "…I didn't get home until dawn." She said in explanation, "And I _was_ having a lovely dream…until you began knocking." Her smile took the harshness out of her words.

"Did this dream have something to do with this?" Anna held up the tattered book, turning it in her hands. "A token from your secret?" She asked wryly.

Elsa eyes widened before they narrowed. "Give it here Anna." She held out her hand and her voice held no argument. Instead the other stood swiftly and waved it above her head.

"No." Anna said simply, and Elsa blinked at the word. "Not until you tell me what it is."

Her face darkened, and her power flew unbidden as it crept up the walls and slowly shut out the light. She gave Anna a dark smile as the girl backed to the door, but found herself trapped within the room, at the mercy of her queen. The words flew, dark and powerful and it's foreboding nature had Anna rooted to the spot as she spoke.

"_Through me the way to the city of woe;_

_Through me the way to eternal pain;_

_Through me the way among the people lost._

_Justice incited my sublime Creator;_

_Created me divine Omnipotence,_

_The highest Wisdom and the primal Love._

_Before me there were no created things,_

_Only eternal, and I eternal last._

_Abandon all hope, ye who enter here!"_

The final word faded slowly and Anna stared in awe of her power, not only of the ice that darkened the room but of the voice that had manipulated the words to take form and command _such _power. She truly was meant to rule. She looked up to see her sister bright and happy, if not a little bit smug, standing above her with an open hand. Her eyes full of humor and she could see the edge of her lips twitch, as if fighting off a smile. She took the hand and stood. She looked around the room, making sure there was no ice around her before she turned back to the queen.

"Sometimes, I forget how scary you are."

Elsa had to laugh at that. "Just for a bit of show." She held out her hand again and waited.

"Did you get that from this?" Anna asked, turning the book over in her hands.

"Yes," She curled her fingers in a gesture, "Now give it here."

"Your man certainly has good taste." She said on a laugh dropping the book in her hand. "Especially for you."

Elsa made a sound of amusement, "You've no idea." She stepped past Anna and placed the book on the nightstand, carefully touching the wild flower she used as a bookmark.

"I take it the night went well?"

"_Very_ well," Her voice was low, but Anna could hear the desire underneath it. She kept her eyes downcast as her fingers twined her hair into a loose braid. Anna felt a sly smile.

"Well, no wonder you're worn out." She threw an arm over her shoulder. "You must be hungry."

Elsa laughed, and after a quick change of attire followed her down the hall. It wasn't until they were halfway down did she fully catch the meaning of her words. Elsa shoved her away with an appalled sound.

"What was that for?" Her temper sparked at the abuse.

"_That_ didn't happen." Anna saw something in her eyes.

"…Do you want it to happen?" She asked carefully. She patently waited as Elsa looked away and ran a hand through her hair.

"No." She said after a time and Anna smirked, "Maybe?" Elsa sighed and her shoulders fell. "I don't know…" She beseeched her sister.

Anna laughed and laid a hand on her shoulder. "You'll know when the time comes." Elsa scoffed, "Okay, have you thought that maybe he's the one holding out?"

"Who's holding out on what?" The sister's turned, both with vastly different expressions for the Ice Master. Anna's was humorous, while Elsa's was pure horror.

"Elsa has relationship issues." Anna said simply.

"What? No I'm-"

"What kind of issues?" Kristoff mused, putting a large hand on Anna's shoulder.

"Sex,"

"_Anna!_" Elsa shrieked stepping away from them.

"Oh," He said if understanding, "I take it it's not her then?"

"You are correct, sir."

"I can't believe this." Elsa covered her face with her hands, eyes wide with disbelief.

"He's just holding out for the right time. I know I did." Kristoff mused Anna's hair and she giggled.

"Whatever it is you'll do fine." She waved her hand dismissively. "Just remember to relax and keep breathing." Kristoff laughed at that.

"I am not hearing this." Elsa said with a flabbergasted laugh and walked a few steps away, hands on her temples. "I'm getting advice from my little sister about…about..." Her voice failed her as her mind went somewhere unsafe.

"Well, your _highness_," Anna teased. "I have had more real world experience. It's not like the opportunity is going to jump at you in the next five minutes." A small hysterical laugh fell from the queens' lips, "Hey, you're the one who asked for it!"

Elsa made a sound and threw up her hands and began to walking down the hall towards the library. "Forget I even asked. I don't want to hear anything more about it. I'm going to deal with this on my own. I've enough time tolerating you two as it is."

She turned the corner and opened the door with a startled sound. There was Jack, leaning against the far wall with his staff. "We'll talk later!" She shouted back at them, eyes never leaving his.

"I love you too." She heard Anna shout back and Kristoff's laughter as they left the corridor.

She stepped in and closed the door behind her. "Hi." She said a little breathless

"Did I scare you?" He asked with a smirk, pushing himself off the wall.

"Surprised me is all. I thought you said you wouldn't come down here?" She looked out the window at the bright sunlight.

"I notice you've been reading my book." He noted, walking around the table and toying with a chess piece.

"Saw that did you?" She looked away in embarrassment, toying with her hands.

"And felt it." He stood before her, "That was better said that I ever could have done."

She chuckled, "You know I only appreciate flattery from two people in this world." She trailed her hands up his chest, feeling the hard muscle underneath.

"I wonder who that might be."

"My sister," she said quietly, "and you." They kissed, but it was brief. She saw something in his eyes before he looked away. "Why are you here Jack?"

He sighed, stepping back and reaching into his shirt he pulled out a bit of cloth. He gave it to her and she carefully pulled back the cloth. It was her crown; she must have lost it while she was with him.

"I found it, just after you left."

She closed her hands around the little gold object. "Thank you,"

"It's yours isn't it?"

"Not exactly," She smiled sadly turning the crown in her hands. "It's my mothers, though she can't wear it now."

"Where is she?"

"She died," She looked back up at him and she felt his hand on her shoulder, unable to stop the break in her voice. "On a ship at sea along with my father. It's not really her crown but…"

"I'm sorry," Was all he said.

"It's been four years, and this, little thing," She chuckled at the crown, "Grows heavier with each day."

"Anna can wear it."

"But she won't have my authority, or my power." Jack did not like how her eyes hardened. She took a breath and placed it on the table. "It is my burden to bare."

"Seems you have a lot of them." He frowned, and tilted his head to the side.

"But it won't be forever." She said softly. "Someone else will wear the crown, Anna perhaps."

"I am a spirit, immortal." He said bitterly and looked away. "No one else will wear my crown."

She saw the longing in his eyes and she touched a hand to his cheek bringing his gaze back to her. Her smile was small but it was genuine, she tilted her head up and pressed her lips to his. She rested her head on his shoulder; in return he wrapped his arms around her and laid his cheek in her hair with a sigh; a silent thank you. She smelled of peppermint, and of the sun and he smiled internally.

"I could stay like this forever." He murmured.

"I could stay with you." She murmured in return, though the wish made her heart ache.

Her eyes drifted to the window and a sly smile crept to her lips.

"Do you trust me?"

"What?" He laughed and looked down at her puzzled.

"I said," She pulled on his collar and her lips grazed over his as she looked into his eyes, a challenge there. "Do you trust me?"

He searched her eyes and smiled ruefully. "You are by far the single most terrifying creature I know."

"That's the second time I've been called that today. Am I truly all that frightening?"

"Yes." He answered easily and she laughed darkly.

Surprise was quickly overcome by desire as his lips found hers. She didn't know how but soon she was sitting upon the edge of the chaise, her leg raised slightly as Jack pressed them down and she faintly heard the clatter of wood. As soon as her head hit the cushions his lips trailed to her neck and she grimaced. She felt safe, oddly enough, with him pressed against her and she couldn't find it in her to curse Anna for the jinx.

Nails bit into the leather vest as his teeth followed soon and trailed to her collar bone. She felt a nervous thrum underneath her skin but a hunger within her called louder. She brought his lips back to hers and all but drank him in, soaking in his perilous taste. In an instant a hand had secured hers above her head and she couldn't find it in her to fight him. Instead his lips trailed back to her neck and she tilted her head back. She bit her lip as his teeth found the spot there, unable to hold back the small sound.

He turned away and cursed softly, his voice tight; the hand at her wrists loosened. In an instant she had pulled his shirt and vest off completely. The garments fell to the floor next to his staff. She sat up with him and he looked as terrified as she felt. Clad in naught but his roughspun trousers he was a god. Carved of pale stone she watched the muscles slide under taut skin. She felt almost ashamed of what she was about to do, but if he could survive crashing into a tree, he could survive her.

She brought her hands to his face and ran a thumb over his cheek. He seemed to relax at the touch, and he lifted a hand to hers in return. The lust had all but dimmed to a slow burning fire beneath their skin as kisses trailed from his lips down his jaw. He shivered as her nails skimmed across his shoulders and chest. She kept the kiss slow, and it _tortured_ him. He craved for that creature he knew was within her, just below the surface. Her hands had just reached the top of his hips before he pulled her closer to him.

Her breathing hitched as she straddled his lap, her body pressed tightly against his. She looked down at him and met his gaze, and for once they were on the same page. Both equally thrilled, and equally terrified. The realization did little to quiet her nerves and without knowing what else to do, she took his face in her hands and kissed him. She felt a hand tangle into her hair and the loose braid came undone.

His hand trailed down from her shoulder to the small of her back while the other ran over her thigh and down her leg. Tongues clashed with teeth and she gasped slightly as he bit her lip. He groaned in pleasure has her nails scored his back. Only did the true nerves hit her when a hand traced the line of her collar bone to her chest. She froze and glanced at his eyes. He was teetering on the edge of control and she felt a shockwave through her.

She clung to him as his teeth sank into her shoulder, earning a shuddering breath from her. She felt drunk with lust, and she had but a moment's thought before she pushed him down. Leering over him she felt his hands at her waist, one trailed up her side. She trailed kisses from his jaw to his neck and downward. His breathing intensified and his grip tightened as she neared his stomach. She smiled, reveling in this newfound power. Her nails toyed with the edge of his trousers. She was stopped by him bringing her face to his. She hovered over him, confused by the agitation in his eyes.

"If you don't want to do this," He growled. "You should stop now."

"I don't think I want to." She breathed, his lips crushed hers in a heated kiss and a sound of pleasure came from the back of her throat.

He felt something within him snap and in an instant she was beneath him and the shoulders of her dress had been pulled down immensely. She all but welcomed the new sensation and felt a touch of triumph at this little victory. It was only now that she was glad she had worn a collarless dress. She bit her lip as his teeth grazed over her skin. She couldn't think anything could ruin this moment. That is, until someone knocked at the door.

At the sharp sound their world was shattered and the two sat up from the couch. She herself felt a flash of irritation and anger and the ice that had sprawled about the room turned a deep amber color. Beyond their heavy breathing the sound of the ice breaking in on itself filled the room.

"Your Majesty? It's the Master of Coin. I have something to discuss with you urgently."

"Can this wait?" Her animosity laced through the door.

"It cannot." He replied; she heard him step back as if he was leaving.

She gave an irritated sigh and fell back against the chaise, but then quickly looked for Jack. He was seated at the far end of the chaise with his head bowed. He was breathing heavily and his hands shook. She couldn't tell if it was from nerves or fury. She touched a hand to his face and he turned his head towards hers. He did not look up, instead his head fell onto her shoulder. Shock flashed across her face, but she returned the embrace easily enough.

It was brief, and he turned towards the window once more. Eyes downcast, she shrugged back on her dress. Beyond the anger that coursed through her veins she felt a nervous fear grip her heart, and she _hated_ it. She redid the braid quickly, blinking back unbidden tears. He did not see.

She kissed his bare shoulder.

"I'll go take care of him, you take care of yourself."

"Yes, my queen." He said with a smirk. She laughed under her breath and turned to stand.

She heard the knocking again and the ice crackled angrily at her renewed fury. She threw open the door and gave her Master of Coin the full brunt of her gaze. He backed away at the sudden motion and seemed to shrink in that gaze, like a child would before his mother.

"This had better be important." She spat through a scowl and left him in her wake.

She heard Jack's muffled laughter behind her and she felt a smile tug at her lips. In truth, it did little for the amber ice that followed her down the hallway.


	9. Chapter 9

"A small misplacement of _coin_." The princess said again, this time with an annoyed expression that nearly matched her sisters. "That's why he dragged you out of that room?!"

Elsa said nothing, but crossed her arms a little tighter, trying to rein in her anger.

She had left Jack on the teetering edge of control and had very little time to recompose herself before she faced the Masters. A misplacement of nearly two hundred silver pieces that hadn't been catalogued caused the Master of Coin to have a hissy fit. How she wished she could freeze him solid and return to her Lord of Snow. But she knew it wouldn't benefit anyone, and by the time she came back down the hall she saw the window had been left open, and a touch of frost hung on the ledge. Her fury rose again and she'd stormed off towards the southern balcony, trying to find some peace of mind. Instead she found Anna.

"You okay?" Anna asked when her sister remained silent.

With a heavy sigh she dropped into a nearby chair and pressed a hand to her brow. In truth she wasn't, the stress caused by the day to day responsibilities had seemed to come crashing down on her as soon as she left that room. Her temper hadn't made anything easier and it only made her headache worse. That and –

"I have no idea what'll happen now." She confessed,

"Oh I'm sure it'll be fine, they'll find a bill of sale that'll make up for and that's not what you're talking about…." Anna danced around awkwardly when she noticed that half glare between the fingers.

"No."

"Well someone's a little chilly,"

"_Anna_," She groaned

"Yep, that's me!" Elsa's glare made her eyes darken, "Okay okay! Listen," Anna moved to her sister and sat in a nearby chair. "Don't think of it as the end of the world just…give it some time." She took the queens hands and noted the cold beneath the warmth. "Were you going out tonight?"

Elsa didn't say anything; instead she looked away at the ground and thought. Should she call on him tonight? In her heart she felt that some distance might help, but she warred with another voice, a darker voice that told her to go to the ice castle and find him there. The thoughts that followed soon after were both foreign and delightful. She internally cursed and looked back to her sister, a decision made.

"Not tonight, I think it'll be best if I wait a day or two."

"I'm surprised; I would have jumped back on him. Not that I would I mean he's your man and he's probably handsome, you're handsome too but – wait what?"

Elsa lost it then; a shocked and bewildered laughter rang out and Anna stared furiously at the ground trying to figure out where her mind had gone. She stood and brushed a strand of hair from Anna's face, a silent thank you. Without another word she returned to the sanctuary of the castle and locked the door to her room.

Behind the safety of the wood she let her walls crumble, and she crumbled with them. She fell against the door and let tears silently fall. She needed a break, from everything and even though she hated herself for it, maybe a couple days away from him would help. Catch up on a few things, books, work, sleep…

"Oh who am I kidding," She grumbled, a hand to her face.

"Apparently no one,"

"Do you ever knock?" She didn't lift her face to his.

She heard the click of wood and felt the frost creep up on the door as he sat next to her.

"I don't think knocking is a good idea,"

"You rather he walked in?" Her eyes glanced through the fingers at his smiling form; she heard a nervous laugh as he shifted his staff from one hand to the other.

"Well, that'd be awkward for you."

With a disgusted sound she pushed herself away from the door. "Annoying snow sprite,"

"Hey, I don't have wings! Tooth Fairy does, or so I've heard."

"At this point I don't care if the Tooth Fairy has wings or not, or even if she even exists."

"Ouch." He gestured to the air above her head and snowflakes began to fall. "Take a chill pill and relax."

Without turning from the window she snapped her fingers and the snowflakes froze. The seething anger under her skin burned like acid and she was in no mood for Jack's mischief, but as the minutes tick by she felt the fire die down. In the silence that followed her mind kept on begging the question, what about Jack? Did he leave? She didn't hear the sound of the door being unlocked, and he didn't pass her to leave through the window.

Her answer came soon enough as strong arms wrapped over her shoulders and waist and pulled her against him. She did not expect the touch, though she continue to glared out the window and almost ignore his presence. He buried his head into the crook of her neck and she felt the coolness of his breath on her shoulder. Trapped, she felt oddly safe here, and the remnants of her anger seemed to melt away into nothing. She closed her eyes and with a defeated sound rested against him.

"What's wrong?" He said after a moment's silence, "What's _really_ wrong, don't give me that "I'm the queen" garbage. You're still tense." He said after a moment and kissed the bare skin of her shoulder.

She made a sound of amusement and her eyes fluttered open. "Honestly, it's everything. I have a lot to do and I simply don't want to do it." He laughed in his throat, she smiled some but then it fell and she turned her head away from his, oddly embarrassed. "I don't know what to do..."

"Should I apologize?" She could hear the sincerity behind the teasing tone.

"No," She looked over her shoulder and found his smile, "No, that's not necessary."

"Well, I actually do have something to apologize about…" He turned her around and took hold of her shoulders, "I have to go for a couple of days. It's winter in the west and snows aren't falling yet. I do have my own job to do." She looked away as he said this, even though that's what she wanted she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed at his leaving. He tilted her head back up to his, "It won't take long, and I'll be back before you know it." He murmured; the corner of her mouth twisted into the semblance of a smile.

The scene looked like it stepped out of a novel. A Queen held in the arms of her beloved Lord and yet, no one knew about them. The kiss was slow and careful but brief. Elsa did nothing but stand with eyes downcast as the window opened and his hands slipped from hers, and like a summer breeze, he was gone. Her hands clutched nothing and with a final sigh they fell at her side and the window behind her closed shut.

That night she lay in her bed and stared at the ceiling, her mind unable to quiet itself enough for sleep. He said a couple of days, but in truth they did not know how long it would be, and she hated not knowing. She laughed as a thought passed by; she should have grabbed his collar and made him promise to return early. But what promise would she keep? With a bemused sound she turned over, pulled the fur cover over her shoulders, prayed for sleep and wished her Lord of Snow safe travels.

* * *

Days slowly ticked by, and each one ended with disappointment, no letter, no word of his return, not even a whisper in the wind. Some nights she slept easier than others and on the fourth night she dreamt of a small town, covered in frost and snow, children playing in the open woods and the twinkling of the ice its own lullaby. When she awoke and felt oddly refreshed, but a glance at the rising autumn sun reminded her that winter was still some ways off, along with her beloved.

With a sigh she rose from the covers and dressed, her hair pulled back with a deep blue ribbon to hang loose at her back. The gown was simple, deep blue edged in blacks and silvers. She would not wear her crown today, but she did brush the cold metal with her fingers in equal fondness and sorrow. The door opened beneath her hand and Anna greeted her with a similar melancholy mood. Kristoff had left early and would not return until much later. With a small smile exchanged the two greeted the day with halfhearted fervor.

* * *

"Elsa." She quickly turned towards the Master of Trade; by the way he said her name he must have called to her multiple times. "Are you alright?" His brows furrowed together in curiosity.

"You do seem to be quite distracted as of late my Lady," The Master of Words said from his seat at the far end of the table.

With a heavy sigh, she stood and moved to the window, with their ever watchful eyes there was no use in lying, well not entirely. "Forgive me Masters; my mind is heavy."

"With what?"

"Hopefully the treasury, the two hundred -"

"I do not care about the silver Coin Master," She said bitingly, "That is your job if I remember correctly." Frost grew and quickly faded with her breath on the panes. She looked out the window at the passing ships carrying trade and visitors alike. "You may continue," She instructed though she did not face them.

"As you wish. Trade has picked up some; we've gained some profit in the west, though the fast encroaching winter has slowed fur production. In hind sight we should be able to-" And she shut her ears to the rest.

In truth she only wanted to hear about the winter in the west, or of some strange phenomena that happened that would tell her of Jack's whereabouts. She glanced down at the streets below wondering what sort of mischief he would cause. She glimpsed Olaf tugging Anna by the hand and bouncing around joyfully. Anna put on a face but the tightness around her eyes never left. Sympathy and understanding washed over her and she looked back to her Masters, who were arguing amongst themselves. She laughed quietly shaking her head and turned to them with a smile.

"I can see that I am not only queen to Arendelle but its mother as well," The three stopped and looked to her, each with varying degrees of confusion and annoyance. "My children why do we always fight? It seems that _none_ of my counsel session ends on a good note. So tell me, what is it?"

She glanced over them as the window on the far end of the room was overcome by frost. Her eyes tightened infinitesimally and she cleared her throat.

"Think on that and we can continue this discussion later."

"But your Majesty," The Master of Coin interjected,

"How can my kingdom function when you three can't even agree what color the sky is? I see no reason to continue arguing amongst each other, when there is nothing to argue about. Return to me later when you've all figured that out." And with that final word she left the room.

She needed to escape, the very air was suffocating and in truth she was right, they always argued over the most ridiculous of things and it tired her to no end. Wandering amongst the halls she found herself in front of a doorway not particularly used by her, Anna always frequented it and she felt almost out of place. With a steadying breath she pushed open the doors to the garden.

The sunlight spilled into the darkened hall and blinded her briefly, but once her eyes adjusted to the vibrant colors of the grass and flowers she smiled. The lower walls held the waters at bay, but she could still smell the salt amongst the birch trees and tulips that bloomed around. The low hanging branches of a weeping willow swayed in a light breeze. Past rose and daisy bushes alike she smiled at the garden and wondered why she never ventured here before.

Wandering aimlessly she let her mind do the same, though of course it took her back into that room. Where did the silver go? What preparations remained for the end of the month festivities? Has the Westerguard fleet been mobilizing? Was that frost from her or-? With a sound of frustration she fell onto a nearby stone bench and let her head fall in her hands. Her bangs fell in front of her and created somewhat of a curtain between her and the world. But the peaceful silence was broken almost as swiftly as it came. Her head shot back up at the sound of the door being furiously thrown open, the knobs hitting the interior walls before slowly closing shut.

"Stubborn bloody fool," A voice growled out.

"Are you three still at it?"

The Master of Trade blinked, surprised to find his queen there. "Your Majesty, I-"

She waved his apology away and he visibly relaxed, save for the anger in his eyes. He paced the length of the garden as he thought and Elsa quietly watched him, bemused and curious. By the way his boots pounded against the ground and the shallow trench she could tell he did this quite often. She felt a desire to send a sliver of ice into his pathway and let gravity do the rest. But she held back the urge and instead watched with a bemused expression as his frustration boiled over into a shout.

She shook her head, "Whose fault is it now?" She said in an almost bored like tone.

"Your Coin Master is grating on my nerves. He thinks _I_ took the silver."

She laughed darkly and gave him a cheshire grin. "I know who took the silver."

He stopped his pacing and looked down at the sly grin on her face, "You?"

"That's what he wants you to think." She leaned forward and he bent at the knee. "I have a suspicion that this missing silver is a slip up on his part and he's looking for a scapegoat."

"You think he's taking more?"

"Of course" Her statement was delivered like it was something obvious. He blinked at her before his smile matched her own. "I've tasked the Master of Word to look this over, talk to those in town and see what they know. I am now asking you, to speak with your tradesmen about his whereabouts. He is not to leave the city and I am to know everything there is to know. I think my debt is about to substantially grow." She looked away, "I can only pray that I am wrong."

"By your will my queen," He took her hands in his, "Or by my own, I will not be made a liar and a thief. I've left that world and I intend to stay out of it. I will tear him down to nothing if you would allow me to do so. No one as kind and saintly as you should dirty their hands in something like this."

"I will still be his judge." She said definitively, drawing her hands back to her lap.

With a nod he left, muttering to himself about his newest charge. She smiled after him, but it soon fell. She rubbed her hand and a whisper of power emerged, a small flash of powder and ice. _I may be a saint ruler but I am not without demons._ She smiled and the ice disappeared back into her hand.

She spoke the truth; she could only pray she was wrong. But what if she was right? What then shall she do? With a sigh she stood and began pacing where her Tradesman left off. Her mind was heavy and for once Jack was not a part of the weight. She had a party left to plan and procrastination left the ledger stack tall. Invitations needed to be finalized and sent to the remaining kingdoms. She needed to send some discrete vessel to the isles in the south, a reconnaissance order as it were. She needed to defend her kingdom at a moment's notice, though she still prayed for peace. Arendelle was not heavily fortified and as she glanced at the tall towers she saw their potential. She paused as she thought, but that was all that was needed.

A rush of winter wind sent leaves flying past her and her eyes narrowed. She blinked when she realized what could have caused it and turned, only to slam into something akin to a wall. Jack caught her and he heard a sharp intake of breath. Eyes wide and awash in emotion she couldn't tell which she felt more; embarrassment for running into him, relief for it being him or a mixture of love and anger for the entirety of his trip.

Her nails dug into the leather vest, hearing the hide protest was sweet music to her ears. His arms loosely embraced her and she heard a low laugh. She was little more than a statue in his arms; the only sound was the crackle of ice as the blades of grass froze underneath them. He only had to wait a beat more before she quickly wrapped her own arms around him, holding him close. He smelled of mountain air and of the flowers around him.

God how he missed her, he just didn't know how much. He missed her smile, he missed her laugh, hell, he even missed those nails digging into his back as she clung to him. He kissed the top of her hair and laughed in his throat. They stood like that for what seemed like hours, and they couldn't find it in themselves to complain. She pulled away first but only to place a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. She'd forgotten about her plots and schemes on her Masters, the stack of ledgers and the possibility of war, instead she simply felt at peace. Here, in the garden, nothing could touch her and she closed her eyes in bliss.

It was only when he tilted her face up and kissed away the tears did she realize they were there. She laughed and her hands found his face, and soon after his lips found hers. The kiss was slow, but patience wore thin quickly. Her hands trailed from his face down to his collar and she tugged, forcing them farther into the shadow of the castle. With a hand at her waist and the other tangled in her hair the kiss deepened and she smiled all the more. He bit her lip, earning a small gasp as her lips parted beneath his. She reveled in the sensations, for they were more proof that he was there, and she loved it.

With a curse he broke the kiss, equally as out of breath as she. She laughed quietly, both at the rush and his language and brushed away a tuft of hair from his eyes.

"Missed me?" She managed to breathe out,

"You could say that…" His voice had gone dark and she laughed.

He kissed her hard and a sound came from the back of her throat. It was nearly his undoing. Nails bit into cloth and skin and his hands gripped her waist almost painfully but she didn't care. The rough stone dug into her shoulders and he hitched her leg over his waist. Her head fell back but his lips never left her skin, but his teeth soon followed and she clung all the more.

Her eyes shot open as she heard a faint sound, and she wished it was just a figment of her imagination. But then she heard its partner sound and she shoved at Jacks shoulder. Annoyed and confused he looked at her only to see her eyes sharp as glass and looking towards the entrance of the castle.

A slender but sturdy man with short cropped black hair walked to the edge of the garden and looked around. Elsa straightened and cleared her throat, Jack groaned loudly and she smirked, silently agreeing with him. The servant spotted her but halted, a little hesitant under her glare. In the shadow of the castle her eyes glowed feverishly bright against the coat of ice, and her annoyed scowl made her a frightening creature.

"Your Majesty," He called in a calm voice, when her eyes narrowed he stuttered in his step. "A letter from the Master of Word."

She snatched the letter from his hand and turned it over, finding his signature. She glanced over at the servant who made a sound before quickly scurrying back into the castle. She smirked after the servant and turned the thick parchment back over. Jack wrapped an arm around her waist and she leaned into his shoulder. This was the letter she'd been waiting for, but why did it have to come now?

Jack laughed quietly and toyed with her hair.

"Seems your day is already booked, I can meet you later if you wish?" He suggested lightly, though he flexed his jaw in irritation.

She remained silent, and he sighed, taking that as his answer. He released her waist but her hand lashed out and grabbed his shirt. He grimaced as her nails bit into the flesh and dragged him back to her. He looked down at her with confused and slightly amused eyes though she had the same thoughtful gaze that stared out in the distance. She would not make the same mistake again.

"Did I say you could leave?"

She tilted her head up to him with a wicked smile. He took her face in his hands and gave her a swift kiss. She laughed in her throat and quickly tucked the square of paper into her dress pocket and pulled him down.


	10. Chapter 10

They lounged amongst the grass, watching the sun set over the edge of the barricade. The Lord of Snow had his eyes closed, soaking in the waning sun, and the warmth that came from the woman on his chest. He felt at peace here, and the rage and other nonsensical waging war in the west left his mind. He'd seen the carnage and he prayed it did not come here. He smiled down at her and in the stillness a gentle breeze lifted the loose strands of hair to sway, the only other movement besides their breathing. He wondered if she'd fallen asleep and chuckled at the thought.

"What are you laughing about?" She sat up and turned to look at him,

"I was just wondering if you fell asleep." He smiled up at her and traced his hand down her back.

"I almost did," She admitted with a smile, but it turned sad and she glanced away. "But it's getting late."

"I could stay," He offered lightly and she almost took him up on it, but her mind went down a forbidden trail.

A flash of panic gripped her heart and she internally scowled at it. But she understood its reasoning and she did have other obligations to attend to. Her mind wandered to her sister and she wondered how the princess faired. What of the Ice Master? Has he returned, there had been no word to her, but rarely is there ever.

She sighed and turned back to him, but for the hand that tangled in her hair and pulled her down to him. He kissed her hard and unconsciously her hand gripped in his shirt. He rolled over and loomed over her, effectively keeping her trapped beneath him. Her hand tangled in his hair and held him close, but her mind snapped back to her and she pushed at his chest with a laugh.

"Jack,"

"What?" He was not deterred, and his lips trailed down her shoulder. "Is there someone at the door?"

She bit her lip but forced herself to push against him again, "C'mon Jack I have to get back."

He groaned against her shoulder and rolled onto his back, his hands resting against his chest and his eyes closed. She took but a moment before she stood, brushing out her skirts.

"We've been out here for hours, and I'm sure someone's bound to start looking for me." She turned and headed back towards the castle, but slowed at the sound of a heavy sigh.

"I just don't want you to leave yet."

That stopped her; she turned and looked down at him. He sat with his hands crossed over his knees, and though she did not see his face she felt the sadness radiate off him in waves. She felt a twinge of guilt, and she took a step towards him. She turned his face towards him and kissed his forehead. He glanced up at her and the corner of his mouth twisted into a smile.

She took hold of his hands and helped him stand. He rested his head against hers and she could feel the tension subside. She'd forgotten how tall he was. Jack sighed and looked around for his staff before he heard a snort of laughter. He looked to see Elsa with her hands covering her mouth and a he felt a panic. Did he have a hole in his pants or something? It was only when he looked over where they lounged did he see the icicles cascade from the edge of the trees and walls of the castle, the small winter haven at the edge of the summer garden. He laughed with her and snatched his staff from a nearby shrub.

He left her at the door and she saw him leap over the wall and fade away into the surrounding forest, a rush of fallen leaves in his wake. She didn't remember it but she found herself back in her room, laying atop the covers of her bed, and smiling stupidly at the ceiling. He was home, and the thought made her smile widen and a small laugh escaped her lips. She turned on her side and laughed again, a hand to her lips.

There was a knock at her door and Anna poked her head through. Smile met smile and the door closed silently behind her. She didn't say a word, but saw how her sisters mood had improved than the past couple of days. Anna sat on the bed, just behind her sister, and toyed with her hair.

"He's home?" They said at the same time. They both paused and looked at each other before laughing. Elsa settled back down, letting her sister play with her hair.

"Yes, Kristoff came back a little less than an hour ago."

"And you're here?" Elsa mused, knowing their tendencies.

"He wanted some sleep first," Anna added with a blush.

"I don't blame him; he went out before dawn, it's what, nearly five?

"Elsa it's eight o'clock." The queen stiffened, she'd been in the garden with Jack for a little over six hours. "I knew something was keeping you out there." She heard the amusement in Anna's voice, and her blush deepened.

Elsa rolled onto her back, her head settling in Anna's lap and she covered her face with her hands.

"I'm such an idiot," She sighed, "I don't know what I'm doing." Her hands tangled into her hair before they fell to drape across Anna's lap.

"Do any of us?" Anna mused,

"Well you seem to be doing better than I am."

"Not at first," She said with a laugh, "Once you get through the awkward phases then it's easier, but judging by that smile I saw earlier, I'd say you're already there."

Elsa remained silent and Anna saw the contemplative look; she never liked that look, it looked too much like she was moping. Anna bit her lip and looked around. There was no ice so she was safe for now. Anna sighed and curled a leg up; Elsa's hands moved and fell to her stomach. There was the crinkle of paper and they both looked to her pocket. Elsa pulled out the paper and broke the wax seal, quickly reading through the information. She held it higher and Anna took the paper. Elsa saw her eyes widen as they continued down the page.

"How do you know?"

"I don't, or didn't." She sat up and turned so she faced her sister, taking the paper from her hand. "This confirmed my suspicion, and I've only need to make sure that I am not making an accusation without proof."

"But isn't that it?"

"This is not all of it." Elsa's smile was sly and unkind. "This is just the first month."

Elsa's smile fell and she tucked the bit of parchment into a drawer. Anna noticed the many letters that already filled the drawer, all written in the same blue ink, by the same hand. She bit her lip.

"So…how is your Lord of Snow?" Elsa laughed embarrassedly, and shut the drawer.

"He's fine." She said on a laugh.

"You missed him." It wasn't a question.

"More than I thought," She admitted with a smile, though her smile fell when she thought back on what he said to her. "And I miss judged him, that's two mistakes I've made with him."

"Two?"

"They're not bad; one is just selfish on my part."

"What did you do?"

"It's rather what I didn't do." Anna raised an eyebrow and Elsa gave her a sheepish look, wringing her hands together. "I…didn't give him a reason to come home early."

"Oh?" Anna's brow rose further, "So no promises?"

"None," Elsa said, shying away from her sisters sly smile.

"What kind of promise would you give him?"

Elsa bit her lip; she hadn't of thought of it this far. She did know of anything in particular, there weren't many novels around to secretly give her ideas, and her pride demanded she not ask. She was stuck, and there was only one way to figure this out.

"I wouldn't know…" She turned to Anna and her eyes widened.

Anna leaned over towards her with a wicked grin. The princess took both hands in hers and traced the lines, silently thinking. Elsa was curious as she saw the wheels in her head turn. Anna had never stayed this quiet in thought and it worried her. _What in His name is she – _

Her train of thought was violently derailed as she found herself on her back with her hands forced deep into the covers, Anna leering over her. Anna's smile never changed, but Elsa's panic subsided when there was a low laugh. Her eyes narrowed up at her sister.

"First things first," She leaned down and kissed her forehead, "You need to calm down."

"Get off me," She struggled against her strength, "Anna,"

"You're in need of a lesson."

"A lesson in what?" She huffed

"Sex,"

All the fight went out of her as she stared wide eyed and scared. She may be the eldest, but time had made her terrified of the world. What made her fear all the more real was that she knew her sister was right. Anna let go of her hands and sat up, though she still remained prone.

"Now are you going to freeze me again or are you going to listen?"

What was she to do? Here she had her answer and by rights she should take it. What makes Anna any less different than someone else or something else? It's always been her prerogative to figure things out on her own, it's gotten her this far hasn't it? She looked away as she internally warred with herself. _Oh damn my pride to hell! I need to not look like a drowning fish for heaven's sake! _She closed her eyes as if in defeat.

"Yes," She whispered.

Her eyes shot back open as a nail slowly trailed from her jaw down to her neck.

"What was that?" Elsa turned her head away from her as the nail trailed passed her collar bone. "I didn't hear you…"

Something within her snapped, and she dashed the hand away before turning them over. Ice streamed across the walls and floor. Anna smiled up at her sister with a delighted laugh.

"Well there's no need to teach you that one, so let's move on shall we?"

Elsa made a disgusted sound and practically leapt off the bed, trying to reign in her conflicted emotions. She took a few steps away as she did so while Anna sat up and patiently waited on the edge of the bed. When she felt better in control she sat next to her sister, but brought a hand to her brow and closed her eyes, the other resting on her knee.

"You're enjoying this," She peaked around her hand at Anna's smile "Aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" Elsa laughed dryly, "Oh C'mon! It's not every day I know something you don't. You always were a head of the game and now you're not. Well…at least in this aspect…" She looked to the drawer.

"I should throw you out."

"You should be thanking me." Anna took her chin and turned it towards her, "I don't even think _I_ looked that scared."

Elsa turned away, her hands clenched her dress and the ice around them crackled before she sighed again. She didn't really hear what Anna said, something about 'It'll be easy' and 'not that hard' and though Anna's smile brought a laugh to her lips, it made the grimace no less apparent. _This is going to be _so_ awkward..._

* * *

_I don't know who I'm going to hate more, her for putting me through that or myself for allowing her to. _Elsa sighed, and turned over another paper from the pile. _Oh well, I can yell at her later if any of this fails miserably. I'm sure Lord Frost would get a laugh out of the encounter. _Her signature stopped midway. Where was her Lord of Snow? She hadn't really seen him in a couple days. She made a sound, finished the signature and put the last page on the top of the pile with a satisfied look.

The door to the Council Chambers opened and the Master of Word came shuffling in. She stood and met him halfway, he bowed low and handed her a small stack of papers. The Queens tired eyes narrowed and she began shifting through the pages. Her Master of Word began telling her of all he had found and took a seat next to her. The information he'd given her only made her silent anger grow, and soon the chair she sat on was coated in thin frost.

Her Master gave it no notice as his own sharp eyes burned with quite rage. She noticed something else on the ledger; most of the transactions were marked as a Royal Grant. Such things were used in times of war. That was one of the few things she remembered her father telling her of the treasury.

"_Spend your coin wisely,"_ _He told her handing her a gold piece. "Always throw parties when they are needed, during a special occasion or for a boost in morale. However, never use them for anything less." She turned the coin in her hands, feeling the grooves of the coin, her parent's silhouettes on one side and the crest of Arendelle on the other. She looked back up as his eyes grew dark. "Above all, war is what we must prepare for financially. It will run us dry, and we will lose."_

"_I will not lose papa," She said defiantly_

"_My Snow Queen, I never doubted you."_

She smirked at the memory, as she flipped back to the first ledger. _Yet you made the mistake of never doubting your banker._

"Pray there is no war," She stood and moved to the open window, the train of her dress billowing behind her in the breeze.

"War?" Her Master said, his eyes widening.

"War will suck this kingdom dry of blood and coin and I will _not_ allow that to happen." Her voice held no argument and it made the Master smile.

"If I may my Queen," She turned to him, curious for his voice held a laugh. "I've known you as a frightened girl, yet I do not even see a shadow of her now." He laughed, "I may have found a Christmas gift for you."

She smiled at him, "It better look like his," Was all she said. He gathered his papers as well as the stack she had just gone through before shuffling out of the room.

She stood with her hands crossed behind her, turning over a gold piece in them. Only now instead of her parents, did her own image strike the coin. It was a new one, and she hated the shine it held. She sighed as the clouds grew overhead and the mugginess of rain became suffocating. She didn't understand where it came from but she suddenly had the urge to stand in it. She snorted in amusement and closed the window.

She didn't ignore the instinct entirely; instead she moved to the south side of the castle and leaned out over the balcony. The wisteria pattered as heavy drops fell and made it sound like bells. She still held the coin and twisted it in her hands, her thoughts on that day. Her father had left Arendelle for a few days; she couldn't remember where, perhaps Weslton or the Southern Isles. All once friends now bitter enemies.

Hopefully there is a way she could salvage their once peaceful trading empires. Her kingdom needed it and she was not about to start hauling ice across seas, it would be illogical and impractical. Besides, she didn't think Anna could survive with Kristoff out at sea for weeks or even months on end. She would never forgive herself for sending him out and even less so if the sea took him from Anna as well. She's lost so much, and what little she's gained now Elsa aimed on helping her keep it.

She flipped the coin in the air and caught it swiftly with a sigh. The rain was making her tired mind lull to sleep and she needed a distraction. She ordered tea and remained on the balcony, silently watching the ships continue to sail in the choppy waters of the fjord. _All of this is mine. _She thought with only the slightest hint of greed, _And it is mine to do with. If I could, I would turn this city into the greatest kingdom the world has ever known. Let those dignitaries in the south bicker amongst themselves, it's their own damn fault for getting too greedy. I'll not have it infect my home as well. But I need proof; I'll not be a tyrant either. _She made a sound of amusement. _Though I could accomplish a lot if I was. I'd rather stay out of those dungeons, once was enough I think. _Unconsciously it seemed she rubbed her wrists, feeling a ghost of the cold metal that held her powers at bay.

She was only faintly aware of the door behind her opening and closing, the clatter of ceramic on wood the only other sound. The smell of peppermint overpowered the smell of clean rain and wisteria and she tossed the coin onto the table, watching it clatter clumsily and land face up. _Heads…_ She sat and mused, lost in thought and the steam from her nostrils emulated them. She noticed and laughed, _A dragon, what a wonderful idea Anna, as if I wasn't already afraid of myself._

The clock chimed the fifth hour and her smile widened. It was rare, a few peaceful moments where she could simply be. She wasn't Queen Regent of Arendelle, she wasn't The Snow Queen, she was simply Elsa. She flexed her hand with a frown; _All though something's will never fade._ She conjured a mound of snow and used it to soothe the aching tendons. She was nigh of her twenty second year and yet she felt years older. The tea did little to help her already tired and scattered mind and she rubbed her eyes.

"This is going to kill me," She thought aloud, "Whether I want it to or not."

"And I'll mourn the day ever after."

"Looks who's being cute," She mused, tilting her head to the side. "It doesn't become you." He leaned in front of her so their eyes were level, "You sure know how to keep me waiting."

"It's not without effort," The Lord of Snow admitted sheepishly.

She chuckled, "I don't doubt it."

She set her tea on the table and offered for him to sit. He didn't take the opposite chair, instead he leapt behind her and was half lounging, half sitting on the back of her chair. She shook her head and laughed and he smiled at her. He remained silent after that, and if not for the frost that crept down the arm rests, she wouldn't have known he was there. He sighed, and leaned down so she could see him.

"What have you been up to today?"

"Working, as usual," She curled her fingers and leaned on them. "It's not like I have much else to do."

"You need a distraction?" He switched his staff to the other hand and balanced on it.

"You being here is enough," She said with a smile.

"Glad to be of assistance," He mockingly bowed at her.

She scoffed and threw a touch of snow in his face. It sprayed everywhere and she laughed at the annoyed expression that was left in its wake. He wiped off the remaining snow and threw it back at her. She cringed and before she knew it they were tossing snowballs back and forth. Even under the balcony they were not safe from the rain. Soon piles of wet snow covered the balcony and even onto the one next to it.

She fell into a chair half buried in snow and shook the powder from her hair. Jacks laugh was all she could hear and it drowned out even the patter of rain on stone. He peaked up from behind a small mound of snow only to get a mouthful of snow in return. He spat it out with a laugh and saw her hoist an unseemly large amount of snow and ice above her. He curled away from her and her smirk widened.

"Time out! I call a time out."

She laughed and dropped the heavy snow with a _thump_ before falling back into the chair and resting her feet on it. They both half laughed, half gasped. She looked around at the splatter of ice and snow that half buried the southern balcony and crept up on the stain glass windows. She sighed and drew the snow away, leaving a nearly spotless surface. The remaining snow had melted into water and Jack shook it from his hair. She laughed as he removed the shawl and wrung the melt from it. He flicked it once with a loud _snap_ and threw it over his staff.

He sighed as he sat in the chair next to her and leaned his head back. Elsa studied him, he very rarely took that shawl off and the pure white shirt was as bright as fresh snow. She saw how it lazily draped over him and wondered if that was what he'd been wearing when he turned. She bit her knuckle and leaned on the hand. His eye lazily peeked open and he laughed in his throat.

"What are you staring at?"

"A blue jay," He laughed again.

"Are you distracted now?"

She made a sound of thought and smirked at him. He leaned over towards her chair, he nearly expected her to sit back. Instead she remained still, a challenge in her eyes and he internally laughed. He saw her game and was willing to play it. She raised an eyebrow and he broke, unable to hold the laughter back. She laughed with him and stood, her fingertips brushing soft patterns of ice across the tabletop. He watched her with curious eyes as she sat on the arm rest and turned his head slightly towards hers.

"Almost," She kissed his temple, "but not there yet."

He smiled and tugged her down into his lap. Her arm draped behind his shoulder while the other rested over his heart. He held her close and simply allowed her to use him as a toy. He didn't mind, in an odd sort of way, he enjoyed letting her decide. It wasn't one of those ideals where he was always superior to her, he never really believed in that, but it had always been him that led this dance and now they simply switched roles.

He kissed her hard and they broke away. The shared smile was full of surprise and amusement at the same time. She was about to question him before the clock tower began to chime. She groaned and fell against his chest. He laughed at the childish behavior and kissed her hair.

"I should get going,"

She nodded and untangled herself from his lap. He snatched up his shawl and staff before turning to her. She kissed him goodbye and he leapt into the rain. She lost sight of him halfway there and with a sigh grabbed her mug of tea and returned inside, the rain never ending. The sound of a thunder clap echoed down the hall as she walked.

In her whirling mind she found it was very difficult to focus on a single thing. Lord Frost had certainly distracted her in that time, but she also felt the days of sleepless nights catch up to her, and though night had fallen some minutes ago she retired for the evening.

The sound of the door closing never seemed so loud. She found her night gown and after throwing it on and curling under the covers did her whirling mind begin to slow. Exhausted and utterly drained of all energy her head fell against the pillow and true sleep greeted her at last.

Her thoughts were of ships sailing southward and mountains of ice covered in swirling snow and frost. With a satisfied nod, the Sandman exchanged a smile with Jack before floating away on his cloud of sleep. Jack lingered for a moment longer before he too left his beauty to sleep, his mind on a more mischievous path.


	11. Chapter 11

"You think she is doing the right thing? In helping him I mean."

"He's a ruddy misfit if I e'er saw one. She should ignore 'im like the rest o' the world does, might teach the boy some proper manners."

"North what do you think?"

The large man rubbed his chin in thought; the back of his arm tattooed with names and symbols, the most prominent was the word Naughty. He smirked as he looked through the window of his workshop. Though the sun had set the lights around him made the snow glow in hues of green and blue and white. He saw them shift as a plum of white skyrocketed followed by the sounds of yelping and grumbles from his yetis.

"I was like him once, when I was little otrok, always causing mischief and whatnot in my village. I think he is no different." He leaned on one arm and his breath left fog on the cold panes. "This…Queen of Snow might actually help."

"Queen? Is that a self appointed title? She's n'older than Jack!"

"Knock it off! She actually _is_ Queen Regent of Arendelle. If my fairies are right she ascended to the crown at 18." Both of them turned to look at the Keeper of Teeth, wide eyes soon drooped in pity and sorrow. "She is not the only one whose childhood has been stolen from them." Her wings flapped violently at the tall creature next to her.

"We were all older than he was when we were chosen. He's yet to learn one important thing besides responsibility," In the fog North drew a heart around the form of Jack, sailing away laughing as the snow fell off of him in chunks. "How to love someone other than himself."

"You've lost your marbles mate."

"Bunny, have some faith!"

"Tooth is right; she is the only one besides us who can see him." A rush of sand crept from the door and the Sandman rushed through in a whirl. "Sandy!" North exclaimed, as the sprite shuffled as his spinning slowed. He shook his head, as if to clear it. "How did it go?"

An image of Elsa's silhouette and Jack's cane flashed first, and then a flurry of images soon followed. A snowflake, a mountain, a cup, a castle, snowflake again until finally the image of a ship and Elsa's castle on the North Mountain, all the while the sandman gestured who's image belonged to who. When Elsa's dream image faded away it was North who erupted in boisterous laughter.

"I knew it; in my belly I knew it!" Bunny rolled his eyes, "She is good for him."

"I think it's the other way around," Tooth said, a knuckle to her chin.

"Why do you say that?" Bunny jested with a nudge to her shoulder.

"Just a woman's intuition."

The three looked at each other as Tooth stared at the fading form of Jack, a hope burning within her. The sound of tiny tooth fairies fluttering around her, the pounding of hammers against wood and the blizzard of Jack's defeat at the North Pole howling outside was all that was heard.

* * *

The queen awoke to the bright sunrise over the mountains. It was odd she thought, but then when she became fully awake she realized she'd fallen asleep in the library. To her left was a half empty mug of cold tea and in her lap was a book on war. It was no wonder she'd fallen asleep. She straightened and stretched, her muscles catching in odd ways from sleeping in the hard furniture. A high-backed chair, no matter how cushioned, was no place for sleep.

The clock struck seven and she brushed the wrinkles from her dress. She wandered the halls as people arose in dreary fashion. Of a similar mood, she fumbled with the knob of her door and fell into the room. She caught herself on the edge of the dresser and practically flung herself on top the covers. She was asleep before she had time to kick off her shoes.

* * *

"If this is becoming a habit for you I suggest rearranging your schedule." Anna scolded her around a plate of pancakes.

"Someone keeping you up late?" Kristoff mused, his mouth equally stuffed.

They'd taken breakfast in the Council Chambers, it was close enough to Anna's room they didn't have to meander far and there was to be a meeting within the hour. Elsa smirked around her mug of tea, "Yes, but not the one you're thinking." They both paused and Elsa's smile grew wider. "I'll not be changing the castle to fit my needs, there are far too many and far too cumbersome."

"I'd think it'd be easier." Kristoff said, turning his fork over on his empty plate. "You hold all this power, and yet you don't use it."

"Who says I'm not using it?" Elsa mused and Anna quietly laughed, the two exchanged a look before she continued. "I am exercising the right amount of power that both benefit my needs, your needs and the needs of the kingdom. That is the true balancing act of a queen."

"Mother said that once," Anna chimed cheerfully.

"She did," The queen said with a nod of her head. The doors opened and like a jailer greeting a prisoner, the Masters stood at the entrance. Elsa's smile faded to nothing, and the hard lines of a ruler took its place. "I'll catch up with you later, Anna, Kristoff." He belched loudly and Anna giggled, tugging him by the collar out the room and past the Masters.

Tallies of day to day activities were given; a drop in crime, a rise in visitors, a need for less and less ice as the winter approaches. The people growing ever restless waiting for the Hallows Eve Ball and an update on the guest list and expenses overall. All mentally taxing and yet necessary, she did however wait patiently for a bit of news that did not get shared.

"You've not said a word Tradesman," The queen noted; he sat draped in his chair, toying with a dagger.

"I have nothing of merit to report. Trade continues as usual, nothing out of the ordinary." He dismissed with a toss of the knife.

"Is that so?" She stood and circled around him, trailing her fingers across the table. "Ships sail at their master's command," She swiped her hand across the surface and in a splash of frost a sculpture of ships at sail on rough seas was presented before him in dazzling clear glass.

"Who commands Arendelle's fleet?"

"No one, there is no need for-"

She leaned down to his face and spoke in a low but firm voice. "Find me someone who can." She straightened and looked to her Coin Master "I want an exchange of twenty thousand set aside."

"F-for what shall the expense be written as?" His face had gone red at the absurd number.

"A Royal Grant," Their faces paled, "Send your smallest of ships to the Southern Isles. I need to know if they are a threat to us and I want this done quietly." The Trades Master opened his mouth to object and she wheeled on him. "I will not allow that man to sail into _my_ harbor and burn it to the ground and I am _not_ going to sit here and wait until it happens!"

In the ringing silence that follows she realized how brash she must have seemed, a child with a temper tantrum. She sighed and her shoulders slumped, she looked at her hands, tracing the lines there. "I will protect what is mine," She said, not looking at the Masters. In her palm the Castle of Arendelle formed "I have too little left to call my own."

There was a pause and it made Elsa on edge, then a shift of weight in a seat.

"I will need to make an urgent letter, but I believe I have a ship ready by week's end."

She smiled at the Master of Trade, "Thank you," She returned to her chair and leaned back with a quiet sigh, taking the mug once more as the Master of Coin opened his mouth to speak.

She sat in silence the rest of the meeting and only exchanged a few words before the meeting was adjourned and she crept along the hallway back to her room. The door opened easily beneath her hand and her eyes narrowed. She stepped in and saw a large cane, leaning against the window across the room. Her eyes glittered with mirth and quickly she stepped inside and locked the door.

At the sound of a _click_ she was raised off the ground as Jack pushed her hard against the wall. His lips all but assaulting her skin and a low sound echoed from her. His lips trailed from the corner of her jaw to the crook of her shoulder, his hands sliding the thin fabric of the gown down her shoulders. Her nails dug into his back and she tugged the shirt up, tossing it lazily to the ground. The edges scored his chest and he groaned against her lips.

They broke away to catch their breath, gently Elsa felt her feet touch the ground once more. She felt almost disappointed. Jack's hands were at either side of her shoulders on the wall and his head was bowed with exhaustion. Her hands fell to the edge of his hips and she laughed, equally as out of breath as he.

"You know," She panted, leaning against his forehead "This is getting…a little….ridiculous…don't you think?" She said between pants and ending with a laugh. He nodded with a shaky laugh of his own, and a hand fell from the wall to grip her waist. "Oh, gods how I've missed you." Elsa growled out before kissing him hard. His other hand wrapped over her shoulders and they tumbled to the ground, but they didn't care.

She landed on top of him and marveled at his strength, for in the next instance they'd rolled over and her arms were pinned to her sides. She felt a twinge of fear and internally she warred with it. He gave her one last hard kiss before they broke apart again. He chuckled in his throat as she glared up at him.

"What?"

"That's not fair," She struggled against his strength.

"No _this_ isn't," His powers held her arm at her side and he let go.

She turned on her side and tried to pry the ice off. Though their powers controlled the same element, they were limited in manipulating each other's own magic. She heard a laugh and sat up to glare at him with a huff. He bent and retrieved his shirt, but curiously enough he didn't put it back on, instead he tossed it so it hung on the crook of his staff and knelt before her.

"Let me go," Though her eyes glared daggers her voice shook with fear.

He turned to look at the door and with a wave of his hand ice coated the door and secured the lock in place. Elsa thought her heart would tear through her chest, she could hear little beyond its frantic tune. He gave her a sly, mischievous smile before his hand carefully reached out and cradled her head. The kiss began slowly and she found herself gently leaning back until her head found the floor again and her hand was tangled in Jack's own hair.

Her hand trailed from his hair down his jaw to grip his arm and she turned her head away from him. He nipped at her collar bone and his hand roughly pulled the edges of her dress down. Her head slammed against the hardwood and she gritted her teeth to keep quiet, and _damn_ it was hard to. She squirmed beneath him, infuriated she was trapped so and yet perversely delighted by it.

She wished she could shove back at him and return the favor, but with one hand secured to the floor and the other laced within his own she was helpless against the bombarding sensations. His teeth followed soon and it was nearly her undoing. The high pitched sound sliding through teeth as nails bit into the hardwood. In a spark of might the shackle that held her down shattered beneath her strength and she got her wish.

Caught off guard he stumbled backwards as she pinned him down, her desire giving her strength. His shocked expression turned to lust at the heated look in her eye, and he submitted beneath her power. She reveled in this; here she was another creature, something dark, something forbidden, something _more_. She did not cower in the face of the unknown, instead she met it head on.

Her lips trailed down his jaw and over the smooth marble of his chest. He fought all the while against her strength, but he was losing the will to resist much faster than he anticipated. Internally he wondered if he enjoyed the loss of control. His mind snapped back to him as the bindings of his trousers became loose.

"_Enough_." He growled and shoved her off of him.

Shocked, hurt, and downright furiously frustrated she curled away from him. Ice sporadically shot about the room. Sounds of their frustrated breathing and the ice breaking in on itself. The pillar that blocked her view from him cracked and a large chunk of it fell to the side of her. She tugged her dress back up and stood, glowering at him.

"What. The. _Fuck_?" She whispered harshly, she felt a small twinge in her at the word but it was quickly dismissed and overshadowed by her rage and annoyance; he stood with an equally apologetic and annoyed expression.

"Elsa-"

"No." She snapped, "What's the deal?"

He reached forward with open arms and opened his mouth to say something. She silenced him. The crack of skin against skin was louder than the ice, and his head whipped to the side violently. She stared at him, with equal shock and satisfaction warring within her. She hit him, actually _hit _him. She knew that temper of his began boiling at that second and though she feared it an even stronger part of her dared it to appear.

He slowly straightened, his face carved in fury. He reached for her arms with a growl and she resisted. The scuffle continued until he got hold of her wrists and he gained some ground. Even this angry at him and with her powers backing her she could not fight his strength. She ignored his mutterings, trying to get her to listen to him, she didn't want to hear a haphazard excuse, she wanted the truth.

"Stop it!" He pulled her arms above her head.

"Then tell me!" She shouted at him, making him pause. He was silent as they glared at each other. "I'll not be reduced to ashes, so tell me." He huffed a breath and frost sprayed in her face, in the same instance he let go of her. She stumbled a bit as he took a few steps away, trying to reign in his anger, while hers boiled over. "Tell me!"

"I don't know!" He rounded on her and took a breath, "Okay, I don't know why! Maybe it's because _I'm_ the one who's scared, did you ever think of that?"

She looked away, in truth she hadn't. She remembered how Kristoff and Anna were making fun of her for instances like these. "_He's just holding out for the right moment, I know I did."_ The Ice Master had told her, even Anna admitted that they didn't go anywhere until they were both sure of it. She'd never even talked to Jack about it, about any of it. She heard a sigh and Jack fell into a nearby chair. He leaned back and closed his eyes, utterly defeated and exhausted.

She felt terrible, but even then she could tell his anger was not initially directed at her, but at himself. She sighed and tugged again on the shoulder of her dress, pulling it back in place. Meek and guilt ridden she slowly walked to where he was and sat at his knees. He peaked open one eye to look at her. Her head fell back hard against the arm of the chair, and a sense of relief washed over her face. She brought her knees up to her chest and curled her arms around them.

His curiosity as to why she did this clicked into place, this anger was a disguise for her. In truth, she was just as terrified as he was, but it did little to soften the stinging sensation that had numbed his cheek. _Remind me to stay on her good side_, he thought with a smirk. He brought a hand and rubbed the sore spot, before shifting his head to rest in it, his elbow balanced on the armrest.

Elsa looked up and saw how he'd hidden his face, and she could see a touch of pink at the corner of his chin. She bit her lip and looked away, a mistake if she ever did one. Her eyes wandered down his sleek form, over his chest and arms and down his torso. He didn't even bother to re-lace his trousers. She took a steeling breath and reached.

His eyes shot open and he stiffened, feeling the whisk of nail at the edge of his groin. His head whipped down at her, a flash of fear and curiosity in him. He saw her take up the laces, and begin to work.

"Y'know if we're going to stop having arguments like this, we need to talk." She said, tying the final not and pulling it tight "This is what, the third?"

"Fourth actually," She smiled sheepishly and looked away. She turned and rested her head between his legs, curled up at his feet while he remained seated. She watched as the sun dipped ever lower, giving the sky a wash of pinks and purples. He reached down and stroked her hair; she tensed at first, but easily relaxed. _I feel like a cat, _she mused, oddly liking the touch.

He tilted her head back and kissed her forehead "You're right, we should talk."

"But not tonight," She said sadly.

He laughed once "No, not tonight."

"Our egos would get in the way."

"_Our_ egos?" He scoffed, and she looked up at him.

"Yes, our egos. We'd be back at another argument in no time if we tried to now."

"I hate your logic sometimes." He grumbled, leaning back again.

She rubbed his calf and smiled, "See what I mean." She stood and leaned over towards him, her hands resting on the armrests "We'd be at this all night and nothing would get accomplished."

He matched her smile, "Well," He trailed is finger down her collar bone. "I wouldn't say nothing."

She snatched his hand away, her scolding gaze made him look at her with a toothy grin.

"Brat." She said, before releasing him and standing away, he leapt from the chair to his cane.

"I'll see you tomorrow," She said as he threw his shirt back on. "We can talk then."

"As my queen commands."

She laughed and watched him sail out the window and back towards her Palace of Ice. As soon as he left she felt that frustrating anger rise within her again. She manifested it in a flurry of ice and snow and it swirled in her hands. The small blizzard clouded her vision briefly as she commanded it to collide into itself. As it condensed and broke apart she held a hard lump of ice the size of a coin. She rolled it in her hand before she threw it out the window with a grunt. She heard nothing, and expected to hear it land on the stone below. Instead she heard the sound of glass shatter and a dog began to bark.

She winced and quickly pulled the window shut. Oddly satisfied at the chaotic sounds. She took a deep breath and ran her hands through her hair. She would not sleep anytime soon. She turned towards the door and was slightly surprised to see the frost Jack had left had disappeared and she was free to leave her room.

_Looks like I'll be spending the night in the library again,_ she thought dryly.


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing but…"

The princess set the pitcher on the table and poured two cups. "No that's exactly what you're telling me." She grabbed the two sets and walked around to sit on the chaise. "Here," She said offering her sister the glass.

"Thank you," She sighed, "I never knew how scared I was until he fell into that chair." She took a sip, "Really Anna?"

"You looked like you needed something stronger than tea."

"It's just after one!"

"Wine goes with lunch," She argued, the queen sighed and sat back in the chair. "Drink, like a good adult."

The queen laughed once and did as she was told. The raspberry flavor helped take away from the burn. Anna sipped her wine as well curling a leg underneath her.

"I almost wish he didn't do anything,"

"Elsa-"

"I would have figured it out," The queen interjected neatly, she took a sip and raised an eye brow at her sister. "What's a little trial and error anyways?" She said with a smirk.

Anna choked on her wine and Elsa laughed a hand coming to her mouth in a failed attempt to hide her amusement.

"Not cool!" She cried, reaching for a napkin. "Ahhhhh it went up my nose!"

Elsa threw her head back and laughed, unable to hold it back any longer. She always felt better after she talked to Anna, something like this would happen and make her laugh, or something Anna would say would make her smile. She couldn't imagine life without her, and yet she'd neglected her for sixteen years, and almost killed her on top of that. She thanked God every day since.

"Anna, I wanted to tell you something." She said, twirling the glass in her hands. The princess looked up around her own and made a sound, "Thank you."

"For what?" She said clearing her throat.

"Everything," Anna looked at her confused, "Anna I've done some horrible things to you, cruel things, and yet you still find it in your heart to forgive me. Even with my flaws and ridiculous existence…"

"Your existence is not ridiculous."

Ice coated the room, twisting in elegant designs and turning the high-backed chair into a twisted throne of thorns and ice. Elsa tilted her head down with a smile, "You don't think so?"

"Now you're just showing off," Anna giggled.

Elsa barked a laugh and recalled the ice, returning the room to its original form. She stood and moved to the window.

"Seriously though Anna, thank you. I don't deserve a sister like you."

"No," Anna said, leaning towards her. Elsa felt a twinge of sorrow at the word, but she knew it was true. "You deserve a better family than me."

"I'm sorry?" She turned back to her sister, caught completely off guard.

"Elsa you're like this because papa didn't know what else to do. If what you and Kristoff told me is true, he was just as scared as you were, if not more so. Even though you did commit yourself to a life of isolation you hid yourself from yourself, if that even makes sense. As we grew older you fell farther away, no one could touch you. I tried to, and it was always that hope of seeing you again that kept me trying. I was the only one who believed you weren't a monster when the kingdom froze over. I only wished they hadn't locked the doors on us, so that I could prove it to them." Anna blinked and felt the unbidden tears fall against her cheek. "I guess the only good thing is that it ended up saving my life in the end."

She didn't hear her move, but she felt a hand turn her chin up. Elsa smiled though her eyes were glazed over, "I can't change the past, but I would have told myself to open that door, and to never have hidden from you." She brushed a tear away with her thumb. "But I was right; I don't deserve to have a sister like you." She leaned down and kissed her lips, briefly but enough to let the gesture's meaning take hold. Anna's eyes fluttered and she smiled up at her sister, who also held the same loving smile.

She bit her lip and her nose crinkled, "You taste like raspberries."

"Better than reindeer I guess." Elsa smirked as a shocked laugh escaped her.

She waited for a rebuff, but instead Anna glanced away in thought and then shrugged, "M'yeah…."

"Oh goodness," Elsa laughed and headed for the door.

"You're meeting him tonight right?"

"Yes," She said at the door. She quickly opened it and saw Kristoff walking down the hall towards them. "I don't know what's going to happen, but I have a feeling it's something big. I just can't figure out what…." Her voice died off as her thoughts clouded her mind, at the sound of heavy boots she quickly looked back up. "Hello Kristoff," Elsa said twisting around his large form as she headed towards the Council Chambers.

"Your Majesty," He said with a slight bow.

"I love you!" Anna shouted around him, she only heard the faintest replies before the door shut.

"Is Elsa heading out?" The Ice Master said, taking his hat off and running a hand through his hair.

"Not until tonight." Anna set her now empty glass of wine next to its partner and turned towards her mountain. "Kristoff, do you think things would have been different if Elsa hadn't struck me with her powers."

"Which time?" He mused; taking the chair Elsa just vacated. "Never mind, the answers the same; yes."

"How so?"

"Well for the most recent debauchery of winter, we'd still be in it. I'd be out of a job and you`d be a frozen statue of ice. Heaven knows what would have happened to your sister."

"What do you mean?"

"Anna she heard Hans's sword, we all did. That's how you noticed she was in trouble." Anna looked away as she recalled the hazy image of Hans shifting the sword in his hand as Elsa lay collapsed upon the ice. _Why didn't she defend herself? _"Elsa believed you were gone, she had no friends, no family and even the kingdom hated her. She had nothing left to lose, but her life."

"No, I don't believe that."

"Ask her yourself one of these days." He said, swinging a leg up to his knee. "I think it hit her like your parents hit her. Sorrow is a powerful emotion Anna; I wouldn't put it passed her."

"She's too kind a person to have the amount she's had."

"As for the first time that started this, I think she would have turned out very different, I can't say exactly but I'm sure of one thing." He leaned forward and Anna smiled, "I never would have met my family, and that includes you." He kissed her nose and she laughed in her throat.

"I guess something's we can't change."

She stood and took his offered hand, together they left the library to wander elsewhere. She paused briefly at a seemingly uninteresting white faced door. There was a touch of frost at the keyhole. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion but with a tug on her arm she continued on her way. Elsa's hand dropped from Jacks mouth and she turned back to him. With a smile he kissed her again and her hand tangled in his hair.

* * *

She _was _on her way to a council meeting and it was remembering it several minutes later that had her push Jack off of her. She'd headed down the hall until a door flashed open and his cane wrapped around her waist. Swift greetings were exchanged and a few words as well, but she'd forgotten what she'd said to him soon enough. She bade him farewell and practically ran down the hall. She was nearly an hour late. She'd been scolded as soon as she walked through that door and as soon as she sat in the hard chair, she wished she'd never left that room. Instead her mind drifted to Lord Frost and the approaching festival. She didn't dare avoid it, but nor did she desire to be a wall flower either, her status wouldn't allow it either. She needed someone other than the inhabitants of the castle to talk to. She needed Jack, and her gaze turned towards the North Mountain, a plot forming in her mind. _This will take some convincing…_

* * *

Night came quickly enough and she pulled herself up onto her horse. Anna bid her farewell, completely unaware of what transpired earlier that day. At a jest about her and Lord Frost's relationship she sent a snowball at her, striking her in the face. She laughed and waved as the queen rode through the gates and beyond her sight.

Elsa stopped just passed the tree line and scanned the green of their meadow. He was not there. She felt a small stab of frustration but it was well enough. Usually he would beat her there, and tonight of all nights she did not have time to wait for him. If she doesn't get him there soon….

Her thoughts trailed off as she heard a loud bird-like whistle. Her horse shifted underneath her and she glanced around. She was rewarded with an acorn dropped right on her head. She blinked and shook it away. She heard the cracking of a branch and she made a sound of annoyance. She called up to him but there was no answer. If that was the way he wanted to play, then so be it.

She spurred her horse around as he bombarded her with acorns. Though they missed mostly, it only made her horse more nervous and Elsa laughed, it wasn't until her horse reared in fright did she herself feel it. She was nearly tossed from her saddle when a great force struck her and tackled her to the ground.

Tumbling she thought it was Jack at first. Until she'd rolled over onto her back and a mass of grey fur tumbled past her. She froze and stood in fear, tears lacing her cloak. Backing up to her horse, she grabbed the reins and scanned the trees. Eyes glared around her, and her ears filled with the sound of snarls and gnashing teeth. Where was Jack?

She saw a large squirrel clamber halfway down the tree and throw an acorn at one of the wolves. It missed, but distracted it enough. Her heart dropped. It wasn't Jack. He was never there to begin with. The sound of padded paws turned her attention back to the pack. A large wolf ran to her with eyes bright with hunger and fury. She screamed.

Her power reacted quickly, sending a flurry of ice jutting at it, knocking it back. It howled but another was soon in its placed. She recovered quickly and fought back. They came in waves as they launched themselves from the tree line. Ice held some to the ground while spikes jutted out in bold shapes. She'd clawed her way past a few; they had fallen to the ground, never to rise. She was hit with a glancing swipe, the nails and teeth racking her forearm. It had but a moment before her own swipe found its purchase and sent the young wolf colliding into a tree.

With a shout she cast a wall of ice that knocked the rest back, and even as they fled back into the forest it continued to follow them. She felt a dark smile at the sounds of their whimpering howls. She was knocked down again and the wall dropped. They tumbled to the ground and with a vicious shout she landed atop her assailant, her hand poised to strike. The ice curled her hands into a claw and was already dripping with blood. The other pricked at his neck as the ice bit into the skin. He held up his hands in surrender.

"The most terrifying creature I know." The Lord of Snow quoted, a proud smiled on his face.

Relief was all but an ocean before her, and the ice and blood melted from her finger tips. She fell back and felt her shoulders heave with the adrenaline coursing through her veins. She covered her mouth with her hands as she began to sob a laugh. He sat up and hugged her, that smile still on his face. He saw the blood that pooled near the fallen and the spatter and gashes on her cloak from the scuffle. His eyes cast a dark glow into the blackness and a warning chill seeped into the forest, for he noticed a few eyes glaring back at him. They blinked and left and his dark smile nearly matched her earlier one.

He took her face in his hands and she held onto his wrists. He brushed the bit of blood from her cheek and she smiled. He smiled in return though her eyes were closed. Then he moved forward, pressing his lips to her forehead. He felt a wetness run down his arm and it was only then did he see the large tear in her dress. The sleeve had all but shredded, and in the opening there was nothing more to see but dark blood against the deep blue fabric. He ran a hand down the arm and she winced, sucking in a breath.

Ice and snow flurried around the wound and she grimaced as the flesh knitted itself back together. With a bustle of snow and a _hiss_ the wound was gone, and the only thing that remained was the tear and blood on the fabric. She looked perplexed at the fresh skin. There was no mark, as if it had never existed in the first place. She gave him a questioning look, but he simply gave her a knowing smile.

With a laugh she leaned on his shoulder and looked back over the meadow. In the wake of the chaos her horse had disappeared into the forest, though she could hear a clinking sound from the metal ringing together. She felt his lips in her hair.

"I'm proud of you." He said softly, an arm draped across her shoulders.

"I'm scared," She said quietly, looking at her hands.

"Of me?" She gave him a look before playfully nudging his chest. "You did what you had to do. I'd rather be alive and afraid than-"

"That's not why I'm afraid." She said cutting him off. He gave her a look and she sighed, "_These violent delights have violent ends, and in their triumph die, like fire and powder, which as they kiss consume._"

Jack felt a shiver down his spine at the foreboding words. He turned her head to his and he saw the lingering fear and confusion.

"_But come what sorrow can, it cannot countervail the exchange of joy that one short minute gives me in her sight._" He saw the smile return to her eyes and he smiled down at her.

He opened his mouth to speak again but she silenced him with a tug on his collar. Her lips parted and he all but devoured her. She felt the familiar thrum of energy and need from earlier as her hands tangled into his hair and pulled him down. This was different somehow, savage even, running off the high from the chaos before. With a start her hands were at her head as he loomed over her.

Enough, he couldn't get enough. He never had enough, and he craved her all the more. His lust was only restrained by love for her. It warred with him tirelessly and seemed unrelenting in moments like these. The way she cringed in pleasure, the soft sounds from her lips, his very name sounded different as it escaped in a gasp. His teeth had found her neck and he felt like a different creature looming over her. He heard the crackle of frost against the blades of grass and she chuckled darkly. He looked down at her and tilted his head to the side.

Her eyes were narrowed. "I hate that play." She sneered.

He laughed and sat up. Her words had quieted his lust some and he was almost grateful. He actually liked that dress on her and he had no desire to ruin it further.

"I agree," He said as she sat up. "A sappy love story that's highly unrealistic. All this murder and suicide for something they knew nothing about." He saw that darkness creep back into her eyes and he waved a hand dismissively. "You'll get over it."

"It was fun…" She said toying with a finger before looking back across the meadow.

"It always is." She froze at the hard tone his voice took and for once she was scared of the man that was beside her. She felt his hand under her chin again. "So my fair queen, afraid of me yet?" He mused, his lips hovering just below hers.

"I never said I wasn't." He laughed. She pulled him back down for another kiss before pushing him away and standing. "But I'm about to ruin your mood."

He groaned, like a child whose plaything was taken away from him. She threw a look over her shoulder before she whistled for her horse. It came trotting back from beyond the pine. She stroked its mane and quickly mounted. Jack was running up to her.

"You never answered my question earlier."

"Which was that?" He asked, slowing to a stop.

"Do you trust me?"

"Not entirely," He said at once, she laughed. "But curiosity is such a curse."

With a crooked smile she kicked her horse forward, laughter on his lips. He shook his head slightly but headed after her. She led him beyond the meadow entirely and wound her way to another unseen path.

"Where are you going?" She heard him ask but he sounded so far away.

"Come now my lord," She said on a laugh turning past a large evergreen.

"You know, I only like that name from your lips." He called after her. He heard her laugh again and as he brushed past another thick branch, he wondered just what he had gotten himself into this time.


	13. Chapter 13

The trees twisted wildly and if she hadn't have known which tree to turn at she would have easily been lost. She heard a sharp inhale and silence as he realized where they were. At the sound she looked up, the uneasiness and anger vivid in his eyes. She turned her horse around and trotted back at him, he stared ahead with a loathed expression before he sighed and continued ahead. She stifled a sigh of relief before turning back and dismounting, tying the reins in a nearby branch. She found him perched on a high rock; he did not look at her.

"You were right." He said in a low voice. "You've ruined my mood."

She ignored the barb and walked closer. "Do you remember my theory?" His eyes widened infinitesimally but he still did not look at her. That was answer enough, but she worried he would leave. "Jack?"

"This isn't easy." He said simply. "I want to be free from this curse. Any other freedom I would trade. I can't keep living like this." His voice grew thick.

She took a breath, steeling herself and she made her way towards him. He flinched slightly as she reached her hand towards him, but when soft fingers took his chin he felt the anger drain out of him. She saw how his expression faded and he looked simply looked tired. He laid his hand over hers and peeked up; he saw the concern in her eyes and was humbled that this emotion was entirely for him.

"I'm not mad at you." He said sliding off the rock, though she took a step back her hand remained. When he looked down at her she smiled and dropped her hand. "I just don't know what's going to happen."

"Neither do I, but I know we never will if we don't go."

"What makes you say that?" He said with a chuckle, offering his arm to her.

Taking it she gave him a wry look, "The trick is, Lord Frost, to go asking the right questions, otherwise you'll never get the proper answers."

He made an amused sound and she turned her head to the path before them. As she passed the familiar runic stones she took note on how Jack's eyes shifted as they scanned the rocky walls. He jumped and shied away from the steam that vented from below. It was only when they reached the edge of the crater did he release her, his hands raising his staff in defense. She led the rest of the way and she could see that her Lord of Winter was just as frightened as she had been. How could he not? Living more than a lifetime without the company of a friend, even that isolation she did not wish on anyone.

He stood protectively around her as the boulders began to shake and move. As the trolls came to a halt and stared with fearful eyes at him he raised his staff higher, like one would a spear. She placed a hand on its crook and felt his magic there, but with her own she lowered it and he looked at her in surprise, unbeknownst to him so did the trolls.

"Could you fetch your grandfather for me please, I wish to speak with him." She spoke softly to the young troll, who nodded and rolled away.

She turned and placed a hand on Lord Frost's arm, drawing his attention to her. She gave him a reassuring look before turning back to the slow moving boulder that approached them.

"Your Majesty?" The old troll said in shock. "Are you alright my dear?"

It was then that she noticed the blood that dotted not only her dress, but the long tears and large stains on her cloak; she felt a blush and smiled in embarrassment.

"I'm fine." She looked back to the old troll and knelt.

"I did not expect to see you again so soon." He said taking her hands in his.

"I am sorry to wake you." She sounded so sincere the old troll might not have questioned her motives, if not for the shade at her side. "I've to ask a favor-"

"You cannot mean Lord Frost?"

"Indeed I do." She was not surprised the old troll knew what she was doing there with him. "I was wondering if that incantation you preformed could be reversed." Shocked and hesitant eyes beseeched the queen and she fought to remain composed.

"He's done no harm to my kingdom. It is I who bare that blame and it is I who suffer greatest from it. This spirit, this man," She gestured to the Lord of Winter. "Has helped me learn about my powers and has taught me how to control them."

The Elder looked to him, "Is this true, Lord of Snow?" Skepticism littered his voice.

Jack seemed to hesitate. "Yes," The Lord of Winter said thickly, kneeling before him. "I have taught her how to control her powers." He took a breath, "I've done no harm in my existence as a spirit. You know my story. I thought this power a curse, but now I see now that I was wrong. I found my light at the end." Elsa was stunned, but he continued. "I ask not only for myself but from my queen as well, can you lift this spell so that I can be greater than a shade?"

Jack stood and took Elsa's hand. She blinked at him but relaxed as he ran a thumb over the back of her hand, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"I have found my place, and it is by the side of the people, and not atop the mountain. I can continue to teach her to control her powers, maybe prevent another early winter."

The old troll looked to them both with measured eyes, and was suddenly struck at the deeper meaning of the words. He was touched by the innocence in their eyes; unknown love burned like a flickering flame. He prayed for them and with a sigh he turned away.

"I shall see what I can do. There may be answers in the past." The old troll moved to the walls and slowly made his way around the mossy ruins. It would seem that the unknown swirls and markings were actually a record of the trolls past. It was only when he stopped at a far wall did he wave them over. "Here, your story Lord Frost. It says here that ice magic can be undone with an act of true love. This is what happened with her sister, and it is what caused you to earn your powers. It would seem that the same would apply to your curse, but on a greater scale. An act of true love must not be felt by one, but by many for you to be free."

"Many?" He dropped her hand and backed away, "How?"

"You're the one who started this magic Frost, you can undo it."

"My Lord?" His panic clear to her she took a step towards him. "Jack, listen to me." A small flurry of snow was twisting in the air around him, the distress and panic clear on his face. "It's going to be okay, Jack. Listen!" He continued to back away from them.

"Lord Frost, you need to find a way to make people love you. If you cannot do this, then not even Elsa can save you."

"No." The word was spoken with such authority that the snow dropped and vanished, leaving a furious gaze left in its wake. "You know as well as I that is _not_ going to happen. I am not loved nor ever will be." Without another word and in a rush of snow and wind, he left.

The queen, and much of her resolve fell like the remaining snowflakes and she stared at spot where he once stood. The few remaining specks of snow that remained froze in the air, shocked by her powers. Did he truly believe she did not love him?

"Elsa," The old troll said carefully, "I-" He took a moment to collect himself, and it was then that she saw the other trolls around her had been knocked over by his magic. "I do know of a way he can be seen."

"Then why didn't you tell him?" She felt tears brimming, but she couldn't quite figure out where they had come from, or the animosity she clearly felt towards the old creature.

"This spell will negate the one he is under and allow him to be seen but only for a day. He will have one chance to prove to the people of Arendelle that he is worth their love. It is easy to hate, but it is hard to love."

"Does he have to be here, with you, to have the spell work?"

"He does not, but he does need to make the most of this decision." He saw a look in her eyes. "Do you have a day in mind?"

Indeed she did and after disclosing the date she had solidified her decision. She pushed herself up from the hard ground and made her way to her horse. Mounting up she noted specks of ice and she felt her heart constrict. She was scared of what she might find, but her love for him overpowered it. He deserved to be free, she needed him to be free and if anyone had any chance of getting him to see that it would be her. The moon hung high in the sky, and it was her beacon as she rode to her Castle of Ice.

* * *

The wind whipped her cloak wildly and but it only steeled her nerves and inflamed her further. Desperation had her push against the howling wind and soon the only sound around the storm was the harsh grunting of her horse. She crested over the mountain saw her castle all but alien to her. The ice's hues were dark and foreboding against the mountain face. She tied her horse to a tree, shielding it from the wind that continued to bombard them. In the near whiteout she scowled up at him as it bit at her fury and with her own anger fueled she marched up the side of the mountain. With every step she took ice leapt from the ground and a large stairwell brought her to the balcony. She found him amidst a swirly storm in the great room, the chandelier swinging dangerously.

"Jack?" She shielded her eyes as a large gust flew in her face. The message was clear, he wanted to be alone, but she would not have it. "Jack!"

"Go away!" With a gesture of his staff the storm was directed at her, and pushed her towards the edge of the balcony.

"Jack stop!" She fought the winds; unable to combat them with her own power and just when her back hit the railing and heard the first crack in the ice she felt something within her snap. With a rush of power that surged through her veins she ceased the storm around her. A gesture of her hands and Jack was pushed against the wall with a powerful blast. "Enough Frost."

He recovered and raised his staff at her. "I don't want to hear it!" A crackle of ice much like lightning shot from the crook of his staff, the blast missing her by inches. She shielded her face as the ice rained down and she felt desperation and anger war within her. They exchanged blow after blow and ice and snow pilled around the room. Shards were broken, walls cracked and neither one of them giving an inch.

"I said enough!" With her final blast of power Jack was pushed against the wall, his hands held by his head by cuffs of ice. He struggled in the icy grip as he dangled helplessly above her. "_Listen_ to me."

"Why should I?" He sneered at her, his voice was low and harsh and made her own seem weak. "There is nothing you could say. This freedom is what you desire; take a look at what it does!"

And at once she saw what he meant.

She could see the sorrow and the ache that mirrored her own, but it was stronger, and full of more anger than she could have ever thought possible. The isolation had brought her freedom in that short time, but it had left a self hatred and anger at the world around her. Here with her Lord of Winter, decades of this anger had left his hope all but tattered shreds. Nothing she could say would change that, not even the news he could be visible for a day. She swallowed a lump in her throat and turned away from him. She saw the ice around her grow lighter, the snowstorm swirling lazily until it dispersed into the mountain breeze.

"I don't want that, but I do want to be free." Her voice barely a whisper.

"There is no other freedom." She heard him pick up his staff. "Not for us."

"But there is Jack." She turned to face him, her eyes beseeching. "If you could just-"

"No." His face was stone and ice cold. She felt her face contort in rage and she matched him glare for glare.

"Selfish brat," She turned away, afraid of what might happen as the ice darkened around her. "Is that all you are?"

"You don't understand anything."

"You think I don't understand?" She wheeled on him and he stuttered at her advancing pace. "That I don't _know_? I know a child who would do anything to see someone smile. I know a child who out of love sacrificed himself to save his sister. I know a child that was pitied by all and given what he desired. I know a child who was given the title Lord of Winter, when he is nothing more than a spoiled, selfish inconsiderate little _boy_." With each word his glare darkened and his snarl feral but it paled in comparison to the one upon her face. "That child is you, Jack Frost, and that's all you will be until you decide to listen."

He looked her straight in the eye and she could not see Jack Frost, she did not know who it was that stood in front of her. She coward under that gaze, and it was then that she realized she had stepped over a line.

"Get off of my mountain." She blinked and felt her stomach drop. He looked away, "I never should have helped you."

She fought to conceal her shock but failed, instead she felt something within her crack and the world went numb. With her last bit of dignity she straightened and gave him a solemn gaze. "I had a mind once, to give you something no one else could have." She conjured a snowflake in the shape of a heart and held it to him.

A shock of lightning went through him at her words and he was rooted. He saw the tears but she quickly turned away from him, closing her fist around the snowflake. "I see now I was wrong. You're not worth saving, even for that future."

Without looking back she descended the stairs and he could hear her horse snort as she rode away.

He stood there, as a great glacier and when he could no longer hear her, the words still echoed in his mind. He fell to his knees and felt the warmth within him leave with her. He looked in the reflection and he could see someone there; it was her face, pitying, and betrayed. He felt his chest grow tight and again he heard the words, as clear as if she stood before him. _I was wrong_. He covered his ears and gritted his teeth, but he still could hear. _You're not worth saving…_ and with a shout of anguish the castle began to crumble around him.

* * *

She rode with eyes half blurred in stubborn anger and denied anguish. She felt like he had torn out a part of herself and left it atop the mountain. There was no joy, no warmth, and there was no love. Had his simple words shattered her so completely? She could not tell and when she had consciously returned to her mind, she found herself pacing in her room, shaking uncontrollably and shallow of breath. Ice streamed around her and like a vine had crawled up the walls and frozen the door shut, the window was all but blocked. Her chest felt tight and her eyes blurry from the tears, she dashed them away angrily and willed herself to calm down.

She sat on the edge of the bed, running her hands through her hair; a crinkle of paper caught her attention and with curiosity driving her hand to her dress pocket she pulled out a note. It was the note she had received from him some weeks ago, but she did not remember putting it in her pocket. Folding it open once more she read the words, elegantly scrawled in deep blue ink.

_My Lady,_

_It is difficult not to be with you in the day, though I understand that my presence there would be nothing more than a distraction to you. Now don't make that face you know it's true. If only your sister and her oaf of a lover could see, that would be enough. To be near you is enough on its own, but the daylight seems so much dimmer without you, like a great shadow cast upon the dawn. The Castle is so much emptier since you left and I find myself wishing I could have lived in this time, instead of my own. I need to see you tonight, before I go mad. Call if a selfish desire. Please don't make me wait too long. I've done enough in my lifetime. I await your arrival my Snow Angel,_

_Yours, Lord Frost_

She found herself with a hand pressed to her mouth and cold tears streaming down her face. "Oh, god I am a fool." her voice broke and the paper fell to the floor.

She saw the glitter of the moon from the window and unbidden came the memory of the snowflake. With her powers she shattered the window. The iron frame bent from the force, the panes twinkling like chimes as they fell to the ground below. She heard them shatter on the ground below and it seemed her heart mimicked the glass. She leaned out and saw the panes upon the cobblestones, broken and lifeless.

She brought a hand to her chest and felt a warm stickiness that smeared across her dress. Thick droplets of blood dripped onto the wood below; she did not care, she was numb to the pain, numb to the swirling snow and howling wind around her and numb to everything else. Furious knocking came from her door and she gritted her teeth at the sound. She heard a gasp from beyond the door as her powers sealed and protected it, the ice puckering dangerously. Her hands shook at her sides in both fury and grief. She turned back to the shattered window and saw another storm in the distance and she glared at that mountain.

* * *

Some time later she lay curled in her bed as silent streams ran down her cheeks. With a twitch of pain she looked to her bloodstained hands; her powers slowly healing the deep cuts.

"_Stupid_ girl." She whispered, "Stupid bloody fool is what you are." She looked out the window and saw the moon low in the sky; its wane face seemed to pity her. "There are no happy endings for people like you." She turned away and sobbed silently into the pillow.

"Ma'am?" She stirred, but did not open her eyes. "Ma'am, are you alright?" She silently willed her power to make them leave. But then they knocked again, she covered her ears as if the sound physically hurt her.

"Go _away_!" She felt the ice groan dangerously within the wood and soon they all but stumbled down the hall away from her. She didn't care who it was, just as long as she was left alone. And she was alone. She opened her eyes to the sight of the moon tucked behind the mountain; the words fell from her lips like blood from a wound. "_My only love sprung from my only hate; too early unknown, and known too late._"

She felt something within her break and her world went black.


	14. Chapter 14

_Three days. She's dismissed _everything_ for three days._ Anna thought bitterly. She had thought it best to give her sister her isolation, but it had gone on long enough for her tastes. She did not know what had happened and she dare not ask the others. All she knew was that the queen returned sometime in the night and now ice barred anyone from going near that door. She slammed her mug of tea on the table, making Kristoff and Olaf jump.

"I'm going to talk to her, even if I have to break down the door."

"Don't forget the window." Olaf suggested with a laugh.

"She's already beaten you to it." Her Ice Master said, closing the book in his lap.

"Well then, at least I have an alternative." She quipped; Olaf looked concerned but Kristoff just smiled and wished her luck.

When the princess turned the corner the temperature dropped dramatically, her breath visible and her reflection clear in the darkened ice that lay before her. She wound her way through the maze of icicles that clung to the walls like teeth. If not for the blue paintings she would have passed the door altogether. She heard nothing and the ice was too thick to peek under the door or to see through the keyhole. She made a face and softly knocked.

She backed away quickly as a large icicle shot out of where she touched the door. Hurriedly, she stumbled out of the maze as more followed her every step, growing darker as they crackled and hardened. Her brow furrowed in concern but her determination hardened like the ice. She made her way to the face of the castle, passing many servants who gave her a worried look.

She emerged from the castle to the bright, warm sun as it flittered through the clouds, the smell of rain in the air. She looked up with a gasp and saw the window to her sisters' room. The large window had been shattered, just as Kristoff said, but now ice began forming at the edges and steadily growing thicker. She climbed the stairwell to a nearby terrace and again up a small tower that had the best access to the roof. She noticed a pane of glass at her feet and saw the dark stain of blood upon it. Her stomach dropped.

A crackling sound drew her attention back to the window; the ice was breaking the wood as it grew in misshapen forms, the icicles hanging dangerously. With a sense of urgency she scrambled across the rooftops, clinging to anything she could and avoiding the ice as it grew past her. Coincidentally she used one of them to gain higher access and she flung herself through the remaining opening before it sealed out the sun and light.

She rubbed her head, sore from the fall as her eyes adjusted to the biting cold and bitter darkness. Faintly she could make out a shock of white against the dark background. She rose and carefully picked her way about the floor, noticing the half formed blocks of ice and droplets of blood on the floor, dark with age. She noticed a small circle of stalagmites, curling towards the wall near the doorframe; it was there she found her.

Elsa leaned back against the wall. The queen looked as if she had tried to make it to the door but had fallen and had not found the will to stand again. The hands in her lap were stained dark but she could not see where she had been cut, as if it were not her own blood. Her suspicion grew as she tripped over a fallen cloak, stained with dark blood and littered with tears. She felt the knot in her stomach tighten.

Anna crept through the towering ice and knelt in front of her sister. Elsa stared ahead, unseeing and she made no indication that she knew someone was in the room with her. Anna sat next to her, unable to think of anything else to do and was frightened by what she beheld. Reflected in the ice were all the queens' thoughts, all her worries, all her fears, everything hidden within the corners of her mind visible. She forced herself to look away as an image of a snarling wolf launched at them. Something moved in the corner of her eye; she looked back at Elsa and shrieked.

The queen had been known for her grace and kindness, but here she looked at Anna with dark eyes and curled toward her in a feral nature. The pale hands grip was tight on her throat and she fought it as it pressed into the wall, the nails biting into flesh and stealing what little breath she had. She struggled to breathe and she noticed her sounds of distressed brought a cruel smile to the once lovely face. Here in the darkness of her mind, she had become that what she feared most, a monster.

Anna gave up trying to pry the arm away; instead she hazily focused her efforts elsewhere. She brought her knee up and with great force kicked. The Snow Queen was knocked back and slammed against a nearby pillar of ice; she slunk to the floor and did not move. With a snap of power the patterns in the ice suddenly stopped and became clear. Anna coughed as cold, sweet air filled her lungs. She stared at her sister, scared, but concerned. Without the force of her power the ice within the room began to melt. The suns streaming rays broke through the covered window, ending the torrent within the room.

Anna coughed some and rubbed her neck, feeling the lingering stiffness. She moved pitying eyes to the fallen figure. Elsa's back to her she saw little beyond the blood stained hands and tattered gown. She scooted over to her sister's head; cradling it in her lap she stroked the mop of tangled hair, wondering just what had happened to the poor girl.

The only thing that came to mind was that mystery man she had heard about. A name didn't come to mind, but she did remember hearing it at some point. From what her sister had told her he was from the North, and the only place north here was the highest mountain, and she was certain no one lived up there.

She heard a sound and it caused a lurch in her heart, it was a soft sob and she saw the pain clear across the young queens' face. She hushed her sister and felt an unfamiliar anger rise within her. If it was this young man that caused this she would see him pay.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, it's okay." She murmured softly, and after a moment she calmed. "I'm here now." Her voice was harsh and she coughed.

"Anna?" The queen sat up and upon seeing the bits of blood and bruising that began to form on Anna's neck she lifted frightened hands to her mouth. "Anna I….I'm so _sorry_." Her voice broke and she fell at her chest, clinging to the gown and tearing holes in her desperation. Anna blinked in surprise, but held her sister close, feeling her own tears of relief. The door opened as Olaf and Kristoff barged in. Anna gave them each a sad look before she turned her eyes to the broken woman before her.

* * *

"Are you okay?" The princess asked, sitting in one of the high-backed chairs in the room. The window had been replaced and it was there that the queen sat, her hair braided to the side and water dripped slightly to the floor. The sunset spilling deep colors of warmth where there were once ones of cold.

"I'll get over it." She said dismissively,

"Elsa." Her tone warranted the truth.

With a sigh, she stood and folded her arms across her chest. "I think so. I'm sure time will make this easier, time and distance." She paced for a bit then made a gesture of frustration and fell into a chair next to Anna. "I don't know what I was thinking." Her hand covered her face, "I don't even know what I saw in him. I mean, he's not even a prince and I thought…." She made a face and stood to pace again. "He's stubborn and rude and not to mention childish and-"

Anna folded her hands neatly in her lap and gave her sister a raised eyebrow. Elsa sighed and her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"He was everything I wanted."

"First love's are like that." Anna stood and moved closer to her. "Trust me you'll find someone like him."

"No, I don't think I will." She smiled but it was bitter and sad, "He was more like me than you know." She felt her power flutter and beheld a snowflake in the shape of a heart, "He was to be my King, and winter would be our own kind of kingdom." She took a shaky breath, "I wanted to be free and I wanted to be loved, and that was something he could give me." She gave her sister a wane look and the snowflake fell apart in little pieces till nothing but powdered snow lay in her palm.

"Elsa,"

"This was something that I had accepted years ago, and I was foolish for thinking otherwise." Her tone was stronger, as if trying to convince herself. She saw the dark marks on her sisters' neck and she frowned. "Did I really do that?" She shifted, looking at her hands as if they weren't really her own.

"It's been three day's Elsa," The queen's head snapped up, eyes widened by the news. "No one had seen you, no one could get to you." Anna toyed with one of her braids. "I got worried and so, I tried the door and when that didn't work I went through the window. You weren't you, and I'd thought I'd lost you." She looked away, absentmindedly remembering the savagery and strength in those delicate fingers. "I saw things…things I didn't know that you knew. I saw fears, and faults and I didn't know anyone could feel those things. Elsa, I'm sorry, I didn't know how much you really hide from me, from everyone. It's no wonder you broke…"

She felt Elsa take her hand and she saw a fierce determination in her queens' eyes. "I promise you, never again. I will not let this happen again."

"Oh Elsa," She threw her arms around the queen. "I'm just glad you're okay." She smiled and though she feared that monster that she knew existed, she would forever love her sister. Her eyes darted to the window for she heard a faint creak and a touch of frost at the edge of the windowsill. Her smile widened a plot began to form.

* * *

He could not breathe, he could not move, and he knew he had to find a way to fix what he had broken. He was not known in life for his anger but the ages had made him bitter, short of temper and vicious at that. Only now at the confession that she had given her sister did he see how her words rang true. What happened to him? He said it himself, it had been the isolation. But he wasn't alone anymore, he had the city, he had the people and he had a chance to make this right, and if he couldn't do it for himself he had to do it for her.

Determined but solemn, he leapt down from the castle and into the courtyard below. He wandered towards the fountains his mind whirling as he thought, absentmindedly he kicked something, and it hurt. He saw a few bits of glass and guessed that it had come from the window above, but something caught his eyes and made a lump in his throat. Bits of dark blood at the jagged edges of the pieces, and looking back up at the sill he could see the dried rivulets that had soaked into the wood.

He hoped that it was the sisters. He had arrived to see her jump through the ice as it closed around her; he felt it looked like a great beast whose maw swallowed the young maiden. He lingered, restlessly pacing about the rooftops, hoping for some sign of the girl he had carried to the crystal bedchamber those few months ago. When the ice retreated his guilt grew as he'd seen how his actions had caused so much pain to her, how run down and lifeless she had become. Yet with that guilt his hope was renewed, for here was some shred of proof that someone loved him, if only infinitesimally now.

He walked, kicking pebbles as he thought, passing by – and through – many who could not see him. They scurried about with their tasks before the gates closed for the night, many leaving as the guardsmen tugged on the heavy handles. He'd exited to the bridge when the doors slammed shut behind him, and he felt the sound foreboding. He leapt onto the low wall and plopped down, his feet dangling over the edge and his staff draped across his lap.

He sat, for what seemed like ages, watching the current drift lazily underneath as his mind twisted and turned. Plans came and went, he came up with several different scenarios in his head and in the end he dismissed them all. Nothing seemed right. With a heavy sigh he lifted eyes to the moon, and prayed.

"You saved me once, can you save me again?"

"I don't think the moon can do that." A voice came from behind him.

He leapt to his feet, his staff in his hands and poised to strike. To his surprise he saw a young maiden, her face familiar. Anna, he believed her name was. A thin cloak draped across her shoulders and she climbed to where he'd been sitting. She gave him a reassuring look and patted next to her.

"Can-can you hear me?" He asked; she nodded with a small smile. "Can you…see me?"

"One of the few who can it seems." Again she patted to the stone next to her.

"But how?" He settled down with an astonished laugh, his eyes never leaving her.

"I thought I'd heard something earlier, when I was with Elsa I mean. I saw frost and I assumed it was her, being the Snow Queen and all, but then it disappeared. When she first told me of you she recited the last lines of a story. That's all I thought it was, but here you are, the Lord of Winter himself." Her smile fell and her face became very serious. "Jack, what happened to my sister?"

He opened his mouth, but closed it again; his thoughts a mess as he tried to remember all that transpired that day. He leaned heavily on his staff, as if there were a great weight on his shoulders and he began to speak. He told her everything; he felt he had to, to make her understand. He told her of when he'd visited them in the library and of the chess set. Of when he'd rescued her from falling from her horse and taking her to the Ice Palace. To meeting with her in the night and simply talking for hours on end. The few instances they'd met at the castle. All the while Anna listened in silence, digesting as he went and forming her own conclusions as well. She blinked when he told her of the wolves, and her eyes strayed towards the castle. When he reached the ending of his tale he recalled with a great sadness his final words to her. He raised his hand and a small flurry of snow swirled in his palm.

"She offered me something that no one else could take." In his hand was a snowflake in the shape of a heart, and he heard a small gasp from the girl next to him. "I took something as beautiful as this and destroyed it." The ocean breeze disintegrated the snowflake in his hand and he watched the bits of snow flutter like dust in the wind. "How can I fix something like that?"

Anna looked at him with calculated eyes, though she still felt the anger that came with being siblings, she found that she pitied him and wanted to help. Such longing and sorrow dug harsh lines in his young face, and they seemed better fit on one older than him. She would help him, but only to see her sister smile again. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and scooted closer to him.

"Knowing my sister, she's going to want to be left alone. It seems to work for her, but I don't think that's what she needs right now. I take it you heard what she said back there?" He nodded. "Then you know how she feels about you, use that."

"How? What can I do if she won't see me? I don't think she even can now." He sounded so defeated Anna bit her lip, unsure of what to do.

"Make her see you, do something that grabs her attention, and it has to be more than moving a chess piece." She nudged him on the shoulder as he smirked. "Something she knows only you can do."

"That's a small list." He said dryly, a crooked smile on his face. His eyes widened suddenly and he turned to her. "Is there a music room in the castle? Or even an empty one?"

Anna blinked and instinctually leaned away. "I-uh…I'm not sure." She fumbled, entirely caught off guard by the question "I know there's a room on the first floor that no one can seem to get into, you can look there. But the doors locked-"

"That won't be a problem for me." He stood and swung his staff to rest on his shoulder, a mischievous smile on his face.

"That's really creepy, you know that."

He made a sound of aloofness, "It doesn't bother me. Don't worry; I'm not going to spy on your sister."

She didn't believe him entirely, but smiled nonetheless. "I won't tell Elsa, but you better do something about her mood before the Hallows Eve Ball."

"That's right it's in a couple weeks isn't it?" She nodded and a sly smile came to his face as he gazed at the castle. "Perfect."


	15. Chapter 15

As the moonlight filtered through the dusty clouds he found the room Anna described. He carefully unlocked the window and pushed it up. The lack of use causing it to squeak loudly and stick and after a few attempts of opening it wider, he gave up. The cool air rushed inside and it seemed to him like the room had taken its first breath in ages. Dust was thick and heavy and it covered everything, from the carpets to the chairs against the walls. White cloth was draped here and there as if not properly placed and lack of care had caused them to fall to the floor.

Bookshelves lined the walls covered in music books and sheets alike. He noticed many were for string instruments but he was looking for one in particular. It was there at the lowest corner of the third case where he found it. A thin book of sheet music, fit for delicate hands to play upon the keys. He felt his old self come back to him as he scanned the remainder of the room with a wicked smile. He tucked the thin volume in his shirt and set about his tasks.

With his influence of the wind he conjured a dust storm and sent it out far into the sky. The mahogany woods seemed to shine as if they had just been polished and the thick, musty carpet now shown in deep purples and burgundies. He moved a small couch to the side of the room, and the sheets from under the window. The few horns and flutes had been piled almost lazily in the corner; he left them there and threw the sheets nearby. He knew from his childhood how to play these instruments and being within their presence made his mind whirl with fond memories, blurry as they were.

With the last of the tables and chairs out of the center of the room, he let out a breath of air, exhausted. He'd left his staff at the window and grabbing it now a thought occurred. With his power of wind he could have simply willed furniture into place, instead of physically moving it himself. He let out a heavy sigh and laughed, but in the end he felt that physically moving the objects had done him some good. He flipped though the hazy memories for the one he wanted most. He'd seen another play it before and thought that it would be the perfect gift to his queen, and would definitely be something only _he_ could make.

He let out a sound of triumph at finding the right memory, opening his eyes he could see it standing there within the center of the room. Upon the bench he sat as a boy with the lord who played the keys for him. _Now remember, this one plays this note, and this one plays the same one. They're all the same notes in sets of seven, and they never change. _He saw the old man lean over fondly and play the tunes, the sweet sound ringing in his ears. With the design in his head, he pushed up his sleeves, pointed his staff and willed the shape take form.

* * *

_Had it really been three days?_ She thought, staring blindly out into the darkness some days later. She faced the window and she could see dark splotches where she had cut herself, yet the wound had healed like it had never been there in the first place. A new aspect of her power she discovered. She remembered little and it troubled her. Had her mind been broken so easily? Anna had said that she could see her thoughts upon the ice, was this act her mind saving itself?

She had no answer and listlessly she tossed and turned the memories within her head searching for it. The answer was simple, impossible, yet it was so. Yes, she _had_ shattered control, even beyond her own comprehension for the sake of forgetting. She relinquished control over her mind and it used her powers to save herself, she knew that now.

Restlessly she sat up from the bed, her head pounding at the sudden motion. She would not sleep tonight; she couldn't quiet her mind enough to do that. Instead she drew up a deep blue, velvet robe and tied it loosely around her waist before leaving her room. She quietly crept down the halls to the Council Chambers. When she opened the door she groaned, a stack of papers sat upon the desk, but she noticed that another pile lay across from it.

Curious, she inspected the writing. It was signed her name, but the letters curved in the wrong places. She noticed a drop of ink at the corner of one of the papers and she immediately knew. Anna had been going through the ledgers in her stead and the notion warmed her heart, but she did not smile, instead she felt guilty at forcing Anna into this situation.

She sighed and looked them over sitting in the great chair. A bill of sale, a tally of trade, crime report, the lists went on and on, and she yawned at them; boring but necessary. She was a little surprised at the solid amount Anna had accomplished. She pulled out the pen and ink well from a drawer and set to working on the rest of the papers.

Some hours later she broke the silence with the strike of a match and a flash of light illuminated the room. She was nearly done and fought to remain awake; the moon had crept higher and no longer lit the room. Placing the thin candle at the edge of the desk she looked over the remaining papers, counting them out. Twenty two...twenty three…twenty four…twenty four? Surely there was another? She frowned and checked the floor, finding it leaning on the corner of the table. Reaching for it swiftly a breeze lifted and carried it farther away from her.

With an irritated sound she stood and walked to grab the paper. It landed near the window frame and she snatched it from the floor. She unwrinkled the edges and quickly scanned over it before a deeper frown set upon her face. The words made little sense and it was written almost like it was a poem or a song, a riddle perhaps? The paper was stiff and old; she turned it over and saw empty faded lines of music. Her brow furrowed wondering just where the page had come from. She returned to the desk and laid it aside, she would try and unravel its secrets later...

* * *

"Queen Elsa?" She felt someone shake her shoulder gently. "My Lady? Are you awake? You've been here all night." She recognized the voice, but could not put a name to it.

She sat up from the hard surface of the desk slowly, her back stiff. She fought the light that now screamed at her waking eyes and was grateful when a figure stepped in the way, effectively blocking it out. It was early yet; dawn had only risen a few moments before. She looked back at the desk and saw the pen still in the inkwell yet all the papers had been neatly stacked; it was that which she had slept upon. She felt a smile tug at her lips and she looked up at the young servant.

He sounded much younger than he appeared. With a strong chin and build and neatly cropped dark hair he seemed fit more for war than simple servant work. His green eyes were full of concern and apprehension at waking the queen. She squinted in sleep and stood, her pounding head lingered from the night before and the light only made it worse. She leaned heavily on the desk and turned away slightly.

"Tea," Was all she said to him, her voice harsh from disuse. "Black."

She heard a quiet laugh and he bowed to her in a sweeping motion and then he was gone. She rubbed the crook of her shoulder and blinked again, the headache relenting some. She shrugged out of her robe and settled in the chair, the dress from the night before slightly wrinkled but no use for wear, her shoes just under the table. With a tired groan she slipped them on and looked back down at the stack to her left. The document at the top caught her eye; it was the paper that confused her earlier in the night. She stared at the thin black lines and wondered if _she_ had written it in her haze.

_The first snowflake falls.  
The second sun rises.  
The flower has bloomed.  
Hear the applause!_

_Sun's rays look east,  
And at last head north  
But it is not west  
Nor even south you seek_

Above the water  
Below the bridge  
Stay to the sea  
But do not falter

It made absolutely no sense, though she could only guess that the first stanza was a colorful way of presenting her and her sisters birth within the kingdom. The rest seemed like gibberish to her and it only made her headache intensify the more she thought over it. She looked up at the sound of the door opening and was unsurprised to see the young man had returned with a kettle and a small cup. He poured the cup and turned to leave, her eyes narrowed suspiciously at the oily stain in the tea and the tug on the corner of his lip.

"A moment, if you will." She tilted her head looking him over.

"Ma'am?" The surprise was clear in his voice.

"Have a seat." He took the nearest chair and sat, she did the same holding the steaming cup delicately. "It would seem I do not know you."

"I am but a man bound to serve." He replied. It only made her eyes narrow for it sounded as if he'd said the line a hundred times.

"Is it not fitting for a queen to know her subjects?" Her smile was sharp. "I know every stable boy and artisan that lives within my kingdom. Except you."

"I am no one important." He said evasively.

"Indulge me." Her sharp eyes never left his and she noted how he seemed to grow more uncomfortable the longer he remained under that gaze. "Have I stolen your tongue?"

He let out a nervous laugh and thought, she had set the cup down and patiently waited, her hands folded neatly in her lap.

"I am not from Arendelle." He confessed but was slightly surprised that she did not react beyond raising an eyebrow, he sighed. "I was a soldier. I fought for the glory of my kingdom both on land and sea. I attended many meetings at court and many days spent within the barracks bettering myself, everything from the written word to the sword at my belt.

Nearly a month passed since my knighting and my prince had summoned me. I was to accompany him to a distant land. This land, he said, would make us rich, make us more than we could ever be, so we sailed, a small but capable galley. When his madness took him I was left behind, a man honor bound and betrayed by his own lord. He was carted away and I remained behind with the rest. Your soldiers coveted our ship and supplies, the crew divided among other trading vessels. They looked as relieved as I felt at the sight of him thrown about like a commoner. I questioned everything, where my loyalty truly was or if I was nothing more than a man bent on selling himself to the highest bidder.

As it would seem, your land was rich indeed, rich in history, knowledge and magic. Traits like these were myths and legends to my people, they rejected it all. I'd found my peace but peace is worth little where coin is valued. You had no more need of soldiers and I was little use on a trading ship. I took work where I could find it, and it just so happened that it was here."

She stared at him in silence, he shifted uncomfortably in the chair and her eyes narrowed at a glint of silver beneath his coat. Her eyes smothered with dark humor and she saw him visibly relax.

"An interesting story, but it tastes similar to my tea." She gestured idly and with a turn of his head her suspicions were confirmed. "Poisoned." Ice quickly engulfed the set and the porcelain shattered under the pressure. Her eyes hardened to diamonds and he stiffened visibly, her smile equally as sharp. "A shave did you well, but even a couple of months on foreign land cannot change a man's character, even that of a Naval Officer." She stood and crossed to him, tracing an icy hand across his shoulders as she went around; looking him over like one would an animal for sale.

"A man from the Southern Isles once came to my shores and asked my sister for her hand. He did not however ask for mine." To his surprise she sat on the arm rest and leaned slightly on him, he shied away as if in respect. "I was almost saddened; he could have had all of this, with but a simple question." He turned to her and she knew she had him. "So why go through the trouble now?" She lifted her hand to show the small blade, the steel flickering in the sunlight. The servant's eyes widened and she twirled it delicately before she stood in a swift motion and made her way to window. Tossing the blade it landed with a definitive _clunk_.

"For one who prides himself on his word and honor, you've shown very little." He made to rise but he found himself frozen to the chair. He struggled but it made little difference, the ice seemed to tighten with each movement. "It was said that you had returned to the Southern Isles. I'd thought you'd take your lesson well earned and leave it at that. In case you hadn't heard you are forbidden to enter Arendelle's lands, or have you forgotten?"

"You're majesty I-"

"Not a _word_." Her voice carried a frost that was visible in the darkening room. "You've tried to kill me thrice over and I am not keen on visiting that again. I want you out of my kingdom and I am never to see your face again." He growled, and she smiled almost fondly though her tone mocked him, "There he is, Prince Hans Weseterguard of the Southern Isles, thirteenth in his line and never to see the throne." She stood and made for the door, but at a gruff sound she paused and turned back to him.

"This Kingdom was mine!" His voice was dark and full of rage, "It should be mine!" Her eyes widened in fear as ice shattered to the ground. He picked up the blade and raised it at her, "Give it to me!"

With a lunge he was stopped by inches, her power had knocked him back, tossing the dagger to the corner of the room. He shook his head and she starred at him with equally shocked and fearful eyes. He made to rise and with a gesture of her hand he was thrown to the ceiling and dropped, her anger returned as he lay still.

"Strange, my sister once said this to you on her deathbed." She reached for his chin as he struggled to rise again; with a delicate finger she brought eyes awash in green flame to her own diamond edged. "You're no match for me."

At that a swarm of guards rushed the room and hefted him from the ground. As he struggled she picked up the silver blade. She twisted it idly and turned at the sound of someone behind her.

"What shall we do with him your majesty?" It was another guard, and she saw the hatred in his eyes as well. It softened her heart to know her guards genuinely cared for her; they were compassionate, but not enough to forget whom they hated.

"Take him to the dungeons below."

With a nod of his head he turned and left, closing the door behind her and drowning out the sounds of the struggle.

She looked back down at blade in her hand and she felt her fury rise again. Ice creaked in angry forms and with a shout she threw the dagger at the fire place. It wedged deep within the mantel and she stormed out the room.

Riding her waves of fury she marched towards the balcony, there she saw him fight all the more as he neared his end. He shouted many curses at her but one had struck her in particular – _monster_. It had been the first one she'd earned and it was the last word she heard from him as they carried him below.

Her fury burned like acid in her veins and she did not care that the angry shards of ice cascaded around her, like a row of teeth. She clenched and unclenched her fists upon the balcony, feeling the ice slide between her fingers each time. The scent of the wisteria seemed out of place in her foul mood. She glared out at a Southern Isles galley and watched it sail to the burning sun, a dark wish went through her mind and for once she wished her powers were not of ice, but of fire.

* * *

It was there Anna found her, still brooding over the horizon, though the ship had long since passed beyond her sight. She had received word of an odd and dangerous delivery to her sister and sought her out. The ice had retreated some and the queens' arms were crossed in defiance. She'd never seen her sister this angry. She hesitantly made her way onto the balcony and stood at her side, watching the ships sail into harbor. Anna opened her mouth to speak but a ringing sound caught her ears, she looked and saw a small dagger glinting in the sunlight.

Her sister held it, as if an answer to her question. She took the piece of metal and felt the sharpness of the blade; she looked back at Elsa's face and the creaking of the growing ice only solidified her assumptions. There was something at the edge of the blade, a bit of wood near the hilt. She opened her mouth to ask but her sister turned on her heel and in a voice like venom ordered it be melted down and forged to her liking. Anna sighed, unable to think of anything else to do but to obey her queens' word. She turned and left the balcony, listening to the pattering of ice as it melted in the autumn sunset.

Frost seemed to follow her like a plague as her anger had not yet subsided. She was appalled and furious and if she was completely honest with herself, she was frightened. He had been so close; if not for his smirk before he'd left she wouldn't have thought any better. Even the slick in the cup wouldn't have caught her eye until she'd taken a drink. She paced the length of the library, unable to sit any longer and for want of a better option.

Her thoughts were dark and paranoia laced its way into her mind. Like a fly caught in a web she began fidgeting as she paced; a tap on her arm, wringing her hands together, even the swaying shadows in the light breeze made her on edge. Maybe she _should_ call off the gathering, she had reason enough to and surely word of this engagement would soon spread to neighboring kingdoms. Her intentions wouldn't be suspected, but what about other kingdoms far beyond easy reach, like that of Corona.

She heard a quick knock and Elsa turned for the door, but it opened before she even took a step. Anna barreled in with heated breath and silent tears of anger threaten to fall. In her hands was a letter, opened and crinkled slightly in her fist.

"Was it Hans?" She demanded shortly.

"Anna-"

"Was it?" She snapped, she shoved the paper in her face and Elsa quickly took it and scanned the writing.

It was an urgent note, written by the King of the Southern Isles himself. The ink sloppy and the wax seal of Westerguard half pressed in his haste. He confessed his concerns to her at the discovery of his sons' disappearance. He gave his regards and added that he would not be attending the gathering until Hans was found. He also noted that his ships were safeguarding the harbor in the search for the Prince. _So they weren't mobilizing, it was a search mission. He must have been here during that time…but that means –_

The queen sighed and closed her eyes, "Yes." She opened them again at the sound of Anna's shock, her eyes burned with a subdued fire, still trying to grasp the reality presented. "He's been in the castle for weeks, though I don't know why he didn't act sooner. I'm rather glad he hadn't, I might not have noticed…."

"Damn that man!" Anna shouted, Elsa stifled a laugh, she couldn't help but compare her sisters' rage to that of a puffed up cat; feisty, but cute. "If I ever see him again-"

"Then you will wear the crown." She said the words so easily it made all the anger in Anna drain away, and with it, its angry color. "I'll not live forever Anna, you _will _wear the crown." She said with a laugh.

"But not now." She said defiantly.

Elsa laughed again, "Not for a while, no." She was amazed, her anger and worries had faded to little more than a passing thought, and it would seem Anna had a power of her own. A sly smile came to her face. "Come on," She dragged Anna by the wrist. "No more skulking in the dark." Anna laughed and followed her out, perturbed by her demeanor.

"Why the sudden change?"

"I'm of a mood."

"What kind of mood? Wanting to freeze the world again?"

She laughed, "Darker, I'm having far too much fun plotting Hans's death, should he be stupid enough to try again."

"You too?" They laughed and Anna came around to face her, walking backwards down the hallway. "Do you wanna do something extra fun?"

"Extra? Oh dear, what is it?"

Anna stopped, her eyes swimming with mirth. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Elsa caught the mood and an equally dark smile came to her face. "Of course,"

Without a second word they hurried down the stairs, or rather the railing. Elsa laughed at the rush, having never tried the stunt herself and broke into a run as soon as she hit the floor. Anna a step ahead of her and led the way. They passed through the gates and she felt a chill at her shoulder. She slowed, looking back at the door and then at the balcony above. _What was that…?_

"C'mon Elsa!" She hesitated a moment more before she turned and ran after her sister with a laugh.

Jack leaned against his staff, heart fallen to the floor and eyes wide disbelief, for his queen had just ran past him and did not see him.


	16. Chapter 16

The days passed by slowly and preparations for the Festival were in full swing. It was not far now, five days to be exact. The council members and royal sisters had barricaded themselves in the Council Chambers, pouring over ledgers of tasks to be done. Artisans and Bakers busily wandered in and out of the castle with each new task beheld to them. Everything major was done, and now only nitpicky tasks remained. With the Master's of Trade and Word busy with their own agendas the Queen and Princess remained within the room, the Master of Coin a constant, hovering presence; annoying but necessary.

They went through _everything_, what color the napkins should be, the number of chairs, the stylized dishes and desserts that would be present, on and on they went. Chocolate of course would be there, that was no argument. But what of the gathering itself? Would the entire castle be open or just the rooms normally required? What about Olaf? They struggled with the enormous guest list and after many sneers and stifled sighs they made a plan.

The majority of the castle and the grounds would be opened, the guards would be paid for double staffing and overtime as Anna was sure the party would thoroughly last until morning. Elsa had to agree, she had just received word from the Master of Trade a large vessel had sailed in bearing nothing but casks of wine and mead. Kristoff all but shed a tear at the sight.

Her Master of Word reported that the surrounding Inn's and Tavern's were already anxiously awaiting the arrivals of the many dignitaries and even a few ships were pulling in as they prepared. The kingdom spared no expense, full renovations to the tavern rooms and bars. Now just inside the border of the woods a second great barn stood, this one was prepared to hold not only the arriving goods and crates of alcohol but all the various gifts and accessories as well.

Olaf, it would seem, would not only be allowed to entertain adults but was majorly in charge of the children that would attend, both those visiting and those native to Arendelle. Elsa smiled when the last line had been written on the great parchment. She handed it over to her Master of Coin who sputtered at the list. He was prepared to argue except for the fact the queen tossed him a copper and moved to the windowsill. He blinked at the coin and shuffled out of the room, grumbling all the way. Elsa gazed out the window to look at her anxiously excited town and the setting of the sun.

She hid it well but Anna could see it, the slight frown at her lips and the gaze that purposefully avoided the deep forest and the vast mountains beyond. There was something else as well. Though her hands were clasped behind her back Anna saw the fingers twitch and flex in odd patterns and intervals, as if she were counting something in her head.

"Elsa?"

"Hmm? Oh," She noticed Anna looking at her hands; she raised them and massaged the tendons, sore from the pen. "It's nothing. I've just been hearing something at night. Though it lasts for a short while, I can never figure out what it is." She frowned as she thought.

Anna knew what Elsa was hearing, for she and Kristoff often heard it too. A soft and quiet melody that was just loud enough to hear. When she'd first heard the sound she thought it was Elsa; after all she was musically gifted. She remembered that much before the doors were shut so many years ago. But when she opened the door and the sound came from deep within the castle she knew, almost at once, who it was. The melody continued throughout the week and seemed to lull her to sleep faster than Kristoff could. She smiled and bit her tongue to keep quiet.

Elsa laughed to herself and turned back to the window, smiling sadly.

"Strange, I can't seem to get it out of my head."

"Have you purposefully gone looking for it?"

"Why should I? It's only in a dream." Unconsciously it seemed, she hugged herself and turned eyes fell like the sun.

Anna opened her mouth to argue, except for the sound of voices outside the door. There was an exchange of words with the guard who opened the door after a quick knock. The sisters turned as a scrawny man with ragged hair and bandages over his hands shuffled in carrying a large white box.

"Forgive me your Majesty," He nodded to Anna, "Princess."

"It's alright," Anna said standing, "You are…?"

"A Tailor miss." He dismissed quickly and held up the box. "A gift for the Snow Queen."

"Gift?" Her brow furrowed. The word tasted funny on her lips, she hasn't received a gift in years. Her head tilted in curiosity, exchanging a look with Anna. He began to walk forward but for the guards that blocked his way. "No, let him." She held up a hand stopping them.

The man nodded his thanks and set the box upon the table. He beckoned the queen over and removed the lid. At first she saw a silver ornament amidst pale blue-gray fabric. He lifted the metal object and held it to her. It was a silver clasp for a cloak she realized, decorated in the style of her snowflake, the center Arendelle's sigil.

"From my dear Prince Hans." Her smile was darkly sweet, but then it fell as the tailor moved again.

The old man raised the fabric within the box and held it out to her. She took it and felt the softness of furs, as it unfurled itself she froze. As she beheld the garment her eyes locked upon the thick fur with both fury and sorrow. Anna noticed the glazed look in her sister's eyes and the way her hands seemed to tremble. She took the garment from her hands and folded it carefully within the box. A sliver of concern laced in her heart for she'd felt the iciness of her powers.

"Take it to her rooms." She said to a passing servant, ushering the man out, who was equally confused as she was concerned. She stopped him, a hand on the door. "Who brought you the furs?"

"There was no one, only a note saying that the buyer wanted a cloak for the queen. A hefty purse held both the furs and the note on the table."

"Was that all? An owner? A signature? Anything?"

"Just a bit of early frost and snow on the furs, wolf I think it was."

With that he left, and a happy but sly smile graced her lips. She turned back into the room. Elsa had returned to the window but her mood seemed darker and tendrils of ice slowly snaked across the floor, twinkling as they froze. Anna stood beside her and leaned her head on her shoulder in a fond gesture. Elsa returned by letting out a defeated sigh before closing her eyes and laying her head on her sisters. They stood like that, watching the sun steadily dip into the horizon. Anna smirked for she knew the melody would be back tonight. She kissed her sisters cheek and exited the room, a faint hope in her heart.

Back in the Council Chambers Elsa's small smile had fallen into a frown. The feeling of soft furs awoken something within her, memories suppressed by her powers. She didn't want to think about where that cloak had come from but her suspicion caused a tremendous ache in her heart. It seemed to claw at her chest like a raw wound and she fought the sudden urge to collapse and cry. It was not something anyone should see, not even Anna. Her brow furrowed and she took a deep breath to steady herself, the cold air helping some. Her head snapped around at the sound of a chuckle.

"Hello!" The snowman said with a giggle as he entered the room. "So, am I going to the party?"

Elsa looked down at the pure innocent curiosity in his eyes, "Yes, Olaf." She said on a laugh, "You're going to the party."

"I _love_ parties!" He spun and snow splayed around the floor with another laugh.

"You've never been to one," The queen said softly.

"Nope," He said honestly, causing the queen to roll her eyes. "But Anna said there will be dancing and games and oh will there be-"

"Chocolate? Yes," She laughed at the cartoon like expression on his face at the word.

"Will you dance Elsa?" He inhaled greatly, his hands to his wide mouth. "You can dance with Anna! I'm sure Kristoff won't mind."

She laughed quietly and turned solemn eyes to the horizon, "No, I don't think so." She honestly didn't know which statement she answered. She watched as the sun clung onto edge of the world, and then let go.

* * *

In her room she sat at the on the bench at the window and gazed out at the sky, the lilting hues of greens and blues dancing across the trees. She felt a smile but it did not touch her lips as a familiar phrase ran through her mind. She heard the innocence and she wished she still had some, they never knew this ache and these hardships.

The sky was awake, and she its guest. In her lap she held a book, carefully running a hand over the smooth albeit tattered surface, but she dare not read it. It was in times like these, where she felt so lost and alone that the book had been a drug to her. She didn't quite understand why, but a glance at the box that held her new cloak gave the answer. She sighed at the little object, and willed that she'd forget its owner.

She stood, and tossed the book back in a drawer and shut it firmly. But just as the drawer closed she heard something. It pricked at her ears and she turned towards the door. There it was again. A shadow moved across her window and she immediately shied away from it. After a few moments she leaned against the sill and looked out, but all she saw was the moon, its crescent shape smiling down at her.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. What has she been reduced to, fleeting beats of fear at every off sound and shadow. _Pathetic,_ she thought. _I am the Queen of Ice and Snow. I do not shy away from shadows and monsters in the night. And what is that damnable sound?_ She turned a heated glare to the door as the melody sprung up again, louder it seemed. Usually she ignored it, but maybe Anna had a point.

She creaked open the door and the sound all but assaulted her ears. It was beautiful. The sound called to her, heart and soul, and she found herself walking out of the room and downward into a forgotten corridor of the castle until she stood before a door, large and imposing. She knew this door, but she couldn't remember where. The music swelled but when her hand touched the knob it cut off and the silence was just as loud. She took a steeling breath and pushed open the heavy door; it groaned from years of disuse and shut behind her with a resounding heavy sound. She stood, shocked, and a shaky hand to her lips.

In the center of the room was a large and beautiful grand piano entirely constructed of solid ice. She hesitantly lifted a hand to the board, not entirely believing it was there. But when her fingers hit the cool keys and the sweet ringing sound filled the room she let out a short, but happy sound, fighting back tears. She sat on the bench as a wave of joy and curiosity filled her heart.

A hand covered her mouth as she looked over the instrument in front of her. Who had done this? How did they know she could play? It was one of the few fond memories she shared when it was just her and her mother, sitting in this room, playing with the keys and learning to read music. As if her memory conjured it, there was a music book in place at the head of the board. A soft breeze tugged at the pages and they flipped by lazily.

It was then she realized that the window was open. She heard that phrase again and this time she smiled. _The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play! _She laughed quietly as the voice echoed in her head, _Play indeed... _She smiled but her eyes turned back to the book as it stopped on a piece she knew almost by heart. As the wind went to turn the page again her hand shot out to stop it. The book was oddly heavy in her hands and she couldn't decide whether or not it was a trick of her mind.

It was her favorite, and she marveled over the notes, a memory of her mother's hands dancing across the keys as she created such wonderful music. With a small smile she flexed her fingers and turned to the keys. It has been nearly 16 years since she heard the song but the music flowed as if it were played yesterday. She did not need the music as she assumed and her eyes closed in bliss.

* * *

Jack leaned against the doorway with a small smile on his face. As he had hoped she found his gift to her. He was actually shocked at first for there was no evidence that a piano had been here before, or ever. Only the one music book that now sat in its place while the queen played. He closed his eyes and listened as _Moonlight Sonata_ filled the room; an apt piece for the surrounding atmosphere and the soft sounds made him smile.

At a peculiar sound he opened his eyes again, and blinked in surprise. Across the lid there was a woman, her hair twisted in an intricate braid and a bright smile on her young face as she danced within the arms of a man. His fitted uniform and smile confused him for he felt he knew the face; and then it hit him. It wasn't just a man and woman, it was her parents. A memory long since forgotten manifested in the frost and snow upon the surface.

The melody lilted to its end, the dancers faded away, and the last note hung in the air. She opened her eyes and blinked, as if awakening from a spell.

"_God_, I've missed this." She closed the lid and ran a hand fondly over the smoothed ice. "I just didn't realize how much…." Tears began to well and Jack stood helpless. He could not go to her, he could not comfort, for she could not see.

"It's all my fault. No matter what I do, she'll never see me. She'll never know how much I-." He fell to the ground and the staff fell with a clatter. "I'm so sorry…I'm s-sorry for everything." His voice broke and he heard a sound of a stifled sob. "Damn me twice to hell! I never should have tried." His head fell hard against the door and he took a deep, shaky breath.

It was then he felt a hand upon his cheek and his eyes shot open with a start. She gazed at him with stunned and disbelieving eyes. He laid a hand over hers, his breathing shallow. She did not speak but a hand went to her mouth as tears threatened to fall.

"Elsa…" She let out a breath and bowed her head at hearing her name. "Elsa," She lifted her head again and there was a smile there. "Y-you can see me again?" She nodded, unable to speak and laughing as she felt his hand move to her wrist. "You can see me…"

"I am here," She said thickly, and moved her other hand to cradle his face. "And I'm not letting you go."

He brushed her hands aside and embraced her. She all but fell against his chest and clung to him like a lifeline. He felt the nails dig into his back but he didn't care, it was just another sensation proving that she was there. He was whole once more and she'd stolen the words from his mouth, he was never letting go. He kissed the top of her hair and sighed, a few tears running into the platinum locks.

Wrapped in his arms she stared at nothing, in a daze of disbelieving sensations. There was love, content and a pain as she felt the shattered pieces of her heart convulse back to life. Her heart would never be as it once was, but she knew he would help her fit them back into something greater. Yet as the tears clouded her vision she relinquished her hold on her emotions and silently they streamed like rivers down her cheek. The salt stained his shirt and she felt unhinged, like nothing was real. She wouldn't close her eyes, she didn't dare. She did not want to wake up in her room living another day without him there. She needed him, just as much as he needed her and the realization humbled her. She smiled and allowed her eyes to close in bliss as his hand stroked her hair and she felt his grip tighten.

They stayed like that for what felt like eternity. Both equally contented with each other's presence, nothing more. Already she felt like a weight had been levied and the emptiness within him all but vanished. Light began to flicker on the horizon and it wasn't until it reached her eyes did she realize she fell asleep and she silently cursed herself for it. She could feel his chest rise and fall with the steady breaths of slumber. She smiled and curled closer to him. He opened one eye and smiled down at her, soon she fell asleep again and he turned his gaze to the dancing colors of dawn.

* * *

As the sea finally released its grip on the sun he felt her stir again. Her eyes fluttered slightly at the bright lights. She leaned her head until it rested in the crook of his shoulder and tapped her temple to his chin. The silent gesture made him smile and he returned the gesture with a tap of his cheek to her hair. He saw the small tear well and slide down her cheek before she opened her eyes again and looked to the window. The sun peaking over the sea seemed abashed by its intrusion. The queen smiled to herself, she would be waking about now any other day.

"One of the downsides of having a window face North." He looked down at her, "I never see the sunrise."

He laughed once, and she looked up at him. "The Snow Queen loves the sun, interesting."

"Tragic really." She mused.

He laughed and she settled comfortably against his chest. They watched the sunrise in silence. The fiery oranges and yellows twisting like a great flame atop the water. Elsa thought it akin to a flower blooming in its light. She smiled and it was then she knew that not only was it a new dawn, but a new beginning, a chance to restart and see what they can salvage from this wreckage. She sent a silent prayer that it would be greater so that she can stop dwelling in the shadows, and even he may as well. At the thought her eyes widened though he did not see. She had just remembered her bargain. _Four more days_…she smiled at the thought and felt her hope renewed. She felt Jack sigh and pick up his staff, confused she sat up and turned to him.

"I have to go."

"You could stay,"

"Then where will you be?" His voice full of humor, but she saw the regret in the back of his eyes; he did not want to leave. _I wouldn't if I didn't have to. You've your kingdom to run. And I have my own mess to clean._

She paused as she considered the deeper meaning of those words, with a sneer she turned back to him. He chuckled and stood, pulling her up with him. As if trying to prevent himself from doing anything else he quickly hopped up onto the sill and leaned out.

"Frost," He paused and turned. "Will I see you again?"

He felt his heart constrict at the look in her eyes, for he felt the same emotion. A fear that this was nothing more than a figment of their imagination and that at the slightest happenstance the spell would break and they would be alone, and left to their own thoughts and memories.

He stepped down and seemed to hesitate before her, clenching his jaw. His eyes flickered to the door but she did not notice. He carefully leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. He meant to keep it brief but her hands had gripped his collar and kept him there. With great difficulty he broke apart and without another word, left.

How desperately he wished to prove his love to her, but he dare not, not with the idea of losing her again so near and very real. As he left, he'd seen the wonderstruck look in Anna's eyes as she peaked in the door. He smirked and continued on his way back to his mountain, intending to return as soon as night fell.

Elsa watched him go, and when she could no longer hear the flap of his cloak she glanced back at the piano before her gaze found the floor. She knew he would return, she had seen that promise in his eyes, but she couldn't help the flutter of fear in her heart. She turned and headed for the door eyes downcast and full of thought.

"Well that went better than expected." Elsa shrieked and backed into the piano, knocking the bench over. "Sorry!" Anna held up her hands defensively and went to help her sister, she couldn't help but laugh.

"Christ Anna!"

"Thou shall not take His name in vain." She recited in a sing song voice.

"I _really_ could care less." She huffed and with a flick of her wrist the bench returned upright and the piano scooted back in place.

"I've never seen you so scared." Anna sputtered, fighting the laughter.

"Well what do you expect, when I'm-" Elsa froze and turned narrowed eyes to her sister. "_What_ went better than expected?"

Anna gave a playful smirk and avoided looking at the queen's eyes. "Oh…you know…"

"You can see him, can't you?" It wasn't a question.

"Maaaaaybe," She rocked back and forth on her heels and continued to avoid her sister's eyes, "Maybe I helped him…just a bit." She held her fingers up emphasize her words.

"And you didn't tell me?" At her voice Anna looked at the queen.

"Well…you see-" She felt the crackle of power. "The thing is…oh for goodness sake, yes! Yes! I helped him! Elsa you've never been the same since you've meet him, for better or worse. I missed seeing you smile, hearing you laugh. You've had so little of it and when he broke your heart I was about ready to march up that mountain myself and…" She trailed off and took a breath looking away. "I would do anything, to see you have the happiness that Kristoff and I have. When I did talk to him he was so broken, a lot like you were actually, and it was then I realized this wasn't like anything Hans and I shared. He needed you more than I did, and that was enough for me. I told him of the room, that's it. Everything else was him."

She stood and waited for some sort of anger from her sister, instead she looked up again as the minutes ticked by. She couldn't see her face, she had turned away; curiously there was no ice around the room, leaving no clue as to what Elsa was feeling. She heard a sniff as the queen turned to her. With a laugh, she quickly strode across the room and took her sister in a crushing embrace. The princess blinked at the sudden motion, but happily returned the gesture.

"What did I ever do to deserve you for a sister?" Elsa murmured softly with a laugh. She kissed the bridge of Anna's nose before taking a step back. Anna giggled and swung their hands back and forth. "He asked for nothing else?"

"No. This-" She smiled, gesturing to the piano. "Was all his idea, and the cloak I'm sure. The pin may have had a wolf somewhere in there as well if he'd known about it sooner." Elsa smiled and Anna gave her a quizzical look before dropping their hands. "There's more isn't there?"

Elsa took a step back and wrung her hands together as she thought, "Yes…he's coming to the Festival."

"But Elsa, only you and I can see him." She heard a dark laugh, and didn't particularly like it, especially from her sister.

"True," She said with a wry smile. "However, I have an ace up my sleeve that even _he_ doesn't know about." Anna tilted her head to the side clearly confused. "I've cut a deal with the trolls, and you and I have to make sure that he gets on that guest list, one way or another."


	17. Chapter 17

She stood at the window in the Council Chambers and looked out at the square, watching the many citizens bustling about below in the midday sun. With hands clasped behind her back she listened to her Masters read off and argue the final listing of guests and preparations left to be had. She did not particularly pay close attention; her thoughts were far away on a mountain top. Where did she stand with her Lord of Snow? Where did he stand with her? She felt a headache come about as the chaotic noise in the room seemed to rival the noise in her skull. Suddenly the noise cut off with a great booming sound, making her jump slightly.

"Absolutely not!" The Master of Coin roared, pounding a fist on the hard table and standing. "This is out of the question! It can _not_ happen. We do not have the funds for this!" He lumbered from the table towards her. "Forgive me my queen but-"

She held up a hand and his voice died. "What did you just say?" She asked, though she did not turn she saw him in the reflection of the glass.

He straightened and raised a fat hand. "We do not have the coin to pay for this...this gala! I will not allow this kingdom to go bankrupt because of you."

"If you were wise you'd stop talking my friend." Her Master of Trade cooed from the table, picking his nails with a knife.

"I most certainly will not! It hasn't been a year and she's already destroyed our industry and this mad scramble will not suffice. We are thousands of gold pieces in debt and this expense is only making it grow! What she has done has-"

"Silence!" The Master of Word threw the long paper onto the table and leaned over. "She is our queen, our ruler, and we _must_ listen to her."

"She's a woman! What do women know of expenses?"

"And just what do you do with my treasury, Master of Coin?" The queen asked from the window, meeting his gaze in the glass.

He ceased his ravings, caught completely off guard by the question. Her voice held curiosity in it and a cold hint of annoyance that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. "It-it is my duty to provide funds to the various aspects of the kingdom, your grace." He seemed confused by the question.

"I asked what you did with the coin, not what your job was."

"I...don't understand." He confessed.

She smirked and made a sound of amusement, "Of course you don't." She turned to him, "I'm curious, do you have a family?"

"Aye, a wife and two sons, but-"

"Two sons...one is of age, I take it?"

"Yes, but I don't-"

"And they look up to you? As any child should their elder."

"I should hope so." She saw her Master of Word snicker and share a look with the Master of Trade.

"Really?" Her eyes widened in surprised but quickly narrowed, "I would hope _not_." She sneered at him and the room seemed to grow colder. "A man who is not only a liar, but a miser, a thief and a purveyor is not one fit for _my_ kingdom."

"This is absurd!" He sputtered. "Can you believe this...this _girl_? Use your common sense lads!"

"We will use the proof that is before us." The Master of Word drew a small scroll from his sleeve and unfurled it. He cleared his throat and began. "In the span of five and a half months: six hundred copper pieces at the pleasure house – three times a month. Seven thousand silver pieces on various expenses including jewelry, fragrances, and exotic goods and an unaccounted amount of fourteen thousand three hundred gold pieces." The Master of Word threw the paper at him and it landed on the carpet.

"That brings the total to over thirty thousand individual coins gone." The Master of Trade smirked. "An estimated value of twenty one thousand gold pieces in totality."

"And how much does this..._gala_ cost?"

"No more than six thousand gold pieces, your grace." The Master of Trade shrugged.

"And the total amount personally spent these past few months?"

"Two thousand gold pieces my queen." Her Master of Word bowed his head.

She smirked, "So tell me again?" She asked, walking slowly towards him, lacing her powers into the wood. "What _does_ a woman know of expenses?"

"I...well-"

"You know what? I don't even care." She turned and headed back to the window.

"You accuse me of this-" He snatched up the paper, "This lie! How dare you! I served your father before you and-"

"Do not speak to me of my father." Her voice was low and the chill in the air grew as the room darkened and the wood groaned angrily.

"This is madness! You have no proof these funds were used by me! What of the other Masters? Have you looked at them?"

"Remember your family?" She smirked and looked at him over her shoulder. "Send him in."

The door open and a young man entered, "Yes, my Queen?" He stood tall and straight, clad in the silvers and greens of Arendelle's naval officers. At his waist was a sword and it was there his left hand rested. A thin dusting of a beard lingered on his square jaw, though he appeared a few years younger than Kristoff.

"Tell me, what do you know of this?" The queen politely gestured to the paper his father held. The young man took it and scanned over the information.

"I have seen my father at many of these locations, and our family always seemed short of coin, though the extravagant items never lessened."

"You love your father?"

"I...do not." The Master of Coin blinked in shock and the queen softly smiled. "He has neglected my brother and mother these past years. I took work as soon as I was able, in order to support them. My father returns late at night and leaves early in the morning, sometimes before dawn. Occasionally I would see him, leaving the pleasure house from my post at port."

"Thank you," She gave him a small smile, though it did not touch her eyes. "You may return to your commander."

The young man bowed and with a turn of his heel, left the room and shut the door.

"It looks like your greed has done more than you know." She said and returned to the window.

"You think you I would believe this?" The Master of Coin said on a laugh. "My son would _never_ say such things willingly. You are the bigger fool!" The room seemed to warp and the queen grit her teeth from the restraint she commanded of the ice. She heard a mocking laugh. "You can't scare me with your magic. You don't have the guts of a man! You won't-"

A shard of ice shot through the wood, nearly knocking him over. He scrambled backwards to the other Masters as ice continued to assail him. From over head and on either side the ice seemed unrelenting. As soon as he fumbled at the foot of the table, the room became a cave of clear teeth, each one looking for a bite. The Master of Trade roared with laughter, but quieted as the ice groaned louder. A dark shadow passed over the queen and they all felt a trace of fear.

"Get. Out." She hissed; ice trailed from her teeth and upon the windows distorting into chaotic angry patterns. The Master of Coin scrambled to the door and as soon as he was through, broke into a run. A satisfying _thump_ and a short scuffle was to be heard somewhere down the hallway. She smiled darkly out the window as she saw him carted out of the castle by three guards, one with a spear to his back.

Many parted as they passed but Elsa could see some with signs of resentful satisfaction at the sight. As soon as his plump frame disappeared she laughed once and straightened. She could almost hear his pleas of mercy as the heavy door to the dungeon shut and locked. The ice began to recede then. It seemed to slink back into the wood itself, like a trap being rewound, and once the creaking ended she turned back to the remaining council members just as the door opened once more.

A guard entered and she asked him to find the Master's younger son, wife and the girl he frequented. He bowed after a courtesy reply and left the room. As soon as the door shut she turned back to the table and sat in one of the remaining chairs. She gave her Masters a measured, albeit somber look.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side," The Master of Trade quipped.

She made a sound of amusement and her small smile quickly wilted into a frown. "Was the damage really so great?"

"I'm afraid so, your grace." Her Master of Word said with a bowed head, looking at a stack of ledgers. "These numbers do not lie."

She looked at the empty chair, the question burning on her tongue, "...Was he wrong?"

"Not entirely your majesty." The Master of Trade sat up and turned to her. "True, your powers had cost the kingdom some, but not the extent his extortions did. In time it will rebuild, and I believe all that is happening has given the people something else to think about, a distraction if you will. Besides, the added traffic is making the ports and taverns full to bursting."

She chuckled, _That's not what I meant but- _"How many lay docked now?"

"Seven, not including our own fleet."

"Can we pull this off?"

"Without a hitch." He said with a wink and stood, moving to the balcony window.

"He will not be easily replaced." Her Master of Word said, collecting papers and stacking them, placing some in his large sleeves. "He served council for your father in his early years and was a noble man."

"_Was_," Elsa drawled and looked towards the window in thought. "How much had he stolen from us beforehand? How much could my father have saved? Could I have saved?" She said softly, she felt a frown and a sense of defeat over her.

"I cannot say." He said in a kind voice. "I do agree with the Master of Trade however, we will recover."

"Your Majesty," They looked up to a guard who leaned in through the door. "Another set of gifts have arrived; shall I put it with the others?"

"Yes, if you need another room find one." The guard nodded and left.

"_More_ tokens of appreciation?" The Master of Word mused with a laugh, and then his eyes narrowed. "Or tokens for favor?"

"I thought you couldn't read minds?"

"Thoughts no, your face..." He smiled at her and the Master of Trade laughed.

She smiled in return, and waved them away. "We're done for today. See that you both can salvage what remains of my treasury." They equally bowed and left the room.

Once the door clicked shut she let out a tired sigh and leaned into the chair, her face in a hand while the other rested on the arm. She heard something placed next to her and she felt a smile tug at her lips.

"If there's one thing I hate, it's liars."

"I'll be sure to remember that."

"Do you think what I did was right?"

"The evidence was undeniable, especially at the confirmation from his son. The ice was a nice touch though." She smirked and saw a shrug. "He would have been caught eventually."

"I only wish sooner."

The Lord of Winter laid a hand on her shoulder. "You did what you could."

"But it's not enough." She said sitting up. "I need that back. I need all of it back."

"What did he say it was?" Jack stretched himself out on the table, hands clasped behind his head.

"Thirty thousand; in total, twenty one in expenses if weighed in gold."

"Twenty one thousand gold all spent on trivial items." He laughed. "How little they realize what's really of value."

"Men rarely do." Her voice was bitter, as was the sneer.

"Am I not a man?" Her sneer softened to a smile at him, and his teasing faded. "I'm sorry for what he said about you."

"It's the truth, in part at least." She looked away. "But thank you."

He sat up and kissed the top of her hair. "Anytime."

She laughed once and reached for his staff. It was heavier than she expected, and she felt the power within it sizzle beneath the surface. Curiously enough, it felt strongest as she got to its curved end. She felt it looked more like a Sheppard's crook than a cane. She laughed, the idea of Jack being a Sheppard amusing, though she knew he had only come by the object in the woods shortly before his turning.

"What's so funny?"

"Just the idea of you standing in a field surrounded by sheep."

"You're speaking of my father."

"Your father?" She blinked at him; he never talked about his parents. In honest she began to think he never really had any.

"He was the Sheppard, I was the errand boy. Many of the townsfolk liked me; I was funny, useful, especially to one in particular. He was the one man who taught me everything there is to know about being a gentleman." She heard an amused sound. "He was my master, of a sort. He taught me how to behave in the presence of someone higher ranking than I, which was almost always. What was expected of a man and of his wife, I thought the whole thing ridiculous but I humored him.

He taught some of my letters, how to read them and write them. I was never very good, always being dragged back out somewhere and not wanting to be stuck anywhere for too long. I began to visit his home less and less and soon, I stopped showing up all together. I think he forgot that I wasn't his son. I was happy with him, but my true home was with my father and mother and sister." His smile grew sad then. "Then time became curse, winter hatred and isolation friends." He turned to her with that smile. "I'm sorry; I'm not making any sense."

"Perhaps you make too much." She stood with the staff and laid it back on the table. "I'm the one who should be sorry."

"For what?" He sat up on his elbow.

"I brought it up; I didn't mean to make you remember sad memories."

"Would it be odd if I was actually glad you did?" She looked at him. "If I don't think about it, I forget it. I almost did for a while there." He smiled. "Besides, where do you think I got the idea for the piano?"

"Was that something your master taught you?" He nodded. "How did you know I played?"

"I didn't, actually." Jack sat up and swung his legs over the side, twiddling his thumbs with a sheepish smile. "I got pretty lucky. I figured you would have liked the gift, whether or not you knew how to play it." He looked up at her as she laughed behind a hand, curiosity danced in his eyes. "Where did you learn? I only found the one book and there was no other piano down there."

It was Elsa's turn for a sad smile. "There was one, a long time ago. It takes a lot to get a piano here, if you haven't noticed." She gestured to the window and the vast open sea with a laugh. "It was my mother's, a wedding present from my father; she taught me a few things, how to read music mainly and where the notes were on the board. Mostly I would sit and listen to her play. I haven't touched a set of keys since I was six."

"But see, that smile there, in the back of your eyes." He took her face in his hands and she could see what he meant, for it was in his eyes as well. "Don't you feel better remembering it? The feelings you had then, don't they come back to you? The happiness, the love, the laughter; that's something I don't think anyone could live without, even if the memory is all they're left with."

"There are some things I won't forget." She admitted with a smile and laying a hand on his wrist.

His smile went bright and he pressed his lips to hers. Elsa blinked at the kiss but welcomed it with a smothered laugh. With his own laugh he kissed her again and dropped his hands back into his lap. He felt a weight off his shoulders at her words, and he looked as if he won a little victory. Jack's lips twisted into a mischievous smile and Elsa felt her own do the same.

"So where did you learn that little stunt?"

"Lessons from you," She said as she turned and stood before the window once more. "And a little flair of my own; theatricality was never my strong suit."

"Oh it isn't?" He laughed and stood from the table.

She laughed, "Well, not really, just...recently."

Jack chuckled and laced his arms around her waist. She stiffened first, unsure of what he was doing but relaxed almost as quickly. Her hands laid over his and he rested his head on her shoulder. They watched the people below, and a feeling of content permeated the walls. It was fine with her. She'd felt a flood of relief at his kiss. It had been pricking at the back of her mind since that first morning, that decision to keep him close to her. Had she overstepped some hidden boundary? When he returned that night he was hesitant, a cautious and nervous air about him. He treated her like glass, and the slightest mistake would make her shatter.

Only now as his breathing tickled her ear did she realize that it was him. Jack didn't want to ruin this and it wasn't anything she had done. The queen smiled internally at the realization and she felt her eyes grow heavy. The easy comfort set in after a few minutes and she almost didn't hear the knock on the door. What she did notice was the comforting pressure leave her shoulder as the door opened. She turned to the door to see not only Jack smiling, but Anna as well.

"Should I leave?" She teased.

Elsa shook her head and she felt Jack tighten his grip on her waist, her smile widened.

"What brings you here princess?" Jack asked.

In response Anna held up a small crumpled square and crossed to them. Elsa took it, and upon seeing the quick scrawl she held it up to Jack. He took the letter and with an almost disappointed sigh, let go of her waist and crossed to the table. Anna saw something darken his eyes and she touched a hand to Elsa's arm.

"I'll wait for you outside,"

Elsa nodded and she turned worried eyes back to Jack, she had seen the same look. When the door closed she took a few steps towards him. He picked up his staff and turned disappointed to her.

"This sucks." He said simply, and she laughed quietly.

"It's not for long."

"It still sucks, and it's not fair." He whined.

"Big baby." He stuck his tongue out at her and she laughed. The immature expressions seemed too appropriate to argue.

She bade him goodbye and he turned towards another window. She heard the rush of the wind and an excited sound as he left the room. The door shut behind her and at the sight of her sister's happy face she felt a smile of her own. _Three days_.


	18. Chapter 18

She lay on top of the covers, staring into the pressing darkness, unable to quiet her mind or the images that flashed before her eyes. She had become used to seeing the hardships of her people, majority of it had been caused by her. In the guilt that grew today's encounter had nearly been the breaking point. With a frustrated sound she stood and began pacing the floor, unable to remain still. This was not something she wanted to see, wanted to witness, but as Queen Regent of Arendelle she had little choice.

* * *

The guardsman led a frail woman and a young boy of ten into the great hall. She sat at her throne, Anna at her side. She rarely used this room, but circumstances presented themselves on occasion. The sapphire from her crown cast bright blue shadows as it glinted in the sun. As the pair stopped the queen and princess looked them over. The woman was near fifty or so but Anna would wager younger, the harshness of life stealing what beauty she had. The boy was shy, and seemed to hide just behind his mother. Anna could see the cheekbones beneath the ragged mop of black hair. Their loose clothing only confirmed her suspicions.

The guardsman stopped and presented them, before he stepped aside. The older woman bowed in respect and her son as well. They straightened and Elsa noted how the older woman seemed to have difficulty in the action, and couldn't seem to keep standing straight.

"Do you know why you were brought before me?" Elsa asked; her voice held a tone that Anna only recognized as a rulers voice, an authority unmatched, though often challenged.

"My husband is a fool?" The older woman answered, unflinching and with lack of surprise or empathy.

Elsa smirked, bringing a hand to her chin and leaned back in her throne. "Indeed. At what time did he buy you?" Anna blinked and a flash of worry went to her sister.

"When I was fifteen your majesty." Anna brought shocked eyes back to the woman. "My eldest, I'm sure you've met, was born when I was just twenty." Her hand patted her son's back "He six years later."

"And any others?"

"None that survived." At this the woman's voice had gone thick, but from sorrow or anger the sisters could not tell.

Elsa glanced away in thought; her Master of Coin was ever so secretive. She wondered what else he hid away. "What did you do for work, while your children were still young?"

"I found work on the ships; whatever one was in port longer than a day. I would clean, mend clothes, fetch food and supplies; anything for a copper."

"And what would you do with a gold piece?" Her teeth flashing behind her hand.

The boy tugged at his mother's shirt and the older woman seemed speechless, but she opened her mouth after a time.

"I wouldn't spend it if I didn't have to. If I did it would be for him, and my other son. Their father was a cruel man, and always selfish. They deserved better than this."

The queen's silence made them shift uncomfortably under her piercing gaze. Anna glanced down, wondering what kept her quiet, and then Elsa made a small sound of amusement. "Well," She dropped her hand and looked around. "That was easy, two hundred gold pieces to them each."

"What?" The woman and Anna said at the same time. A guard and servant bowed before one headed down the hall and the other to the guests. The queen smiled up at her sister, whose eyes glittered with pride. A sound drew their attention back to the guests.

"Oh thank you your majesty!" The woman seemed to have trouble remaining composed but her face fell as the queens darkened.

"I have one condition." Her eyes narrowing, "You are to dispose of everything within your home that you do not _need_. My guards will be there to collect it in an hour's time. Majority the proceeds will go directly to you. Who knows, even I may buy a few things." Her smile was sweet as the boy gapped at her with wide eyes.

"Mommy! Mommy, praise the Lady of Winter!"

"_Hush_!" The older woman hissed at the boy and turned back to them. "I thank you my queen." She said again, her voice full of gratitude as she bowed again.

Elsa tilted her head at the boy. "Wait." Anna looked down at her sister, and paled slightly for her eyes were calculated. "Come here child."

The woman looked helpless as her son slipped from her grasp and all but ran to the queen. He remembered his manners at the last second and slid to a stop to bow.

"Yes, mistress?"

Elsa smirked at the name. "What did you call me?"

"The Lady of Winter?" He said it like he wasn't entirely sure it was the right answer. "Because you can make it snow in the summer."

She made an amused sound and sneered down at him. With a wave of her hand in a circular motion a ball of snow collected out of thin air. She held it in her hand and offered it to him. "I can make it snow whenever I like."

She tossed the little ball down to him, which he caught clumsily. His gasp of awe made the queen smile, "It must be fun living here…" He looked up at Anna, "Isn't it Princess?" Anna blushed and with a laugh nodded. "I wish I could stay here. It's fun here, not like at home with big brother away."

Elsa frowned slightly and looked to a guard. The guard came and ushered the child back to his mother, still clutching the snowball. She smirked and with a gesture of her hand, the snowball melted to reveal a silver pin. The guard noticed it as well and smiled over at the queen.

"The pin is his official seal to the castle grounds. He can't enter it entirely, but he can find work, I suggest the stables first." The woman was close to tears and the boy jumped around like it was Christmas.

With a final farewell the double doors closed behind them and Elsa leaned back in her throne, still smiling and musing behind her hand.

"That was very kind of you." Anna said, sitting on the arm of the throne. "The pin as well, not just the gold."

"My Lord Frost is getting to me." She said with a smile. Her face and her heart dropped to her stomach as another guard led the next guest in. "_Oh god_…" She breathed, Anna gasped.

The guards face was carefully blank but his hands shook with restrained agony. Elsa's hands gripped the arms of her chair and her nails bit into the wood. Ice streamed along the wall and floor behind her. Anna covered her mouth with shaky hands.

What the sisters thought was to be a woman brought in next, was a girl of fourteen. Her feet where bare and the tangled locks of brown hair covered her face. She walked shakily and many bruises covered the dirty, pale skin. Elsa felt her shoulders slump in defeat as she neared them.

"Ask, and it is yours." She said barely above a whisper; her voice lost to her.

The young girl raised her head. Behind the tangled mess of hair more bruises were seen. One over her eye was so bad it had swollen shut. Many cuts in her dry lips shown wet with blood. She looked once to her queen before she smiled. It was a sad and grateful smile, and Elsa felt her heart constrict painfully. The girl toppled forward and if not for the guard would have fallen at their feet. The sisters both had lunged for the girl, the wooden throne shifted from the movement.

The guard held her in his arms and she still had that smile, though her eyes were lifeless as glass. Anna broke and collapsed to the floor with a choked sob, a hand at her mouth. The guard beseeched the two sisters, at a loss of what to do. Then he sharply looked down, for the girl in his arms took a breath. Without another word he and two others ran through a nearby door.

The doors shut and the silence became deafening. They stared at the spot where the girl had only been a few moments before. Anna looked at her sister, for she heard heavy breathing and the crackle of power. The throne had been pushed against the wall and pillars of ice burst from the walls. They glowed amber and Anna could see how her hands curled and shook with a raw fury. With a brief moment of silence the ice had shattered, the pillars toppled with glorious sounds of destruction, and as they fell began imploding until they landed and collapsed into soft snow.

The entirety of the great hall was awash in winter. The snow howled around the queen and in the haze her face contorted from pure hatred to sorrowful pity. The flurry dissipated into nothing more than a winter breeze, and with a swipe of her hand the snow began to recede. The queen took a deep breath and fell into the throne, her face in her hands. She remained silent as the snow seemed to crawl to and up the steps before vanishing into a thin frost. Elsa took a sharp, deep breath, sitting back up her thumbs hooked under her chin and her mouth set in a hard line as she thought. She stared at the back wall and let her mind run rampant.

Thoughts of brutal murder first emerged, but then where would she be? No better than him. She couldn't release him, it would be an insult. What was she to do then? The frost that coated the throne rapidly grew crystalline designs that stacked like towers as the minutes passed and each thought left different designs. She thought over the conundrum for a solid ten minutes before Anna gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She stiffened and blinked, coming back to reality. Anna looked down at her with puffy eyes and a concerned look. Elsa looked her over before she dropped her hands, reaching her decision.

"If she dies, so does he." At her word she stood and left the room.

* * *

She heard the crackle of ice around her and at the sound she took a deep breath, trying to regain control of her emotions. It did no good, she still saw that broken girl in the darkness. Even as the waking moon crept over a cloud and flooded her room with light she could not escape the girls face. She squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her hands to her ears, as if hopping to block out the ice, for it grated at her senses. She yelped as she felt someone take her wrists in their hands. Whoever they were they were strong for she fought the intruder.

"Hey, hey, it's oaky!" She heard but she screamed again as she was brought against something hard. "It's me! It's me. Calm down," Her eyes shot open and her breathing slowed as reality came back to her.

She buried her face into his shoulder as she fought the urge to sob. He ran a hand through her hair to sooth the storm within. She let him hold her, she needed it. He was her link to reality, and she held onto it desperately, nails biting the thin fabric of his tunic. As the minutes ticked by the groaning of the ice had stopped. She could still see the smile but that was all it was now – nameless, unidentifiable, anonymous. She could live with that. He took hold of her shoulders and bent to eye level, but she looked away, unable to meet his eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head. "Do you want me to leave?" Again, she shook her head. Lord Frost embraced her again. With shaky hands she returned the embrace and she sighed, feeling steadier on her feet the longer she held him.

"Thank you," She whispered and felt him chuckle.

"What happened today?" He felt her stiffen slightly.

"I…sentenced a man to die."

He blinked and looked her in the eyes. There was no lie there but he saw how haunted she seemed.

"You didn't want to, did you?"

"I had to."

"You don't _have_ to do anything." His agitated tone pricked at her pride.

"You didn't see her Jack." She said bitingly, "You weren't _there_." She brushed his arms aside and took a few steps towards the window.

"Her?"

She sighed and turned back to him. "She was young. Far too young for what she was. And what happened to her…" She made a sound of disgust. "There wasn't a spot on her body not covered in bruises. Who does that?"

"Prostitutes care only about money, and it's easy there."

"_Fourteen_ Jack!" She wheeled on him. "She was fourteen and subjected to that…_that_…!" Words became lost to her then and the ice crackled angrily behind her.

His face paled, "Oh," He looked away and his voice went low. "Forget what I said then."

She sighed again and the ice died. "No, I won't. You're right; I don't really _have _to do anything. I just feel obligated."

"You're the queen, you do as you please."

She laughed once and a thought passed through her mind. She shook her head and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Right now I rather wish I wasn't. Anna doesn't have to deal with all of this. She gets to do…whatever it is she does." She felt a hand on her shoulder and she took it, her thumb stroking the back of his hand. "Why is it you're here whenever I need you most?"

"That castle of yours is a marvelous indicator." She smiled "But then again, so is your face."

She felt his lips on her temple and her smile widened. It fell slightly, as another thought went through her mind. He noticed and turned her face towards him, a question in his eyes. As if for response she pulled out a small square of paper from the side table drawer and held it to him. His eyes narrowed but he took it, they quickly scanned the paper before they closed and he fell back against the bed.

"Why did you do that?" He groaned; his hands rubbed his face.

"Because you said you'd come."

"That doesn't make it any better." An arm was thrown over his face and she laughed.

"I've got it covered."

"How? No one can see me anyways! I can just walk right in and only you and Anna would see me."

She looked away and toyed with her hands, "Remember my theory?" She heard a sharp intake of breath and she felt the room grow colder.

"The last time you said those words I destroyed your castle."

"_Destroyed_?" She scooted over to look at him better. "I'm sorry, did you say-"

"I did say and I did destroy it." He waved his hand dismissively, the paper snapping. "It's back together again, don't worry."

"I will worry because for one that's _my_ castle; and second because you're up there."

He peaked over his arm at her and there was a smile in his eyes, she huffed and smacked his arm, he laughed.

"Seriously, why is this important?" He waved the paper before tossing it onto the nightstand next to her. "This theory of yours has something to do with it?"

"It has everything to do with it." She whispered, and looked away, trying to find the right words. "Jack, I…you…"

"Take your time." He laughed at her glare.

"To hell with this, Jack I found away to change you back-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. The whole town has to believe in me, but how does that explain-"

"Using a different spell." He stopped then and sat up.

"…Why didn't you tell me this before?" His voice wasn't angry but she winced anyway.

"You left." She said it so softly he almost didn't hear her. "There was no way I could get to you." She curled one leg towards her and rested her chin on it. "I wanted to but…"

As her voice died off he looked to the floor. His first mistake, for her dress was cut so he could see up to her mid thigh, the delicate fabric draped almost teasingly and he clenched his jaw in restraint. His eyes roamed up her torso, the dress cut so her shoulders were nearly bare and he lingered on her exposed back. The skin blessedly flawless, _a creature perfected outside, but what about inside_? He looked to her face then, seeing the regret and sorrow there made his heart clench, knowing he had been the one to put it there.

He had to tell her, he couldn't deny what he felt for her now, and he had to officially make amends for what he had done. He scooted closer to her and glanced over once, with her eyes still downcast he took a breath and began.

"I can never tell you the depths of my hatred for what I have done. There aren't enough words to express it, nor the pain, nor the sorrow I feel knowing what I did to you." She tilted her head to the side, for his voice had gone thick and in the corner of her eye she saw him staring intently at the floor. "I destroyed your castle, not because I was angry at you. I was angry at myself. Here I had found someone I could call friend, someone I could share my powers in and teach all I know to her. Someone I never thought I would meet. I never really knew what or why I took the chance to steal a kiss. I stole from you. I took so much, and never realized how much you gave in return. I was selfish and I see that now."

He turned, only to see her face blank as she stared off into the distance, but he saw the sorrow swim in those eyes as well. She could hear him. He took a breath to steady his voice.

"I'm sorry Elsa," Her eyes slowly closed and a single tear fell down her cheek, he never called her by her name. "I mean it. I am sorry. So sorry, I never meant for any of this." He took another steadying breath, "If I could anything over, it would be this. I wouldn't even trade my curse, because then I would lose you. And I don't think I can live with myself if I lose you again."

He swallowed thickly and hoped he had done enough, the thought of losing her trust, her love, made his hunger for her quiet. In the confession he'd given he realized he would go a life time with her, even if he never loved her like that. He would love at a distance, if it meant keeping her around._ Desires be damned, I will not lose her_! He rested his head against hers and after a moment she leaned into him.

Tucked against his chest where he could not see she bit back her emotions. If she were alone she would be nothing but a mess, and she didn't want her Lord to see her like that. She felt her heart swell at his words and at the sound of her name it painfully constricted. She was reminded of the pain she felt the first time she realized she loved him.

Her eyes blinked open at the sensation of something tugging at her hair; only at a glance did she see Jack run his fingers through the thick locks absentmindedly and enjoying the moment. She smiled internally and closed her eyes again. _How strange…I feel safest here. Like nothing could touch me, not even my own thoughts_. She raised a hand and brought it to his cheek, keeping him close. He took the hand and kissed her palm. Her eyes shot open and she pulled away. He blinked at her, and the sudden fear that streaked across her face.

"Jack…" She looked down at her hands. "I can't. I don't want to hurt you."

He gave her a small smile and took her hands in his, lacing their fingers together. Ice streamed from her palms to wrap around his and continue up his arms. He didn't flinch, and she stared in amazement as his powers pushed against hers. The patterns met and his continued until they wrapped around her wrists. She could barely feel it, like a feather across her skin, leaving chills where they went.

Only when she felt his powers tighten around hers did their palms touch and their powers dissipate, leaving little vines of ice against the flesh. He brought her hand back to him and he planted a little kisses on each knuckle, before kissing the back of her hand with little laugh. She reached out with her fingers and curled them into his hair, twisting the strands and making him smile. With slow and almost hesitant moves he leaned in for a kiss, only by her surprise did his lips find her forehead, and the lingering sensation was oddly pleasant.

Her hands slipped from his and she trailed the tips of her fingers down his jaw, cradling his face. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. She seemed to copy him, placing a kiss on his forehead, and then his temple, then his cheek and finally his hands found hers again as her lips met his, but she lingered and his mind seemed to snap. With a sudden move he had pinned those hands above her head and her breathing all but stopped.

He loomed over her like a shadow. Their eyes searched each others; fear, uncertainty, anger, love, they found it all and it was her hint of lust that made his decision. He hesitated, but briefly before she met his lips for a heated and passionate kiss. Her lips parted beneath his, inviting, but he declined and pulled away. She stared up at him confused for he gave a sigh akin to regret.

"I don't want to hurt you either," He strained, "Which is why I'm doing this."

He let go.


	19. Chapter 19

She felt her heart skip a beat and the world seemed to slow around her. Here she had two choices, and either one could end disastrously and leave one, if not both of them, shattered beyond repair. She could let him leave and shut a door forever, never even getting the chance to see what lay inside. But she had another, more terrifying option. Was she willing to take it? To tell him? Her time was running out as he stood from the bed and grabbed his staff from the wall. She made a decision, and she didn't know where it would lead her, but she knew she didn't care where it would end, as long as it kept him here.

"Jack?" She reached for him as he turned, "Stay, please?"

He looked at her, he saw her fears, he saw her vulnerability and curiously enough, he saw a hint of determination in her crystalline eyes. He glanced away and made a face.

"You know," He laughed once and held out a hand, a thin trail of ice stemmed from his chest to the orb of power there. "They say you can't bind a spirit, it's impossible to do so."

The ice trailed in a thin stream towards her until it twinned across her fingers and pulled taut. She gasped quietly as it tugged her forward and she looked between him and her fingers feeling the soft ice in her hands. "Seems you've done the impossible." He said with a smile.

She looked at the wire that wrapped around him and twirled it in her fingers. She closed her eyes and with her own powers the wire continued on its journey. It trailed from her hand up her arm, and she shuddered delightedly as she felt it coil around her heart. With a hand she tugged at the wire and smiled, feeling the gentle pull.

She heard the sound of his staff hit the wall and she looked up. His gasping laugh and beaming gaze hit hers and she smiled all the more, looking back down at the wire as it twinkled in the wane light. She honestly never thought she could feel this happy, she heard a confession that she didn't expect and honestly never thought would come. She felt laughter bubble in her chest and it slid through her teeth. She felt a hand under her chin, and she scarcely had a chance to look up before his lips gently pressed against hers.

This was something she missed most, the emotion behind the action. All her love, she poured into that single kiss. She felt the ice around her fingers dissipate and she brought her hands to frame his face, her lips parting beneath his. She heard a sound and it sent a shiver through her and a hand tangled into her starlight hair. She pulled with just the slightest bit of effort and they gently fell back against the covers. Her hand tousled into his hair and she felt a familiar burn beneath her skin.

The kiss was slow, thoughtful, as if each one was a celebration. He drank her in, the slow burn shifted soon enough, his touch became more ardent, his kisses more demanding. Her hands found the edge of his tunic and slowly pulled up it to his shoulders. He sat back at once and discarded the fabric on the floor. His arms wrapped around the thin torso as her hands framed his face and trailed over his shoulder. His grip had her pressed tight against him and she bit back the fear that flooded her heart. She had never been down this road before and this uncharted land both frightened and exhilarated her.

She was lost, unable to comprehend the sensations around her. While one hand held tightly onto her torso the other skimmed over her leg and she all but became putty in his hands. As one hand framed his jaw she lifted the other to his waist and skimming the edge of his trousers and her hips twisted beneath his. A low groan resonated through him as he broke the kiss and turned away, the sound sending shockwaves through her. She turned his face back towards hers; he seemed drunk, and just as out of breath as she.

He glanced up at her and her eyes widened, not only in fear at what she saw there but also a perverse curiosity and she felt a shiver run down her spine. She saw lust in his eyes restrained by love and it was then she remembered what Kristoff and Anna said many weeks ago; the perfect moment.

"Jack." His eyes seemed to focus. "It's okay," She whispered, "I'm not going to run this time."

"Elsa..." He huffed. Hearing her name in that tone made her want to hear it more and she bit her lip. "I don't want to hurt you. But if you keep doing that I'm going to lose my mind." His voice was gruff as he struggled to remain composed.

"So lose it." She breathed. He looked up at her, almost surprised by her response.

In an instant his hand gripped at her hair and forced her mouth back to his. Her nails bit into his chest, surprised by the assault. She broke away first, her head lolling to the side, but his lips did not leave her skin. They trailed from her jaw down her neck and she felt his teeth graze over the skin. Her hands laced within his and eyes fluttered with the effort to remain open. What she didn't anticipate was what came out of her mouth next.

"Just take it..."

At the sound of her words she felt her hands painfully pressed deep into the pillows, her fingers skimming the back of the headboard. Teeth and tongue clashed as she writhed beneath him. Every touch, every kiss, became heightened and she arched into him with a small sound as his teeth found the soft flesh below her collarbone, her knee coming up to his side and hitching at his waist. His fist grabbed the edge of her dress and the thin fabric tore beneath his hand. As it fell to the ground she pulled him down to her and the midnight sky around them opened up.

* * *

The rain fell against the panes almost angrily, the sounds nearly drowning out the booming of the clock tower. As its solitary bell rang once a streak of lightning flashed across the sky, its brother thundering soon after. Slowly her grip on the sheets loosened and her eyes fluttered open, almost sleepily yet they were bright and happy beneath the heavy lids and drunken haze. She heard him swallow loudly as his fingers twined in hers. Their breathing harsh and they laughed, exhausted and a little out of sorts. She laughed at the rush, at the euphoria and lingering ecstasy that ran in her veins, but mostly she laughed as she saw the twinkle of ice as it sporadically streaked about the walls in her room.

She brought at hand to her mouth, wondering if anyone heard them, or if the ice had gone beyond the borders of her room. A warm content filled her heart and she couldn't seem to stop smiling. She glanced over at him, the tangle of the sheets draping almost perfectly across. She saw his chest heave as he stared at the ceiling. The minutes ticked by and their breathing slowed. With a half-smile he turned to look at her.

"Well that was fun," He said harshly breathless, she laughed and looked over at him.

"Well I wouldn't use the word fun..."

"Please don't say magical," He looked at her then and laughed as she rolled her eyes and at the smile there.

"Actually I was going to say exciting." She blushed at the look in his eye.

"That's descriptive." He said dryly, leaning over to kiss her shoulder. "The queen is pleased?"

She laughed darkly and shifted to face him. "For now, yes." She purred.

"Oh!" He all but groaned, lifting his arm to cover his face.

"What is it?" She asked, instinctually she looked over his shoulder at the door, but it had remained sealed by their powers. She looked back to him as he pushed on her shoulder, making her fall back to lie flat again. "Jack?"

"Don't do that." He said softly, almost pleadingly and she caught something else in his voice that made her eyes glitter in mirth.

She tilted her head to the side in curiosity and sat up on her elbow. At this Jack turned his head away, desperately trying to control himself. He felt her hand on his chin and turned his eyes back to hers. She captured his lips for a slow, breathtaking kiss which almost felt like an apology, though he couldn't fathom just what she was apologizing for. That is, until her lips left his and his eyes opened.

The sheets delicately toyed on the edges of her hips, leaving just enough covered to tantalize the mind. His eyes roved over the once flawless skin, noting where he'd left his mark and where he wanted to next. As his eyes skimmed over her chest and back to her face he felt a shock to his core. The tangle of hair draped at her shoulders and agonizingly shifted just in place to hide her. She held a wickedly innocent grin and curled at him in a teasing manor. He clenched his jaw, she knew her games well. With a curse and a sultry laugh the world was quickly lost to them.

* * *

Some time later Elsa awoke in the early hours of morning. The rain still fell outside but she was only faintly aware. She was wrapped in Jack's arms as she had been throughout the night, her head resting at his shoulder. Her hand rested at his chest and she felt it rise and fall steadily. She smiled and felt her heart swell with sweet emotion. She shifted slightly and immediately his arms tightened, holding her immobile.

"Finally awake?" He lazily peeked down at her and smiled.

"I didn't know I fell asleep." She whispered, briefly closing her eyes.

"That was a cruel thing you did back there, teasing me like that."

"Do you think me wicked?" She smiled though her eyes were still closed.

As if for an answer she felt a kiss on her forehead and she laughed in her throat. He tilted her chin up and kissed her lips, soon one bled into another and a hand delicately laced into his hair. She was so content here with him, she didn't ever want to leave. He pulled away and stared into her eyes, a hand curling a strand of sunlit hair behind her ear. She smiled at him, even though his face fell with an almost disappointed sigh. Halfheartedly, he drew away to the side of the bed, scanning the floor for his clothes.

"Can't be morning," She murmured, sitting up behind him. "It's still dark out."

He laughed and shook his head, "The sun is starting to rise."

With a wave of his hand the thin film of frost that covered the windows melted away to show the glinting waves of dawn. She groaned and fell back against the pillow, he laughed as he pulled on his trousers.

"You owe me a new gown." She said, pointing a finger at him. "I actually like that one."

He made a sound of amusement, and crossed to the wall. "Pity, I prefer it on the floor."

She blushed and he turned back to the rumple of white fabric with a laugh. Dragging a robe from the end of the bed she loosely tied it around her and crossed to him. He pulled on his tunic and grabbed his staff. He felt her head on his shoulder while her arms wrapped around him and he couldn't help but smile softly.

"Will you be dropping by later?" She asked him, she felt him turn in her arms.

He place a hand on her shoulder, tilted her head up and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. The queen felt herself sigh in what must have been disappointment as she pulled away. The Lord of Winter rested his head against hers. His hand brushed across her shoulder, dragging the loose fabric away and a crooked smile came to his lips.

She laughed and pulled it back up, "I'll see you tonight," She told him.

"I'll miss you too much," He told her with a smile.

"It won't be long," She reminded him.

"I'll still miss you,"

She laughed and rested her cheek on his shoulder for a moment. With a disappointed sound, he released her and stepped out the window. The light pattering of rain filled her ears and for a moment it seemed too loud. But as the panes shut beneath her hand she felt the room seemed...bigger. She thought she could still smell the scent of his skin in the air, and it made her smile all the more.

* * *

She sat in a tub, soaking in the hot water with her eyes closed. The salts and soap had turned the water a milky blue and scrubbed her clean. The warmth soothed her skin and lulled her into bliss yet she fought to stay awake. She heard the door open and close but she didn't hear any footsteps and she wondered who it was. As if for an answer she felt a kiss on the top of her head and heard someone sit in a nearby chair.

Strangely enough she sat in silence for a few moments longer. When she opened her eyes she was unsurprised to see Anna patiently waiting for her to talk. With a quiet laugh she sat up and draped her arms on the edges of the brass tub.

"Yes sweet sister?" She cooed with a wry smile.

"You look like hell."

She shot her sister a look, "Thank you, you look like a basket of roses too." The sarcasm running thick and Anna giggled, twining her hair into a thin braid.

"So how was your night?"

"It was fine," The queen said almost dismissively, "I didn't get much sleep though, the rain kept me awake."

"Uhuh, and how do you feel?"

"A little sore actually." Her hands smacked across her mouth in horror of what she'd just said, tendrils of ice snaked down the tub and made it look like a sea creature.

Anna's smile was smug and she shook a finger at her sister before returning to her braid. "I know that blissful look anywhere." Elsa sunk back into the water and felt a blush. "So how was your tumble with the Lord of Snow?"

"Tumble?" Her eyebrow rose. Anna smirked a laugh and Elsa's head fell back against the edge with a dull _thud_.

"Yes, tumble. So are you going to tell me or not?" She saw her sister smile and waited as she collected her thoughts.

"I feel like I'm on cloud nine." She said barely above a whisper. Anna blinked at her words and felt a smile. The queen sat back up, "It's like I'd been let in on some secret to the universe. Nothing felt tangible except for him and when he held me..." She sighed and looked away.

"That's it? I told you about my first time and you're not going to tell me yours!"

"Do you want the details?" Her smile held a perverse darkness. "I'll not have you become a heated puddle next to me. It's awkward enough as it is."

"Sex is sex, just get over it and spill!"

She felt a flash of irritation. "No, sex is not just sex." She stood and grabbed the robe from the back of Anna's chair, not even caring how her eyes stared at her, she was too annoyed. "Sex is..." She paused, trying to figure out what exactly she wanted to say. "I don't believe there is such thing as '_just_ sex'. It leaves certain kind of mark on you."

"I think your skin is likely to agree." Anna said with a laugh, crossing to her.

Elsa looked down at her chest and with a gasping shriek quickly tightened the robe and held the top even tighter. Angry marks left from Jack scattered across her skin; at her shoulder, her chest, her hips...

Anna smirked and Elsa fell down in the chair she had just vacated. Anna giggled and knelt next to her, resting her head on the corner of the seat cushion.

"My sister is left speechless. I should be jealous," Her thoughts trailed to her room and the sleeping man there, "...but he's too skinny for me."

Elsa's mouth twisted into a smile, "It started out with a name...how did I end up here?" She said under her breath. She laughed and looked down at her sister, "That was the first time he really kissed me, since he returned."

"So one thing led to another and then...?"

"Actually he was going to leave." Anna blinked, whatever she had been expecting that was not it. "I asked him to stay. Honestly, I didn't care if that happened. I just didn't want him to leave just yet." Elsa laughed quietly and Anna blinked at the love that filled her sisters' eyes then and she smiled. "He told me he loved me," Elsa smiled and held onto something that to Anna seemed like only she could see, but in the glint of the sunlight she saw it. A thin wire that ran from her chest until it disappeared in the light. Elsa then made a put upon a sigh and looked away. "And then yes, one thing led to another…after he tore off my dress."

Anna let out a shocked laugh and the queen felt her face grow hot. "Well, that must have been exciting." She giggled again.

"Terrifyingly," She whispered, still holding onto the thin wire, twisting it fondly in her fingers. Her blush deepened, still able to feel his hand at her waist...

"The queen is pleased?"

Elsa eyes widened before she burst into laughter. Anna stared at her, confused by what brought on this reaction but the laughter died soon. The queen cleared her throat and stood.

"I'm going to bed. I need to get some sleep before I head to council. You try explaining this to them." She gestured to all of her.

"Your masters _are_ very observant,"

"It has its uses." Anna laughed at the irritated expression and stood.

"You didn't tell me what you said you would." The princess crossed her arms.

"Isn't it so much more tantalizing though?" She gave Anna a look over her shoulder as she sauntered away. She caught the doors before they shut and turned back to her sister. "Oh, I should warn you. He _is_ coming back later, although I don't know when."

"So if you disappear don't go looking?" Elsa's eyes sparkled with excitement and she smiled. Anna laughed after her as the door closed behind.

She sighed. Curiously she saw a glint of light at the widow, it was the wire her sister held and for curiosity's sake she reached for it. She felt the cold wire, brittle as glass, bend under her hand, but after a moment it seemed to phase through, as if it didn't exist. Anna flinched, unsure if she had broken it, but she saw it shimmer in the wane light and she smiled as it flickered once more and disappeared.

It seemed, like the queen's lover, that the string connected to Jack was only visible if you believed it was there. The princess smiled, warmed by the pleasant turn of events. With a chuckle she brushed out her skirts and followed her sister down the hall. She followed the light footprints for a time until she turned down a hallway toward her room. Her own thoughts forbidden as she softly opened the door trying not to wake Kristoff. As soon as she shut the door however, a large hand pulled on her waist and threw her in the bed and her thoughts became reality.

* * *

"Is this too much to ask?" She sat up in the high backed chair. Her hand took the paper from the table, "It's one letter that I've missed for a request."

"It may be too late your majesty." The Master of Word said, taking the paper back. "I don't know if I can get this…Lord Frost on the list."

"He sounds like an imposter." Her Master of Trade grumbled, swinging his feet off the table. "We don't know where this delegate comes from; i'_the north_'/i?" He spat as he stood and cross to her. "My Lady nothing comes from the north, not even my ships return. All that is there is ice and snow."

"I wonder, is that where I am from?" They both blinked at her words, she rolled her eyes.

"You are from Arendelle, my lady and also its queen."

"Yet I am also the queen of ice and snow." Her face fell and she let some of her exhaustion be seen. "We've been arguing about this for nearly an hour, do you really believe that one person can disrupt a party of this size? Especially with me and my power there as well?"

The Master of Word chuckled and ran a hand over his beard, "You do not deny the people anything, do you?" He looked in thought at the paper in his hand. "Lord Frost, an unknown and unaccounted dignitary, should be present at the Hallows Eve Festival?"

"I see no harm in it." She dismissed their concerns with a shrug and crossed to the window. "Besides, I doubt he's ever met someone like me."

"I doubt anyone ever will." Her Master of Trade stood behind her. "My lady, may I have a word?"

She frowned, but nodded. She followed him to the farthest corner of the room while the Master of Word gathered his papers.

"If I may be so bold; I've seen you grow into a beautiful princess and now, you are a queen." He took his hand in hers and she blinked at him. "All I ask is that you have caution tomorrow night. I do not wish to see my lady hurt." He kissed the back of her hand and without another word, grabbed up his cloak and left the room.

She stared after him with narrowed eyes. Was there something else behind the gesture? She tugged at the collar, feeling the lining beginning the chaff against one of Jack's marks. Elsa started at the sound of someone clearing their throat behind her. The Master of Word had shuffled to her and his eyes seemed hard as glass as he stared after the tradesman.

"He's not the only one," He said glancing at her. "I would advise caution tomorrow night as well and I too do not wish to see you hurt. However, my intentions are not as...single minded as his."

She turned back to the hall, _so there was something in his eyes..._ The Master of Word bid her farewell and left, the door shutting behind him with a resounding sound. She sighed, hopeful that what she had told her Lord was not just an idea but a tangible possibility. She ran a hand across the table and over the backs of many the chairs, her powers lacing delicately like vines down the ornate wood.

She had one more day and both Anna and Kristoff were out of the castle. Kristoff was off working his normal duties as Ice Master while Anna had busily ran from the shops in town to her rooms, carting various colors of flowers and ribbons and passing everyone with a mischievous look and giggle. Elsa herself had puzzled over something extravagant to do as well when passing her sister's wicked smile on her way to the Council Chambers. She was the Snow Queen after all, and no doubt they would expect some display of her wondrous power.

With a gesture of her arms and hands the ice that laced into the wood took form, creating various stylized thrones of ice. The soft shapes of one chair appealed to her at first but then a more foreboding and commanding style had her change her mind at once. A conundrum if there ever was one. She laughed quietly and tweaked one chair in particular. The crest of the chair topped with three spires from her snowflake, the only change to the swooping delicate curves and commanding shapes. With a satisfied smile she bid the ice away and left the room.

Wandering the halls, she almost didn't notice the flowers until her hand dragged along the corner of the wall and knocked one over. In a start she picked up the delicate pink flowers, intricately woven and held together with ribbon. She passed a hand over it, letting light twinklings of frost dance upon the petals making them sparkle in the wane light. She had just replaced the garland on the wall when a faint sound caught her ear. It was Anna, calling for her deep within the castle. She looked up to the voice and saw the hall was littered in garlands, each a different color. She ran a hand over each one, letting the frost glitter over the delicate flowers and making the hall shine.

She had some difficulty opening the door and only when she was able to squeeze her head through did she see the many flowered decorations that lay sprawled about the bed and chairs. Anna was in the middle of a large pile of pink snapdragons. Elsa shoved the door open farther and stepped inside, careful not to damage anything. She noted the heavy boxes of wire, ribbon and foil that barred the door.

The request was simple enough and Elsa laughed. Anna simply wanted a gown, similar to her sisters many varieties. After stumbling over her many creations Anna opened a small sketch pad and flipped to a drawing that was then shoved in the queen's face. Elsa admired her sisters drawing skills, but quickly was enveloped in the descriptions being bombarded at her. After a few moments Anna's babble shifted and she quickly shoved her sister out the door. Elsa's brow furrowed, having the drawing snatched out her hand, quickly turned and violently pushed out into the hall. The door behind her slammed causing a puff of pollen and petals to go flying about.

Thoroughly disgruntled and confused, she began dusting herself off. She couldn't help the sneeze and covered her mouth and nose from the heavy pollen that filled the hall. She saw a small blue petal filter down through the haze. For curiosities sake she snatched the petal and quickly left the hall, sneezing as she went. The safety of a window saved her sinuses and she made an exasperated laugh.

The cool breeze cleared her head and thankfully the hall and she finally looked at the petal in her hand. The soft glitter of the petal made her hold it up to the sun light and she finally understood why Anna was so keen on kicking her out of the room. With a smirk a thought came to mind and she quickly looked to the remaining sun light. She let go of the moonrose petal and quickened her pace as she returned to her rooms. Shutting and locking the door firmly behind her she prayed for time and set to work.

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day my darling reader's!**


	20. Chapter 20

She paced back and forth across her rooms, the heels clicking with each step. She ran over design after design in her head but nothing seemed to work. She stopped dead as the idea suddenly hit her; she slid a little from the momentum and would have fallen if she hadn't begun walking again. She pulled out the dress stand and set it to the correct sizes. With a smirk she cracked her fingers and willed the ice take form.

An easy design really, its sweetheart shape edged in white, the bodice itself a pale lavender. The purple skirts hung tight at the hips, from there it fanned out and white flower motifs danced across the bottom. The flowers themselves were small daisies and the stems twisted in elegant ways. She continued the pattern along the edge of the bodice and onto the shoulders to mimic the rosemailing on the walls. When she was done she let out a breath and smiled at her work.

She had spent many times within her own rooms as well as with Jack trying to make other colors beyond the ice and snow. She improved some, but the colors changed little; blacks and grays and as light as purples but nothing beyond those blue tinged hues. She frowned a little, knowing the colors would have looked better in greens but there was little she could do. She thought back to her dress a few months ago at Anna's birthday, the green one with pink lilies, yet even then she had pulled the colors from the surrounding flowers, here she had none and the flower Jack had given her was an even darker shade of purple than the dress. With an apprehensive sigh she dug into the back of her wardrobe until she found the perfect sized box to fit it in. She found another there as well and she felt a smile again.

She folded Anna's gown in the box and took it herself to a room near her parent's old bedroom. It had been one she'd used to store her gifts from the many arrivals but now the room was empty. She had spent the time she could going through the many gifts. Some were dresses either way too big or way too extravagant for her that she simply tucked them away in the large closet on the north wall. The other gifts included vast amounts of jewelry, some chocolates – those were gone, with some help from Anna – and on occasion letters of love that left her laughing at the ridiculousness.

It was here on a thin table that she placed the box. She would have to make sure Anna met her here before the festival. She left the room and by joyous happenstance ran into Jonas. She informed the servant and he bowed obediently, a little confused as to what the queen had in mind. She noted the box he was carrying and informed her it was for Kristoff. She opened the box and beheld a simple white tunic, black trousers and matching shoes. She groaned and took the box from him. He did not argue but the question was still in his eyes.

Back in the room she lifted the lid and saw that the shirt itself was edged thinly in furs. She set about her own alterations to the attire so that it matched his lovers' gown before she left the room and hurried back to her own, the sun ever dimming. She had the idea from Kristoff's clothes and set about making Jack an outfit that would be just as extravagant as her own. She change designs midway through as her own gown conflicted.

It wouldn't be for another hour before she lowered her arms and let out a breath. She quickly tucked her gown and Jack's away in the wardrobe before she collapse into a chair from a small coughing fit. With a heavy sigh she ran a hand over her face and through her hair once it passed. The hand dropped and she closed her eyes, she was so drained from the night before and from the extensive use of her powers she thought she'd fall asleep.

She must have for she started slightly at the feeling of lips on the tip of her nose. It wasn't who she expected it would be but she smiled nonetheless. Anna placed something on her head before she quickly left the room with a bright smile. Elsa laughed in her throat after her and reached for what she had left. She felt her heart melt at the sight. It was a crown, shaped and twisted into familiar patterns and made entirely out of moon roses. She turned the delicate flowers in her hand and placed them back atop her head. _This crown I can wear forever. _She thought with a laugh and closed her eyes again.

"Another one of Anna's ideas?" She heard from the far end of her room.

"Hmmm…" She answered with a smile but did not open her eyes, "I didn't realize how much I missed that voice in the dark." Her eyes fluttered open at the setting light and he was before her, crouching so they were at equal height. Her smile widened at his and she tilted her head to the side in fond curiosity. "Hello, Jack."

"What a lovely halo for my snow angel," He mused, straightening.

She made a face as she thumbed the roses before taking them off and placing them on a nearby nightstand.

"I don't think angles have scars though." She said with a bite to her words.

He blinked at her before she huffed and tugged sharply on her collar. Jack bit his knuckle and seemed to bite back a laugh as well. Her temper spiked and she felt a muscle beneath her eye begin to tick. He'd left her with angry marks that crossed from her chest to her neck and up; the collar barely covered the extent as it streaked to the corner of her jaw. It was one of the few times she wore a high collared dress since she became queen. She growled at him as he burst into laughter.

He fell back into the air and balanced on his staff as he continued to laugh. She sneered at him and sent a shock of power in his direction, hitting him square in the face. He blinked as the snow knocked him down, but he still remained balanced on the crook of his staff. He only looked at her with dark, mischievous eyes before he shrugged off the leather vest. She tilted her head as he continued to remove his shirt.

"I left very few marks," He leapt down and stood before her, tossing the shirt onto the floor. "I could not say the same for you." He tilted his head to the side and the dimming sun cast long streaks across his shoulders and neck. They appeared like white scars and she traced a finger over them. She circled him and felt her face grow hot. His back was covered, long grooves in the flesh akin to fissures in a glacier.

She circled back to face him and his smug smile made her look at the floor; she felt guilty, but she couldn't seem to fathom why. He seemed to wear her mark like a badge of honor, but then again, there were only a few people who could see him. She touched a hand to the mark at her neck and felt the ice from the collar melt away. Her shoulders now bare he could see the many more he had caused. One just at her collarbone, her shoulder, her back, but there was so much more skin to be had.

He trailed the rough pads of his fingers down her the crook of her neck to rest at her shoulder and she felt his magic twist over her skin, the marks fading till nothing but smooth alabaster glowed in the wane sun. He fondly stroked his thumb about the now clear skin, a small smile on his lips. She looked up to him, apprehension and guarded excitement in her eyes.

"A clean slate?" She asked, deceptively innocent.

He didn't answer her, instead his hand trailed back up to her face and he gently pressed his lips to hers. It was slow and delicate and she fell deeper into his spell. He tasted of sweet freedom and dark intentions behind the hungry growl in his throat. His hands trailed to her hips as hers framed his face and she felt herself falling backwards. She let out a gasp as her back slammed against the wall and she felt his knee hold her there.

He heard the crinkle of frost and a soft sound as his lips trailed to the corner of her jaw. He would never tire of that sound, and he wanted to hear it again. He got his wish as his teeth grazed over her collarbone and her hand scored down his chest. She tugged on his waist and with a curse he broke away. He took a few steps back running his hands through his hair. He felt his heart racing under his chest and he felt foolish for what he had done, but he still had this underlying fear for her. How much was too much?

He heard a sharp clatter and something soft hit the hardwood and he turned around and paled slightly. She stalked towards him with livid eyes and he backed away from her. His heel hit the far wall and he froze there. She stood before him and it was only then that he realized she stood in the thin slip beneath her dress. The setting sun casting long shadows across her face and though it made her features strikingly beautiful she seemed absolutely furious at him.

With a shove at his shoulder his back hit the wall and she leered up at him, her eyes turning dark as they hinted a promise.

"That was not very nice," She said, lips hovering over his.

He glanced behind her at the opposite wall and saw the spray of ice fan out like wings. _Snow angel indeed_, he looked back at the vixen before him, the tangle of her silvery hair curled around a shoulder and a challenge in her eyes. He cursed once before his arms wrapped around her and carried her to the bed, her hands curling around his shoulder and in hair. A sharp tug on his trousers and they were lost in the sheets.

The Lord of Snow rested his back on the raised pillow, his head at the top of the headboard. His eyes closed as if in sleep and his arms around the woman with him. The Lady of Ice traced patterns across his chest, her powers creating their own as they danced briefly before fading. He smirked and opened one eye. She was curled like a cat on him, her legs tangled around his and the sheets covered them both.

"You really need to stop doing that." He murmured.

"Or what?" She challenged, adding nails to the skin.

He looked down at her with a scolding look and she smiled up at him, an almost innocent expression. He caught her mood and with a short laugh rolled over her. She held that smile as he held her hands to her sides. He felt her twist beneath him as she kissed him deeply; he grimaced as his head fell to the side. She wriggled a hand free and brought his chin up, he almost seemed grateful and she laughed.

"I have something to ask you," She smiled sweetly.

"Oh joy," He said and fell to her side, his groan muffled by the pillow.

"It's nothing like that,"

"Well then, ask." He said, curling an arm around her waist.

She laughed and curled at his shoulder once more, her hand tracing patters as she thought.

"Who were you?" He opened an eye at the question, "I mean, before you became a spirit. I doubt anyone younger than sixty would have hair as white as yours, or the surname Frost."

He rolled onto his back and looked away as he thought. "I don't know if I really had a surname before that. Where I lived we survived the early winters below ground. Ice would cling to the ground for months and only completely melted the few weeks before summer. My family was the first to have a lodge above ground so we were called the 'Overlander's'. It never really stuck as more families started arriving in the States and more families began spending winters in log cabins and lodges. In reality we never had a choice, what with my father's occupation and all." He turned towards her, "My name _is _Jack, but it's a shortened version. Like if Kristoff when by Kris."

"What is your name?"

"Jackson," He answered simply, "Though it was only by hearing it after I had turned that I knew that. I always thought my name was Jack Frost. But as I spent time around my old home and village I picked up a few things, the memories came later as I suddenly had an abundance of time to think." He frowned, "I don't know what I looked like before," He began sadly, "If I had green eyes, or brown eyes. If I was black haired or blonde. I never found that out, but by looking at my sister I think I had brown hair and brown eyes, though I'll never truly know."

Elsa could imagine it, his eyes a soft brown color with a hint of gold. Mischievous and kind as always, and a sense of imagination that would rival a child's; his hair deep as chocolate and tousled from the wind and god knows what else he would be doing. She smiled at the image and kissed his temple. He smiled though she'd seen his mood darken. She wondered if the spell the trolls would cast would turn him back to a human or just make him visible. The smile widened, and she turned his head towards hers.

"I have a surprise for you…"

"Oh?" Curiosity and mischief warred in his eyes and she suddenly felt nervous. She glanced away briefly.

"The spell I spoke of last night…you can be seen for a whole day." She bit her lip and turned away as he looked at her desperately. "It can only be done once, and after that it's up to you." She felt him sit up slightly and a hand touched her shoulder.

"When can it be done?"

"I've already got it worked out." She said, taking his hand. She took a moment, stroking her thumb against the back of her hand and her teeth flashed briefly in the darkness. "Consider it a gift, although a selfish one in truth."

"I thought you were my gift." She turned and found his eyes, she felt her heart constrict at the emotion there and he smiled down at her. "I've already told you this, but I don't think it really counts." He laced their fingers together and their foreheads touched. "I love you. _So much_; and if I'm being honest I'm glad I fought for you." He glanced away slightly, "Even if I was fighting myself most of the time."

"The greatest demons to fight are our own." She said simply, her head falling to the side. "I don't think I'm worth a demon though."

He nudged her with his temple and she looked back up. In his eyes she read a fierce determination and honesty in them. The intensity of these emotions stunned her and she was afraid of what he would say.

"I would tear down the very walls of hell itself for you. Whatever name you may have, Beatrice, Elsa, I don't care. As long as when that name is spoken, all that I feel for you is only heard from my lips."

Stunned, silent, and utterly brain dead she did nothing. She felt nearly every wall she had erected crumble into dust, and it both frightened her and relieved her at how his simple confession brought them down. It brought her low as well, bringing a slight wetness to her eyes and her lips dry. Her breathing had all but stopped and when she finally inhaled it was difficult. Her chest was tight and she felt a weight in her heart as it filled with pure, unadulterated love. She slowly closed her eyes; the single tear was hot against her cheek.

Jack was a little hesitant as he watched her in silence. She seemed to almost cocoon herself in the stillness and it racked his nerves to no end. He held his breath, awaiting her word. He blinked as she laughed in her throat, shaking her head slightly.

"My Master of Trade is in for a very rude awakening."

"Why is that?" He asked, confused by her sudden change in topic.

"Because," She opened her eyes and there was a playful deviance in them. "I have to show him that piano of yours, before he gets a similar idea."

"You should let him," He said softly.

"If I do marry, it will not be him." She softened the blow for him but it still hurt to hear the truth. She had her queenly duties to the kingdom to uphold. "I am yours, King of Winter. None will take your place."

The conviction in her tone was akin to a man declaring his revenge, and it made his heart sore with pride and love. The very organ melted in her hand at her next words.

"Love is funny, it made me believe it was safer for everyone to seclude myself. It made me forsake my health to try and repair the damage I'd done to my family because of that seclusion. It made me shuffle my kingdom like one would a stack of cards. It made me take a leap of faith to find you. I realize now that it made one more important thing." She smiled but her eyes remained downcast. "It made us possible. Now I'm no papist, but I thank god everyday for you."

Jack titled her head slightly with the crook of his knuckle, "Seems we are both blessings to each other." His voice thick and she took his hand in hers.

Elsa looked to his eyes and saw how the tears brimmed. She saw only love swim there and the carnal hunger was nothing more than a flickering flame. She tilted her head under his and captured his lips with a breathtaking kiss, feeling the tears drip down her cheek. He wrapped his arms around her, and broke the kiss with a sob, holding her tighter. She hushed him with sweet sounds and soft caresses as her confession rocked him to the core. She loved him more than words could say, and she kissed his hair as his grip tightened once more. Jack couldn't comprehend where this flood of emotions had come from. Was it him waiting on a confession, just as she had been? He had little time to think on it; instead he followed what compulsion told him to do.

He lifted his head to her smiling eyes. She laughed once as her hands cradled his face, pressing her lips to his once more. Slowly each kiss bled into another, but the tempo remained slow. This was different than the hastily traded ones earlier, there was so much more meaning behind them and even the thrum in the air had shifted. Her kisses traveled down to his jaw as he brought her into his lap. The mess of hair a curtain as her arms curled under his and tangled in his hair.

Every kiss seemed written on a page, a play that was written for them and she felt a thrill at how easy it was to be here. She never knew that this is what love really was and in his arms she even had a harder time describing it. This was their revolution, their rising and even as his tongue traced patterns at her neck she no longer felt afraid. Nothing could stop him, except for her, and she couldn't find it in her heart to push him away.

He felt trapped within her arms, but he wouldn't trade it for anything else. Her touch, her lips, nothing could compare. He had slated himself for isolation away from that yet it was her trust in him that held him here. He wasn't perfect, but she didn't seem to care, and he realized this in the back of his mind. His hunger for her had all but quieted and he felt the string on his heart tug with hers. His hand trailed up her back and gripped her torso. He did nothing but hold onto her, and he was _never_ letting go.

The haze of dawn reached the queen first, and she squinted in the light. She lay on her side, her fingers still laced within his as he slept behind her. One hand at her waist kept her close to him and with the other she could feel his hair on the back of her fingers. She felt his deep breathing shift strands of her hair and she smiled. She blinked slowly as sleeps hands beckoned to her but she felt Jack stir behind her.

He clenched his fingers around hers and she smiled at the kiss on her temple. He untangled his legs from hers, moving the sheets in the process and a draft of cold air made her curl into herself, if not from the cold then the sudden exposure. She grabbed the sheet and wrapped herself in it, turning towards him with a huff.

He laughed and sat at the edge of the bed with a tired sigh. She saw his shoulders and back flex as he stretched and scratched the back of his head. She could see fresh lines where she'd marked him and she bit her lip. He wasn't very muscular, but what he had was strong and pulled at the taut skin. She wondered how long it would take him to notice the shadow he cast upon the bed….

He pulled on his trousers and moved to the window, opening it. He sighed at the clean air and he felt the day would be a good one, though he couldn't fathom where he'd gotten the idea. He turned back to her to see her loosely tie the velvet robe closed, the deep blue and white making her eyes shine bright. He smiled at her and gently ran a hand through her hair. She stood with her hands folded behind her back and a slightly mischievous look to her eye.

"What are you up to?"

As if in response she turned and reached into the high shelves of her wardrobe.

After she kicked something back inside and shut the door with her shoulder she held a large white box. His curiosity peaked and he quickly crossed to her, he took the box with one hand and with the other lifted the lid. He blinked as a shine of metal blinded him briefly and he heard her muffle a laugh.

He lifted a thin navy blue vest and a white long sleeved under shirt, immediately he put them on and began digging in the box once more. He found a pair of charcoal grey pants and black boots, the leather shinning in the sun. After quickly throwing them on and adjusting the suspenders he stood before her, his hands held out in a question and when he looked up his smile widened. She held a thick military styled jacket, the color a shade or two lighter than the pants. The lining trimmed in white fur, the shoulders accented some and the many metal pins and buttons shined. He ran a hand over the furs and smiled.

He drew it on and found it lighter than it felt, the silver buttons carved into bears. He felt a spark of pride in his heart. He felt something whisk across his neck and he saw her tie the white cravat. At the last knot she ran her hands down his chest. She smiled at her handy work and toyed with the metal pins, a tricky thing she spent a fair amount of time on. They hung in threes, a military rank of Commanding officer, a blinded angel holding a sword and the third was an eagle resting on a crescent plaque. She sacrificed a few of her suitor's jewelry to make them but she didn't care.

He looked down at her and he frowned for a moment. It was then he noticed something in the corner of his eye, a dark figure beside him. He quickly turned and it seemed to follow him, he heard her laugh and he stopped suddenly. Wide eyed, he looked to her bright smile and she nodded. His shadow was all the proof he needed that he was visible once more. He picked her up and spun her around, and she laughed with him in joy. She stumbled a bit as he put her back down and she backed away looking him over. He posed and she laughed under a hand. She cleared her throat and folded her hands in front of her.

"It's funny," She tilted her head to the side, "I make you clothes and yet I want to take them off again."

He laughed in his throat and shrugged out of the jacket, a thought running through across his mind.

"I don't know what to say." He said softly pulling off the clothing bit by bit until he stood in the trousers that he'd left on underneath. She laughed at him as he struggled with the cravat, shaking his hand violently until it dislodged from his fingers and fell into the box with a disgruntled grunt from Jack.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." She murmured with a small laugh, "The party's tonight anyways."

She returned to the bed and sat, thinking he would soon leave. The troll's magic had made him simply visible and tangible to the world. He would never be human again, but she hopped that this gift to him would be enough. She heard the box behind her move as he put the clothes back inside, no doubt he'd take it with him. She felt the edge of the robe slip but she didn't bother pulling it back up.

"Thank you," She heard him whisper, a breath at her ear.

"You can thank me later," She said nonchalantly, though her eyes grew heavy as his lips trailed over her exposed shoulder.

"No…" He turned her head towards his with one hand as the other went to the tie at her waist, "I think I'll thank you now."

She turned in his arms and his lips found hers, the robe falling open. His lips trailed across her shoulder down her chest. She hissed in a breath and turned away. She couldn't hear anything besides the blood rushing in her veins, though through lidded eyes she saw the muscles flex and the blades of his shoulders shift and she bit her lip. His lips trailed down her stomach and there was a flutter of apprehension in her heart at the sensation. She had to bite back a cry of pleasure as a hand furiously gripped his hair. The clock chimed the seventh hour.

She stared wide eyed at the high ceiling, her heavy breathing and racing pulse was all she could hear and she ran her hands through her hair. "I can't believe you just did that…" She laughed once.

He threw himself on the bed next to her with a smirk, "Do you want me to do it again?"

Her head snapped towards him and he burst into laughter, it rang loud and clear. She didn't know entirely what just happened but she most certainly _did_ want him to do it again. They sat upright at the sound of a knock and Elsa pulled on her robe and tied it firmly shut. She cleared her throat as she tried to tame her wild mane. She let out a grateful sigh as a familiar head poked through the door.

"Excuse me my Lord but may I borrow my sister?" Anna smirked at the sight of Elsa's disheveled look and Jack's smooth demure. He laughed and Anna left the room, "You've got ten minutes before you're absence is noticed." She shouted and the door closed with a soft _click_.

Elsa groaned and Jack laughed again. He kissed her cheek and stood. After dressing again he grabbed the box from the bed and swung his staff over his shoulder.

"And ideas on what I should do before tonight?"

"Yes," She said picking a dress and throwing it on, "Start at the waterfall and make your way around. Be back here a few hours before."

"You're not wearing that all day are you?" He made a face. It was a lighter blue dress, but it too had a high collar.

"No," She laughed, "I have another dress in mind, and that is also why I need you back here a couple hours beforehand. You've a mess to clean up." She mused, twisting her hair into a braid.

He laughed and with a quick peck on the lips he was gone. She saw him head to the forest first and she prayed no one saw him do that. She had enough explaining to do later and _his_ magic didn't need to be on top of that. The sensation of a hand trailed down her back and she shrieked at first, but then she saw the marks Jack had left disappear and she smiled after him. She heard a knock on the door again and Jonas's voice behind it. Breakfast was served and it seemed her stomach heard as well for it growled. With a laugh she left the room.

They ate in silence, though there were many papers scattered about the table, each occupied by their own stack. Kristoff finished first and left quickly, last minute ice details needed to be dealt with and he wanted to be done before the festival. Elsa was left with her sister and as she went to take another bite of her food she realized something and it made her pale slightly. She had planned for a masquerade ball, but she'd forgotten the masks! She had her answer almost immediately, for Anna had spoken just then.

"So what are we doing for the masks?" The Princess asked shuffling a stack of papers with a bit of toast in her mouth.

"I've an idea," The queen answered simply, "Has Jonas talked to you?"

"Yeah, he said that our evening attire is in the dressing room though I don't know why he put it in there…" Anna frowned and Elsa saw the hint of sadness in her eyes. "And by ours I mean mine and Kristoff's. I've no idea where yours is."

"I've my gown in my room, so I don't know why he put yours there." She shrugged and hoped Anna wouldn't notice how she looked away.

They fell back in silence and finished their meals. Through the plates had been cleared they still sat with their mountains of papers. Elsa sighed internally as they were fewer papers concerning the party and more papers concerning winter stocks. She had thought she'd taken care of it but the lack of rain had caused some concern with the farmers. Her latest stunt with the Master of Coin had gained some praise from the people, but she felt an undertone of dissatisfaction from them as well.

_Papa would never have let this happen_, she thought bitterly. _If only I had learned a little more…._ She flipped to the next page and continued with the ledger. Her train of thought derailed at a peculiar sound and she looked up. Anna laughed once and slapped a hand over her mouth, a slight blush on her cheeks. Elsa gave her a queer look before she handed the paper over.

"I believe this was for you."

Elsa frowned at the page and read it over; she mumbled a few words and Anna patiently waited with mischievous eyes. "…and I find myself with a desire – oh for goodness sake!" Elsa's hand fell into her lap and at the beet red expression Anna burst into laughter. Elsa soon followed as she tore up the note and froze the tiny squares.

"Well _that_ was interesting." She said with a laugh, "I wonder if he would be as bold tonight." She threw one of the shards of paper and it stuck in a nearby wall.

"I won't be there to bail you out if he is." Anna giggled, picking up a square and twining it in her fingers. "Who is he anyways? I don't recognize the name."

"If I remember right, he's one of the sons of a Southern Lord. I forgot the father's name, but I know that their family owns a supply business of armaments."

"Oh that _is _interesting." Anna's voice was full of mirth, finally flicking the shard of paper towards the wall. She missed completely and it trailed towards the door as it opened.

There was a soft crunching sound as Olaf walked in through the door. He went cockeyed as he tried to see the shard of ice stuck to his forehead. Elsa's hand bit back the laughter and the two girls became redder by the minute.

"Well that's not very nice." He said with a frown. The sisters laughed and Olaf's chuckle joined in soon. He plucked the square from his head and waddled over to the table.

Elsa cleared her throat and stood. "I am going to see about those masks, Olaf did you want to wear one?"

"I can make my own," He pulled a coal button off his chest and drew lines around his eyes. "See?" He chuckled again.

With a laugh she left her sister with the snowman and went to the dressing room. As she walked down the hall she couldn't seem to stop smiling, whether it was from Jack's parting gift or the excitement of the approaching night she did not know. She did note however the stiffness of her shoulders and she shifted them. She felt a spark of power and she turned to see the spray fade in the light to mist. With a sly smile she was suddenly thankful of her evening dress's design.

She found a chair in the room and fell into it heavily, sprawling sideways and tucking her arm behind her head. With a wave of her hand she'd created a black mask with lavender rosemailing for Kristoff and it fell on top of the box that held his suit. Anna's mask matched her gown, lavender brushed in white with continuing floral motifs. She smiled at the sight and she felt her eyes grow heavy. She didn't fight sleeps embrace, instead she pretended it was Jack.

The sound of the door opening and her name woke her and Anna stood at the door with an apologetic face. Elsa's eyes narrowed and she sighed.

"What happened to you?" She sounded like she wasn't surprised.

Anna was covered head to toe in frost, mud and various leftovers from plants.

"Mud, tree, I mean not a mud tree but mud _and_ tree." Anna pulled a small branch from the tangle of her hair. "And snow." She stepped inside the large closet and fumbled around a bit, tossing clothes behind her. "Where's my rose dress?"

"Still recovering from the last time you wore it." Elsa said with a laugh, stepping in front of the boxes.

"Oh right, sorry!" Anna shouted back and Elsa blinked as a shoe came flying across the room and hitting the wall just beside her.

"Please don't make a mess," She groaned, ducking as another shoe came flying at her.

She heard Anna gasp, "How about…this!" She stepped out of the closet in a plush red and silver gown. Elsa had tucked it in the back corner of the closet as the designs physically hurt her eyes, and it looked god awful on Anna.

Elsa made a sound of disappointment, "You're not wearing that to the festival." She bent over and began picking up the various garments near her.

Anna made a sound and she quickly threw off the dress and dove back into the closet making thoughtful sounds as she scoured the racks. Elsa laughed quietly and shook her head as she dumped the pile of clothes into a chair. She felt a sinking feeling as she heard a shocked gasp from Anna.

"What is _this_?" Anna emerged in a very lavish and _very_ large dress.

The wire frames and over abundance of cloth gave the wearer a, shall we say voluptuous look. The fabric itself was soft to the touch but its ridiculous size and design had sent it to the back of the closet. Anna laughed and she took on a foreign accent.

"Ooh la la! My hips are here my hips are there. Oh! Pardon my behind young man, didn't mean to knock you down."

Elsa laughed behind her hand before she quickly cleared her throat. "It was just a gift."

Anna scoffed a laugh, "From whom?"

"Oh I don't know one of those…big countries." She struggled to remain composed an Anna giggled continuously. She dropped a random hat on her head and shoved her back towards the closet "Stop fooling around."

"I can barely fit through the doorway!" She said again in that accent.

Elsa laughed and bit her lip, "Anna I-"

"Found one!" Anna tripped slightly over the gown as she tried to slip on a pair of heels.

Elsa's eyes narrowed, "No, those are my shoes and they're new."

"But-"

"No." Her tone broke no argument and Anna felt her face fall. Elsa sighed and looked at the girl and spoke in a softer voice. "Anna-"

"No it's fine." Anna looked down at the floor and began removing the shoes, "I get it."

"Anna." She sniffed and looked up. Her sister held a white box, "They won't match this."

Anna lifted the lid of the box and immediately it dropped from numb fingers. She beheld the soft purple fabric with gladness in her eyes. She saw Elsa's smile and she quickly embraced her with a laugh. Unprepared for the impact they fell to the carpet. Elsa laugh became suffocated as her sister squeezed. She hugged her back and pushed her off gently. Anna squealed and immediately threw on the dress, laughing as the fabric draped delicately on her shoulders.

"Elsa it's gorgeous! Thank you!" She spun in the mirror and admired the flow of fabric. "It's a bit chilly…are you sure it won't melt?" Elsa smiled and shook her head and Anna looked back in the mirror with a bright smile.

"Anna?" She turned back to the queen with curious eyes. Elsa felt her face grow hot in embarrassment and wrung her hands together. "Can you-can you teach me how to dance?" The queen's eyes downcast as her nerves got the better of her; she blinked at the hand that was suddenly there.

"Of course," Anna pulled her sister close and took hold of her waist and hand. She felt Elsa stiffen but she smiled at her. "Now the first thing you need to do is step here…"


	21. Chapter 21

He breathed in the cold mountain air, the clean scents of snow and the forest filled his lungs and he felt them ache. He exhaled with a happy sigh and a smile. He had taken the Snow Queen's advice and started at the waterfall. As he stood atop the outcrop with the frost melt cascading beside him he smiled at the kingdom before him. The many banners on the lampposts were being changed in the early day hours, though some maintained the Arendelle crest. The Lord of Snow sat down on the edge and simply watched the kingdom come to life.

Many ships had begun sailing into the harbor and he saw many high nobles walk the gangplank and into the main city square. Some flags swayed in the light breeze, other trade ships were forced to opposite ends of the harbor or even remained in the fjord outside the stonewalls. Others were simply long boats, carrying three or four people at most to the stony shore. Jack thought it all hilarious, the amount of mischief he could cause. But now he faced a dilemma he hadn't thought about this since he turned. By the kindness of creatures he nearly hated and by the love of the very ruler of the kingdom he was no longer a spirit, but a physical being to the world.

He stood and threw his cane over his shoulder; the box with his uniform tucked under his arm. He turned and walked down the rocky steps until he crossed into the thin forest. He wanted to use his magic but he felt that it would cause more harm than good. He tied his shawl around the box on the crook of his cane and took the familiarity of a vagabond. When he'd entered the city he was surprised that no one in particularly paid attention to him. Instead, they were busy with their own tasks.

He felt his heart sink, thinking the spell unsuccessful, until someone bumped into him. He stumbled backwards from the impact of the heavyset man and they grumbled an apology before continuing on. His first encounter was rude, but it was just more proof that the spell had in fact worked. With his resolve renewed, he strolled down the cobblestone pathways, greeted everyone not entirely busy, and helped those who were. Stacking casks of alcohol, moving sale carts, hanging steamers of witches and skeletons and playing tag with the younger children; he laughed and felt whole again. He had felt the ache of isolation lift greatly from Elsa, but here with the children tackling him into the mud did he feel like he had a family and at last a purpose.

He made a decision then and there and he would fight his love for it if he had to. He just had to find away to avoid that argument if he could. A glob of mud hit him in the face and he was pulled from his thoughts. With a laugh, he grabbed some mud and returned fire. Soon he was covered head to toe in mud and grass and he could taste the earth in his mouth. The dirt had turned his hair brown and he smirked at the image in the puddles. The mothers returned and began scolding them all. Jack cowered under their tones but felt a hand on his shoulder, the fathers thanking him for being a distraction for the children. He returned thanks and found a few of the younger girls giggling in a crowd and turning blushed faces away from him.

He smirked and gathered up his staff and box from the road. He would definitely need to bathe, but he couldn't just go walking into the castle and he felt wrong asking one of the girls for a bath. Instead, he thought of the perfect idea, with the harbor just there and the forest nearby he had the perfect cover for him to change and not be far away. He strolled down the wooden planks and avoided many of the crates of goods that were carted past, ducking and jumping around them if necessary. He looked back as a large and overflowing crate of pastries was carried past.

Suddenly he hit something solid and was knocked to the ground with a heavy _thump_. The box went skidding towards the edge and he dove for it, securing it to his chest before it went into the lapping waters. He scowled up at whoever it was and instead found himself glaring at the sun and two large figures horsed. Atop one of them was a slender but muscular man with salt and pepper hair and a thin black beard sneering down at him, the gold ring at his eyebrow glinting in the light.

"Watch where you're going _boy_." The last word spat with thick venom.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Jack asked,

The Master of Trade wheeled his horse towards him. "You better keep your mouth shut as you address a Master of Arendelle."

"Master?" Jack blinked but his tone remained mocking and he leaned on his staff.

"What's in the box boy?" He asked, shifting in his saddle, "Have you stolen from one of my ships?"

"No, and I don't think the queen would appreciate you harassing me."

"The queen?" The tradesman's eyes narrowed, "What does the queen have to do with this? You're just a rat in my gutter." He bumped Jack with the side of his horse.

"Even if I serve a higher noble?"

"What the queen desires is my command." With that, the Master of Trade turned his horse back to the docks; the hindquarters of the steed knocking him backwards and Jack had to toss the box farther onto the dock before he plunged into the water.

With a gasp, he surfaced and swung his head side to side to shake the mud and water from his hair. It ran in rivulets down his face and he glared after the Master of Trade confused by the encounter. He noticed the crossbow at the saddle and was suddenly glad he was only hit with a horse instead of an arrow.

A couple of tradesman, both of them burly, hoisted him up onto the docks and a younger girl handed him his staff and box. He would have easily assumed it was a boy, her short-cropped hair stuffed into a cap; his only hint was the yellow ribbon tying what wasn't short back.

"Careful around here sir, the Master is not kind to outsiders." Said the man to his right.

"Thank you," Jack said, shaking the water from his arms.

"Best head back to the square, the Ice Master could find you work."

"The Ice Master?"

"His name is Kristoff Bjorgman, a native to Arendelle. You should find him easily, tall as the North Mountain, strong as one too, blonde hair." The man at his left said in a thick accent.

"He works with Jack Frost," The young girl interjected neatly.

Jack blinked, briefly stunned, "What did you say?"

"Jack Frost, the Spirit of Winter."

Jack smiled down at the girl, "What is your name miss?"

"Yelena, sir."

"Do you believe in Jack Frost?"

"I do sir, but Papa says he's just a myth."

"Aye, Yelena, now don't you go filling this lad's head with stories too."

"No, let her." Jack said almost desperately, "I want to know, where did you hear of Jack Frost?"

"Mama reads us stories, about trolls and witches that eat bad children in homes made of candy."

"Homes made of candy?" Jack laughed incredulously, "And what of Jack Frost?"

"He's my favorite, but Papa and Kale think the Queen was cursed by Jack Frost and given her powers of Ice."

"Oh does he now?" Jack turned amused eyes to the older men.

"Aye, but that makes her all the more beautiful." Kale said, smiling at nothing.

"Here boy, what do you know of Jack Frost?" The father asked him.

"Quite a lot actually, I've heard he was just like you once, but then the moon turned him into a spirit." Jack turned to the girl, "And that the queen saved him."

The two men behind him were grumbling about his theory but the girl tugged on his shirt before he could argue.

"Saved him? How?"

"By showing him kindness, and love, and what life could be like when you are cursed with winter in your blood."

The girls eyes narrowed and her brother pushed her along. They wished Jack luck on his travels and he stepped into a nearby long boat. The girl turned back to look at Jack, he noticed and moved his hands in a circular motion, and snow swirled in the air. As the snow compacted into a ball, he turned back to the girl and with a wink paddled down the side of the castle. He heard the happy giggles and screams from the child and he laughed, his mischievous nature quieted some.

He had just gone beyond the reach of the docks before he noticed something glint in the light. It was a small purse of gold coins stashed in the boards. It smelt of wine and Jack washed the pouch to rid it of the foul smell, he guessed it had come from the former Master of Coin.

With a shrug, he picked up the oars once more and began paddling around to the far side of the castle, a bit of privacy needed. He sighed and dropped the oars as he fell into the shadow of the great castle. A sound pricked at his ears and he faintly saw a window open a few feet above him, just out of standing reach. He belatedly recognized where he suddenly was and what he heard. Elsa was sitting at her piano and playing simple tunes. He tumbled quietly into the water and held the boat still. He floated in the water listening to her play, the mud and sweat from the day floating away with the soft waves.

He took a breath and sank beneath the surface. He felt odd, as if he was replaying a memory as he stared at the rays of light distorted by the water. He remembered it differently though, the water had been darker and it had been very cold. He scrubbed the remaining mud and grime from his hair and resurfaced. He heard laughter and glanced up at the window. It wasn't Elsa's laugh but Anna's and he wondered what was going on. He didn't have to wait long before a pair of hands dangled over the edge and he heard a sigh the music dying out as it came to an end.

"I hate it. He's been weird, more distant lately." The princess said, "I mean that's beyond the ridiculous hours he spends working and with the festival today…I don't know."

He heard a soft laugh, "Don't worry Anna, I'm sure he's just exhausted. Have you asked him what's up?"

"No, not really. I will tonight though."

There was a pause had he desperately wanted to see, but he dare not give himself away.

"So tell me," Anna said breaking the silence "Where's your Lord Frost? Off making mischief with the woodland creatures?"

He heard her laugh again, "I hope he's in the town actually, mischief or no. I don't want him carted to me in chains however. That would be embarrassing."

"Why in the town? No one would even notice."

"Remember that ace up my sleeve? Well, I've played it."

"Okay you're going to need to be a little less cryptic." Elsa chuckled, "I don't like that look on you, it's too…"

"Too what? I'm not doing anything." He could hear the smothered humor.

"Mischievous. You're spending too much time with that man."

"I feel like I spend too little," Her voice was soft and he felt a smirk. _I couldn't have said it better... _"But it's necessary, and he's actually the one who constantly insists on it."

"Now _that's _interest." Anna mused. "Ask him to stay later!"

"I have! But then where would I be? Distracted to no end and then where would the kingdom stand? In worse shape and…" He heard a sigh, "What would they think of me?"

He felt his brow furrow for he heard the sorrow in her voice. He desperately wanted to climb to the window and embrace her. To hold her and tell her everything is okay and that she need not worry. He nearly had his chance as another, more familiar, set of hands fell over the windowsill.

"I'm sure they would be proud. You put too much pressure on your shoulders trying to please them." He heard a breath and her voice shakier, "Even if they were here, then you wouldn't be queen, you would still be locked in your room living in fear. I wouldn't have met Kristoff and-"

"And you would be much safer from me, everyone would."

"You don't know that."

"I do. I would never have caused the winter, trade would be greatly increased with the help of Weselton and even Hans might have approached us differently…but you're right." Jack blinked and felt as if Anna had as well at the confession. "I would give up so much for them to be here right now, but I wouldn't trade our lives for it. You love Kristoff and strangely enough he and that reindeer of his have grown on me." He heard a laugh, "No, I wouldn't be queen, I honestly don't mind that, but I do enjoy the freedom that my powers have had. I don't feel as caged as before, and I have a great deal to thank, especially to-"

"Jack," Anna said neatly cutting her off.

"Naturally…but I also have to thank you."

"Me?"

"Forgive the pun, but who started that snowball?" There was a pause and Elsa began to laugh, "You did Anna," She said through the laughter, "When you pulled off my glove."

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot that."

"I hated those things…" He saw Elsa wring her hands together briefly and then stand from the windowsill.

Jack made a mental note and left, towing the boat behind him. He made it to the other side of the castle where there was a soft shore, the edge of the courtyard wall a few feet away and up a rocky staircase. He stood from the water and pulled the little boat up to shore. He took off his shawl and vest and threw it on the edge of the boat to dry. He took off the white tunic and wrung it in his hands, splattering mud on his ankles and slopping water everywhere. He saw the sun begin to dip into the sky and he had to shield his eyes from the light.

A peculiar sound made his eyes stare at his stomach and it took him a moment to register what it was. He threw his head back and laughed as he heard the sound again. He wasn't used to that sound but he wondered if this was just a side effect of the spell. He pulled on the tunic and vest but tucked the shawl under his arm, along with the box. Staff in hand he walked back to the square for a bit of festival food. He paid with a coin from the purse and tucked it back in his shirt.

He earned a scathing look as the cart owner bit the coin before handing over a large pastry. He looked down and he understood immediately. How could a lowly peasant like him carry a purse full of silvers and gold? He left the town and headed back to the waterfall. As he overlooked the town, many children donned masks of witches and trolls and playful screams filled the air. He laughed to himself and watched the sun dip into the sky. He stood and made his way to the forest to change. The main doors to the castle remained closed and he wondered what his queen was up too.

* * *

Elsa remained in the music room, but the lid to her piano was shut. She had played for Anna the simple tunes of a waltz and Anna danced her way about the room. She smiled, hearing the piano keys warp into the festive strings and horns that would later fill her ears. She looked out the window and wondered what Jack was up to. It was odd, she had thought he'd have caused some sort of raucous earlier, but no such news came. She shook her head and looked back at her hands.

She wasn't wrong when she told Anna she hated those gloves. She could still feel the cloth that kept her powers at bay. A lie. With Jacks help she could summon her powers at will, though majority of her strength remained in her hands. She let a tendril of ice snake its way across the room and traced designs on the door. She looked out the window saw the tall shadow of the castles towers in the water. With a sigh, she left the music room.

With no particular destination in mind she wandered the busy halls of her castle. Servants and guards scurried in small groups here and there and she stuck to the railing as she made her way down the stairs. The castle doors remained closed but she felt the growing excitement just beyond them and couldn't help but smile in anticipation.

She remembered the slight joy that had found its way into her heart when they had opened for her Coronation. She had so much fear, but it was her first test as queen, and ironically she didn't fail, not entirely. Her secret was out and after careful planning and amendments to the kingdom they accepted her, in reality they had little choice. _It is better to be loved, than feared if you can't have both_, she recited. _I wonder if I have both._

With a sad smile tugging at her lips she turned down the hall. Idly passing closed doors she stopped at one in particular. On the rare occasion she did venture out into the castle she often found Anna asleep on one of the many benches and couches within the salon. It was there she found Kristoff looking up at the paintings.

"Why this room?" She asked him softly, coming up to stand at his side.

He looked down at her and she could see the question in his eyes.

"I didn't want to be anywhere where Anna could find me."

"So you picked her favorite room in the castle?"

"Third favorite." He corrected and she raised a slim brow. "Her room of course, and then yours."

Elsa smiled and looked back up at the paintings.

"I wanted to ask you something,"

"Anything," She said with a wry smile.

Anna was right; she spent too much time with Jack. She wanted to tease him for the blush that came to his face and how he struggled for words. Instead, she bit her tongue and patiently waited; the grandfather clock just outside clunking in the silence.

After running a hand through the mop of hair he sighed.

"Well, I've had to do this once already but…may I have your blessing?" He sheepishly glanced over at the queen.

She blinked at him, but the she smiled slowly and the expression made his blush deepen and he looked away.

"You've asked this question before."

"I asked my friends, or family – whatever you want to call it-" He felt a cool hand on his shoulder.

"Kristoff," He turned and she dropped the hand. "As Queen of Arendelle I grant you my blessing. Don't make me regret it," She said with another wry smile.

In an instant, he had embraced her in a tight hug and she was lifted off the ground. The sudden motion had her tense and ice sprawl up on the window. She coughed a laugh and at the sound he placed her quickly back on the ground. She still held that smile and she felt her heart soar. It was all she ever wanted for her sister, happiness, and finally she was going to get it all. Kristoff blushed again but thoughtfully looked back at the queen.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it."

"Its fine," She waved it away, but she couldn't help but wince as her ribs groaned in protest. "Go get dressed, before Anna see's you."

He laughed and glanced back at the queen. She held the smile but he saw something else in her face. He knew the look and he glanced at the portrait above her, with a crooked smile he bowed and left the room.

"Hang in their Joan," With that he was gone.

Elsa blinked at his remark and looked after him. She looked at the portrait of Joan of Arc above her and exhaled a laugh. She headed for her rooms and a plot began to form. She almost missed his angry grumbles as he passed but for a curse that made her turn.

"What's that about?"

At the inquiry the Master of Trade sighed and rubbed his neck. When he turned, Elsa could see the annoyance and anger buried in his eyes.

"Nothing your Majesty, just a boy causing mischief on my docks. A thief I feel, he carried a box and it seemed very valuable to him."

"Did you ask him for his name?" She mused though panic flitted across her heart.

"He said he worked for a higher noble but that was it." He turned and headed back down the hall, "Go, your guests are waiting for you." He held a hand in dismissal and she felt it prick at her pride.

"_Us_ you mean," He stopped in his tracks and stood straight. "They require your attention as well."

He turned and she saw his anger dissipate, in its place was a sultry smile, "Yes, your majesty."

With a lavish bow, he turned on his heel and quickly made his way down the hall. She shared his smile and quickly made her way to her room. She pulled out her gown from the wardrobe and threw it on the bed, a hand on her chin as she thought. She needed her mask, but what to do? She looked between her crown on the nightstand and the dress on her bed. She felt a smile and quickly drew on the dress. As the last of the ice melded into place, she sat at the nightstand and turned the oval mirror towards her. With her hair twisted away from her face and make up on, she carefully took the mask in her hands; it would be her crown tonight as well.

She wondered if he would recognize her. She didn't have long to think before there was a knock on the door. She saw Olaf and Anna poke their heads in, Kristoff a shadow behind them. She sighed and put the mask on, and with it came a new wave of nerves. With a run of her hands the bangs fit neatly between the spires of her mask and the intricate designs that traced down to her jaw seemed more like armor than a mask. It would behave as such if she needed it to be.

Kristoff and Olaf left first and Anna beamed at her sister from the doorway. They shared a smile and the door to her room clicked shut behind her. As they headed down the hall she stopped at the edge of the stairwell, a hand on the corner. She felt like she was being suffocated, the nerves, the fear, it seemed too much. She could hear the laughter and music coming from the great hall and she knew many of them awaited her personally.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and Anna was suddenly there. She didn't need to say anything. She saw the confidence in her eyes and with Kristoff's smile, she had all the support she needed. She would not make another disaster. Olaf shouted for them at the bottom of the stair and Kristoff led Anna down the hall with a laugh. Elsa smiled after them, wondering if he had asked Anna yet.

The queen slipped through a side door, blending into the edge of the crowd. She saw a few look at her, but only just. In the shadows she smiled, her ruse now begun. Kristoff and Anna's titles were read and a sound of applause rang out. She greeted the crowd and formally opened the festivities. The doors swung open and Elsa saw many familiar faces from the town beyond the bridge and a few from her coronation. The music sprung up again and the crowd dispersed. Anna giggled and all but dragged Kristoff into the mob.

She smiled after them and felt someone stand at her side.

"A fair entrance my queen. Your sister shows promise."

She made a sound of amusement and looked at him out of the corner of her eye. The Master of Trade stood gallantly in a fair tunic and clasped black vest. The silver mask at his brow making his already sea-green eyes striking, the beard slicked to perfection. He was indeed in fine form tonight but he paled in comparison to his queen. With a smirk, she made her way down the walkway and he a step behind her.

"I had wondered where you had rushed off to." She said wryly.

"I had to do my queen justice, even if I am only a tradesman." He said with a shrug.

"A Master of Arendelle," She corrected softly.

"It seems I failed though," He trailed a hand over her shoulder.

She fought the fear that slithered from his touch. In response, she willed her power find his hand and he made a sound of shock.

"Careful Master Tradesman," She gave him a wicked smile. "Don't want you to catch a cold."

She stepped away from him and she finally allowed the fear she felt from his advance, but it was short lived. Immediately, many she knew from before greeted her. Dignitaries from Ireland, France, Spain they all praised her for beauty and the remarkable changes she had made to Arendelle. She thanked them each individually and turned back towards the crowd. She made her way through the sea of people stopping to chat every now and then, but she still had so much more to do. With a suppressed laugh, she turned down the fifth offer to dance, and silently wished it was the last. She caught up with Anna again, leaning against a tall pillar. Elsa laughed as she saw the exhaustion clear on Anna's face.

"Having fun?"

"I am, but I didn't realize how much these heels hurt!" She whined.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a little out of practice." Anna blinked before she began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Elsa smiled though she felt the laugh was mocking.

"Just a thought; last time we had this conversation you said this would never happen again, now here we are and this is all your doing."

Elsa had to laugh at that, "This _is_ nice," She agreed, recalling what her sister had said to her that day, "I'll see if I can find an excuse to throw another one." Her lips twisted into a smile.

"Because you throw _such_ good parties," Anna said dryly, but internally she hopped.

"Be nice," Elsa warned but laughed the threat away, "Where's Kristoff?"

"He went to get drinks, and hopefully something covered in chocolate." She heard Elsa laugh behind a hand, "Where's Jack?"

"He'll be here," She said, a slight frown tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Fashionably late, why am I not surprised." Anna shook her head and saw Kristoff's blonde mop wade through the crowd. "I bet he'll be even more handsome now."

"Catch me if I faint," The queen drawled sarcastically.

The sisters laughed and Kristoff joined them, he offered them each a drink before he placed a hand on Anna's waist. They talked and sipped their wine, or beer in Kristoff's case, and soon they were laughing again. Anna looked up as Kristoff pointed to a gentleman who just walked in the doorway.

"Who's that?" The Ice Master's voice caught the queen attention.

Anna saw the man her Ice Master had pointed to. He was tall, with a slender build but carried himself with a mischievous arrogance. His light grey jacket expertly tailored to accentuate his frame and made him seem larger than originally perceived. His leather boots clicked upon the hardwood and the many medals chimed as he walked. He was _very _handsome beneath the white and silver mask and clear blue eyes shinned underneath. He smiled as a girl began talking to him and ran a hand through to tousle the chocolate hair.

He politely ended the conversation and pushed his way through the crowed, turning his head as he went, as if he were searching for someone. Anna didn't have an immediate answer and looked to her sister.

"Elsa?"

The queen had become a pillar of stone, staring at the man. Anna had never seen her so shell shocked, but she couldn't tell for the life of her what she felt beneath it. Was she afraid? Angry? She had better luck reading a rock. Anna laid a hand on her sisters' arm and felt the pulse race beneath the skin, her eyes widened.

"Elsa do you know him?" Kristoff beseeched the queen, when she continued to remain silent.

She blinked as if she had just realized she had been spoken too. Her eyes darted between the two before she looked at Anna. She swallowed thickly and found her sisters arm; the cold spiraled sporadically down the limb. She barely heard the name as it came out in a whisper.

"Frost."


	22. Chapter 22

_Jack_ Frost?" Anna shrieked, incredulous.

Elsa's eyes slid back across the crowd and found the man once more. Anna gripped her arm tighter. She thought her sister would react to the nails that bit the skin, but she hardly seemed to notice.

"That can't be Jack, his hair is white!" Anna found the man and her eyes narrowed, _It was white this morning…_

"Lord Frost is not that tall either," Anna blinked and turned her eyes to the Ice Master.

"How do you know what Jack looks like?" Her tone was suspicious as she glowered at him, "I don't think you've ever seen him." Kristoff ran a hand through his hair and avoided her eyes. When he refused to answer she snapped at him, "_Kristoff_?"

"They told me stories!" He relented, under the pressure of her gaze.

"Who did?"

"The trolls!" He threw a hand up in the air, the palm smacking against his thigh as it fell. "I heard the stories as a child, from the other traders and again from the trolls. I didn't believe them until a few winters back. I had climbed a part of the North Mountain, looking for other lakes to harvest when I was struck by his powers. He knocked off a snow overhang and I fell. He loosened a hook I had placed and I slipped farther than I normally would have. He did it just enough to frighten me, but not enough to harm.

I know, I saw him do it. He also helped Sven when his rope was beginning to break on another occasion," Kristoff frowned some but the ire never left his eyes. "I know what the Spirit of Winter looks like and _that_ is not him. If you didn't tell me that it was Elsa who caused the summer blizzard I would have thought it was him."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I never connected the dots." The Ice Master confessed, oddly looking ashamed. "I've only heard the title 'Lord of Snow' once, and that was many years ago. I just knew him as a spirit, you know 'Jack Frost nipping at your nose' thing."

Anna made a sound as she thought and turned back to her sister. But she wasn't there. She looked out over the crowd but Elsa was lost in the sea of people. With a sigh she felt Kristoff place a heavy hand on her shoulder and draw her away from the crowd, muttering apologies that she never heard.

* * *

She knew it the moment she laid eyes on him, had felt her heart clench in her chest and if not for the insistent pounding that soon followed, she had thought it had stopped completely. She silently slipped her arm out of her sisters' grasp as the two bickered and stepped from underneath the overhang, laying her hand briefly upon the pillar as she stepped past. She hesitated before the crowd, like she was atop a cliff face and before her the vast ocean.

She steeled her nerves and took the plunge, lost in the sea of dignitaries and party goers. She stepped between gaps as people shifted in the crowd, searching, almost desperately for those deep blue eyes. She passed a few suitors, heard the requests but they were nothing more than muffled voices in a fog. She felt their velvet and leather brush beneath her fingers, but it was never the one she wanted. She froze as the crowd parted.

* * *

He declined inquiry after inquiry. He had but one purpose tonight, to find his queen and keep her thoughts away from the last gathering. Jack heard the muffled insults from passerby's, readying their homes in case another catastrophe occurred and winter came early once more. The city could not handle it, and it was this that made him understand at last. Her hesitation, her nerves, her _fear_; she was afraid again, unwilling but forced to take part in an event that put her people under her mercy. She would no doubt be hiding herself behind a mask of calm demure. He had no idea that she would literally be wearing a mask.

He had questioned the white mask at the bottom of the box; it had not been there that morning and wondered if it had fallen out of the jacket's pockets. It was a pretty thing, white with embroidered silver and frost's crystalline shapes around the edges. It fit snug when he'd tried it on and only now was he glad he remembered to bring it. He fitted the mask and ran a hand through his hair. He frowned for in the dark light his hair seemed darker than its usual silvers. He thought he'd gotten all the dirt out, but it was too late to do anything about it.

He gave his title at the door and was ushered inside, immediately greeted by the roar of the music and constant conversation. The scents of exotic foods and pastries filled his lungs and he smiled. He nodded to the standing guards and shook hands with a few of the townsfolk he recognized. They bowed to him and he laughed under his breath at his queen. She had indeed done a fine job with his suit and he felt garbed in power. It wasn't like his usual power, no, he felt like royalty and it made his heart swell with pride. He finally was able to announce his name without a bit of resentment, _Lord _Frost.

He saw many crowds of women wander towards him, but he would not cheat them. He would not play with the hearts he so pathetically saw on their sleeves. He had his own partner to find. He was persistently pursued by a younger woman, clad in a pink gown and coiffed black hair, she was lovely but he was more annoyed than entranced by her. He politely declined a dance and ran a hand through his hair, nervous she would find him again soon.

He gently past a couple and they smirked after him. He saw the girls oddly cropped brown hair and her partner clad in purples and gold's. A sun sewn upon his jacket and her bodice laced in intricate and twisted filigree, the same sun on her gown as well. They both wore golden masks that hid the soft ocher and green eyes. He looked back to them before the woman gave him a knowing look and waved him on. His eyes narrowed and felt like he recognized her, but not entirely. Forgetting the girl, he turned back and waded farther into the crowd.

"Who was that?" The man asked.

"No one, just an old friend." The woman dismissed with a smile.

"Rapunzel don't lie to me," He turned her chin towards him, his tone firm but his eyes glittered with humor. "I can ask your cousins to tell me, they're just over there."

She laughed, "He's the Lord of Snow, Eugene." She smiled as she saw her hosts gathered at an end of the room, under the overhang. "Rightfully owned by The Snow Queen."

"That's cryptic." He said dryly

Rapunzel laughed again and took a drink from a passing tray. She saw the eldest turn her head towards the crowd and watched her entire face shift. With a happy smile she tugged on her husband's arm and pulled him into a dance.

* * *

_Where is she? She's the bloody Snow Queen, how difficult is it to find the-_ his internal babble was cut off as he at last finally found what he had been searching for. His heart swelled at his queen, and he saw her stiffen as their eyes met. He read love and joy in those eyes beneath the mask as well as a host of other emotions that flickered too fast for him to decipher. Her eyes were shadowed in a deep blue and made their brilliant color stand out all the more. Her mask more akin to armor than simple décor, for it trailed down to the edge of her jaw and rose into a crown, her sunlit hair braided within the helm and trailed over her shoulder and down.

He saw her murmur something to her sister that set off some sort of argument before she carefully stepped away. As she stepped from under the overhang and true light overtook her, his shoulders slumped, for he felt weak. She was absolutely flawless, both equally frightening in her power and stunning in her beauty. By what right did he have to call her his? What had he done to deserve this goddess?

Her gown draped delicately off her shoulders and the white sleeves a thin fabric; he imagined it was backless by the way it hung. The bodice was tight and laced in similar designs that were upon his mask. Silver rosemailing contorted like vines across the top of her bodice and trailed along the edges. The snowflake at the center twisted into the crest of Arendelle, the edges entirely trimmed in shattered ice.

The dress hugged just to the top of her waist and flowed free and flawless as clear ice from there down, the gown cut to the knee, allowing her to walk in long strides as it hung loose at her feet. The small train dusted just behind her and roses and snowflakes danced happily across the thin fabric and tugged at the bottom of the bodice. He saw her place a hand on the pillar and he felt his heart sore with adoration. She took a breath before he lost her in the crowd.

In a panic he stepped through the sea of people, his head on a swivel to find her. He felt the anticipation of being close to this unobtainable creature flutter in his stomach. He couldn't seem to move fast enough, and the compressed bodies seemed almost suffocating. The perfumes of women nearly making him choke as he paid them no attention. He nearly lunged for an opening before he stopped just as suddenly. The crowd parted and she stood no more than a few steps away.

He pushed his way through the crowd and stood before her. She was even more dazzling up close, and only now could he see the frost in her hair that made it glitter in the wane light. She blinked up at him and there was a smile in her eyes. They stood like that for what seemed like eternity, simply staring into each other's eyes. He was drowning in the icy sea of her own while she had seen his lighten from the deep night into a warm brown, lost in its chocolate and caramel hues.

He finally remembered his manners and bowed deeply before her, he closed his eyes, fighting the swell of emotion and laughed quietly in his throat. He saw her curtsy through lidded eyes and he felt a shift in the mood, like this was something she did not often do. When he straightened he could see the nerves buried in her eyes unwind and disappear, but he saw curiosity there as well. She spoke before he could ask.

"Your eyes are brown." She made the statement with such admiration that he felt the warmth course through his veins like liquid fire.

He lifted one of her hands and smiled over it.

"I guess that spell really did work," He kissed the back of her hand and she offered a small smile.

But her smile fell slightly as a tall shadow passed behind her. Jack felt her tense and he moved to drop her hand but she felt her fingers clench and his eyes narrowed. He briefly saw her fear before she buried it and quickly pulled back her hand; in an instant he felt a bitter hatred for whoever put that fear there. He raised his head and immediately understood. The Master of Trade stood with a sneer full of pride; he put a hand delicately on the queens' shoulder and seemed to draw her closer to him.

"What's this now?" The Master cooed and stepped in front of the queen, almost guarding her protectively. "You're very bold for a deck rat."

"I am no rat, though it seems you are determined to call me that good sir." Jack stood his ground and returned the sneer with a mischievous smile.

"That's Master to you, _boy._ I thought you'd learned your lesson."

"I thought you wouldn't be so blind, I am here to serve my higher noble."

"And who might that be?"

"Excuse me Master Tradesman," The queen stepped around the tall man to stand between them. "I believe you have some explaining to do."

"This man is no noble, your majesty." The Tradesman tone was firm, like the captain of a ship. "He is a thief, a vagabond. I found him on my docks this afternoon. I believe he stole this garb to attend as one, but here I have caught him before anything further could be done."

"This man, is not who you think he is." She said with a bemused but defensive laugh as she took a step towards her Master.

"You challenge my judgment?" His tone was dark, and held a warning. She simply smiled pleasantly her eyes narrowed. The tradesman seemed to catch his misstep and quickly bowed "A-Apologies, my queen."

"Apologize to _him_." Her voice cracked like a whip and he winced slightly. "I'll not have you insult our guest." She saw out of the corner of her eye a few shy away from the confrontation and it made the corner of her mouth quirk into the ghost of a smile.

"Who is he to you?" The Master demanded in an exasperated gesture.

Jack smiled pleasantly as Elsa nodded to him, "Apologies my Lord; my Master of Trade is still in need of a lesson in manners."

"Not necessary your grace," Jack waved her apology and bowed to her with a hand over his heart. "Though if you insist…"Jack's smile widened into a sneer as he recounted the phrase he'd heard that morning. "What the queen desires is my command."

"_Lord_?" The tradesman choked and looked between the two, his face steadily reddening.

"May I introduce, Lord Jackson Frost, Commander of the Northern fleet and Emissary to the Northern Lands." Elsa's smirk widened at the shock and humiliation that contorted her tradesman's face.

Stunned into silence, he sputtered a few half formed insults and apologies before he growled in annoyance and stalked away. Jack laughed after him under his breath and held his arm out for his queen. With a final smirk she placed her hand upon his arm and fought the heavy sigh. She allowed him to lead her through the crowd of people with no particular destination in mind and finally she could begin to relax and enjoy her party.

* * *

He felt like the luckiest man on earth. They had walked from the floor to edge of the crowd all the while he grinned like a fool. Her hand delicately balanced on his arm as she returned greetings to many who passed them. It was strange to him, seeing her under the main lights of the castle. The warm glow giving her a softer, more ethereal appearance, and she seemed more like a shade than he. He felt the few glares as they passed nobles and dignitaries alike, but he bare noticed their burning gaze. It was easy, he realized, to mingle with both the upper and lower class and his queen made it seem all the more natural. _This is what a true ruler does_, he mused.

What he did find difficult was keeping his hands off her, and it reminded him just where he stood in comparison to her. He was the very spirit of winter, but with her spell he was a Lord, a Commander of the North. With each passing moment, he had to fight the urge to hold her hand as they walked, tug at her hair when she did something cute, kiss her lips simply for desires sake, anything that would give them away. He had pushed his luck with the kiss to her hand and that had earned the unpleasant grace of her Master of Trade; if he wished to avoid other such conflicts he would have to be careful. He discovered something about himself that he both admired and hated when it came to her, he was jealously protective.

He fought the urge to hold her tight against him each time another man came to talk to her. But he didn't have to, she never left his side, and even on a few of the more…unsavory men she stepped closer to him, but just enough not to insult the others. She knew how to play the game and he watched her balance on the knife's edge throughout the night. He smiled and she caught it in the corner of her eye.

"Do I amuse you my Lord?" He glanced away and laughed in his throat. "I'll take that as a yes."

"You do," He flashed a smile, "but that's not what I was smiling about."

"Oh?" She raised a slim brow but he could not see it.

"I was admiring the way you're handling the mob. I know a few of them are dying to be in my place. See there," He gestured with a gloved hand, "the noble from Ireland."

Indeed, she did see, as she looked out over the floor from where they stood the Noble from Ireland raised a glass and gave a knowing smile up at her and she easily returned the smile. Just hidden near the diesis she could see a few turn away as if they were afraid of being noticed, and a few eagerly pining for her attention as her eyes swept over the crowd.

She could see Kristoff losing and argument with Anna at the opposite end of the room and a few locals nearby were laughing at them. Olaf running around, misshapen but intact as children giggled and marveled at him. She'd never seen something like this before, something this perfect seemed out of Anna's dreams, and not her own. Her coronation was a mixture of fear and stiff movements, afraid at any offer or question for her. Today, she'd conquered those fears and though she could not disappear for a few moments with her Lord of Snow, she was content with him simply standing next to her. She looked down at her hands and smirked.

"If I'm to stand on thin ice, I might as well dance my way across."

Jack blinked at the quip, an appropriate statement that made his mind whirl. He'd never seen her dance.

"Your Majesty-" A voice called and the queen turned her attention elsewhere. Jack's smile became darkly sweet and he noticed Anna pull Kirstoff into the fray, promptly ending their argument.

* * *

As they edged their way around the dance floor he smirked internally, carefully keeping his face blank. He'd accepted a drink and handed it to his queen as she dismissed yet another request for a dance. He laughed quietly and she rolled her eyes. A chorus of cheers and applause sounded drawing their attention to the floor. Anna and Kristoff came up behind them and Jack felt a sliver of fear as a heavy hand clapped him on the shoulder. He almost felt like he was wrenched away from Elsa as Kristoff turned him away, instead he merely took a step to the side with the larger man.

"I hear you're courting the Snow Queen."

"I may be, Ice Master." Jack said smoothly slipping into his humor. "How's your reindeer?"

"Sven? He's-" Kristoff stopped short and his eyes narrowed. "How do you know about him?"

Jack looked away and stepped in front of him. "I know what happened to him." He confessed.

"You did something didn't you?" Kristoff's teeth grit with restrained anger, "What did you do?"

"Nothing, I-"

"You expect me to believe that?" Kristoff said in a low, harsh voice.

"I didn't do anything," Jack returned in an equally low voice

"What have you done to Sven?" Kristoff growled, taking hold of Jack's shoulders and lifting him slightly.

"I saved him, Kristoff!" Whatever Kristoff had expected that was not it, he blinked and carefully put Jack down.

"What happened?" Anna snapped, stepping around Kristoff's massive frame, the queen shadowing her.

"Jack?" He looked up for that was the first time she said his name all night.

It took him a moment to collect his thoughts and he ran a hand through his hair. "He was up in the mountains; there were still remnants of an ice bridge between two valleys. It's near the North Mountain on the southern end. I was wandering down from the Castle and I saw him struggling to stand on the ice. I don't know why he tried to cross it, but he slipped and fell, the ice nearly broke through. He fell hard and had even had trouble standing while the ice was breaking underneath him. I refroze the the bridge and helped him to the stables, I left once the doors opened."

Kristoff's face relaxed as he let the new information sink in. He now had an idea as to what happened to his beloved friend, and hearing that the very ghost he hated saved Sven, lessened his ire greatly. Kristoff took a deep, steadying breath and straightened, Anna had placed a hand on his shoulder and Kristoff took it in his hand. Anna touched Jack's arm with her other hand in a gesture of understanding.

Jack touched the hand and returned the kindness, with a sigh. Elsa stood behind them both and watched as Jack's eyes lowered and he simply looked tired. At a loss of words she carefully stepped around the Princess and the Ice Master. She hesitantly reached out a hand and the back of her fingers brushed his cheek. He closed his eyes and seemed to sigh into the soft touch and risked laying his hand over her. He did not want to give their love away, but he could not deny the gesture.

Anna saw; the motion was so sweet it was almost painful to look at. With a small smile she turned towards Kristoff and tried to comfort him. He leaned against one of the many pillars and she offered him a drink, which he seemed very grateful. Elsa blinked as she fought the urge to lean over and kiss his cheek. Instead she dropped the hand and backed away, wringing her fingers together.

"I'm sorry Kristoff behaved like that." The queen said softly, she spared a glance over her shoulder to see if the others heard.

"Don't be," He said quietly, "I should have told him, earlier, and not here."

"What's done is done, there's nothing more you could do."

Jack looked to her then but had to crane his neck around to see her, for she had turned away from him. Carefully he stepped around so he could face her. She looked up and he could see the war of emotions rage in those eyes. He gave her a small and sad smile as he reached a decision, and he hated it.

"I'm going to go wander the dance floor." He said abruptly and saw the confusion wash over, but he held up a hand before she could protest. "You still have a job to do, and once again I am being a distraction." Her eyes hardened then as the confusion was quickly replaced by irritation, he laughed at the expression. "It won't be for long, I promise." He leaned closer to her, so only her ears might hear. "We will have time later my Snow Angel, now before I risk my life in kissing you, I am going to get a drink." He straightened and saw a look in her eye that he loved, a mixture of annoyance, mischief and love. "Heaven only knows what other thoughts run through here." He knocked at his skull and her smirk was darkly sweet.

He bowed low to her and immediate guilt filled his heart. He was her personal body guard against the other nobles and as soon as he'd entered the blinding lights of the floor he'd heard another voice mix with hers. He was tired of fighting these urges and needed a distraction. He could not simply fly out into the air and lounge about the rooftops, as he'd done for so many months. Instead he waded his way past smaller pockets of crowds until he reached the opposite side of the room.

There he mimicked his queen, dismissing suggestions to dance as well as small talk with many who wished to speak with him. This foreign and delightfully curious creature he had become seemed to catch many of the women's attention. In a perverse part of his brain he enjoyed the company, but his heart only held enough room for one. As a servant passed by with a tray of champagne he took a glass and leaned against a pillar. He'd been separated from her for no more than a half hour and she was surrounded.

"She is a little lamb amongst sheep." He heard the voice say in a loathing tone.

"Is she truly?" He replied, craning his head up towards the others, "Or is she the wolf, Master Tradesman?"


	23. Chapter 23

The Master of Trade blinked down at Lord Frost. The boy held a mischievous smile and a knowing look, but for the life of him he couldn't tell why he held it. He knows his queen better than this brigand brat ever would. He even had a mind to ask her for a dance, frivolous as it would be. He sneered down at the young lord and grabbed a passing glass of wine.

In an odd sort of peace, they watched their queen duck and weave her way around the crowd, occasionally speaking with her sister before beginning the chase again. Nobles and dignitaries alike only thwarted for so long. The Master thought it must have been exhausting, though she never appeared as happy as when she'd first stepped off the diesis with him. His sea green eyes trailed to the boy on his right, and he felt a familiar prickle of danger he'd become accustomed to.

In his years as a Captain he'd learned to trust that instinct and it never proved him wrong. Not since he first listened to it his sixteenth year, and escaped his home in the south. He looked down at Lord Frost; a heavy sigh reached his ears as he dropped his empty glass on a passing tray.

"Strange, I do feel a bit dull standing here."

"Agreed, I'd thought to ask for a dance."

"I didn't know you felt that way," Jack said with a mischievous smile.

The Master did not care for his games and glared evenly down at the young lord, "No. I was speaking of my queen. I might ask a dance of her."

"Good luck with that." Jack said bluntly with a laugh. His eyes narrowed briefly before he turned towards the Master, "I have a proposition, a bet if you will."

The Master blinked, and sneered down at him, "Go on."

Jack felt an uneasy chill at the look of the Master, like a snake he seemed. With a thoughtful laugh he smothered his concern. "I'll wager two hundred gold pieces that the queen will dance with me, first."

"_You?_" The Master threw back his head and roared with laughter. Elsa looked over the rim of her wine glass at the sound, her eyes going sharp.

"Yes, it's easy money. Tell you what, I'll double it if you can get her to dance with you and you alone."

The Master laughed again, "Enough, I'll not take _all_ your money." He draped an arm over Jack's shoulders, a half empty wine glass sloshing dark liquid onto the floor. "I like you boy. Forgive me for my arrogance earlier, I did not want any sort of mischief before this."

"Before this…?"

"The party! I've seen her fret over this damnable thing for weeks and for what? So she could sulk? She sacrifices too much for other's I think. With the way this is going she's not even able to enjoy tonight. I'd thought to change that. Look there -" The Master pointed, his hand still grasping the wine. "See how she converses with even the most common of her subjects. You see, she denies them nothing."

_She does, doesn't she..._. Jack felt his heart swelled with pride, such a selfless spirit she was. "Except a dance," Jack quipped, though he smiled fondly as she smiled at a young woman.

"I think that's enough wine." The Master noted, placing his fourth empty glass on a tray. "You'd best be ready to pay Lord Frost, two hundred pieces."

"Two hundred pieces," Jack smirked and grabbed another glass to watch his fiasco take form.

* * *

_How long does he expect me to continue doing this?_ The queen thought bitterly, she last saw her Lord speaking with the Master of Trade, but that was some time ago. Curious, what were they talking about?

"Your Majesty,"

_Now what?_ Elsa had to fight the sigh and turned to face whoever called to her.

"Master?" Her brows rose in amusement as her Tradesmen half leaned, half slumped on a nearby pillar. "May I help you?"

"Oh yes, you can help me." He sneered and she stiffened, _Poor choice of words Elsa…_ "You can help me win some coin for the kingdom." He murmured.

She blinked, her train of thought derailed. "Oh? How so?"

"The Lord Frost bet me two hundred gold on a dance with you, if you only dance with me then he doubles it."

"Did he now?" Her eyes narrowed dangerously, but her lip curled into a familiar smirk. "And who is he to place bets on whom I dance with?"

"No one your grace!" He laughed, "That's why I took the bet! It's easy!"

She heaved a sigh and her eyes roamed over the crowd until she found the chocolate orbs silently laughing back at her. Her eyes narrowed further as he lifted his glass in a silent gesture. _I am almost tempted to make you lose._ Her head snapped back as her Master slipped but caught himself before he fell to the floor.

"Have you been drinking?" She asked, at first he shook his head with a smile but snorted a laugh and nodded his head. She fought the urge to roll her eyes, "Then my answer is no."

His smile fell like a stone and seemed to sober him some. He staggered to his feet, using the pillar as a support. His arms held out to her, almost like he was about to accept an embrace. Her brows furrowed and she frowned at him. The stupid looking smirk made her on edge and she turned on her heel, hearing the grunt of anger, leaving him frustrated and drunk under the eve.

* * *

Her path led her down the floor and around to where Olaf was playing with children and mothers alike. They were running around but the sight of the advancing queen had Olaf skidding to a stop, however his momentum carried him farther and he slid into Elsa's leg. She made a sound of surprise and looked down at the small creature. The children all stared up at her, curiosity and nerves warred in their faces. Olaf shook his head and she smiled down at him as he quickly hugged her leg and returned to the children. She blinked and smiled down at him with a laugh. As she left, she pressed just slightly against the wood with her toes and a thin layer of ice coated the floor. Children's cries of joy and laughter rang out from the small ice rink.

She smiled, enjoying the little tokens of appreciation she'd given to her subjects, but it was nearing midnight and she'd yet to reveal her powers to the other nobles. Her eyes drifted to the solitary throne and her small smile widened. She heard footsteps and looked up to see Lord Frost walking to her, a mischievous smile on his face and humor in his eyes. She matched his humor and folded her arms across her chest.

"You sly bastard." He laughed at the language as her teeth flashed behind the smile.

"I take it you like my bet?" He offered his arm to her and she took it.

"I like how you got him drunk beforehand."

"Actually that was his own doing," She looked at him from the corner of her eye. "After he accepted the challenge."

"He was sober when you asked?"

"Would I lie?" He leaned down at her and her face contorted in a mixture of disgust and amusement. "Yes, your Master was sober. I think he's afraid."

"Of what, me?" She made a disgusted sound, "Who isn't."

Jack frowned at the quip, "Of himself." She paused and looked at him. "Your approval is what these people want, especially him."

Elsa stopped and stared at her feet, her mind whirling with the observation. As if to confirm it, she lifted her eyes back to the crowd, and saw the many townsfolk laughing, drinking and smiling, she saw how they nodded at the surroundings, silently judging the festivities. She found nobles and dignitaries alike repeating these same nuances. Some caught her gaze and returned a smile, a raised glass or even a simple nod of their head. They'd come here for fun and to throw one last celebration of summer before the autumnal rains came and flooded them in. Her small smile grew as she took in the scene.

"I think…you're wrong." She looked to the children as laughter reached them, "It is not my approval, but theirs that is needed."

She could almost hear his brow furrow and she rolled her eyes. She let go of his arm and began walking towards the throne, though she stayed relatively hidden from the crowd. Jack followed her, trying to understand why she had said those things. He watched as she stared at the wooden throne. Silently her powers crept into the wood and he thought he saw it sigh, as if coming to life.

"Jack," He blinked and immediately came to her side, alerted by the tone, "I'm scared."

Only when he looked down did he see the truth in her words, her eyes swam with unease and confusion as she bit her knuckle. He sighed and took her hands from her. She blinked looking up at him as he delicately held her hands. He looked at the soft creases as he thought.

"Remember what I told you on the balcony atop the mountain?"

She looked to their hands, remembering the night, "Jack I-"

He hushed her and seemed to draw a web of ice from her hand, the crystalline strings pulling at the fibers of her power. She thought the fragments of ice looked like dew upon a spider's web. She felt a smile tug at her lips but her brow creased lines of worry. This was the first time all night he used his powers, and she felt that it was…weaker. She guessed it was a side effect of being human. But the night was almost up, and he was running out of time. His small chuckle brought her out of her thoughts.

"This is your kingdom, your power, and you have control of both. All this unease and fear, you just need to let it go."

"Let it go?" She felt the old fear rise in her, and soon memories of her coronation bombarded her mind, she nearly fell apart. "I don't know if I can..." She whispered, closing her eyes in surrender.

"Elsa," She blinked her eyes open and looked up, it was the first time he said her name, and it made her weak. "Just believe in you. You can do this, I know you can." He covered her hands with his and tough his smile was small it was the conviction in his eyes she believed. "I believe in you."

* * *

The silence in the crowd fell almost immediately. The lights dimmed, the sounds of the band had lilted to an end and all that remained was murmured silence. In the perpetuating darkness that flowed from deep within the castle, Anna felt the hair on her arms stand on end. It wasn't fear she felt, it was excitement. She knew her sister had to reveal herself as the Snow Queen, rumors must be put to rest and dominance established. This moment had more riding on her shoulders politically than any other before. She barely saw the figure as it moved in the dim light, but what she did see brought a smile to her face and took her breath away.

Swirling blues edged from the corners of the room, lighting them with their cold hues, and like water flowed towards the raised diesis. Down from the pillars the white rosemailling flashed before they too were stripped from their walls and added to the stream of frost. Like an early storm the snow swirled, all lighting the queen as she lounged in the throne, half cloaked in darkness. As the twister neared its end its lightning color burst into a shower of snow that had all gazing in amazement as the flurry slowly drifted downwards, the light returning to the hall.

The guests turned amazed eyes to the wondrous throne that now sat at the front of the room. It curled, vicious and commanding, towards the heavens and the thorns of ice mimicked the queen's snowflake. The ice melting into the wood and swooping delicately to the center steps, snow piled like pillows near the rear and foot of the throne and Elsa all but smiled as the applause rang about the room. Her chin held high she met the eyes of her people, as a mother would her children; the loving and protective glare met all those who would dare threaten all she owned. She met the eyes from France, Germany, Spain, even the lowly eastern countries whose names she could not pronounce, one by one they all read her warning with equal awe and respect.

She looked over as she saw her cousin's cheer and the young woman bounce in gladness. Anna and Kristoff near a pillar to her right, their smiles bright. But she did not find the face she wished to see. She heard his thunderous applause and she desperately searched for it. She found his bright eyes and equally stunning smile, bright as fresh snow. Her smile was wicked but Jack could see the love in her eyes flicker before she buried them in a ruler's arrogance. She played her game well; not only was she the most valuable piece on the board, she was also the hand moving them.

She gracefully kicked her legs back around and stood from the chair. The sounds rushed her senses, drowning everything else and making her ears ring in a fog. She'd never felt so empowered. The clock tower struck twelve and its deep baritone brought her back to reality, and the applause seemed almost too loud. She raised her hands, asking for silence; as they patiently awaited her words she felt a smile and found Jack, his silent nod was all she needed.

"In the years since my father's death one thing has remained constant, the integrity of this kingdom and of its people. I see now that I was blind to that, for in the face of such sorrow they stood as strong and resilient as the Northern Mountains. In the coming months your strength will be tested again, winter is coming. That bell tower signals the end of summer. Something, I'm sure most of you here know was very short this year." She smirked as laughter flooded the room. "I can say that this year, the winter will not be as harsh as previous."

"And what guarantee do you give?" She heard someone ask. Her head and many others whipped around to the voice that spoke. It was a lowly dignitary from an Eastern Country. His many gold and silver piercings and darkened eyes reminded her of her Master of Trade, but with a more exotic flair. "How can you guarantee your kingdom an easy winter when your biggest supporters in trade have left you? I have not seen Prince Hans or any of the other Princes from the Southern Isles. They are not here. Nor do I see-"

"Prince Hans is forbidden to enter Arendelle's lands," The Spanish Dignitary informed him, his brows furrowing dangerously at the insult.

"The Westerguard family will stay abroad while they await their prince's return and sort things out with the Queen." The French Dignitary added, his eyes also narrowing.

"Where is he?" The Easterner demanded.

"Gentleman please," Elsa said softly.

"Forgive me your Majesty but I demand to know!"

"No, forgive me," Her smile went sharp but her eyes remained kind. "Who are you?"

His eyes went wide, "I am Nazeem from the East! Now where is the Southern Prince? I must speak with him, and the Duke of Weselton, where is he now?"

"I'm afraid both the Duke and the Prince are not allowed into Arendelle, have say the Snow Queen." She glanced behind the dignitary to her guards who moved from the shadows.

"Is it she whom I should speak with your Majesty? Who is she to dictate whom _your_ kingdom communes with?"

Laughter, although mocking and stifled, rang about the room from the crowd, particularly from those who knew whom she was talking about. Her laughter was there as well, and it silenced others. It was a quiet laugh, cold and arrogant, slipping through the crowd like a fog. Jack felt a very human chill slip down his spine.

"How dare you laugh at me! And at this insult the Queen of Snow has done to you!"

She looked just over his shoulders and with a slight nod the foreigner was heaved through the crowd by her guards. Her laughter still shook her shoulders but it had quieted once more, she felt a slight unease at the rush of joy she felt in tormenting him. The guards threw him at the foot of the stairs and he swung his fists at them, shouting in his native tongue. He reached for the sword at his belt and a hot flash of anger filled her at the insult. Frost coated his clothing and the young dignitary found himself struggling to move, utterly paralyzed by some unseen and cold force.

"That's enough of that I think." With a curl of her hand he was hoisted to the front of the diesis, his arms snapped to his side by the jolting motion. His sounds of confusion nearly drowned out by collective gasp of the crowd. Jack felt a jolt of fear at a glint in her eye and he gently moved through the crowd. He had to stop her, before something regrettable happened. He stopped and looked up from the eve as a gruff sound caught his attention.

"What is this magic?" He grunted again, and struggled against the invisible force that held him. "Release me sorcerer, whoever you are!"

"Enough." Her voice was like a gavel, and he ceased his struggling. "I've had quite enough of you, and you're ruining my party."

"But-but you're -" Her smirk widened and a flash of white was seen behind the mask, "But the prince! A-and the Duke! He said…no, I-I didn't believe him."

She laughed once and noticed the guards share a smile between them. "Really?" She said sarcastically, "Do I disappoint you?" She hoisted him in the air and held him aloft, her hand curled liked she held a glass of wine.

"N-no my queen! Please!" He looked at the ground as it slowly eased away from him. "Let me go, I-I'll return to my lands and never leave again! I swear by the gods!"

"Your gods," He stiffened at the touch of pious hatred in her eye. "Are not mine."

She tilted her head to the side as if in thought. "You were so concerned about Prince Hans you took payment from the Duke of Weselton to find him – don't deny it." She snapped as he opened his mouth, and immediately it clamped shut. "And now, you want me to let you _slither_ back into the hole from whence you came?" The ice slid from under the mask and between her teeth in a plume of frost and the foreigner paled visibly. "I think not. I think our little game ends here."

"You Majesty pl-!" His pleas choked off as the hand that held him clenched, and he felt every bone in his body creak under the forced of her power.

"I thought I told you to be silent." His face was beginning to turn colors and the smile widened as her eyes narrowed in dark pleasure. She glanced to the crowd and saw the satisfying looks of justice, but it was also mixed with fear. She felt a jolt of realization within her and she nearly dropped him. Her powers shown to the crowd and their fear bent them to her will. She would not have it so. With a heavy sigh she relaxed and he dropped to the ground, gasping for air and groaning as the muscles protested. She hefted him up briefly with her powers and the guards quickly caught and secured him. Jack hesitated just under the eve, mere feet away he saw the wheels in her head begin to turn.

"What shall we do with him your majesty?" One of them asked, a little hesitant of his queen's mode.

Elsa turned and sat in the grand throne, after a moment she spoke again. "I think I've made enough decisions for one night." The crowd, stunned, and Jack blinked at her words. "I leave this guest's fate in the hands of the people." There was a murmur of voices and she could see the confusion within the crowd. But it was the relief she saw that made her feel cold and scared. She wished Jack would hold her hand and tell her it was going to be okay. Instead she curled her hand at the armrest and awaited the verdict.

"To the dungeons!" Someone deep within the crowd cried, sound of agreement filtered through the mob and soon a chant began to form. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes, grateful a peaceful decision was made, and quickly at that. When she opened her eyes they had become as cold as ice and she gave a nod to the guards. They heaved him to his feet and the great double doors swung open. Out he went and with a tug of her power the doors slammed shut, but it wasn't silence that followed as she might have expected, instead it was a chorus of cheers and applause. Soon a new chant began.

"Hail Queen Elsa of Arendelle!"

She blinked and looked over the crowd, not entirely believing what she'd just heard. Even with her subjects fully aware of her powers and completely at her mercy, they still cheered for her. Is this what the mob wanted? A leader with a strong will and unyielding might? She'd gained their respect, their support and finally, she had their love. She stood from her throne and felt the tears of relief threatening to spill over as they cried, "Hail to the Queen!"

"Hail the Queen!" A man's voice called from the side, she looked over to see Jack with a glass of champagne in his hand.

She smiled at him and he raised his glass in a toast. She snapped her fingers and stunning fountains of ice filled the corners and empty sections of the floor. Bar keepers lugged in heavy casks of mead and wine and cheers erupted around and the sounds of instruments sprung up again almost immediately. She smiled as her guards slipped back in through the large doors and nodded to her. With her newest charge tucked safely below the dungeons she slipped easily back into the festive mood.

Jack grabbed a passing glass of champagne from a tray and held it out to her. Gladly she took the sweet liquid and before she could do anything more foolish clicked her glass with his and drank. She caught his eyes and watched as its warm chocolate hue shift and slowly return to the midnight color once more and her smile fell slightly. The night was over, the spell was done and slowly but surely he would return to the land of spirits and become a shade once more. Their time was brief and she'd yet to dance with her lord and love, a small price to forgo for all that he'd accomplished.

He grabbed another glass of champagne for each of them and together they slipped off into the crowd. Amidst the approving smiles and nods she finally felt the weight of power comfortably settle on her shoulders. Curiously enough, Jacks protective presence had all but vanished, and she wondered why. She got her answer soon enough as she had once more hidden behind a pillar, he was still in the crowd. A passing noble of Arendelle asked her for a dance to which she gracefully rejected, as she had been throughout the night.

Jack's sly smirk immediately had her on edge; he was still visible to them and was liable for anything he did in the few remaining hours. He made his way across the floor rejecting just as many inquiries as she. She was about to call to him before Anna eagerly jumped in front of her. Elsa laughed as she told her stories and expressed emotions, slurring her words and fumbling more than usual. Alcohol was not her friend this night.

"Anna, how much have you had?"

"I dunno, a few." She sputtered laughter again, and fell against Kristoff's chest.

He gave her a sheepish look, "I'll go find her some water."

"Go, I'll watch her." Elsa laughed as he quickly parted the crowd. "Anna sit here, no that's not a-" Anna plopped on the edge of the table, just barely missing a platter of cakes. "Seat...seriously how much did you drink?"

"Three wines, two champagnes, and I just had a glass of mead." Anna covered her mouth as she belched, "And I don't think I will again." She waved her sister's worried look away. "I'm fine Elsa, just...ugh, I don't like this." She groaned, Elsa thought she was going to be sick. "I wish the room would stop spinning now please."

"Take deep breaths, it should help some." Kristoff said, coming around the queen with a large glass of ice water.

Anna's pallor brightened a bit at the sight. "I could kiss you."

"Later, you need to get better." He brushed a strand of strawberry hair from her face and kissed her temple. Anna smiled around the glass, sipping the cool liquid. "Where's Lord Frost?"

"I never know where than man wanders off too," The queen exasperated. She giggled as arms draped across her shoulders, "Hello my dear." She said with a laugh turning to see her long lost cousin.

"This is by far the most interesting party I've been too here." The Princess of Corona said with a smile, her husband shaking hands with the Ice Master.

"You've only been to two." Elsa smiled and cupped the younger's cheek.

Rapunzel smiled and her bright green eyes danced with joy and humor. The young princess quickly leaned in so only the queen could hear.

"Jack Frost, I'm not surprised."

"Wait-" Elsa jerked away, not entirely believing what was heard. "You…but how?"

"I was locked in a tower for eighteen years." She explained "That is until Eugene helped me escape and find my parents, my _real_ parents. Jack would visit in the winter months, making little flurries as he passed. I read about him in a book my '_mother_' let me have and I put two and two together after a while. He never stayed long enough for me to try to talk to him, going about his winter duties. Lord Snow was the highlight of those winters. I still barely see him."

"Jack believed I was the first to see him, to talk to him."

"Let him believe that, he's good for you. And I think a few others noticed." She nodding behind her to the crowd. Elsa's eyes narrowed and Rapunzel rolled her eyes, "You've not been paying attention, have you?"

"Not particularly, what with people out to sabotage my kingdom and other such nonsense. Should I be?"

The way she scrunched up her face confirmed her words, instead of telling her she turned to the crowd behind them. Elsa turned with her and saw many faces turn away from them and a few angry glares shot towards Jack as he meandered. She noted which ones they were, and turned back to her cousin.

"I can't wait to come back," Rapunzel swiftly kissed Elsa's cheek and tugged on her husband's arm, "C'mon Eugene, I want to dance."

The vagabond laughed and happily obliged, Anna hopped up off the table and took Kristoff's arm. They left Elsa standing alone as her mind whirled. What did her cousin suspect? Her train of thought was disrupted as the Lord of Snow waltzed up to her. His sly look never left as they turned to watch the couples dance. He nudged her with his shoulder and she laughed and looked to his face. His eyes burned like liquid flame and she took a step away from him as he smiled down at her to hide the blush. She cursed herself silently, for he had a look in his eye that she did not want to see here. The crowd applauded the band as another dance came to an end.

She heard him laugh and he gestured to the dance floor. "My Lady?"

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, "I don't dance." She said with a smirk.

"Humor me," He laced her arm around his and held onto her hand, effectively trapping her. "I know you're dying to." She saw a few point at them as they crossed the threshold and into the light.

"You must be joking!" She said with a laugh as nerves built up inside her.

"Not this time," He said around a smirk and nodded to the band. "Don't let go."

_Never,_ She wished to say as he whipped her around and with a small shriek took his hand as his carefully took her waist. She heard the final plucks of tuning along with it the many disbelieving sounds as the nearby audience turned to watch.

Softly, she heard the lilting notes of violins ring about the room and to her surprise the world around them slowly fell away. Jack took a step to the side and she followed in sync. The dance floor parted around them as they twirled. Then a flute joined and soon her ears rang with the sound of strings and low toned bellows of a clarinet. She heard the sharp sound of glass breaking but that was all she noticed; the Lord of Snow had thoroughly captured her attention.

Lost in the trance he had her under she followed his face with bewitched eyes. He seemed just as lost in the dance as she and the bundle of nerves within her seemed to vanish. They seemed to glide atop the wood, and as the music ebbed and flowed so too did their steps. She was twirled out of his hand, but with a turn of his wrist, she was encircled in his arms and her hand slipped from his shoulder to his chest. The light smile on his face seemed hidden in the soft light and she matched his smile.

As the music slowed, so too did their steps, until the delicate notes of the violins lilted in the air and the world around them slowly faded back into existence. She twirled back into his arms and he held her close, their fingers entwined, but as the final notes hung in the air they simply stared at each other, each wishing for the crowd to go away. With the roar of the applause their fingers disentangled and he bowed deeply to her, she returned the gesture with a curtsy.

Anna didn't realize it, but there were tears in her eyes as she clapped after her sister. As Elsa straightened she felt the urge to run and did not fight it. She took her sister's shoulders and shook her with excitement, jarring the queen back into reality. Anna had never seen her sister dance, no one had, and it amazed her all the more. The queen, though startled at first, laughed with her sister and smiled as Rapunzel joined her. Her eyes were wide and a hand went to her mouth, Anna saw the slight wetness and smiled at her sister. "I did it." She whispered, before laughing again.

For once Elsa was thoroughly enjoying a party and the joy that was clearly fixed to that smile was something Anna never wanted to go away. She looked over her shoulder at the Lord of Snow with a newfound respect. He was shaking hands with Kristoff and a few other nobles speaking with him as well. Curiously though, she noted small tufts of white at the edge of his mask, the spell Elsa had cast finally wearing off and her heart sank like an anchor. The night was almost over and Jack would soon become invisible.

Soft notes from a cello cleared the floor for another dance as the six of them made their way towards the dieses, why Kristoff was leading the party there she couldn't guess. He grabbed them all refreshments and they sipped the cool liquid, laughing and talking amongst themselves. Jack noticed Kristoff was twisting something idly in his hand before he quickly jammed it into his pocket. He looked at Elsa, who noticed as well and smiled around her drink. The final tunes of a dance thrummed about the room and applause as soon heard, though it was noticeably lighter than the previous one. Elsa winked at Jack before tapping the glass with a nail, calling all to attention, but it was Kristoff who cleared his throat to talk.

"Another summer gone, and by the grace of Queen Elsa an easy winter and a safe one. But that is not why I stand here. It is by her grace alone that I am able to say, as a proud citizen of Arendelle, that I owe her more than I could ever repay. She has given me a family, a home and she has granted me one final wish." The queen carefully reached for Anna's hand and pulled her forward while Kristoff fumbled in his pocket for a moment. "Princess," He turned to her and dropped to one knee.


	24. Chapter 24

Anna crumbled, her heart full to bursting and it was Elsa's strong hand in hers that kept her steady. This was real, this wasn't another dream she had. She felt like screaming, and running around in circles and when the time came for her to do it, she was stone. Her vision became blurry and she couldn't seem to dislodge the lump in her throat.

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

The silence that followed was nearly maddening as the kingdom held its breath, awaiting her answer. Numb, blind and nearly catatonic, she could say nothing, instead she nodded and the deafening applause and cheers shattered her from the spell. Her hand shook slightly as Kristoff slipped the delicate gold band over the thin finger. The metal seemed to burn and when he stood she crumbled into his chest and he simply kissed her hair, listening to the silent joyous sobs. A few moments passed before he picked her up into a crushing embrace and he spun them around as she kissed him, laughing the entire time.

Elsa blinked back tears and clapped, long and proud at her sister. Love was finally hers, now and forever more. She heard Jack and Eugene holler at them while Rapunzel whistled loudly, laughter shared between the three of them. The clock tower struck the first hour of a new day. Anna turned in Kristoff's arms to see Elsa smiling at her. She couldn't help it, she jumped into the awaiting arms and kissed her cheek. Elsa laughed and hugged her in return. She laughed with her sister, and she brushed a tear away with her thumb. _Things are going be different now..._ The applause had died down and the band played a softer song. The couple danced once more and expressions of happiness changed the thrum of the room.

* * *

The drink was nearly gone, the platters cleaned bare and the chiming of the tower its own solemn song. The hour was late and soon people were filing and stumbling past the guards. The royals of Corona bade their farewells, and exited the castle, seeking their ship and beds. Departing guests expressed their gratitude and wondered if the Lord Frost would be returning soon, implying many things within the question and she couldn't help but laugh. Jack was speaking with Kristoff at the end of the room and Elsa thought their relationship began anew, the past was in the past and they could move on as equals.

Her smile fell as the heavy footsteps brought a chill down her spine. She turned into the full heated glare of her Trade Master and felt herself shrink under its gaze, but her pride would not allow her to show it. Instead she smiled pleasantly up at him, like a spoiled child would before their parent after doing something they knew was wrong. But she did nothing wrong and his anger only allowed her smile to widen.

"How _dare_ you." He said in a low voice, "How dare you embarrass me like that, and in front of the kingdom. I have done too much to earn their respect and you toss it aside like it was nothing."

"Do you want an apology?" She asked bluntly, "I knew you were not yourself and did not wish to embarrass you in the first place, I am not a good dancer."

"Could have fooled me," He sneered down at her. "Your majesty I warned you about this Lord from the North, I warned you. No good will come from this night with him, this I promise."

_How so very wrong you are my Master, _"I see no harm in a friendly dance."

"And yet you turn down every other dance, including my own." He sneered down at her, like he'd caught her in a lie, and she felt her heart skip a beat at being cornered.

Her smile fell, "I threw this party for one single reason. To make amends for the disaster that was my coronation. These events are still new, still gossip among the near kingdoms; I needed something to establish our power." The Master blinked, "Lord Frost is an asset, his word will spread across his lands and they will know Arendelle's might. You said it yourself; nothing comes back from the north. I aim to keep it that way. I want nothing climbing down to this small kingdom; powerful as I am I cannot stop a siege forever, not without draining our resources dry. You and the other Master's would be out of a job, and I need you so."

She reached for his cheek and brushed the stubble of his beard, carefully stroking it with her hand. "Have I tarnished your pride so much that you've forgotten the grand scheme of things?" Her voice had gone into a whisper, and he felt himself weaken under the touch.

He loved her, he loved her more than he could tell and he longed to. His pride demanded he swat her hand away and challenge her, but his heart silenced it. Truth be told he was jealous of the Lord Frost, the very name sent an uneasy chill down his spine. The name had to be a coincidence, a fabrication of her doing, but if he truly is from the North then it would explain it. A land of looming glaciers and perpetual snow, Frost was the nicest thing to be named. But when he finally hefted himself from the floor to watch the dance he felt a raging fire burn within him. His glass shattered in his grip and he was hurt and stunned at his queen's beauty and grace. He would trade anything to be in the boy's place. To see the love in her eyes shown to him.

He smiled and faintly leaned into the touch before he carefully plucked the delicate hand from his face. He turned her palm over, the rough pads burning over the smooth, flawless skin and he felt the iciness of her powers beneath the warmth, a peculiar thing. He released her hand with an amused sound.

"Forgive me your majesty. I am still not entirely myself and I fear I may do something foolish."

"T'would not be the first time," She quipped, egging him on. She'd seen the fire in his eyes and she wished to understand it.

"Head my warning child; he is still not to be trusted."

"Why do you think that? After all I have told you, you still doubt him."

"Why would he place a bet on your dance? We do not have two hundred to spare, and I have a feeling he knew that. Where else could he have gotten the clothing? The purse of gold and silvers? He is a spy for the Master of Coin, I am sure of it."

"If you recall he is rotting in a dungeon."

She did not like her Master's sly smile, "Is he?"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously and a flicker of fear danced across her chest. There could be no way of that man escaping, even if Hans was down there with him, could there? She'd need to pay a visit, soon. Either way…

"His death is assured."

"I do enjoy that fire in your eyes." He said smoothly, catching her completely off guard. "It makes you that much more fearsome, idle display's of power without an emotion to back them…well," He sneered, a vile expression. "The threat can be easily dismissed as a bluff."

"Do you insist on pricking at my patience?" She felt a muscle beneath her eye begin to tick.

"No, I simply wish to point out what an old sea dog has learned in his years."

"If I wished to hear your opinion I would ask for it." Her biting tone only made him smile and she could not stand to see that mocking gaze any longer, "I'll take my leave."

"Goodnight my Snow Queen,"

"I belong to no one." She said darkly and the Tradesman thought he saw a spray of frost just over her shoulders as she passed out of his sight.

"A fine job you've done." He heard behind him and he quickly turned to see Lord Frost standing a few steps from him, "You'll never earn her love that way."

"What do you know about loving _my_ queen?"

"Not a thing," He said with a shrug, "But earning the love of a _woman_, I know enough. Annoy her one too many times she may very well kill you." He smiled as a memory filled his mind. "Have patience, and the queen will love you." Jack turned to leave.

"Lord Frost," The tradesman called with narrowed eyes, "How do you know?" The young lord raised a brow, "Who does own your heart?"

Jack coughed a laugh with an offhand smile, "She's a pretty little thing. Fragile, but strong too, so lost to the world around her. At first she was scared, frightened of everything, but she'll protect what is hers and fiercely at that." Jack said on a laugh "She's shy and quiet, but she has a head on her that I love more than her smile. On the grand scale, I'd say that's saying something." Jack bowed to the elder, "Master."

The Master of Trade watched as the Northern Lord strolled out through the double doors, curiously a thin frost followed his foot falls. His eyes narrowed, for they seemed familiar for some reason. With a sound of thought he felt the breeze of winter at his back. He stood at the chair that his queen had wrought and observed its angry waves of molten hatred for a few minutes. He felt something cold slither in his veins at a sudden sputter in the glow. It became as red as blood before its cool deep color returned again and at once became clear. He felt a flutter of panic "Guards! Find the Queen!" In a rush they took their orders and fanned out the castle.

* * *

The queen fumed on the balcony, watching the small longboats row back to their mother vessels, the tavern lights flicker and extinguish in the waning light of the moon. The laughter and conversation had all but faded. She held her chin in her hand, lost in thought; was her Master wrong? Of course about Jack, but she wondered about the other's that had attended. Which dignitaries did she trust? Which ones could she afford to trust? She heard the shuffle of feet and she sighed heavily.

"I thought I told you I-" She heard someone clear their throat and she turned, the Master of Word stood at the threshold with smiling eyes and a small laugh, "Oh it's you, my apologies."

"Not necessary," He waved it away and shuffled to her side. "That was a most exquisite dance your majesty. One would think it rehearsed." He raised an eyebrow, when she made a face he laughed.

"I don't dance." She said exasperated, with a sigh she turned to him. "I don't know I just…"

"Knew what to do before it even happened." He finished neatly and she nodded, "Believe me, I understand. My wife and I were like that."

"The people seemed to like him."

"Do you?"

"I…don't know," She lied, "He's certainly entertaining to be around, if not a bit childish." This wasn't a total lie and the Master's eyes narrowed. He took her shoulder gently and turned her to face him.

"What your head tells you is one thing." He touched her brow gently, and his finger dipped till it pointed at her chest. "What your heart tells you is another." He took her hand in his and squeezed lightly, "Listen to them both, you're a lot smarter than your sister. Imagine if Hans was still here instead of Kristoff."

Elsa made a face and looked away but it twisted back into a smile, she knew he was right. He dropped her hand and bade her goodnight, shuffling back inside and leaving her to her thoughts. She turned back to the balcony and watched as a narrow longboat rowed past. She could see the sigil of a sun on the end as it rowed past and smiled down. With her family reconnected she didn't feel so alone anymore. She had an aunt, an uncle and now a cousin that was a small boat ride away.

A biting wind lilted by with an apathetic thought and made the loose strands of hair and fabric sway. The soft creaking of wood and lapping of water tugged on her consciousness and sleep seemed to beckon in the distance. With a heavy, tired sigh she leaned against the railing, wondering what the coming weeks would bring to her. She reached up and felt the edges of her mask. She'd just begun to pull gently on the corner when a hand caught hers.

"Don't," She heard quietly, and turned quickly to the voice. "I want to do it." Jack murmured smiling down at her.

He trailed from the edge of her mask, down her neck to the crook of her shoulder with a delicate finger. With the gloves having been shoved deep into his pockets the pads of his forefinger and thumb felt rougher to her than normal and a shiver came unbidden. She caressed his jaw with the back of her hand, the other against his chest, steadying herself. His eyes grew heavy, and as he leaned forward her eyes screwed shut and she bit her lips in anticipation.

This desire had surfaced at the dance and was a bigger struggle to control. The hand on his chest gripped the thick fabric of his jacket and tugged, she needed him to be closer. The arm at her waist pulled tighter and his eyes found hers again. His thumb hooked to the edge of her mask and pushed it up, till it fell to the table just behind her, the clatter of leather barely discernible around the crashing of waves and heavy breath.

Free of her armor she felt liberated, she wasn't the queen, she was simply a girl lost in emotions she still didn't quite understand. He smiled, finally able to see his beauty behind the façade she created for the night. Elsa blinked, as if clearing her eyes and lifted slender hands to his mask. She pulled the thick leather carefully away and Jack pressed their bodies tighter together, effectively trapping her hands against his chest, his lips barely an inch from hers.

She felt need burn in her veins and claw its way towards the surface. She grimaced, and fought the urge to lean just a little farther forward, a touch she had forsaken all night. He would shy away as she'd lean and she would turn just out of reach. Her teeth bared, the expression almost one of pain. She never thought something as basic as touch was so essential. But she would need to suffer longer still; the night was not quite over, her duties not yet fulfilled.

_Wait a little longer Elsa, _She pleaded with herself._ Don't cave in…just….yet-_ and she tilted her head back.

As if her savior had walked around the corner she heard heavy boots and the clatter of metal; guards, fast approaching down the hallway. She made a sound, half in relief and half in annoyance and her head fell to the side. They would not reveal their love just yet. Jack turn towards the doors of the castle, the sounds of the approaching party growing louder. He cursed under his breath and looked down at her. Her eyes lidded both in desire and exhaustion, feeling his own grow heavy he smiled slightly, the late hour catching up with him.

"One hour." He heard her say, no louder than a whisper; it was all she could manage. She didn't hear him say anything but she felt the arms loosen their grip. She caught the edge of his collar and tugged his face close to hers. "You better not be late."

Jacks mischievous smile and heated gaze had a groan catch itself in her throat. That was a look she awaited when he departed from the balcony in a soft gust of wind. She took a few breaths to steady herself, and once she'd placed the mask back on and return to the railing did the doors open. Not a clue of what just transpired.

* * *

The castle was closing down for the night; the Trades Master sent the escort to look for her. _My ever watchful Masters,_ she thought bitterly._ What would I do without them?_ The Great Hall was nearly clear, but in need of a good mopping come morn. The extravagance that was her throne silently twinkled in the dimming light. She rather liked its design, but with a sigh withdrew its form and the solitary, if not much humbler, wooden throne teetered for a bit before slamming back into place. The festival was over, winter was nearly here and she had _a lot_ to do in the coming weeks. With an exchange of farewells to the remaining guests and guards she bade the house staff goodnight.

As soon as she reached the top of the stairs she froze. She would have to pass Anna and Kristoff's room. She made a face and groaned heavily, hearing the laughter of the house staff behind her. With a steeling breath she marched down the hall at a quick pace, the heavy footfalls drowned out all but one sound, a loud thump on the wall. She jumped at the sound and all but ran the rest of the way.

She laughed internally at the ridiculousness of what she'd just done and shook her head. No doubt some of the other staff wondered what happened behind her own door, but unlike the Princess and Ice Master, her powers sealed all sound out. For that, she couldn't thank God enough. With a laugh she removed the mask once more. She turned it in her hands to look at its face and a cruel thought passed her mind. _A few changes, but this would look frightening in steel..._ With an amused sound she swiftly turned the knob and entered her room.

As the door swung open she stopped at the threshold, her breath catching and a hand went to her lips. Her lord was there, but not as she had expected. He sat in the chair at the far wall, stooped and halfway falling out of his seat. She quickly kicked off her shoes and ignored the screaming pain as she quietly slid to his side to catch him. His strong shoulders shifted beneath her hand and she carefully sat him back up.

Safely settled back in the chair his head lolled to the side, undisturbed in his slumber. Curiosity built within her and she leaned over, placing her hands on either side of the chair. Careful not to disturb him she leaned close, inspecting the changes to his face. She'd never seen him sleep, and only now was she grateful for the chance. The flecks and streaks of white in his hair made him seem much older than his young face allowed. And he seemed all the more handsome to her. A strong jaw and deep breathing of a strong man. She felt unbidden tears in her eyes, and she didn't fight them, with a smile she kissed his brow before slipping silently away.

She sighed happily and looked back down at the leather in her hand. She gently placed it next to her crown and ran a finger over both, the soft metal gleaming in the light. Sleep seemed to call to her, and her eyes grew heavy. It was nearly three in the morning and her lord had already beaten her to the night lands. With apathetic thought she slipped out of her gown but the slip beneath remained. She looked once more at her lord and the soft snoring coming from there, like a little lion he growled.

She wondered what he dreamed of. She only had to guess for so long before a name slipped from his lips. It was barely a whisper and it made her heart clench in her chest. She bit back a flood of emotion and silently untangled her hair from the pins that held them. As the soft locks tumbled down and brushed against her back she felt the full weight of the evening catch up with her. She barely had enough time to pull the covers up before she fell into the waiting arms of sleep.

* * *

_She was awoken by the feeling of lips pressed to the crook of her jaw. Stirring slightly she laughed quietly as the lips trailed down her neck and back. She turned to face him, seeing his bright blue eyes burn with love. She met his lips and laughed through another kiss. She pulled on his shoulder and gently he fell into the bed. One kiss bled into another as she quickly undid the buttons of his shirt, ignoring the way her hands fumbled slightly. His touch was soft, teasing and careful. Pushing the shirt off his shoulders nails skimmed his chest, feeling the hard muscle beneath the fabric. She would never get used to it, especially so intimately. He broke the kiss to kiss her nose, her cheek, her forehead and she laughed in his ear. He murmured sweet words in a happy voice and she wondered what got him so happy. It must be the wine, her breathing caught as he nipped at her ear and she tried to push him up. Refusing, his lips followed soon, then his tongue, she felt the rough pads of his fingers trail under her clothes and over her ribs and her eyes squeezed shut with anticipation._

The crystal orbs flashed open and she had to bite back the groan as her head pounded. Her hands immediately went to shield her eyes though the clouds had darkened the waning light of dawn. She huffed in annoyance and was surprised by the crackling sounds of winter, soon the light was nearly gone. She squinted into the darkness and saw the crooked wood just slip back into the shadow. Jack was still here, and she felt her face grow hot. She dare not ask if he knew what she dreamt.

She sat up in bed, ignoring the throbbing in her skull and looked over at him.

"Good morning," He said lightly with a hint of a laugh.

"Stuff it snow sprite." She spat, "Why are you not bent over in pain?"

He stood up and moved into the light; surprisingly he still had on his evening wear. His jacket hung on the back of the chair he had been sitting in and his boots near the wall. His vest unbuttoned and his shirt ruffled, the sleeves rolled to the elbow. He walked towards her twirling his cane over his shoulder until he reached the edge of the bed.

"Well, I'm not like you," As he stepped into the light she could see the remnants of the spell had finally worn off, his hair was as white as fresh snow and his eyes, though humorous held a hint of annoyance and anger in their midnight color.

"Clearly," She drawled, batting him. "Now get over here."

He stopped his advance and quirked his head to the side, as if confused by the question. The smile he gave her ran a shiver down her spine, for it eerily looked like hers.

"No."

In a flash his cane reached out and snatched her closer to him. Her breathing caught in her throat and she shied away from him unconsciously.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," She breathed staring deep into his eyes; she blinked and looked away, clearing her throat. "Rather, I'm afraid of what you're going to do."

"I saw something yesterday that I liked, and I wanted to see it again."

He dropped his staff and caught her hands. Before she had a moment to comprehend he had grabbed her waist and twirled her about the room. Dancing. She was dancing, and she laughed with him at the absurdity of it. She relaxed almost instantly and followed his steps with apparent ease. She only looked down once and wondered why she had forgone dancing for so long. Maybe it was because she had thought she would be too clumsy, too controlled in her movements, she was taught to behave as a proper queen should.

_You've changed me, broken me, I can never be the same again. _She thought with a flutter of emotion. _I know you can't read my thoughts, but I wish this would never end. _She closed her eyes and smiled in pure bliss, feeling herself being tugged to the left again. He twirled her out of his arms and she looked back at him with such love that he caught her in his arms once more with a softened look in his eyes. Unlike their dance in the Great Hall he leaned her back far enough she thought she might fall. She tilted her head up to find his and through lidded eyes she found his. Love burned deep within and it all but consumed them.

He straightened them both and it was only then did she notice her hand clutched the edge of his shirt. Slowly her fingers released their grip of the fabric and he tilted her head up to his. He captured her lips with a kiss and in it he poured all his gratitude, his love and his desire to be with her for all eternity. He felt the little twinge in his heart at the thought, but violently he shoved it aside. This was a moment he never wanted to outlive, and that particular moment was a long ways away. When he broke the kiss he quickly placed another on the tip of her nose and she didn't stop the girlish giggle that slipped through her smile and it melted his heart.

"I love you when you're like this." He murmured, resuming their mock dance.

"What, alone with you?"

"Well that and," He pulled her close and her voice failed her. "When you're not the queen." Her confused look made him sigh a laugh and duck his head. "I mean when you don't act like one. When you're just you, with quirky little things and flaws and unabashed in your emotions. You don't pretend when you're just with me. You're not Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and I'm not Jack Frost, Lord of Winter. We are simply two people experiencing something everyone does. No games, not hidden agendas, no plotting against one another, just simply being-"

"Human." She finished, smiling up at him.

He blinked and his smile widened, "Exactly," They kissed but it was brief, Elsa laid a hand on his cheek with a drunken look in her eye, a low hum in her throat.

"What?" He asked, though he was sure he knew the answer.

"I feel cheated," she said bluntly, "I missed your mischief, I missed your touch, and I feel greedy." She grabbed his collar and tugged hard, her lips trailing over his. "Kiss me again."

All but eagerly he obliged, her hand cradling his face as he bent her backwards once more. He broke the kiss with a laugh as her hand caught his shirt again. She gave him an annoyed look, knowing he would be yelled at later, but he didn't care, he was in the same boat with her. Not particular of him, he had other reasons to stall.

"You'd best go find your sister." He said, once they'd straightened. "I'll be in the town square later."

"Where will you go in the mean time?"

"The Dancing Eagle," She recognized the name of the tavern and immediately understood, "If I've succeeded in gaining favor with the town, they will still see me." He tugged on his jacket and boots, gave her a swift kiss before ducking out the window while the sun was still rising.

As she watched him dip beyond the borders of the castle she felt a silent hope within her. _I pray he is right, and that someone else will see him._ She reached for the window panes and heard the pounding of the clock tower; its booming noise halted her action as the sound made her skull feel like it was splitting in two. Her hands clapped over her ears and she all but collapsed to the ground. At the seventh chime she quickly shut the panes and drew on her robe. This headache was enough for one queen and Jack was right, she needed to find her sister.


End file.
